¡KALOS: Aventuras de Sirena!
by ChibiFjola
Summary: Una inesperada presencia se tropieza con Ash y compañía durante su viaje en Kalos. Siendo una sirena pelirroja y vieja amiga del protagonista (¿Sabes a quién me refiero?) que traerá más de un divertido estrago a la vida de esté, la pobre de Serena y obviamente de la propia sirenita porque un triangulo amoroso amenaza en surgir.
1. La Sirena Llega a Tierra Firme

**Categoría T**

 **Género:** Romance  & Humor.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Aparte de las prevenciones que señala la propia clasificación (T), las otras advertencias relevantes serían: OC ( _Personaje Original_ ) & OoC ( _Fuera del Personaje_ ).

 **Protagonista(s):** Ash K. | Misty – Sin embargo, en _determinados capítulos_ otros personajes tendrán cierta relevancia principal.

 **Pareja(s):** Serena **x** Ash **x** Misty » Ash **x** Misty (Principal) – No obstante, es _posible_ que haya desarrollos o insinuaciones de _otras_ parejas.

* * *

 **ACLARACIÓN I** : Está historia se desarrolla después del episodio que Serena tras perder en el Gran Espectáculo Pokémon de Témpera, se hace un cambio de look, cortándose el cabello y cambiando su atuendo. (Si no mal recuerdo, es el episodio 864 del anime).

 **ACLARACIÓN II** : La edad de Ash en esta historia es de 14 años. Ya sé que la única edad que se ha comprobado durante la serie de él es de 10 años pero definitivamente no me cuadra en la trama así que lo modifique, indicando que a lo largo de su viaje en ser el mejor entrenador pokémon ha cumplido años. Inició su meta con 10 años y ahora actualmente en su viaje en Kalos tiene 14 años.

Por supuesto, Ash Ketchum seguirá siendo el mismo sólo cambiará la referencia de su edad. En cuanto a los demás personajes como Serena, Clemont y Misty tendrán 14 años también, mientras que Bonnie y Max tendrán 8 años.

* * *

 **¡Kalos: Aventuras de Sirena!**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _La Sirena Llega a Tierra Firme_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Era un nuevo día, por lo que significa una nueva aventura. Ash y sus amigos se dirigían al próximo gimnasio más cercano a ganar su siguiente medalla de batalla, siendo en la ciudad Lumiose donde retornarían Ash y Clemont su combate desde el momento que se conocieron. Todo por el sólo propósito de que nuestro protagonista esté aún más cerca de su sueño, al menos, escalar un peldaño más de su empinada senda.

Y hablando de escalar una empinada senda, había algunos que les era difícil caminar en ella…

— ¡Hermano, camina más rápido! —Le exigió Bonnie al ver que Clemont ya se quedaba cada vez más atrás.

— Eso… intento… —Refutó extenuado y era comprensible porque usualmente cargaba con el equipaje tanto de su hermana como el de él mismo. Aparte, también llevaba consigo sus herramientas las cuales pesaban un montón y los utensilios para cocinar al aire libre. — ¿Chicos, no podemos hacer una pausa?

Ash hizo un ligero puchero al escuchar las palabras del líder de gimnasio. — ¿Hacer una pausa? Pero Clemont, si seguimos a éste ritmo no llegaremos al gimnasio ¿Verdad Pikachu? —Su compañero pokémon prontamente asintió, de acuerdo con su entrenador. — ¿Lo ves?

— ¿Pero cuál es el apuró? —Objetó el rubiales un tanto disgustado por la incomprensible ansiedad de su amigo mientras que se ajustaba sus gafas. — Aún nos falta cruzar, como mínimo, tres ciudades más para llegar al siguiente gimnasio.

— Es cierto, Ash —Intervino Serena tan razonable como siempre, en especial cuando una situación amerita su opinión. — Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llegar a la ciudad próxima, y… creo que no está muy lejos —Para estar más segura, revisó el mapa en su dispositivo rosa. — Sip. A unos veintes minutos llegaremos a la ciudad.

— Si es así… ¿Hermano, podemos descansar después? Ya nos falta poco para llegar.

Clemont resignado pero aliviado de que ya pronto podría descansar; asintió al igual que Ash que tan sólo le quedo resignarse a ser paciente, una virtud de la cual tiende a carecer. También porque sus amigos tenían razón ni siquiera estaba cerca de su destino.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

En otra parte de Kalos, en un aeropuerto descendía un avión que venía de la región Kanto que entre sus pasajeros dos eran lo más relevantes y uno de ellos estaba muy emocionado.

— ¡Waaaaah! ¡Qué emoción! Finalmente hemos llegado.

— Si, eso explica porque no te has despegado de la ventanilla —Indicó divertida su acompañante del asiento contiguo, provocando que el niño se ruborizara un poco.

— Lo siento, es que volver a tener una aventura en una región diferente y conocer nuevos pokémons me alegra un montón —Se rascó avergonzado la cabeza. — Pero lo mejor de todo es que podré hacerlo contigo, Misty —Confesó con estrellitas. — ¡Veré en acción a un gran líder de gimnasio! Claro, aparte de mi papá.

— Hehehe, gracias Max. Yo también estoy feliz que vengas conmigo —Mencionó la pelirroja contenta y un poco avergonzada de ser una figura de admiración del infante. — Se disfruta más una aventura cuando estás acompañado de amigos.

El pokémon azul que cargaba en brazos Misty exclamó en afirmación con una sonrisa dirigida al niño que le devolvió el gesto.

— Seh… ¿Por cierto, adonde iremos primeros cuándo aterricemos?

Ella lo meditó un poco antes de responder: — Pues lo mejor es que aproveche de visitar a una amiga, ya que le prometí que iría a verla si algún día iba a Kalos.

— Me parece bien. ¿También aprovecharás en atrapar pokémons?

La pelinaranja comenzó a reírse extasiada mientras que se sonrojaba ligeramente y estrellitas se asomaban en sus ojos verdosos, acaparando la atención de los demás pasajeros que la miraban extrañados. — ¡Pues claro! En especial los acuáticos —Suspiró soñadoramente al imaginarse inimaginables pokémon marinos de la nueva región a la que se aventurarían. — Tengo que aprovechar al máximo está oportunidad.

— Bueno, es una de las tantas razones de éste viaje ¿No?, ¿Qué se siente volver a viajar?

Sonrió taciturna. — Algo de nostalgia… supongo —Se percató que su amigo y su pokémon la miraban preocupado, así que rápidamente Misty se animo y se mostró más enérgica. — Pero no hay duda de que me es refrescante.

Sin embargo, Max no se dejo convencer tan fácilmente por esa actuación risueña y a pesar de su corta edad comprendió que su amiga extrañaba ésta parte de su vida como entrenadora pokémon sobre aventurarse en nuevos territorios, tener batallas y conocer o atrapar pokémons. Desafortunadamente, para cumplir sus sueños, tuvo que dejar de lado ese aspecto y acatar a sus nuevas responsabilidades que exige al ser un líder de gimnasio. Lo entendía porque esa era la misma mirada que tenía su padre cuando le contaba sobre su vida pasada cuando era un joven entrenador que se aventuró a viajar y teniendo a cambio magnificas experiencias, cada una de ellas más significativa que la anterior.

Él enfocó su mirada castaña hacia la ventanilla, apreciando el panorama mientras que en silencio anhelaba tener la edad suficiente para emprender su propio viaje y forjar su camino como entrenador pokémon. Esperaba ansioso ese día pero… por ahora, se conformaba tener estos momentos en compañía de su amiga y futura rival a quien esperaba retar a una batalla pokémon.

Y hablando de rival… ¿Qué será de la vida de Ash? Ese era otro amigo y futuro rival quien pensaba retar algún día.

— Oye Misty ¿No tienes noticias de Ash?

— ¿Ash? Mmm… No realmente, sé que salió a viajar a una nueva región pero no tengo ni idea. ¿No lo sabes tú? —Él cabeceo en negativa. — Pero… ¿No qué May te contó que se había reencontrado con él durante su viaje?

— Sí y eso fue hace tiempo ¿No lo recuerdas? —La pelirroja negó apenada. — Vaya, realmente el gimnasio te hizo perder el sentido de la noción —Ella se encogió de hombros avergonzada y cuestionándose severamente si cumplir su sueño le estaba dando más perjuicios que beneficios. — ¿Y qué me dices de la Sra. Delia, la madre de Ash?

— La última vez que hable con ella era de avisarle que me iría de viaje y le prometí que le traería algún presente, eso es todo. En realidad fue una conversación muy breve porque ella tenía una llamada en espera y yo porque me encontraba ocupada.

— Oh… —el ojicastaño se mostró decepcionado, deslizándose en su asiento.

— Vamos Max, anímate. ¿Tan aburrido será viajar conmigo…?

— ¡NO! —Contestó raudo, causando para su vergüenza en llamar la atención a su alrededor. Ambos pronto se disculparon por el repentino escándalo con los demás pasajeros para retornar su conversación. — Claro que no Misty. Me malinterpretasteis, me emociona viajar contigo pero he de admitir que extraño las locuras impulsivas de Ash, la comida de Broock e incluso a mi hermana. Ya casi ninguno de los tres los veo desde que nos separamos.

— Sí, te comprendo —Repentinamente soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención del pelinegro. — No es nada, es que recordé los ataques impulsivos e infantiles de Ash. Siempre corriendo sin orientación alguna en busca de una batalla pokémon.

— ¡Es cierto! —Max pronto se contagio de la risa de su amiga, imitándola. — Y siempre sus impulsos nos llevaba a caer en las trampas del equipo Rocker. ¿Crees que haya cambiado?

— ¿El equipo Rocker?

— No, ese trío es pérdida total. Me refiero a Ash.

Bufó, conteniendo una carcajada. — ¿Ash? ¡Jamás! Créeme, ese tonto sigue y continuará siendo ese infantil chiquillo de diez años apasionado por los pokémons. Lo único que pudo haber cambiado es que se ha vuelto en un entrenador más experimentado y mejor de lo que ya era antes —Él afirmó, de acuerdo con su observación. — Pero jamás le digas que eso pienso de él, no quiero que se le subas los sumos. Ya es demasiado vanidoso.

— No lo haré, lo prometo.

Ambos se sonrieron, manifestando con ese simple gesto la confidencialidad de su plática.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

En la gran ciudad estaban Ash y compañía tomando un descanso, habían dejado sus pokémons con la doctora Joy en el centro pokémon mientras que ellos decidieron ir a los lugares populares de la ciudad por petición de Serena y por el momento hicieron una parada en una famosa cafetería por sus dulces pero no era una estadía muy tranquila que digamos porque…

— ¡ACHUUU!

— ¿Ash seguro que estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada Serena.

— ¿No será un resfriado? —Cuestionó Clemont, siendo lo más lógico al acampar diariamente.

— Tranquilos, estoy bien —Contestó despreocupado.

— Pero has estornudado desde hace un buen rato —Indicó Bonnie antes de llevarse un bocado de su postre a la boca, degustándolo encantada.

— Nah, insisto que no es nada. Tal vez sea alguien que esté hablando de mí.

— Ese no es un argumento científicamente válido.

Clemont repentinamente comenzó a reírse, mientras que su hermana lo miraba en resignación porque ya sospechaba lo que diría él.

— Hehehe… ¡El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia! —De la nada sacó un aparato que se asemejaba a una secadora de cabello conectado, por medio de un cableado ensortijado, a otro aparato más pequeño y rectangular.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡Hm! Me alegro que lo preguntes Ash, esté invento funciona para detectar y diagnosticar el estado de salud de la persona o el pokémon. Lo llamó el "Diagnosticador".

— Ay, ¿No pudisteis escoger un nombre menos obvio?

— ¡Bonnie! —Reprochó en un llamado ante la actitud tan antipática de su hermanita. Observen… —Apuntó el aparato en forma de secadora hacia el moreno y de esta se proyecto una luz escarlata que escaneó de pies a cabeza a Ash, luego se apago e hizo unos ruidos. Posteriormente en el aparato rectangular apareció en su pantalla un resultado. — Mmmm… Según aquí, dice que no tienes nada. Estás tan sano como un Tauros.

— Hehehe… ¡Se los dije! ¡Pero que asombra es la ciencia! —Volvió a estornudar, provocando que Clemont frunciera la boca y mirara escéptico su invento.

— Creo que le hace falta unos ajustes —Indicó y antes de revisarlo siquiera, explotó en su cara. — Ay… ¿Por qué a mí? —Los tres miraron al joven inventor con resignación y un deje de diversión.

— Hermano ¿Estás bien?

— Sí… iré al baño un momento.

— Descuida, Clemont, de los errores uno aprende —Animó Serena al verlo tan desanimado.

— ¡Es verdad! Tus inventos nos han sacado de apuros en muchas ocasiones.

— Sí, sí… —Suspiró abnegado. — Gracias chicos.

— ¡Vamos, alégrate! Para mí seguirás siendo mi asombro hermano mayor —Confesó Bonnie, surtiendo sus palabras el efecto deseado de animar al rubiales pero la fraternal atmosfera no duro porque ella agregó a su comentario: — Aún si me chamuscas el cabello por tus inventos casi siempre.

— Hehehe… eso no me ayuda —Indicó Clemont. — Pero la intención es la que cuenta, ahora vuelvo.

Todo se sumió en un agradable silencio entre los tres, mientras que el joven líder de gimnasio se fue al baño. No obstante Ash volvió a estornudar y de una forma más sonora, atrayendo la atención de la preocupada pelicastaña.

— Ash, en verdad no creo que estés bien.

Antes de que el pelinegro tuviera chance de refutar, Serena extendió su mano hasta depositarla en la frente de él sin problema alguno ya que no tenía puesta su gorra. Midiendo su temperatura y mirándolo fijamente, concentrada en su tarea al punto de que ignoraba la sorpresa que manifestaba Ketchum.

— Mhnm… —Frunció el ceño pensativa. — Pues no tienes fiebre.

— Hehehe… eso es bueno ¿No? —Dijo, recomponiéndose rápido y volviendo a su actitud alegre. En cuanto a Serena, al percatarse su atrevimiento y la cercanía de su rostro con la de Ash, automáticamente se le subieron los colores.

— Lo… ¡l-lo s-siento! —Apartó su mano de la frente de él como si fuera tocado una brasa caliente y se acomodo en su asiento, mirando su postre como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero en realidad Serena quería que la tierra se la tragara de la vergüenza que sentía.

— Tranquila, Serena, no pasa nada. Más bien gracias por preocuparte.

— N-No es n-nada… —Dijo lo más calmada posible pero le era imposible, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que Ash pudiera oírlo y sospechar lo que siente por él. Tan poco ayudaba sentir que las mejillas le ardían un montón gracias a que toda su sangre se acumuló en esa zona.

 _Mantén la calma Serena, ¡Cálmate! No quiero tener la cara de un tomate permanentemente_. Se decía la pelicastaña en sus pensamientos, y por sola curiosidad alzó su mirada para ver por el rabillo del ojo a Ash ¿Y cuál fue su sorpresa? Él continuaba viéndola con esa sonrisa que la derrite. Con los nervios a flor de piel, se llevó un bocado grande de su postre a la boca de forma precipitada y nada femenina para su desdicha mental porque para cuando se dio cuenta de su torpeza… ya era demasiado tarde.

— Wow, se ve que te gustan los dulces.

— ¡Mhn! ¡Mhn! —Exclamó, cubriéndose la boca con su mano e intentando tragar rápido. Debía verse horrible con los mofletes hinchados como si fuera una ardilla.

No muy lejos de la curiosa escena, los adolescentes se olvidaron que no estaban solos. Siendo Bonnie que era una libre espectadora que no se perdía detalle alguno, no sabía si reírse encantada o sentir pena por su amiga. Ella era pequeña pero no ciega ni tonta, desde que conoció a Serena ha visto que su trato con Ash es más amena y atenta por lo que no tardo mucho en sumar dos más dos y descubrir que su amiga le gustaba a Ketchum.

En el momento que lo comprendió, le alegró y en silencio apoya a Serena en todo ya que su amiga era muy tímida con sus sentimientos hacia Ash. Debido a esa razón, no le decía directamente a la novicia entrenadora pokémon que ya había descubierto su secreto porque Serena probablemente niegue todo por el mismo nerviosismo o puede que se incomode.

Y Bonnie se negaba rotundamente a importunar a su amiga, si después ella se animaba a confesarle su secreto sobre Ash. Genial. Pero si no, no le es un problema guardar el secreto y ser su aliada encubierto como ahora…

— ¡Oye, Ash! —Llamó Bonnie, desviando la atención del ojicastaño hacia su persona. — ¿No crees que sería bueno llevarles unos dulces a todos?

— ¡Buena idea! Les llevaremos a Pikachu y a los demás Pokélitos. De seguro les gustará.

— ¡Sííí~! —Exclamó en celebración la pequeña, ansiosa de ver los rostros felices de todos sus amigos pokémons cuando les dé los postres y contenta porque había ayudado a su amiga quien empezaba a tranquilizarse (Un claro indicio es que su rostro volvía a su color natural de piel, abandonando ese rojo brillante).

— ¿De qué hablan?

Todos se voltearon dónde provino la voz, encontrándose con Clemont.

— ¡Hermano! Hemos decidido llevarle postres a Dedenne y a los demás ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece una idea brillante.

— ¡Pues andando! —Dijo Ketchum eufórico, levantándose de su asiento.

— Espera Ash, aún no hemos terminado —Lo detuvo el ojiazul, haciendo entrar en razón el pelinegro. Percatándose que los platos de sus amigos no estaban vacío.

— Ups. Lo siento.

— Apenas que terminemos nos dirigiremos al Centro Pokémon.

— De acuerdo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Transitando en las calles de la ciudad, estaban Max y Misty quienes se dirigían al Centro Pokémon más cercano a pasar la noche allí como también hacerle un chequeo a los pokémons de ella y comunicarles de su llegada en Kalos a sus respectivos familiares.

— ¡Wow, tantos pokémons!

— Si es cierto, tengo entendido que en Kalos hay pokémon de otras regiones.

— No sólo eso, mencionan que Kalos es la región con más pokémon comparadas con otras. Definitivamente será un viaje muy beneficioso para ambos ¡Aprenderemos muchas cosas sobre los pokémon, Misty!

La pelirroja contuvo las ganas de reír ya que Max es un niño intelectual que siempre se mantiene calmado y formal pero ahora actuaba como su edad lo sugiere. — Sí, pero todo eso tendrá que esperar. Hoy nos dedicaremos a descansar.

— ¡Afff! No puedo esperar por mañana —Repentinamente, sin aviso, su estomago comenzó a rugir para su vergüenza. Misty y Azurill no pudieron contenerse en reír. — Hn. Bueno, ahora no puedo esperar por comer algo —Se mofó. — Lo siento Misty ¿Podemos comprar algo?

— No tienes de que disculparte, ¿Qué quieres comer?

— Tengo entendido que está ciudad es muy popular por sus postres ¿Te parece si vamos al Café "Melt Down"?

Tanto entrenadora y pokémon estuvieron de acuerdo con esa dulce sugerencia.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Sí que compramos mucho! —Manifestó Bonnie no pudiendo contener su regocijo al ver caminar tanto a Ash y a su hermano con las compras, que en su mayoría son, de ellas. En cuanto a las chicas del grupo, llevaban los postres para los pokémons.

— ¡Afff! ¿Ya llegamos? —Cuestionó Clemont casi sin aliento, sus brazos estaban repletas de bolsas. Ahora ya sabía lo que era ser un perchero…

— Sí, sólo nos falta un par de cuadras.

Esa noticia no entusiasmo a los chicos quienes suspiraron abnegados.

— Bueno, al menos, ya sabemos que no compraran más —Dijo Ash con optimismo a su amigo.

— No comprarán más por _hoy_. Dirás.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí para luego suspirar extenuados.

— ¡Waaah! Pero qué bonito.

Clemont y Ash salieron de su languidez para centrar su atención en sus amigas que miraban una vitrina. Se acercaron para ver que capturó su atención mientras que en silencio deseaban que no fuera otra cosa más que comprar porque ya no tenían más espacio en sus brazos ni fuerza para cargar otra bolsa.

Lo que observaban las chicas era un vestido de color rosado con detalles de varias paletas de color rosado y azul.

— Sería lindo usarlo en el siguiente Gran Espectáculo de Pokémon.

— ¡De seguro te verás bien! —Alegó Bonnie junto con Clemont que afirmó.

— Gracias ¿Tú qué crees Ash…?

Serena guardó silencio al ver como el pelinegro miraba absorto algo del otro lado de la calle. No obstante, ella observó que en su mirada castaña expresaba una cierta perturbación lo cual le preocupo.

— ¿Ash?

El aludido finalmente reaccionó, virando su rostro hacia sus amigos. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Serena te estaba hablando ¿No la escuchasteis? —Indicó Bonnie con cierto reproche.

— Ah, lo siento, no la oí. ¿Qué decías?

Le señalo la vitrina para luego decir: — Sí ese vestido se me vería bien en el Gran Espectáculo Pokémon…

— ¡Ah, pues claro!

— Ash, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Serena y aunque recibió una respuesta positiva…, insistió: — Es que parece como si fueras visto un fantasma.

Su comentario conmocionó a Clemont y Ash, el primero que eso fuera probable. En cuanto al segundo por razones más significativas de haber sido descubierto… ¿Tan obvio era? En fin, lo sentía por Serena ya que él se negaba a decir lo que pensaba porque lo consideraba innecesario y poco relevante. Por eso actuó de la siguiente manera:

— ¿Un fantasma? ¿Y en la ciudad? ¡Ptff! Eso es algo imposible —Mencionó con su personalidad característica, tan optimista y enérgica. — ¡Será mejor apurarnos…!

— ¡Hey, espéranos…!

Sin aviso, Ketchum comenzó a correr. Dejando atrás a sus amigos que no tuvieron opción que seguirlo y acelerar el paso para alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, Serena antes de emprender la carrera, por curiosidad, le dio una furtiva mirada donde había mirado Ash hace unos momentos; siendo el otro lado de la calle más no encontró nada que fuera relevante ni que le diera una pista de ello.

¿Qué fue lo que Ash miró para que lo desconcertara?

No muy lejos de esa vía pública donde transitaban Ash y sus amigos, una pelirroja se detuvo para ver hacía atrás lo cual eso causo curiosidad en sus acompañantes.

— ¿Ocurre algo Misty?

— No…, nada. Es que creí escuchar…

— ¿Escuchar qué?

— Mhn… nada, debió ser mi imaginación.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

En el Centro Pokémon, ingresó Ash Ketchum sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y apenas con la fuerza de mantenerse en pie. Seguido de él, llegaron sus amigos casi sin aliento y en cuanto a Clemont, sus piernas no tenían más fuerza para estar de pie por lo que cayó de sentón al suelo.

— Oh, por dios, ¿Todos se encuentran bien? —Preguntó la enfermera Joy que se asomó a la recepción para ver los nuevos visitantes y atenderlos.

— Sí… estamos… bien… —Contestaron al unisonó los cuatros. —…Sólo… denos unos… minutos…

 **.**

 _ **Y**_ _ **unos minutos después**_

 **.**

— Aquí tienen todos sus pokémons.

Luego de que Ash y sus amigos recobraron fuerzas, la enfermera Joy con la ayuda de su compañero pokemón Wigglytuff; trajeron en una bandeja a los pokémons en sus pokébolas a excepción de uno.

— ¡Pikachu!

La ratita amarilla no tardo en abalanzarse hacia su entrenador, feliz de volverlo a ver.

— Veo que estás bien, amigo. Gracias enfermera Joy.

— No hay de qué, si necesitan algo más. Sólo llámenme.

— De acuerdo. ¡Gracias! —Dijeron los cuatro al unisonó, observando como la enfermera se retiraba junto a su pokémon.

— Muy bien, ¡Todos salgan!

— ¡Ustedes también!

— ¡Vamos!

Todos los pokémons de Ash, Clemont y Serena salieron. Esperando expectante las ordenes o pedido de sus respectivos entrenadores quienes le presentaron unas cajas que contenían Pokélitos.

— Les hemos traído unos postres —Comenzó Ash.

— Es un regalo —Siguió Clemont.

— Por habernos esperado —Indicó Serena.

— ¡Disfrútenlo! —Finalizó Bonnie.

Los pokémons se mostraron agradecidos por el gesto, los golosos como el Chespin de Clemont se acercaron casi de inmediato a los postres y tomaron el que más le apeteció, degustándolo encantados. Otros que eran más tímidos pero lo disimulaban haciéndose los duros como el Pancham de Serena, fueron los últimos en escoger entre los variados Pokélitos.

En cuanto a cierto pokémon en particular, cuando estaba a punto de degustar su Pokélito, algo capturo su atención. Sus orejas se movieron como si se trataran de antenas para después dejar en el suelo el Pokélito e ir en busca de aquello que le despertó tanta curiosidad.

— ¿Pikachu, a dónde vas?

Ash rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, siendo seguido por sus demás amigos a excepción de Bonnie que estaba más absorta en atender a los pokémon y verlos degustar sus pokélitos.

Por el lado de la rata amarilla se movía ágilmente entre las personas y pokémons. Usualmente los Centro Pokémon están prácticamente vacíos… pero cuando está anocheciendo, como ahora, es una historia muy distinta. Entrenadores de todas partes junto con sus pokémons se hospedan y pasan la noche. En otras palabras, el Centro Pokémon está full y era difícil para Ash seguirle el paso a Pikachu entre la multitud que debían abrirse paso o esquivar.

El pequeño y tierno pokémon eléctrico se mantuvo renuente a esperar por su compañero humano. Estando absorto en hallar lo que le despertaba tanto interés, finalmente, después de un rato, detuvo su andar al estar cerca. Lo sabía, su sensible sentido auditivo y olfativo no le fallaba.

— Hehehe… Descuida Azurill, ya vendrá pronto…

Pikachu volteo hacia su derecha, hallando una figura que identifico rápidamente por lo cual no pudo contenerse en exclamar su alegría. Llamando la atención de aquella presencia que se volteo curioso…

— ¿Un Pikachu…? ¡Ah!

— ¡Pikachu!

Ash que llegaba al lugar donde vio por última vez, a lo lejos, a su amigo amarillo, ahora lo encontraba sobre el hombro de un niño…

— ¡¿Max?!

— ¡¿Ash?! —Citó su nombre, igual de desconcertado que Ketchum. — Entonces tú… ¡Eres Pikachu! Ahora entiendo porque te abalanzasteis sobre mí.

— ¡Ash!

El aludido viró su rostro dónde provinieron las voces, encontrándose a Serena y Clemont que corrían hacia su persona apenas que lo notaron entre la muchedumbre.

— ¿Ese es Pikachu? —Preguntó el ojiazul, recibiendo la respuesta del mismo pokémon eléctrico que alzó una de sus patitas delanteras como si lo saludara. — ¿Pero qué haces con ese niño? —Se ajusto las gafas al mismo tiempo que observaba confundido al menor.

— ¿Acaso Pikachu lo conoce? —Ahora fue el turno de Serena en preguntar.

— Sí, él es un amigo. Clemont, Serena, les presentó a Max.

— ¿Max? ¡Ah, tú nos contasteis de él! —Recordó la pelicastaña, agachándose para quedar a la altura de Max. — Mucho gusto, Ash nos ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Uh? —Entonces ella se percato de la presencia azul que cargaba el niño. — ¿Un pokémon?

— Ah, él es Azurill. Saluda —El adorable pokémon de tipo Hada se hizo un ovillo en los brazos de Max, como si se quisiera hacer más pequeño de lo que ya es ante la mirada de Serena, y cubrió sus ojos con sus orejas. — Lo siento. Suele ser algo tímido con los extraños.

Ella no se mostró disgustada, al contrario, no pudo contenerse en decir: — ¡Pero qué lindo! —Rápidamente Serena sacó su pokédex, encantada de tan adorable pokémon. Descubriendo que era un pokémon tipo hada pero con la capacidad de usar ataques tipo agua y que Azurill es la pre-evolución de Marill.

— Max, ¿Ese Azurill es de May? ¿Vinisteis con ella? —Ketchum miró furtivamente alrededor en busca de su vieja amiga. Ignorante que al haber mencionado el nombre de una chica, inquieto un poco a Serena.

— No, May ahora está en un viaje por Unova.

— ¿Unova? ¿Entonces con quién…?

Ash no pudo formular su pregunta porque fue interrumpido por Pikachu que notó una presencia con anterioridad de los demás gracias a sus sentidos agudos por medio del olfato y auditivo, cuando el pokémon eléctrico identifico ese dulce olor a mandarina viró su rostro hacía donde provenía los pasos.

Al momento de ver una melena naranja, no dudo más y saltó del hombro de Max para abalanzarse a los brazos de esa persona que le despertó una impulsiva añoranza.

— ¡Pikachu!

Para Ash fue casi en cámara lenta cuando siguió con la vista el nuevo paradero que trazó su pokémon al momento que dejó a Max y corrió a los brazos de una chica pelirroja…

 _Ese color…_ , pensó Ash al ver ese brillante tono naranja de esa joven contemporánea a él. Ese mismo color naranja que vio hace unas horas atrás, entre las calles de la ciudad que había capturado su atención y le despertó una agridulce nostalgia. Ketchum continúo detallando a una gran velocidad a la pelirroja, se veía distinta a esa vieja amiga que una vez viajo con él pero… no había duda.

Era ella.

— ¡¿Misty?!

La aludida que hace unos momentos miraba sorprendida a Pikachu, alzó el rostro automáticamente al oír su nombre para cruzar su mirada esmeralda con una castaña. Ambos en su contacto visual manifestaban incredulidad al igual que sus expresiones faciales.

— ¡¿Ash?! —La ratita eléctrica restregó sus mejillas contra el pecho de Misty para luego rugir emocionado un "¡PikaPika chuuu~!". — ¡¿…Y Pikachu?!

En cuanto a los espectadores e interesados al escenario que se desenvolvía con el protagonista, los dos adolescentes y el niño lo embargaban infinidades de sentimientos pero los que tenían en común los tres es que un sentimiento predominaba en ellos; confusión.

Y es que enserio, dos viejos amigos se han vuelto a reencontrar… ¿Destino o casualidad?, ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante entre ellos dos? ¿Tomaran caminos distintos? ¿O… se aventuraran a viajar juntos de nuevo? Si es así ¿Cómo les afectara a todos?

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE** _ **ChibiFjola**_ :

 _Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de Pokémon_ y especialmente de esta pareja: Misty  & Ash, quien he seguido fielmente desde que se estrenó por primera vez pokémon. Prácticamente he visto crecer la serie o algo parecido (Larga historia).

En fin, a lo importante, _si desean que continúen actualizando la historia tan sólo tienen que comentar, también_ _los que quieran opinar_ cómo le ha parecido la trama, si se entiende mi modo de narrar, alguna duda del capítulo o sobre la lectura, si los personajes se mantienen de acuerdo a su personalidad o no, entre otras cosas. _Son libres de hacerlos, eso sí, siempre y cuando no ofendan. Una cosa es una crítica constructiva y otra es insultar_.

Sin más que decir mis queridos lectores, ya no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…! Claro, si ustedes así lo desean.

¡Bye~!


	2. ¿Un Reencuentro de Cuento?

**¡Kalos: Aventuras de Sirena!**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _¿Un Reencuentro de Cuento?_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _En la costa de una playa, bajo la sombra de una sombrilla se hallaba madre e hijas. La primera con libro en manos leía en voz alta a sus pequeñas que se mantenía atentas y suspirando soñadoramente a excepción de una, siendo la más joven._

— _¡Qué romántico! —Exclamó una de las hermanas mayores la cual era rubia, tez blanca, ojos de un brillante color esmeralda y desde temprana edad demostraba una belleza prometedora._

— _Yo también me quiero casar con un príncipe tan encantador como el de la sirenita —Mencionó una de las hermanas intermedios, su cabello ondulado era de un brillante color azul y su mirada era de color castaño claro._

— _Eso es sólo un cuento —Intervino la menor de las cuatro niñas, su cabello era de un brillante tono naranja y a diferencia de sus hermanas… mostraba una actitud y apariencia menos femenina, usando unos short un tanto desgastados más una camisa amarilla sin mangas con detalles de azul turquesa._

 _Casi inmediatamente las otras niñas que vestían elaborados y femeninos vestidos veraniegos miraron con mala cara a su pequeña hermanita._

— _Ay hermanita, eso ya lo sabemos. Pero se vale soñar ¿Sabes? —Indicó Violet fastidiada. — ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en ser la aguafiestas?_

— _¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! —Alegaron al unisonó Lily y Daisy quienes eran las hermanas que se solían meter más con su pequeña hermanita._

— _No soy aguafiestas, sólo digo la verdad —Objetó testarudamente la pelirroja, sacando la lengua a sus hermanas. — Y en vez de soñar con un príncipe de cuento, prefiero alguien tan real y bueno como papá._

 _Las niñas no pudieron refutar ante las palabras de la menor, causando las risas de su madre al ver que su hija más pequeña ya demostraba ser inteligente y sensata con un espíritu luchador. Eso le alegra porque al menos sabría que su retoño más joven no tendría tantos problemas en la vida cuando crezca, muy diferente de sus hermanas que parecían más interesadas en vivir en un mundo de fantasía…_

— _Es cierto Misty —La aludida sonrió triunfante al recibir el apoyo de su madre. — Pero eso no significa que no existen los príncipes en la vida real._

— _¿Qué? —Exclamaron confundidas todas las niñas para la diversión de la mujer._

— _Verán, cada doncella, en alguna parte del mundo, les espera su príncipe._

— _¡¿De verdad, mamá?!_

— _Claro Daisy. Yo ya encontré el mío, que resulto ser su padre —Al ver la mirada de desconcierto de sus hijas, decidió agregar: — No siempre cuando nos referimos a un príncipe tiene que ser un joven con una corona o que viva en un lujoso palacio o que tenga toda la fortuna del mundo._

— _Mamá eso no tiene sentido._

— _Claro que sí, algún día, tarde o temprano, conocerán ustedes a su príncipe. Él las amará tal cual como son, las respetará y apreciará como si… —Suspiró soñadoramente, perdiéndose en un recuerdo que ignoraban sus hijas pero tenían una idea en quien pensaba. Su madre siempre tiene esa cara de enamorada cuando piensa en su padre. —…fueras lo único en su vida._

— _Hehehe ¡Papá es tan genial! —Exclamó Lily quien era de tez blanca y al igual que su hermanita era pelirroja pero su cabello se inclinaba a una tonalidad fucsia. —Yo espero hallar un príncipe que sea tan bueno como él que me amará, me regalara cosas lindas y siempre saldrá a mi rescate._

— _Pero… se oye muy complicado —Dijo Violet de brazos cruzados y pensativa como si estuviera resolviendo una difícil ecuación. — ¿Y si mi príncipe está del otro lado del mundo? ¿Cómo podremos estar juntos?_

— _¡Es verdad! —Exclamó con horror Daisy. — O aún peor ¿Y si nunca llegó a conocer mi príncipe?_

— _Tal vez o… pueda que se case con otra chica en vez de ti —Señaló sin malicia alguna la más joven._

— _¡BUAAAAAAAAH~! —Automáticamente las niñas a excepción de la pelinaranja; lloraron a cántaro._

— _Niñas cálmense ¡Niñas! —Luego de unos largos minutos de llanto, finalmente el silencio reino. — No deben de preocuparse por eso, sino por los obstáculos que puedan vivir cuando se encuentren con su príncipe._

— _¿Obstáculos?_

— _Hay historias de amor que no se desenvuelven tan fácilmente como otras. Tienen obstáculos como vivir en mundos distintos, diferencias de status o tradiciones…_

— _¡Ah, ya sé, es como el cuento de la sirenita! Ella venía del mar y el príncipe era un humano que vivía en la tierra._

— _¡O, o, también que el padre de la sirenita y toda su gente del mar no les agradaba los humanos!_

— _Así es niñas, lo entendieron. Pero recuerden que para conseguir el amor, se debe luchar por él. Lo pueden ver en la historia de la sirenita, ella se esforzó un montón para poder estar con el príncipe y viceversa._

— _¡Hm! Parece muy agotador enamorarse —Opinó la pelinaranja para disgusto de sus hermanas mayores. — Prefiero no hacerlo._

— _¡No digas eso Misty! O si no te puedes arrepentir después._

— _¡Sí, sí! Mamá díselo, que su vida será mejor si se enamora como tú y papá…_

 _La madre observo con una gota de sudor surcando en su cabeza; la discusión efusiva de sus hijas ¿En qué momento un simple cuento infantil creó semejante debate?_

— _B-Bueno niñas…_

— _Puedo tener una vida feliz, aunque no me enamore._

— _¡Claro que no! —Objetaron en general las niñas a la pelinaranja._

— _¡Claro que sí!_

— _Sólo lo dices porque ningún niño te pretende._

 _La pelinaranja infló los mofletes en molestia al mismo tiempo que su cara se tornaba roja de la vergüenza. Ya sabía ella que no era igual que sus hermanas, siempre lindas, jugando a las muñecas y siempre los niños siguiéndolas como un enjambre de Beedrill. ¡Eso ya lo sabía, pero no se lo tenían que echar en cara! ¿Qué tiene de malo ser como es? Sí, tiene muñecas pero en vez de jugar con ellas, las colecciona por gusto. No actúa muy femenina ni se viste con vestidos o faldas porque le parece incomodo moverse al ser alguien tan activa que le gusta saltar, escalar arboles y pasear cerca de los riachuelos._

 _También prefiere nadar por horas con los pokémons. Y, lamentablemente, no tenía amigos porque usualmente los niños se les acercaban con el interés de así juntarse con sus hermanas mayores y en cuanto a las demás niñas del pueblo era odiada por ellas gracias a sus hermanas porque le tienen una envidia por su popularidad._

— _Tal vez si te arreglaras un poco hermanita, conseguirías por lo menos un admirador y así no pensarás tan infantilmente._

— _¡Pues a mí me gusta estar sola! —Explotó en furia la menor. — Así no tengo que tolerar sus tonterías._

— _¡Misty! —Llamó en reprimenda su madre por la forma de haberse referido a sus hermanas._

— _¡Ellas empezaron, mamá!_

— _¡No es cierto!_

— _Y además, hermanita, si piensas vivir como una aburrida solterona ¿Qué piensas hacer de grande?_

— _¡Ser una líder de gimnasio tan grandiosa como papá!_

 _Reino un silencio sepulcral al escuchar las palabras determinadas de la niña, sus hermanas parecieron sorprenderse mientras que su madre se conmovió de esa declaración porque esa pasión que reflejaba en los ojos de su retoño más pequeño ya lo había visto en alguien más… en su querido esposo. Misty había heredado el carácter de su padre, el amor por los pokémon y el mar._

 _En ese preciso instante, ella como madre predijo que su hija haría grandes cosas y que todo lo que se proponga lo logrará con esfuerzo y amor. No obstante, sus otras hijas no pensaron lo mismo…_

— _HAHAHAHAHA —Las trillizas explotaron en carcajadas, ignorantes de que su actitud burlesca tan sólo hirió a su hermana._

— _¿Tú? ¿Una líder de gimnasio? —Cuestionó Daisy burlonamente._

— _¡Eso es imposible Misty! —Exclamó Lily, abrazándose el estomago al dolerle de tanto reír. — Ni siquiera has atrapado un pokémon. ¡Incluso le temes a Gyarados¡_

— _Y no olvidemos que les teme a los pokémon tipo insecto —Recordó Violet. — Tan poco has ganado una sola batalla contra nosotras cuando te prestamos uno de nuestros pokémons._

— _Ay hermanita, te idealizas demasiado alto —Intervino la rubia._

— _¡Mejor sueña algo que esté a tu alcance! —Declararon resueltamente las trillizas._

 _La mujer finalmente reaccionó y rápidamente llamó en reproche a sus hijas: — ¡NIÑAS! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a decirle cosas tan horribles a su hermana?! ¡Yo no las críe así!_

 _Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Las duras palabras habían herido los frágiles sueños de la niña que cabizbaja luchaba por contener las ganas de llorar, así que respiró hondo para luego alzar su rostro con orgullo y gritó: — ¡Ya lo verán! Les demostraré que seré la mejor entrenadora pokémon del elemento agua y la siguiente líder del gimnasio Cerulean._

 _Posteriormente la pelinaranja salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, ignorando los llamados de su madre y hermanas. ¡Quería estar sola! Era mejor estarlo, se volvería realmente fuerte al punto que no dependería de nadie. ¿Un príncipe? ¡Bah! Sus hermanas pueden perder el tiempo soñando en cursilerías románticas. Ella, en cambio, vivirá la realidad al máximo._

 _Y con esa determinación, Misty concluyó que no necesitaba de un príncipe porque en primer lugar no existía uno…_

 _Ni una historia de amor similar al de la sirenita, esperándola._

… _O al menos, eso ella creyó en ese momento._

 **.**

 **~ Seis años después ~**

 **.**

Ash Ketchum siempre ha sido un niño muy alegre y optimista, aún cuando sus metas parecen inalcanzable es muy perseverante hasta lograrlo. Pero eso no significa que sea inmune a conmoverse y doblegarse en la tristeza por lo cual él se mantiene mirando hacia adelante mientras que avanza en su camino para ser un maestro pokémon, evitando por todos los medios de ver hacia atrás e incluso a los lados o si no se perdería a sí mismo en el pasado por medio de sus remembranzas.

El pasado es elemental porque forma parte de nosotros, sin él no seriamos lo que somos hoy en día y sobretodo… nos prepara para el futuro que en realidad figura el presente. Ash estaba claro de ello y estaba agradecido de todas las maravillosas experiencias que ha vivido con las personas o pokémons pero… lo que jamás espero es que recordar fuera tan doloroso al ser una virtud de doble filo.

Ash al perseguir sus sueños se ha percatado que siempre, cuando se aventura en una región, hay algo que se ha vuelto común en su vida y es que luego de conocer a alguien le debe decir adiós. A pesar que es algo de todos los días, no se acostumbra a despedirse y por eso prefiere tener su mente distraída con cualquier cosa para que no se sumerja en el agridulce pasado…

Sin embargo, el pasado es algo que no podemos borrar por más que queramos porque como ya se mencionó antes forma parte de nosotros y a Ash lo atrapó desprevenido porque no se esperó que en un día aparentemente ordinario; la melancolía lo embargara durante su paseo en una de las ciudades de Kalos con sus compañeros.

Tan sólo ver una melena de un vibrante e intenso color naranja ondeándose del otro lado de la acera entre la multitud de peatones le hizo recordar cuando era un novicio entrenador pokémon acompañado de Misty y Broock, sus primeros amigos de los cuales no ha vuelto a ver ni saber a excepción de lo que le ha contado su madre y el profesor Oak.

Ash no negaba su pasado pero prefería mantenerlo enterrado porque en primer lugar no era alguien que viviera de él y segundo porque detestaba esa sensación de añoranza ya que ese deseo de querer verlos no sería cumplido sin importar cuanta fe tenga…

O eso creía, no se espero que eventualmente pueda haber excepciones.

— ¡¿Misty?!

La aludida que hace unos momentos miraba sorprendida a Pikachu, alzó el rostro automáticamente al oír su nombre para cruzar su mirada esmeralda con una castaña. Ambos en su contacto visual manifestaban incredulidad al igual que sus expresiones faciales.

— ¡¿Ash?! —La ratita eléctrica restregó sus mejillas contra el pecho de Misty para luego rugir emocionado un "¡PikaPika chuuu~!". — ¡¿…Y Pikachu?!

Ketchum no pudo contenerse más y explotó en alegría, corrió hacia la pelirroja para detenerse enfrente de ella a una distancia prudencial. — ¡Realmente eres tú! ¡Y con Max! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Hace cuánto que están en Kalos? ¿Y tú gimnasio…?

— ¡STOP! —Gritó abrumada Misty, callando a un hiperactivo Ash parlanchín que aprovecho el momento para volver a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. — A ver… sí, soy yo ¿Quién más podría ser? Y sí, Max viene conmigo gracias a que recibimos el permiso de sus padres —Hizo una pausa, un tanto pensativa. — Venimos a Kalos pues a pasear, visitar y hacerle un favor al profesor Oak ¿Qué más? Ah, sí. Llegamos hoy, hace unas horas por lo que no es mucho. Y mi gimnasio está bien, gracias por preguntar.

— De nada y lo siento… es que me emocioné.

— Sí, ya me di cuenta.

— ¿Ash, tú la conoces? —Intervino Serena, jamás había visto al pelinegro así de emocionado a excepción de las veces que está en una batalla pokémon y cuando conoce o atrapa un nuevo pokémon.

— ¡Sí! Es una vieja amiga, ella viene de Kanto al igual que yo y es la líder del gimnasio Cerulean.

— ¿Una líder de gimnasio? —Repitieron sorprendidos Serena y Clemont, la primera porque era la primera vez que conocía a una chica con dicho título y contemporánea de su edad.

— Hola, mi nombre es Misty y el es Max junto con mi Azurill —Los aludidos pronto saludaron, siendo devuelto el gesto por los demás.

— Entiendo, un placer mi nombre es Clemont. Soy el líder del gimnasio Luminose y también me especializó en los pokémons pero de tipo eléctrico.

— ¡Ah! Y yo soy Serena, mucho gusto. ¿Así que Ash te reto?

— Algo así… —Indicó Misty con cierta pena y diversión al igual que Ketchum.

— Verán, en ese entonces Misty no era la líder de gimnasio sino sus hermanas pero por motivos de que ellas iban a darme mi segunda medalla sin luchar. Misty tomo su lugar y a cambio le dimos una lección a sus hermanas sobre cómo debe ser un líder de gimnasio.

— Seh… sólo para después regresar y saber que continuaban igual de irresponsables.

Ash, Pikachu y Max que ya conocían a las hermanas de Misty no pudieron refutar sus palabras porque en parte era cierto, ellas no parecían muy interesadas en las batallas pokémon a excepción de sus propios intereses.

— ¿Regresar? —Inquirió la pelicastaña, ladeando a un lado la cabeza confundida.

— Ah, Misty junto con Broock viajaron conmigo cuando empezaba mi camino como entrenador pokémon. Fueron buenos tiempos ¿No? —Misty asintió un tanto nostálgica mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu quien recibió sus mimos con gusto. — Y después de nuestro viaje por toda la región Kanto, nos separamos. Yéndome yo a la región Hoenn.

— Ahí fue donde nos conocimos, primero a mi hermana y yo me les uní después que desafiasteis a mi padre, el líder del gimnasio Petalia —Dijo, abriéndole paso a los recuerdos. — Y ustedes ahora viajan con Ash por Kalos.

— Sí, junto con mi hermana… ¡Waaaaaaah!

— ¿Qué sucede Clemont? —Pregunto Serena al verlo tan agitado.

— ¡Dejamos a Bonnie sola con nuestros pokémon y sin decirle a donde nos fuimos!

— ¡Es verdad!

Clemont no tardo en echar una carrera seguido de Serena y Ash pero el último se detuvo para tomar de la muñeca a Misty, llevándola prácticamente arrastras con su Pikachu en brazos. — ¡Vamos!

— ¡Ah, espera Ash no corras…! —Ketchum ignoró sus reclamos, emprendiendo la carrera para alcanzar a sus amigos. — ¡Max!

— ¡Voy detrás de ustedes, Misty!

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Bonnie estaba ensimismada en cuidar de los pokémon hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta cuando Serena llegó, acercándosele para preguntarle de su bienestar y seguido de ella apareció su hermano mayor exhausto.

— Estamos bien ¿Se fueron alguna parte?

— Sí, ¿No te disteis cuenta? —La niña negó. — Bueno, no importa. Fennekin, Pancham —Se agachó hasta su altura, acariciando al pequeño zorro al ser la más afectuosa de los dos. — ¿Ustedes tan poco se dieron cuenta o sí? —Como respuesta recibió una negativa.

— ¿Y a donde se fueron? —Cuestionó Bonnie mientras que le servía un vaso con agua a su hermano que agradeció el gesto.

Clemont al recuperar fuerzas, explicó: — Fuimos detrás de Pikachu y Ash, porque el primero detectó algo.

— ¿Algo? —Ladeo la cabeza confusa la rubia.

Serena asintió. — Unos amigos de…

— ¡A-Ash, no corras…!

— Es verdad, ¡No es una carrera!

— ¡Sí, pero así es más divertido y rápido!

Los tres ojiazul centraron su atención donde venía el bullicio animado para centrarlo en Ash que sujetaba la muñeca de Misty que apenas le seguía el ritmo y más atrás estaba Max. Ver ese panorama creo distintos sentimientos en las amistades de Kalos del protagonista:

En _Clemont_ una divertida resignación ya que sabía lo enérgico que era Ash, también él suele sentirse agobiado de la hiperactividad del pelinegro;

En _Bonnie_ genuina y pura confusión ¿Quién eran esas personas, en especial la chica que arrastraba Ash? ¿Y por qué esa bonita pelirroja cargaba a Pikachu? Además, ¿Cuál era el apuro de correr…? Aunque parecía que se divertían;

En cuanto a _Serena_ le hizo sentirse inquieta el contacto y familiaridad de Ash con Misty. En parte, porque le gustaba Ash y verlo con otra chica normalmente le despertaba cierto desaire justamente como ahora. Usualmente recibía la atención de él en ella, claro, como un buen amigo pero ver que no es la única chica…

 _Tranquilízate Serena, es obvio que Ash tendrá más amigas aparte de ti…_ , pensó dándose ánimo la peliscataña para luego recordar que Ash era alguien muy amigable con todos, una de sus cualidades que la ha encantado de él por lo que no debe sentirse mal… ¿Verdad?

— ¡Y ya llegamos!

Misty al ser liberada del agarre del peligro, se doblego un poco, regulando su respiración al igual que Max que en brazos cargaba a Azurill quien parecía algo aturdido por la repentina maratón. Por supuesto, Pikachu no se salvo al tocarle la peor parte del viaje y en consecuencia estaba mareado.

— ¿Quiénes son?

El pelinegro mayor al escuchar la pregunta de la niña, rápidamente le explicó pero a medio relato fue interrumpido al recibir un coscorrón de la pelirroja para sorpresa de Serena, Bonnie y Clemont.

— ¡Ay, eso dolió! ¿Por qué fue eso?

— ¡Por hacerme correr!

— ¡¿Sólo por eso?!

— ¡No! Porque fue peligroso y los que llevaron la peor parte de tu imprudencia fueron el pobre de Pikachu y mí Azurill.

Todos centraron en su atención en los mencionados pokémon que tenía espirales en vez de ojos.

— ¡Ay no, Pikachu…! —Ketchum tomo en brazos a su pokémon eléctrico. — Como lo siento amigo —La rata eléctrica se recupero y aceptó su disculpa, restregando su mejilla con la de su entrenador quien ya parecía haber reconocido su error más el castigo (gracias a Misty y su gran fuerza). — Y tú también Azurill. ¿Me perdonas?

El pokémon azulado se volteo en los brazos de Max, dándole la espalda a Ketchum para su desilusión, creyendo que ese gesto fue en negativa pero para su sorpresa Azurill, le extendió su cola que concluye en una gran esfera reluciente y azulada.

— Acepta tu disculpa, estréchela —Indicó Misty con una sonrisa y ya más calmada.

Ash sonrió e hizo lo que le dijo su amiga, estrechándola suavemente y agitándolo un poco como si fuera un saludo formal de manos.

— Hehehe ¡Eres muy adorable Azurill! —El pokémon hada se alagó pero por su personalidad tímida se hizo un ovillo para confusión de Ash.

— ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Qué lindo pokémon! —Explotó efusiva Bonnie, acercándose estrepitosamente a Max que se vio obligado a retroceder un paso al sentir que su espacio personal fue invadido. — ¿Es tuyo? ¿Puedo cargarlo? —Le preguntó a Misty, dando saltitos de la emoción.

— Sí, pero tal vez en otro momento. Azurill, como ya lo verás, es un poco tímido. En especial con los desconocidos.

— ¡Hehehe, igual que mi hermano!

— ¡BONNIE!

— ¿Qué, si es verdad? —Refutó infantilmente, hinchando los mofletes y aparentando enfado. — ¡Ah, es verdad! Mi nombre es Bonnie ¿Y el tuyo?

— Un placer Bonnie. Yo soy Misty y él es Max —El aludido saludó, siendo devuelto el gesto por la niña que ahora reparaba en la presencia de él.

— Misty… —Llamó en voz alta Bonnie, un tanto distraída y observándola fijamente para extrañeza de los demás.

— Mhn… ¿Sí?

Pero Bonnie no decía nada, tan sólo la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido más no demostraba enfado sino concentración ¿Pero de qué? Fácil. Misty estaba siendo "escaneada" por la niña que apreciaba su apariencia, actualmente la joven líder de gimnasio vestía otros atuendos… aunque su estilo seguía siendo práctico y cómodo que se conforma por:

Una sudadera amarilla sin mangas y con cierre que se mantenía por arriba del pecho. También tiene capucha que forma parte del cuello de la prenda, siendo de color azul contrastando con el amarillo de la sudadera y del cuello guindaba a la altura de su pecho dos tirantes rojo. La sudadera sin mangas le daba un estilo deportivo y fresco, quedándole un tanto holgada al cuerpo ya que delineaba con sutileza sus curvas agraciadas y busto aún en desarrollo. En cuanto a su diseño era sencillo teniendo el boceto de una pokébola estampada al costado de su abdomen de color azul y rojo: la parte superior de la pokébola que era una franja arqueada hacia arriba es roja mientras que la parte inferior que también era una franja pero arqueada hacia abajo es de color azul y la parte del medio del estampado era una pequeña esfera también de color azul.;

Como prenda inferior era un sencillo pero ajustado short blanco y corto que le llega a medio muslo, dejando expuesta sus largas piernas torneadas gracias a las constantes horas de nado con los pokémon más otras actividades que le exigen el doble de su energía ¿Un ejemplo? Las tareas rutinarias de mantenimiento y limpieza del gimnasio.;

Como accesorios que resalten con los colores de su vestimenta vendría siendo sus zapatillas deportivas que son de un color azul violáceo con detalles en rojo que son dos franjas verticales que se sitúan a los costados del zapato y la suela del calzado era de color blanco.;

Y en cuanto al cabello, gracias a los años que han transcurridos y a su atareada vida como líder de gimnasio, Misty tiene una melena más larga que le llega por arriba de la cintura si lo lleva suelto pero cuando lo tiene recogido en una cola de caballo alta como ahora le llega a la altura de los hombros y dejando escapar dos mechones que se sitúan al costado de su rostro enmarcándolo encantadoramente. Debido a que ella no es alguien muy femenina sino más bien una chica práctica y atlética sólo usa para recogerse el cabello una pañoleta blanca con un estampado no muy llamativo y en rojo que da la alusión las esferas o circunferencias de la pañoleta que son burbujas que emanan de un mar escarlata.

— ¡Eres perfecta para mí hermano! Hermosa y con carácter —Confesó Bonnie, hincándose en una de sus rodillas enfrente de la confundida pelirroja. — ¡Por favor! ¿Cuidarías de mi hermano?

— ¡Hahahaha! ¿Lo dices enserio, Bonnie? —Intervino Ash, pensando que su vieja amiga como novia sería fatal por esa fuerza bruta y temperamento que tiene. Y él lo dice por experiencia propia que ha sido víctima del mal carácter de la impulsiva pelirroja.

— ¿Cuidarlo? —Dijeron al unísono Max y Misty.

— Ajá, verás yo… ¡AAAH! —Antes de que pudiera explicarse, una mano mecánica la agarro del cuello de su camisa y se la llevo lejos. Siendo el invento de Clemont que lo bautizo con el nombre "Brazo Aipom".

— Lo siento Misty, por favor ignora lo que dijo mi hermana. A veces dice cosas vergonzosas.

— Descuida, no pasa nada.

— ¡¿Qué cosas vergonzosas?! Sí no fueras tan tímido tal vez no estuviera buscándote una novi… —Clemont rápidamente le cubrió la boca de su hermana, justo a tiempo antes que concluya en decir la vergonzosa frase.

— ¡SSSSSSH~! Ese no es asunto tuyo, Bonnie.

— ¡Wow, ¿Esa es una mano mecánica?! —Cuestionó Max, ajustándose las gafas mientras que veía como la mano soltaba a Bonnie para volver a ocultarse en la gran mochila blanca. — ¿La inventasteis tú?

— Sí, verás aparte de ser líder de gimnasio. Me gusta la ciencia e inventar.

— ¡Genial! ¿Lo oísteis Misty?

— En verdad es muy impresionante —Mencionó Misty pensativa. — Y tengo la sospecha que tu aspiración es que algún día tus inventos puedan ayudar a los pokémon ¿Cierto?

— ¡Wow~! Aparte de bonita, es súper inteligente. ¡Ella es, Clemont! ¡Es la indicada para ti!

El rostro del rubiales se clonó en un rojo semáforo y no ayudaba mucho el tener sobre su persona la mirada esmeralda de la pelirroja. — ¡Bonnie! ¡Ya parad con eso!

— ¿Eh?

— Mejor ignóralos… —Indicó Serena divertida, era la primera vez que veía tan avergonzado a Clemont por una chica (Más de lo normal). — Oye Misty ¿Me dejarías conocer tus otros pokémon?

— Claro pero sólo traje conmigo dos sin contar a Azurill y ahora están con la enfermera Joy siendo chequeados. Cuando termine se los presento.

— ¿Trajisteis también a Gyarados? —Cuestionó emocionado Ash.

— No, lo deje en el gimnasio. Y cálmate, sé que quieres tener una batalla pero hoy no será.

Serena miró como el gesto alegre del pelinegro se transformaba en un puchero, revelándole que efectivamente esa eran las intenciones de Ketchum. La pelicastaña ahora en vez de sentir inseguridad ahora siente un sentimiento de contrariedad ¿Por qué? Simple. Por un lado esa careta infantil y tierna de Ash le derretía el corazón. Y por otra parte siente celos de Misty que conozca tanto a Ash al punto de leerlo fácilmente.

En busca de recrear su mente y apartar esos sentimientos de contrariedad que tan sólo le despierta culpabilidad, busco en su pokédex el pokémon que mencionó el pelinegro. Siendo uno del tipo acuático con una apariencia atemorizante e intimidante, no era por ser mala… pero esperaba no toparse con ese pokémon y agradecía en silencio que la amiga de Ash no lo haya traído consigo en su viaje.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Al día siguiente todos despertaron un tanto soñolientos porque duraron hasta muy tarde el grupo hablando desde lo más importante a lo más trivial. Y Ash parecía habérsele perdido la noción del tiempo porque todos tuvieron que darle un final a la conversación, que si bien estaba buena la charla, ya no podían mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó Serena a su compañera de dormitorio.

— ¡Muy bien como siempre! —Dijo con sinceridad Bonnie, alzando el dedo pulgar en aprobación. — No importa que estilo tengas, te ves linda. Incluso al ya asimilar tu cabello corto, te queda genial.

— Eso me alegra. Gracias Bonnie, apreció mucho tu opinión.

— No hay de qué. Ahora vamos ¡Ya quiero conocer los pokémon de Misty! —Saltó de la cama, dando un brinco a la puerta. — Y tú también Dedenne ¿Verdad? —La ratita naranja asomo su cabeza fuera del bolso para exclamar de forma positiva.

— Ya voy —Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de la habitación antes de salir. — te agrado mucho Misty ¿Verdad?

— ¡Sí! No sé porque pero cuando la veo… me da la idea de que es una sirena.

— Te entiendo, ella emana una esencia muy fresca casi tropical y cálida.

— No olvidemos que tiene carácter, la forma como reprende a Ash es muy graciosa.

— Sí, es algo divertido —Opinó pensativa. Viniéndosele inexplicablemente a la mente tanto a Misty y Ash con trajes blancos sobre un escenario haciéndose bromas entre sí ante el público que no paraba de reírse del dúo. — B-Bueno… eso creo —Agregó con una gota surcando a un costado de su cabeza. _¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?_ , se cuestionó en reproche. — ¿Y qué me dices de Max? —Preguntó con cierta picardía, rara vez durante sus viajes Bonnie conoce alguien de su edad y ayer en la noche ella parecía entenderse muy bien con el pequeño amigo de Misty. — Tienen casi la misma edad.

La niña pareció meditarlo, recordando como Max ayer le contaba las aventuras que compartió al lado de Ash o Misty en el pasado. Sonrió para luego decir: — Me recuerda a mi hermano.

Serena se decepcionó de esa respuesta, parece ser que a Bonnie aún no le ha llegado "la primavera".

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Misty esperaba en la recepción del centro pokémon a la espera de la enfermera Joy que le traería a sus pokémon, incluido su Azurill. Durante su espera llegó Clemont con quien platico cómodamente, en parte, porque el tema que surgió a tratar fue de las responsabilidades de ser un líder de gimnasio y ambos en esos momentos tenían las mismas inquietudes.

— Sí… es duro serlo pero vale la pena cuando conoces a los entrenadores con sus estilos de combate más su relación con sus pokémon, aunque…

— Uno no se puede quitar esa sensación de que algo le falta —Completó la pelirroja con una sonrisa taciturna.

Él se sorprendió. — Exacto. Yo pensé que…

— ¿Eras el único? No, créeme.

Un silencio hubo entre ellos, más no era incomodo sino confortable. Clemont se mantuvo pensativo, inseguro si decirlo o no pero después de tanto meditarlo se animó:

— Misty… tú no vinisteis a Kalos sólo para darte un tiempo libre ¿Verdad? —Ella se mostró un tanto sorprendida, provocando que el rubiales se sonrojara un tanto avergonzado al tener la fija mirada esmeralda sobre su persona. — D-Disculpa mi… atrevimiento yo n-no…

— No, no descuida. Es sólo que no creí que fuera tan predecible.

— ¡N-No, no lo eres! Es sólo… que sé lo que sientes. Me gusta ser líder de gimnasio y eso implica todas sus tareas. Pero también me apasiona inventar, usar la ciencia para que puedan beneficiar tanto a las personas como a los pokémon… —La pasión y felicidad que reflejaba en su mirada como sonrisa, demostraba la sinceridad de su confesión. — Algo que no he podido dedicarme mucho cuando era un líder de gimnasio pero gracias a este viaje con Ash y los demás, me ha ayudado a tener más de una perspectiva distinta que cuando regrese a mi gimnasio lo pondré en práctica.

— Eso es genial, yo también espero… tener más de una perspectiva al final de mi viaje en Kalos —Clemont pudo apreciar que la mirada esmeralda se opacaba tenuemente, reflejando una carga de la cual parecía dispuesta a tolerar. — Para así acercarme más a mí sueño.

— ¿Acercarte… hacia tú sueño? —Repitió un tanto confuso. — ¿Quieres decir…?

— Clemont —Lo llamó un tanto cabizbaja, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo. — Alguna vez no has pensado… ¿Qué todo lo que considerabas saber y practicar como entrenador pokémon, no significa nada?

— Sí… —Confesó con cierto pesar, entendía a la perfección la inquietud de Misty. Ser un líder de gimnasio es más que simples batallas y medallas, es también dar el ejemplo a los entrenadores pokémon.

Es como la relación de un maestro y sus estudiantes que están hambrientos de conocimientos, de aprender sobre el mundo que les rodeas… pero si el profesor no tiene una amplia comprensión o lo que consideraba conocer resulta ser falso ya sea por imprudencia, negligencia o torpeza. Entonces como maestro ¿Qué herramientas puedes ofrecer?

— Y sé que todavía me falta, gracias a Ash —Continuó el ojiazul, recordando todos los días que ha convivido con Ketchum. — Comprendí que al final todo lo que creía saber no es ni la punta del iceberg, así que sé cómo te sientes —Situó su mano sobre el hombro de ella en busca de darle, y que lo sienta, su más sincero apoyo. — Pero eso no significa que me dé por vencido sino más bien me motiva a esforzarme todavía más y esperó que tú tan poco te rindas.

La mirada esmeralda de Misty se ilumino porque esas palabras le recordaron que otro personaje, un buen amigo, ya le había dicho esas palabras tan alentadoras. — ¿Estás de chiste? —Cuestionó, recuperando su personalidad orgullosa y fuerte. Tomando por sorpresa al inventor. — No estaría haciendo esté viaje si ya me fuera rendido.

Clemont no pudo contenerse de reír, siendo su risa contagiosa porque Misty pronto lo imitó.

— Gracias Clemont.

— De nada, los líderes de gimnasio siempre deben permanecer unidos ¿No?

— ¡Claro!

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión después de esa conversación que definitivamente serían grandes amigos. Una amistad que perduraría a través de los años.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de los dos líderes… Estaban Serena y Bonnie escondidas, observando curiosas (Y sería mentira si no decía emocionadas) la escena que parecía prometedora ya que lamentablemente no podían oír su plática y si se acercaban más para saber de que hablaban bajo esa atmosfera tan íntima… sus presencias serían notadas y arruinarían el momento.

— Wow… jamás vi a mi hermano hablar con una chica tan abiertamente. ¡Incluso le toco el hombro y la vio directamente a los ojos sin vacilar!

— Es cierto, pero no nos podemos hacer precipitadas conclusiones. Clemont a pesar de que no lo demuestra es un caballero —Indicó la pelicastaña, recordando todas las veces que el rubiales junto con Ash la aconsejaban y ayudaban en todo lo que podía. —…Y me pareció haber visto a Misty triste por algo. Tal vez él lo haya notado y quiso animarla.

Bonnie hinchó los mofletes y refunfuño. — No, no, Serena. A mí me parece que ellos se gustan.

— ¿Gustar quién?

Ambas chicas gritaron al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, en consecuencia, Misty y Clemont notaron su presencia más no sospecharon que desde hace rato los estaban espiando. Los responsables de que el espionaje de las dos ojiazul se haya visto frustrado eran Max y Ash junto con Pikachu.

— ¿Qué hacían escondidas? —Preguntó Max un tanto escéptico a diferencia de Ash que no compartía la misma perspicacia que el menor.

— ¡N-Nada! —Respondieron al unísono las chicas.

— ¿Enserio? —Inquirió Ash confundido. — ¿Entonces por qué…?

— Sólo lo estábamos esperando para así llegar todos juntos —Interrumpió Serena.

— ¡Sí, sí!

— ¿Ah, enserio? Pues que consideras son —Manifestó Ketchum quien creyó ingenuamente, muy diferente de Max pero prefirió no indagar más. — ¿Vamos…? —Dijo cuando se situó al lado de Serena que se ruborizo un poco y asintió para después correr (Aunque en esos instantes ella sentía que flotaba) con una gran sonrisa hacia Clemont y Misty.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Luego de que Misty le devolvieron sus pokémon, tal como lo prometió, se los presentó a sus nuevos amigos de Kalos.

— ¡Muy bien, salgan…!

— ¡Waaaah! Pero si es un Corsolas y un… —Manifestó Serena emocionada, sacando pronto su pokédex para saber que era el segundo pokémon.

— ¡Es Psyduck! —Exclamó Ash hincándose en su rodilla para estar casi a la misma altura del pokémon. — ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Y a Pikachu? —La ratita amarilla que estaba en el hombro de su entrenador, alzó una de sus patitas delanteras en señal de saludo.

El pato se mantuvo en silencio, mirando fijamente a Ash y Pikachu e incluso achicando un poco los ojos como si realmente estuviera recordándolos… para después ladear la cabeza a un lado como acostumbraba para resignación de todos.

— Hehehe… parece que Psyduck sigue siendo el mismo… —Dijo Ash incorporándose del suelo junto con su mejor amigo amarillo que le dio la razón.

Max asintió divertido. — Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

— ¡Tú Psyduck es muy gracioso, Misty! —Confesó Bonnie, agachándose enfrente de los acuáticos pokémon para apreciarlos mejor.

— Sí, bueno, es algo especial… —Admitió la pelirroja resignada a la personalidad de su pokémon. — Corsola, Psyduck, les presento a Bonnie, Serena, Clemont y…, no sé si lo recuerdan, a Ash y a su Pikachu.

Los originarios de Kalos se presentaron hacia los pokémon que a su manera correspondieron el saludo, mientras que Corsola (a diferencia de Psyduck) manifestó claramente que se acordaba de Ash y Pikachu para la alegría de ambos.

— Oye Misty ¡Tengamos una batalla pokémon! —Pidió Ketchum emocionado.

— ¿Ahora, tan temprano? —Preguntó la ojiverde que parecía no demostrar la misma energía que el pelinegro.

— Ash recién nos levantamos —Le reprochó sumisamente Serena.

— ¡Es verdad! —Alegó Bonnie y Clemont.

— Sí, lo sé ¡Pero no puedo esperar!

— Al menos deja que desayunemos —Demandó Max. — Todos tendríamos energía si comemos primero.

— Mhn… Bueno, está bien ¿Qué dices tú Misty?

— Pues, después de comer me gustaría tener una batalla —Ash estaba a punto de pegar un brinco en clara celebración pero se paralizó al escuchar lo siguiente: — Pero con Clemont, quiero que seas mi primer combate en Kalos.

Al principio el rubiales le tomo por sorpresa la decisión de Misty pero se recompuso para aceptar con gusto el desafió y todos parecían de acuerdo, excepto…

— ¡No es justo! —Refunfuñó Ash, interponiéndose entre su amiga y Clemont. — ¡Yo fui el primero que te reto! ¿Por qué no peleas con él después de mí?

— Te daré tres razones Ash Ketchum del pueblo paleta —Le dijo con un tono de "Lo aceptas o lo aceptas". — Primero: ya he peleado demasiadas veces contigo.; segundo: no vine de tan lejos para pelear con alguien que ya conozco.; Y tres: acepta mi decisión o sino sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

Misty había dado todas las señales; su voz, su aura, la espalda erguida orgullosamente, la posición de las manos en las caderas y su mirada penetrante le indicaban claramente a Ash que era una amenaza de que si volvía a quejársele, ella se encargaría de hacerlo callar en verdad.

El pelinegro aún no olvidaba los golpes que recibió de Misty ayer en la noche en clara reprimenda, así que sólo se abstuvo de chasquear la lengua. Dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y con los mofletes hinchados en claro enojo.

En cambio la impresión que dio la pelirroja a unos sorprendidos Clemont, Serena y Bonnie es que por primera vez la ven como una chica de temer.

— Aún sigo diciendo que no es justo… —Refunfuño por lo bajo pero aún así fue audible para los demás.

— ¡Ash! —Llamó Max en reprimenda, advirtiéndole que no se busque una tunda por gusto. No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde su amiga había oído y se ha volteado hacía Ash quien la encaró a sabiendas de que no se salvaría del coscorrón que le darían…

Esmeralda y marrón no cedían hasta que para la sorpresa de todos, Misty en un suspiró abnegado dijo: — Cuando tenga mi pelea con Clemont, y sólo después, tendremos nuestra batalla.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Ash estaba boquiabierto al igual que Pikachu, si sus quijadas tuvieran la capacidad llegarían al suelo. Y es que enserio, ¡¿Misty acaba de ceder a uno de sus caprichos?!

Antes de que Ketchum recuperara el aliento para hablar, Misty ya se había retirado junto con sus pokémon.

— Ash, Pikachu ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Serena y Clemont, la primera pasándole la mano enfrente de sus caras haber si reaccionaban pero seguían tiesos como unas estatuas. En cuanto al segundo chasqueaba los dedos pero tan poco funciono.

— Eso significa que… Lo que acaba de pasar entre Ash y Misty no se da muy a menudo ¿No? —Le dijo Bonnie a Max quien asintió con cierta solemnidad.

— ¡Max! —Llamó el pelinegro luego de salir de su letargo. — ¡Creo que Misty está enferma! ¡O aún peor no es ella, es un impostor!

— No, créeme es ella.

— Bueno, eso parece ya que tiene la mano pesada igual que ella ¡Pero con lo de ahora…!

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo que haya aceptado? ¿No era lo que querías?

— Max tiene razón Ash —Concordó Clemont.

— Mhn… está bien…

Serena al igual que Pikachu pudieron apreciar que el moreno no parecía satisfecho y también confundido ¿Pero por qué? En primer lugar ¿No era eso lo que quería de Misty? ¿O acaso Ash aspiraba a algo más en su pedido de batalla pokémon?

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.  
**

* * *

 **Nota de ChibiFjola** : Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Lo único que les debo es la imagen de la historia donde aparece el nuevo look de Misty, pero por motivos que lo borre (Larga historia)… tengo que empezar de cero (En el sentido de colorearlo con el programa de Paint).

Sin más que decir me despido queridos lectores. Gracias por comentar, los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y también por follow.

¡Bye-bye! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…!


	3. Cambios

**¡Kalos: Aventuras de Sirena!**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 _Cambios_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _Había sido un verano de lo más genial, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en el campamento del profesor Oak donde conoció a muchas personas desde adultos y niños así como también de pokémon ¡Incluso ayudó a una niña! Pero la mejor parte sería cuando regrese a casa._

 _Así es, porque él vendría a buscarlo…_

 _O al menos eso creyó._

 _Cuando todos los niños estaban siendo recogidos por sus respectivos padres, identificó en la gran entrada del campamento a su madre quien alzó su mano en modo de saludo y con esa afable sonrisa que la caracterizaba._

 _En ese instante lo comprendió, se acercó a ella y sonrió pero parece ser que su gesto no fue tan genuino porque su madre le dijo:_

— _Lo siento, tú padre… no pudo venir. Se le presentó un percance…_

 _Él usó de toda su voluntad para responderle con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Está bien mamá! Siempre hay una próxima vez ¿No?_

 _Ella pareció sorprenderse de su comportamiento pero se recompuso y se forzó a sonreír porque sabía que su hijo, su pequeño, luchaba en demostrarle despreocupación para que así no se entristezca. Siendo algo curioso, porque ambos intentaban demostrarle al otro una careta feliz… cuando en realidad tienen unas tremendas ganas de llorar._

— _Regresemos a casa —Le extendió la mano, siendo tomada por otra más pequeña y pueril._

— _¡Sipi!_

 _El recorrido de vuelta al hogar fue muy tranquilo, escuchándose nada más el sonido acompasado de sus respiraciones y pasos que solamente era superado por los bramidos de los pokémones salvajes que residían en las aéreas verdes del pueblo ya que estaba rodeado de un espeso boscaje._

 _Entre más avanzaban, las casas empezaban a verse menos hasta ingresar a un amplio terreno verdoso para divisar entre unas pequeñas colinas una sencilla casa pero muy acogedora. Él realmente ya quería llegar al final de su destino que era encerrarse en su habitación pero no sería justo para su madre, así que como rara vez lo era… fue paciente._

 _La Sra. Ketchum no tuvo que decir nada a penas que llegaron a la casa, en el instante que cerró la puerta detrás de ella; soltó la mano de su hijo. Sabía que él no le diría nada, al menos, no en el momento, así que… ¿Para qué retenerlo por más tiempo? No había nada que decirse._

 _En cuanto a su hijo, casi automáticamente subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio donde se encerró. Sólo en ese momento, cuando oyó el pestillo de la puerta ser puesto, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos castaños._

 _Un penetrante sentimiento se agudizaba en su pecho, dolía, dolía un montón. Pero jamás se sintió así de destructivo e insoportable como hoy… porque finalmente su mente tan ingenua y limpia de amargura había comprendido que su hogar cambio pasa siempre._

 _Ese dulce cuadro familiar que lo conformaban sus padres y él, se había roto en el preciso instante que su padre cruzó por esa puerta en un determinado día mientras que se despedía acariciándole la cabeza y recitando una promesa que sabría ambos él incumpliría infinidades de veces._

 _Mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos a pesar de que la verdad cínicamente bailaba en nuestras narices… Hasta que un día perdiéramos la inocencia, asimilando todo a nuestro alrededor con una perspectiva completamente diferente. Y sólo cuando estamos cuerdos, habiendo analizado todo incontables veces, entonces deseamos que todo fuera sido mejor que siguiera tal cual como era antes si iba a doler tanto._

 _Él se encamino hacía su cama, donde se sentó y su mirada distraídamente se enfocó en el retrato que reposaba en la mesa de noche. La tomo entre sus dedos, apreciando en la fotografía lo felices y unidos que era su familia…_

 _¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar?_

 _Sin poder soportar ver el retrato, abrió la gaveta de la mesita de noche donde guardó la foto boca abajo. Deseaba tener lejos de su vista todo lo que le recuerde a su padre, porque no quería volver en el tiempo…_

 _Los cambios son buenos porque nos brinda oportunidades pero hasta hoy, entendió que las cosas de la vida que ya son buenas y bellas… si cambian no significan que sea para mejor. Tarde o temprano desaparecerán sin importar lo mucho que se quieran y por eso no valía la pena buscarlas o esforzarse en que duraran._

 _Lo mejor es olvidar y avanzar._

 _Su padre se encargó de enseñárselo entre la ausencia y las promesas rotas._

 _En consecuencia, retroalimentaría en su hijo un miedo que perduraría a lo largo de los años… bueno, hasta que un día, en un futuro no muy lejano, lo enfrente y supere por medio de una buena amiga._

 **.**

 **~ Seis años después ~**

 **.**

En la cafetería del Centro Pokémon, Ash y compañía desayunaban pero también aprovechaban de platicar o al menos la mayoría lo intentaban…

— Azurill ¿Quieres una fresa de mi tarta? —El pokémon azulado que se hallaba sobre la mesa, al frente de Misty; únicamente asintió con cierta incomodidad, un sentimiento que parecía compartir en general con los demás presentes.

Aunque la pelirroja parecía inmune porque mantenía una actitud regocijante y despreocupada (Incluso a su alrededor se asomaban estrellitas) con una sonrisa permanente que daba escalofríos.

— Oye Max… —El aludido se sobresalto ante el repentino llamado pero se recompuso y viró su rostro hacia la joven especialista de pokémones acuáticos.

— ¿S-Sí?

— Se puede saber… ¿Por qué estoy siendo observada? —Preguntó, señalando del lado izquierdo de su persona donde se situaba Ash en su respectivo asiento y mientras que comía… miraba fijamente a Misty con el ceño fruncido como si ella fuera un alienígena o quisiera leerle la mente.

— Ahm… pues…

Max con la ayuda de los demás (Entiéndase Serena, Bonnie y Clemont) le explicaron lo mejor posible a su amiga pelirroja del comportamiento tan extraño de Ash. Cuando Misty asimiló la información no supo si reírse de lo absurdo que se oía las teorías de Ketchum o si irritarse al recibir esa mirada castaña sobre su persona que la seguían tal cual como un halcón.

— ¡Ash, ya deja de ver a Misty así! Es grosero —Reprochó Serena, sospechando que la pelirroja debía sentirse incomoda de ser observada tan fijamente.

— ¡P-Pero, pero…!

— Vamos, Ash, desayuna tranquilo y disfrutemos ¿Sí? —Quiso persuadir Max y es que no quería que el moreno iniciara una discusión con Misty. Las peleas de Ash y la líder de gimnasio Cerulean podían durar horas para después tolerar refunfuños aquí y allá durante todo un día hasta que se le pase a ambos la bronca.

…Y Max tenía en mente pasar estás mini-vacaciones al máximo, divirtiéndose. NO, siendo de intermediario.

— Bueno, ustedes ganan —Un suspiró cargado de alivió se oyó en la mesa. — ¡Pero aún insisto que Misty actúa extraño!

Pikachu cabeceo en negativa y en resignación, a veces no podía con su entrenador. Lo quería, respetaba y estimaba en demasía pero… a veces sentía pena ajena de lo ingenuo que era.

— No. Tú exageras —Refutó Clemont.

Antes que el pelinegro defendiera su punto de vista, la propia Misty intervino:

— Así que tú consideras que actuó fuera de lo normal, eh —Ketchum asintió. Y ella en vez de darle un porrazo como comúnmente haría para aclararle la mente a su amigo, le preguntó (antes que se diera cuenta de su estupidez): — A ver… ¿Y, según tú, cómo soy?

— Pues…

Pikachu y Max se tensaron al ver que el moreno respondería la pregunta ¡¿Se volvió loco o qué?! Lo más probable es que Ketchum dirá algo de Misty que la ofenderá, dando inició a una acalorada riña.

— Ash, no… —Le advirtió el niño junto con Pikachu, ante la confusión de los demás.

— Eres de mal carácter, mandona, aterradora,…

Un tic se asomo en la ceja izquierda de Misty sin perder su sonrisa afable que ahora parecía una mueca. En cambio Max y Pikachu estamparon una de sus manos (o patas, en el caso de la ratita) en sus respectivas frentes ante las miradas de Clemont y Serena.

— ¡Hey pero qué malo eres! Decirle esas cosas a tú amiga —Le reprochó Bonnie junto Dendenne.

— ¡Pero si es la verdad! Ella en realidad es violenta, quisquillosa, orgullosa,…

El pelinegro contaba con los dedos de sus manos todas las características de la personalidad de Misty o al menos las que considera propia de ella, sin percatarse que a su lado la pelirroja comenzaba a emanar un aura oscura y amenazante…

— A-Ash, si fuera tú mejor pararía… —Recomendó el rubiales, dando miradas furtivas hacia Misty que parecía en cualquier momento explotar. No obstante, Ketchum no captaba que su integridad física corría peligro.

— Obstinada, impulsiva,…

El sonido de una silla ser arrastrada contra el suelo fue lo que interrumpió al moreno, centrándose todas las miradas en Misty que se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y estampando sus manos en la mesa, provocando que los cubiertos y platos tintinearan un poco.

Solamente en ese instante, Ketchum se percato de su imprudencia. Ahora de seguro moriría con la paliza que le dará su amiga.

— Estaré afuera —Tomó en brazos a su Azurill. Ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo por lo cual todos desconocían en ese momento que pensaba o sentía la pelirroja. — Clemont, esperaré allá para nuestra batalla.

— Claro pero…

— E-Ehmn ¡Espera, no tienes que irte Misty…! —Le dijo Serena, levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a traerla de regreso a la mesa si era necesario.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Es culpa de Ash por decir cosas tan horribles! —Reprochó Bonnie, mirando molesta al moreno que parecía seguir en su aturdimiento de que la pelirroja no lo mandó a volar de un golpe ni lo insulto.

— Está bien —Le confesó calmada e incluso revelando su semblante en el que adornaba una modesta sonrisa afable. — De igual modo ya termine de comer y quiero respirar aire fresco.

La pelirroja se fue rápidamente sin darle chance a nadie de volver a refutar.

— ¡Ash! ¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede? —Reprochó la pelicastaña molesta. — ¡Le dijisteis cosas muy feas a Misty! ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso?

— Serena tiene razón —Alegó Clemont. — Ella más bien ha sido paciente contigo.

— Lo sé… es que…

— ¡Tú no eres así Ash! —Le dijo Serena, aún analizando el actuar del pelinegro.

— ¡Es verdad, es verdad, ve con Misty y discúlpate! —Refunfuño Bonnie junto con Dendenne y Pikachu.

— Ash —Llamó Max, atrayendo la atención tanto del aludido y los demás. — Sé que Misty y tú solían discutir en el pasado, mucho en realidad. Pero debe haber un límite para tus presunciones. ¿Tan malo es que Misty sea diferente?

— ¡No!… Es que…

— ¡¿Es qué?! —Cuestionó indignada Bonnie porque su amigo sabía que había hecho algo malo ¡¿Y aún tenía el descaro de titubear en enmendar su error?!

— ¡No es tan sencillo! —Confesó Ketchum, levantándose de su asiento estrepitosamente y yéndose del lugar con urgencia. Seguido de la ratita eléctrica preocupado por su entrenador.

Y Pikachu no fue el único en percatarse que las palabras de Ash, antes que emprendiera la retirada, tenía un significado oculto…

Que se encargaría de averiguar.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Transitando en las calles sin rumbo alguno estaba Ash que en esos momentos se sentía confundido y no había otra palabra mejor que lo describa. Enserio, no sabía que lo domino para decirle todas esas cosas a Misty sobre su personalidad… Aunque lo que dijo fue cierto ¡Así es ella! O al menos eso creía…

— ¡Aaaargh! —Exclamó frustrado. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía últimamente? Ahora, por su culpa e incomprensible actitud (que ni él entiende); lastimó e hizo enojar a Misty, los demás están molestos por su comportamiento y en vez de enmendar su error… ¡Él no puede ver a la cara a Misty!

Tiene el presentimiento que meterá aún más la pata de lo que ya la metió porque su mente dice una cosa pero su boca dice otra cosa ¡Cómo si tuviera vida propia! Y por ello está actualmente en conflictos. No obstante, a pesar del inconveniente, hay una solución ¡Y es fácil de hacer, no es nada del otro mundo! Sólo tiene que ir a disculparse. ¡Pero sorpresa! No puede porque inconscientemente evade ir hacía donde está ella ¡¿Por qué?!

 _Las cosas no deberían ser así…_ , refunfuño en sus pensamientos. ¡Después de tanto tiempo se había reunido con Misty y Max! Son viejos amigos que no ha visto por una larga temporada y finalmente cuando tiene la oportunidad de pasar un rato agradable con ellos… concluimos en enemistarnos.

 _«Cuando tenga mi pelea con Clemont, y sólo después, tendremos nuestra batalla.»_

 _«Estaré afuera»_

 _«Está bien»_

 _«De igual modo ya termine de comer y quiero respirar aire fresco»_

Fragmentos de sus recuerdos del día de hoy se manifestaron en su mente, todos eran de Misty en las veces que lo sorprendió porque no se esperó esas reacciones tan… ¡Tan no propias de ella! Enserio, su amiga jamás fue una persona sumisa y calmada. _Tonta, ¡¿Por qué no me golpeasteis o gritasteis cómo siempre?! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta…!_ , imprevistamente la confusión en él se transformo en furia injustificada.

 _«¿Y qué tiene de malo que haya aceptado? ¿No era lo que querías?»_

Su expresión se relajo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer los hombros en abatimiento al repetírsele en la mente las palabras de Max.

 _«¿Tan malo es que Misty sea diferente?»_

Él siempre ha pensado que los cambios pueden traernos oportunidades pero…

 _«¡No es tan sencillo!»_

Ash empuñó sus manos, sintiendo como lo embargaba en su pecho una indescriptible opresión al manifestarse en su mente la imagen de él de niño observando un retrato…

La voz de Pikachu lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se volteo a ver como su amigo pokémon corría hacia su persona contento de encontrarlo y no tardo en abalanzarse sobre su persona hasta situarse en uno de sus hombros como de costumbre. El moreno compartía la alegría de la ratita amarilla, ver a su amigo amarillo de alguna manera le subía los ánimos…

Aunque la rata eléctrica, aparte de contento, estaba un poco disgustado y no tardo en reprocharle a su entrenador por haberlo preocupado yéndose de esa manera tan precipitada.

— Lo sé, lo siento, debisteis estar muy preocupado… —A pesar de que Ash no comprendía el lenguaje de los pokémon y no tenía un Meow traductor, en cierta forma tenía el presentimiento que su amigo eléctrico le reprochaba por su falta de consideración. — Será mejor volver con los demás… ¿No?

Pikachu asintió, sonriéndole.

— ¡Ash!

El aludido alzó su mirada para ver como a lo lejos se acercaba a su persona Serena quien parecía estar un tanto exhausta al haber corrido, siguiendo a la ratita amarilla durante su búsqueda.

— ¿Serena?

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

En la parte de afuera del Centro Pokémon, en el sector de atrás estaba Misty sentada junto con su Azurill en una banca frente al campo de batalla. La pelirroja parecía un tanto distraída y el pequeño pokémon lo había notado, estando preocupada por ella.

El Azurill se acercó a su entrenadora, frotando su cabeza en el brazo de ella quien salió de sus pensamientos y le dedico una maternal sonrisa para después acariciarle la cabeza.

— Estoy bien Azurill, de verdad.

Y no mentía… del todo.

Misty le afectaban muchas cosas… ¿Pero por Ash? No, en lo absoluto, ni siquiera era la punta del iceberg de sus preocupaciones. Aunque sería mentirá si dice que no le molesto lo que su amigo dijo de ella…

 _«¡Pero si es la verdad! Ella en realidad es violenta, quisquillosa, orgullosa,…»_

Bufó al materializarse en su mente la voz de Ash diciéndoles a los demás "Cómo es la verdadera Misty", el recordarlo le hacía enojar pero había un sentimiento más fuerte y era inquietud porque en parte, en el fondo, concordaba con Ketchum. Sí, admitía que suele ser impulsiva, temperamental, terca e incluso hasta excéntrica pero no siempre por lo cual considera que él exagero. También reconoce que su carácter actualmente es menos explosivo, siendo más relajada en ese aspecto ¿Pero tan malo es?

Digo, continúa siendo la misma Misty que una vez conoció Ash pero así como él ha crecido y madurado desde que sus caminos tomaron rumbos distintos, también ella ha crecido. Liderar un gimnasio la obligó a crecer apresuradamente (más de lo que creció bajo la sombra de sus hermanas) pero nada le hizo entender su rango sino hasta el año pasado en el que sucedió un incidente…

Súbitamente los ojos verdosos se tornaron opacos, asomándose una densa sombra oscura en su mirada al perderse en sus memorias que entre esas destacaba ella en una cueva, arrodillada en una pila de rocas y en shock mientras que las lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos…

— ¡Misty…!

La aludida salió de sus reflexiones, volviendo sus ojos a tornarse de ese brillante color esmeralda y viró su rostro dónde provino el llamado. Encontrando en su panorama a Bonnie, Clemont y a Max que se aproximaban hacía su persona.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Max, ajustándose las gafas. Tenía la sensación que… a su amiga parecía perturbarle algo y es que a lo lejos cuando la vio sentada en la banca le pareció que un aura de penumbra emanaba de ella.

No obstante, la sonrisa afable de Misty tan sólo se amplió aún más. — No, nada. ¿Empezamos? —Le preguntó a Clemont quien asintió.

Sin advertencia salió de su pokébola Psyduck, provocando que los semblantes de Misty y Max se transformaran en cansancio. Siendo algo propio del pato ser un tanto caprichoso e inoportuno.

— Parece que Psyduck quiere pelear —Indicó Bonnie. — ¿Verdad? —El pokémon acuático no cabeceo, tan sólo ladeo su cabeza a un lado mientras que se la sostenía con sus patas. — Umm… tomare eso como un sí.

— Psyduck me gustaría pero tenía en mente a Corsola.

El pato pareció afectarle las palabras de su entrenadora porque sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, advertencia que en cualquier momento lloraría… y Misty era débil ante esa mirada de pato desamparado.

— Ay, se ve realmente triste ¿No puedes escogerlo? —Insistió la rubia, siendo apoyada por Dendenne.

— Es que Psyduck no es un pokémon con habilidades exactamente de pelea… —El pato se puso de piedra ante las palabras de Max. — No me malinterpretes. Lo que quise decir es que… Tratas de evitar la violencia aún cuando peleas, eso es algo muy bueno.

Pero el pokémon no se sintió halagado, se acercó a Misty y se aferró a sus piernas alzando su mirada para verla a los ojos. Ese simple gesto le hizo entender a ella que Psyduck quería participar, ser tomado en cuenta en la batalla pokémon.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas —Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza. — Clemont ¿Te importaría si hacemos un combate doble?

— No, me parece bien.

— Muy bien, mi Psyduck y Corsola…

— Contra mi Chespin y Luxio —Concluyó el joven inventor.

— ¡Está pelea será épica! —Explotó Max emocionado con estrellitas alrededor de su persona. — Dos líderes de gimnasio ¡Y recién llegando a Kalos! ¡No pudo empezar mejor nuestro viaje…! —De improvisto el ánimo del niño cayó por los suelos, atrayendo la atención de los demás que se preocuparon.

— ¿Qué pasa Max?

— No, nada Bonnie, es sólo que… es una lástima que Ash y Serena se lo perderán —Todos compartieron el pesar del ojicastaño.

— Hablando de ellos… ¿Dónde están?

— Después que tú te fuisteis, Ash se fue del Centro Pokémon seguido de Pikachu y Serena que lo fueron a buscar —Explicó el rubio mayor. — Él parecía un tanto confundido…

— Confundido o no. Él fue muy malo y espero que cuando regrese se disculpe —Refunfuño la niña.

— Sí, bueno, será mejor dar inicio. Yo seré el árbitro si no les importa —Se ofreció Max, aceptando con gusto los adolescentes.

— ¡Y yo cuidaré de Azurill! Si no es problema, claro.

— Por supuesto ¿Qué dices Azurill? —El pokémon azulado asintió con timidez, riendo encantada Bonnie como respuesta.

Misty y Clemont se pusieron en sus puestos a un extremo del campo de batalla con sus respectivos pokémon. Mientras que Max sería el que vigilaría el combate y determinará el ganador, no muy lejos como espectadores (y animadores) serían Bonnie junto con Dendenne y Azurill.

— Muy bien… ¡Comiencen!

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

En un acogedor y hermoso parque de la ciudad, sentado en un banco enfrente de una fuente estaban Ash, Pikachu y Serena. La última había recomendado beber algo y hablar pero por el momento no han intercambiado casi palabras, el pelinegro se ha mantenido muy distraído e incluso distante como si… su alma estuviera en otra parte y ella como Pikachu sólo ven es la cascara vacía.

En ese momento Serena sentía que perdía la confianza de poder ayudar al moreno. Siempre era Ash el quién la ayudaba, es él que siempre tiene las palabras exactas para animarla y es por él que se armó de valor en hacer esté viaje. Si no fuera por su deseo de verlo, no fuera conocido ha Fennekin, Bonnie, Clemont, Pancham y sobretodo encontrar su sueño de ser una artista pokémon.

Ahora el moreno no era el único desanimado porque pronto Serena se le unió. Pikachu al percatarse los ánimos de los adolescentes, no tuvo otra opción que intervenir y primero decidió empezar con Ash en busca de que lo ayude con la novicia entrenadora.

— ¿Pikachu…? —La ratita eléctrica lo había sacado de sus reflexiones, llamando su atención por medio de señas y agitando los bracitos. — ¿Qué sucede…? —Guardo silencio cuando su mirada castaña se enfocó a lo que señalaba con tanto ahínco el pokémon para hallar a una Serena deprimida.

Ketchum supuso que su amiga se había contagiado de su humor, sintiéndose culpable.

— Serena… lo siento, he estado un tanto distraído…

— No, descuida ¿Pensabas en Misty?

La pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido y Serena sospechó que había acertado. — Uhmn… bueno, algo así. Recordaba cuando empecé mi viaje como entrenador pokémon, tan sólo era un novato que con su ingenua voluntad se aventuraba lejos de mi pueblo natal…

— Debió ser emocionante.

— Pues sí, lo fue, las primeras horas… —Al recibir la desconcertada mirada de ella, decidió explicarse. — Bueno, tengo que admitir que cuando recibí mi primer pokémon del profesor Oak de los cuales termine por escoger a Pikachu y en ese entonces… no nos llevamos tan bien.

La ratita amarilla apenado se rascó la cabeza al recordar que en ese entonces solía electrocutar mucho a su entrenador ya sea por equivocación o a propósito.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Tú y Pikachu?! ¡Pero si son muy cercanos!

— Sí lo sé, gracias al tiempo que pasábamos juntos poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo. Las batallas perdidas, los tropiezos, los momentos de triunfos… todo ha influenciado.

Serena admiró embobada a Ash, se veía tan genial y atractivo con esa expresión tan serena pero alegre siendo bañada su figura por los rayos del sol.

— Hehehe… seguramente reencontrarte con Misty y Max debió hacerte inmortalizar todo esos momentos ¿No?

— Puede ser pero yo… — _Jamás había sentido esté dolor en mi pecho_ , completó en sus pensamientos mientras que en su mente se materializaba la imagen de Misty.

Desde la mañana ha sentido está opresión cerca de la zona del pecho pero sólo aparece cuando piensa en la pelirroja o cuando está con ella ¿Por qué será? ¿Habrá comido algo raro en la mañana? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Qué vínculo tiene esté dolor con su amiga? ¿Y por qué sólo tiene esa sensación con ella y no con Max?

— ¡Ash!

El aludido finalmente reaccionó percatándose que Serena lo miraba fijamente al igual que Pikachu, ambos preocupados.

— A-Ah, lo s-siento… me volví a p-perder en mi mente… hehehe…

— Sí, ya me di cuenta —Refunfuño, aparentando enfado. — Hoy definitivamente has estado muy ido y pensativo ¿Realmente no te sucede nada? Puedes… —Llevó sus manos a su pecho y con cierto temor se atrevió a decir: — Decírmelo con confianza.

— Lo siento Serena… —Contesto cabizbajo, ocultando su mirada bajo la visera de su gorra.

En cuanto a ella sintió una espina en su corazón al recibir el rechazo de Ketchum, lo que le llevó a preguntarse ¿Si fuera Misty que estuviera en su lugar, él le habría contado sin vacilar…?

— ¡Pero es que ni yo mismo se lo que me pasa!

— ¿Eh?

Ash le sonreía francamente para después centrar su mirada castaña en el cielo con cierto abatimiento como si fuera corrido por horas en una maratón. — Es la verdad… ni yo mismo me entiendo. No sé porque le hablé así a Misty, no sé porque salí huyendo en vez de disculparme con ella y… ahora no sé ni cómo explicarte del asunto porque ni yo tengo la más mínima idea ¿Es lamentable, no?

Al saber que él solamente no sabía cómo expresarse, los ánimos de Serena se elevaron hasta el cielo. Sintiéndose agradecida que al final Ketchum le tuviera la suficiente confianza para hablar con ella de algo que significativamente a él le afecta. Tanto así era su alivio que no pudo contenerse de reír para extrañeza de Ash y Pikachu.

— Bueno tal vez a ti parezca lamentable pero,…y disculpa que lo diga, a mi no me lo parece.

— ¡¿A no?!

— Nop —Contestó franca. — Tal vez se oiga algo feo pero… — Empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos. — Para mí es la oportunidad de ayudarte —Sin poderse contener, los colores subieron a su rostro. —…Tú siempre eres el quién me ayudas y me aconsejas, ya sea con mis pokémon o sobre mi desempeño como entrenadora e incluso como persona. Por eso… —Su pulso comenzó acelerarse, constándole cada vez más hablar al sentir un nudo en la garganta. En consecuencia, tartamudeó: — E-En estas circunstancias… s-soy yo quien p-puede ser tú fuerza,… así como lo h-has sido tú para mí.

Recibir la fija mirada de Ash Ketchum no le ayudo a Serena a serenarse para nada. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¡Aaaaaaaah no aguantaba el suspenso!

— ¡Waoh! ¿Enserio eso soy para ti? ¡Me halagas Serena, gracias! —Contesto finalmente con una resuelta sonrisa. — Pero eso es mentira, tú varias veces me has ayudado y aconsejado a mí también.

— ¿D-De verdad…? —E inconscientemente llevó su mano a altura de su listón azul que estaba perfectamente anudado al cuello de su camisa, un especial complemento a su nuevo look porque Ash se lo regaló como agradecimiento.

— ¡Claro! Para eso son los amigos.

Esas palabras estropearon un poco el momento para ella pero de igual modo las aceptaba, ya que para poder ser algún día la "Sra. Ketchum" debe empezar en ser su amiga. _Ay, Serena ¡Pero en qué cosas piensas!_ , se reprochó mentalmente colocándose toda colorada como una manzana madura y abanicándose un poco en busca de apaciguar el ofuscamiento que sentía.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó levantándose de su asiento junto con Pikachu. — Es mejor volver…

— ¡¿Eh?! —Ante la disconforme expresión de ella, Ash no pudo evitar el preguntar si algo andaba mal. — No, nada. ¡Pero es que aún no he podido ayudarte como debería!

— Hehehe… no pasa nada, además, Misty no es tan rencorosa… —Guardó silencio al recordar la principal razón de porque la pelirroja se le unió a su viaje, siendo por el pago de su bicicleta chamuscada. Tragó en seco. — Bueno… e-eso creo.

— ¡Pero Ash no es bueno dejar pasar los problemas sin resolver! —Insistió. — Y está claro que hay algo que te incomoda de Misty como las veces que no te esperabas sus reacciones…

— ¡Porque Misty sólo tiene que ser Misty!

Pikachu y ella se sorprendieron ante el grito de Ash. El moreno pronto se percato de su comportamiento irracional e impulsivo de haberle respondido así a su amiga, se cubrió la boca con una mano sin poder creer su conducta. En cuanto a la pelicastaña sintió como inesperadamente una silenciosa determinación emergió de ella, dándole fuerza para afrontar hasta el final a Ketchum y así…, con un poco de suerte, ayudarlo.

— Ehm… yo lo s-siento, Serena.

— Ash… ¿Estás feliz de volver a ver a Misty?

— Sí —Respondió automáticamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué pierdes el tiempo aquí? Parece como si… te desagradará su presencia…

— ¡No lo hago! —La interrumpió abruptamente. — Sé que peleamos mucho y me quejo de su personalidad quisquillosa pero al final… —A una gran velocidad se materializaron en su mente infinidades de recuerdos con Misty, ya sea discutiendo, riendo o hablando. — Ella es… una valiosa amiga para mí.

— ¿Pues a que te referías con "Misty sólo tiene que ser Misty"? ¿Acaso ya no lo es?

— ¡Sí! ¡No! B-Bueno… —Ash se veía perturbado y confundido. — ¡No lo sé! —Le dio la espalda a Serena, incapaz de afrontarla. ¿Por qué seguían hablando del tema? Sólo tiene que ir a disculparse con Misty ¿No?, no era la primera vez que ellos discutían.

— Ash… ¿Tan malo es que Misty cambie?

Esas palabras le sorprendieron porque ya alguien más le había hecho la misma pregunta:…

 _«¿Tan malo es que Misty sea diferente?»_

Empuño sus manos, sintiéndose impotente porque en parte… él también se lo preguntaba. Se volteo hacia ella para enfrentarla: — ¿Y por qué tiene que cambiar? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes?

— ¿Pero no siempre dices que los cambios nos brindan oportunidades…?

— ¡Ya lo sé, pero no las cosas buenas! —La interrumpió. — Así como Pikachu o Misty ¡Ellos están bien como están! ¡¿Por qué cambiarlos?! —Insistió con ímpetu para sorpresa de Serena y la ratita amarilla.

Ketchum al percatarse que había alzado la voz más de lo habitual, gritándole prácticamente a su amiga y en consecuencia llamando la atención de algunos curiosos;…se calmó.

— Yo sólo… —Su mente la traicionó porque se materializo nuevamente el recuerdo de él de niño, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio y admirando un retrato… de su familia. Una memoria que quiere ocultar lo más recóndito de su ser por lo doloroso que es inmortalizarlo. — No quiero que desaparezcan.

— ¿Desaparezcan? —Él le dio la espalda pero por una fracción de segundos pudo cruzar sus miradas y fue suficiente para que ella lo entendiera.

En cuanto a Pikachu se acercó a su entrenador, preocupado de verlo tan deprimido. Situando la ratita una de sus patitas en la pierna de él quien como respuesta le sonrió… aunque un tanto forzado era su gesto al expresar tristeza.

— Ash… tú crees que si Misty cambia ¿Puede que ella deje de ser tu amiga? —Al ver como él se tensó eso confirmó sus sospechas. Serena no pudo contenerse de verlo con ternura. — Pero eso jamás pasará…

— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?! —Preguntó de improvisto, pareciera que estuviera molesto pero el único sentimiento que inundaba su pecho era inseguridad…

¿Por qué? Simple. Ash ha dejado a muchos amigos atrás desde personas a pokémon como a Butterfree a quien tuvo que dejarlo ir para que fuera feliz al haber encontrado el amor o también a Squirtle a quien tuvo que dejarlo ir porque su banda de Squirtle junto con la oficial Jenny necesitaban de su liderazgo excepcional para las emergencias de apagar los incendios y otras tareas en ayudar a la comunidad.

…Y así sucesivamente ha dejado grandes compañeros atrás ¿Lo peor? Que no los ha vuelto a ver siquiera. No lo malinterpreten, estaba feliz que sus amigos cumplan con sus sueños y sean felices pero… el deseo de verlos, de extrañarlos no lo abandonaría por más que quisiera.

Era una sensación agridulce y era algo… que parecía repetirse nuevamente con una preciada amiga.

— Porque… —Se acercó a él, tocándole el hombro en busca de que sienta su apoyo. —…Te he visto con Misty y aunque la conozco recientemente ha sido lo suficiente para saber que su amistad es muy sólida —Pero Ketchum no estaba muy convencido. — Dime Ash… Si Pikachu evolucionará a Raichu ¿Dejaría de ser tu mejor amigo?

— ¡Claro que no! —Contestó junto con el pokémon, provocando que Serena se riera al sospechar desde un inicio la respuesta.

— ¿Aún si se ve, actúa y piensa diferente?

Él se rió. — Ya sé adónde quieres llegar. Tienes razón, es tonto preocuparme que Misty cambie o incluso Pikachu.

— Así es. Supongo que te impacto mucho el volverla a ver tan diferente.

— Sí eso creo… y será mejor volver —Pikachu dio un salto, trepando hasta situarse en su hombro. — Aún tengo que disculparme.

— Sí, tal vez hasta ya Misty y Clemont hayan finalizado su batalla pokémon…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó agitado Ash como si le fueran echado un balde de agua fría. — ¡Ay no, no, no, no!

— ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Sucede algo malo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Y no! —Contestó para la confusión de Pikachu y Serena. — ¡Aissh! ¡Es que yo quería ver la batalla entre ellos dos! —Reveló finalmente. Miró a los lados, pensando a una gran velocidad cual sería el mejor atajo para regresar rápido al Centro Pokémon. — Hay que apresurarnos ¡No quiero perdérmelo…! —Puso pies en pólvora y se echo a correr.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡A-Aguarda Ash, espérame…! —Serena empezó a correr, intentando seguir su ritmo pero era obvio que era algo difícil ya que le llevaba la delantera.

Entonces sin advertencia, él se detuvo para voltear a verla con una gran sonrisa: — Serena… ¡Gracias!

— ¿Eh? —La pelicastaña se ruborizo, sintiéndose flechada por esa encantadora sonrisa que solamente iba dirigida a ella.

— Estoy realmente feliz de que hayas decidido viajar con nosotros… ¡Siempre me ayudas un montón!

— No hay de qué… Para eso están los amigos ¿No? —Él asintió, riéndose mientras que se rascaba la nariz de esa forma tan infantil y propia de su persona. — ¡Vamos! —Llena de energías alcanzó y supero a Ash, siendo ahora ella la quien lleva la delantera seguido de el moreno y Pikachu.

 _Misty… ella, debió de haber obtenido muchos recuerdos con Ash._ , pensaba al haberlo visto a él tan afectado por la pelirroja, demostrándole que la joven líder de gimnasio era una presencia importante para el moreno y eso… de cierta forma le dolía un poco. _Pero… poco a poco, recibiré más recuerdos porque algún día, voy a querer también…_ ,llevo por reflejo su mano a la altura de su pecho donde tanteo con sus dedos el listón azul. _…Ser una existencia importante para él._ , concluyó con optimismo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

En el Centro Pokémon, en la parte trasera se desenvolvía una batalla pokémon doble y por el momento el quién las llevaba de ganar era… Clemont. Misty tenía la desventaja de tener pokémon tipo agua mientras que su contrincante tenía un pokémon tipo eléctrico y otro de tipo planta porque: el primero por sus ataques eléctricos eran eficaces contra los pokémon acuáticos mientras que el segundo gracias a su naturaleza era prácticamente inmune a los ataques de tipo agua.

Pero el verdadero dilema era… que Pysduck no era exactamente el más habilidoso por lo que opacaba a su compañera Corsola.

Al inicio del combate ambos estaban al mismo nivel pero a los pocos minutos la balanza se inclinó de un solo lado, siendo a favor de Clemont. El primer ataque en ser ordenado vino de parte de él quien le pidió a Luxio descarga pero fue prácticamente anulado ya que Misty le ordenó a Corsola situarse enfrente de Psyduck y usar espejo escudo.

No tardo mucho para escucharse después que Misty ordenó a Corsola usar cañón de picos contra los pokémon de su contrincante, siendo efectivo. El combate comenzó prometedor e interesante, estando por un rato ambos entrenadores emparejados. No obstante, Clemont era alguien muy observador y no tardo en percatarse que el eslabón más débil parecía ser Psyduck quien no ha aportado mucho a la batalla desde que empezó.

Siendo más como un adorno y hasta en un par de veces usado a favor de Corsola a petición de Misty quien en más de una ocasión el pokémon que se asemeja a un coral saltó sobre Psyduck para impulsarse por los aires y atacar así a Chespin que había dado un gran salto para usar bala semilla, un ataque que fue frustrado por Corsola que lo embistió. Y así sucesivamente el pato fue usado como un complemento o accesorio para los movimientos de su compañero.

Entonces Clemont no tardo en ordenar que ataquen a Psyduck, pidiéndole a Luxio que usará carga salvaje contra el pato. Por supuesto, no tardo Corsola en situarse delante de Psyduck y usar espejo escudo pero apenas pudo resistir el poderoso ataque…

Obviamente siendo sólo una simple parte de su estrategia, cuando el espejo escudo se hizo trizas no tardo Luxio en usar velocidad por ordenes de Clemont y embestir lejos a Corsola de Psyduck que quedó expuesto. Por lo que Chespin posteriormente usó bala semilla luego de recibir la orden del joven inventor.

— ¡Psyduck esquívalo!

El pato no tardo en cumplir la orden… pero al primer paso se tropezó, curiosamente, fue suertudo porque no recibió ninguno de los ataques de parte de Chespin. Pero su credibilidad y reputación no salió tan bien parada porque ahora Clemont como los dos infantes se cuestionaban si Misty no se precipito en escoger a Psyduck para el combate.

Por otro lado, cerca de Bonnie llegaban dos nuevas presencias que respiraban agitadamente. Siéndole familiar a la niña que no tardo en llamarlos por sus nombres:

— ¡Ash, Serena, ya regresaron!

— Gracias… —Agradeció la pelicastaña al recibir un vaso de agua de parte de Bonnie. En cambio Ketchum se mantenía doblegado e intentaba recuperar el aliento. — Ash… bebe un poco…

— ¡¿Llegamos a tiempo?! —Interrumpió el moreno, preguntándole a Bonnie que no tardo en explicarles brevemente a los dos lo sucedido en la batalla y que la pelirroja parecía estar en un aprieto porque Psyduck más que un fuerte oponente, parecía más un adorno en la pelea.

— Oh no… ¿Entonces Misty perderá?

— Eso parece… Después de todo, ella está en una gran desventaja por pelear contra un pokémon tipo eléctrico y otro tipo planta.

— No saquemos conclusiones tan pronto —Intervino Ash seguro al igual que Pikachu. — Las cosas pueden cambiar en segundos. Después de todo… ¡Nunca se sabe con Misty!

— ¿Eh? —Exclamaron ellas confundidas.

— ¡Corsola cañón de picos contra Luxio!

El pokémon acuático rápidamente apartó al pokémon eléctrico de su persona el cual pronto se reincorporó al lado de Chespin. Mientras que Corsola se ubicó al lado de su compañero Psyduck.

— Nada mal Misty… —Se ajustó las gafas que irradiaban un intimidante brillo.

— Tú tan poco lo haces mal, Clemont.

— Muy bien, ya creo que es hora de ponerle fin a esto. ¡Chespin usa látigo cepa contra Corsala y mándalo a volar!

No tardo en hacerse realidad, Corsola fue enrollada y arrojada por los aires.

— ¡Corsola!

— ¡Luxio descarga contra Psyduck…!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Clemont quién ya había calculado una estrategia efectiva por medio de la distracción de Misty, creyendo que va por Corsola pero en realidad va atacar a Psyduck quien es el eslabón más débil ya que en otras ocasiones el pato intento atacar usando chorro de agua pero fue tan débil que ni alcanzó a atinarles a Luxio y a Chespin porque el chorro de agua quedó a medio camino. Sin olvidar el momento que intento usar látigo con su cola pero tan sólo rodo por el suelo.

Para el rubiales Psyduck definitivamente resulto ser un pokémon muy inusual y el más torpe que ha conocido en sus años como entrenador pokémon. No obstante, ahora están en una batalla y ya es hora en determinar al ganador…

¡Y ese será él!

Sólo tiene que eliminar a Psyduck y después haría que Chespin junto con Luxio vayan detrás de Corsola con un doble ataque…

No había error de fallo.

¡No podía perder!

…O eso aseguró, Psyduck mientras que era electrocutado teniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus patas; abrió sus ojos los cuales emanaron una luz azulada, seguido de su figura.

— ¡¿Eso es…?! —Decían al mismo tiempo todos sorprendidos a excepción de los dos pelinegros del grupo y la líder de Cerulean.

— ¡Una jaqueca! —Exclamó Ash y Misty al unísono con una sonrisa.

— ¡Psyduck usa fuerza psíquica! —El aludido empezó a mover sus bracitos, elevando por los aires a Chespin y Luxio para después dejarlos caer a una gran altura por lo que el resultado fue corrosivo.

— ¡Oh no! Chespin, Luxio ¿Pueden levantarse?

Ambos pokémon lo intentaron a duras penas pero no por mucho porque Corsola que caía desde los aires pronto recibió su siguiente orden.

— ¡Rayo burbuja!

— ¡Esquívenlo!

— ¡Psyduck mantenlos en su lugar! —Tanto Luxio y Chespin se doblegaron en el suelo, quedándose quietos ante la fuerza invisible que los envolvía al punto que el suelo debajo de ellos se agrieto y hundió.

El ataque finalmente impacto de forma directa, levantándose una nube de tierra que a los pocos segundos de disiparse dejo ver a los pokémon de Clemont tirados en el suelo con espirales en vez de sus ojos.

— ¡Luxio y Chespin no pueden continuar! —Sentenció Max lo más profesional posible ya que en el fondo gritaba de la emoción ¡Había presenciado una gran batalla con un final drástico! — ¡Misty es la ganadora!

— ¡Muy bien, ganamos! —Exclamó feliz la pelirroja, acercándose a Corsola y a Psyduck que pronto salió de su trance psíquico, volviendo a la normalidad. — ¡Hicieron un gran trabajo! —Los felicitó, dándole un gran abrazo a sus pokémon que lo recibieron gustosos.

— ¡Misty es asombrosa! —Explotó Bonnie, dando un gran brinco. — Pudo vencer a mi hermano que es fuerte.

— Wow… Misty hizo lo imposible. Todo se veía en su contra pero ella consiguió invertir las cosas a su favor.

— ¡Es verdad! Justo como lo predijisteis Ash, jamás pensé que Psyduck tuviera tanto poder.

— Eso es obvio, Psyduck es un pokémon de agua pero tiene habilidades psíquicas eso incluso lo sé sin tener un pokédex a mi poder —Intervinó Max con su típica actitud de un cerebrito soberbio lo cual enfado a Bonnie. — Para ser familiar de un líder de gimnasio sabes muy poco de pokémons.

— ¡Urgh, te ves mejor calladito! —Contestó hinchando los mofletes del enojo para después sacarle la lengua a Max quien ni se inmuto.

— Ya, ya cálmense los dos —Intervino Serena, situándose entre los dos infantes. — Son amigos, no deberían pelear… ¿Verdad Ash…? —Viró su rostro a su lado izquierdo más no lo encontró sino a los lejos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Misty celebrando con sus pokémon: Azurill, Psyduck y Corsola.

Serena sonrió, deseándole en silencio buena suerte a Ash para que hable adecuadamente con Misty. Se veía a leguas que a Ketchum le incomodaba estar peleado con su amiga.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Él se sentía muy inquieto al avanzar hacia su mejor amiga aunque no lo aparente pero… ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Extrañaba a Misty y quería que volvieran hacer las paces, esté rencuentro deberían aprovecharlo para recuperar el tiempo perdido. No lo contrario.

Ella aun parecía no sospechar de su presencia al estar ensimismada en su celebración, verla sonreír y actuar tan enérgicamente le recordaba los tiempos de antes cuando viajaron juntos. Por otro lado, Pikachu se percató que su entrenador se había sumergido en sus pensamientos y parecía no animarse a dar el primer paso por lo que tomo el asunto por sí mismo…

La ratita amarilla saltó del hombro de su entrenador para caer enfrente de Misty, capturando su atención y sacando de sus reflexiones a Ketchum.

— Hola Pikachu ¿Vinisteis a felicitarnos? —El pokémon amarillo asintió, recibiendo a cambio una acaricia de la pelirroja en la cabeza. — Hehehe… Gracias.

— Am… hmnp… Misty…

La aludida se reincorporó del suelo y se enderezó, enfocando toda su atención en él lo cual se le hizo más difícil el hablarle… ¿Desde cuándo hablar con ella le causa nervios? Su corazón no paraba de latir estruendosamente al punto de que se preocupo si se estaba enfermando porque volvía a surgir esa punzada de dolor a la altura de su pecho.

— Pues… yo…

La adolescente se percato que sea lo que vaya a decirle él, le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Ladeo la cabeza un poco para cruzar su mirada esmeralda con la de su amigo al ser ocultada bajo la visera de la gorra.

— ¿Sí, Ash…?

 _¡Rayos!_ , se quejó mentalmente él porque sintió un escozor en sus ojos, así que parpadeo varias veces hasta quitarse esa molesta sensación. No lo entendía era como si… ¿Fuera a llorar? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Entonces Misty al cruzar sus miradas por unos segundos entendió lo que él quería decirle. — Ah… ya comprendo —Espetó pensativa, en consecuencia llamó la atención de Ash que alcanzó a oírla. — ¡No te preocupes! ¡No te preocupes! —Le decía varías veces, dándole palmadas en la espalda al moreno que empezaba a sentir resentida esa zona. — No estoy enojada si es lo que te preocupa.

No entendía cómo pero Misty había adoptado el don de leerle la mente fácilmente, así como lo hace su madre. ¿Tan legible era? ¿O viajar por una temporada juntos despierta esa habilidad? Y si es así… ¿Por qué Broock y sus demás compañeros de viaje no han sido capaces de hacerlo?

— Pero…

— ¡Enserio! ¿Creísteis que me enfurecería por decirme esas cosas? —Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos dos y los pokémon que eran testigos de su plática. Provocando que una gota surcara por la cabeza de la pelirroja. — No me respondas. De verdad no me molesto, nos hemos dicho peores cosas antes. Así que no fue para tanto lo que sucedió en la mañana.

Sin más que decir, ella se fue hacia Clemont para darle un apretón de manos y agradecer la batalla pokémon. Dejando atrás a Ash que la observaba desde su lugar con un semblante pensativo e ido…

Siendo como único testigo del insólito actuar de Ketchum su propio pokémon, Pikachu miraba con extrañeza tanto a su compañero humano y luego hacia donde él miraba que era a la joven pelirroja. La ratita amarilla repitió esa acción un par de veces más, viajando su mirada oscura de Ash a Misty.

Pikachu estaba al tanto de la amistad y rivalidad que tenían su entrenador con la chica amante a los pokémon de naturaleza acuática; identificando su relación como extraña pero… esta vez cruzaba los límites de rareza.

— Ash, ¿Ya hicieron las paces?

La voz de Serena sacó de su letargo al moreno que viró su rostro hacía atrás para ver a la adolescente sola. Deduciendo rápidamente que Bonnie y Max se le habían unido a la conversación amena que tenían Clemont y Misty.

— Sí, todo bien.

— ¡Me alegro! —Aplaudió sin poder contenerse.

— Sí… pero ella al final ni estaba molesta.

— ¿A no? Bueno, lo importante es que ya todo está bien.

— Sí, eso creo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

El cielo se había tornado de un precioso color anaranjado, una advertencia que pronto oscurecería dándole la bienvenida a la noche. En esa noción del tiempo, Ash y los demás salían del Centro Pokémon con su equipaje ya empacado, listos para ir a su siguiente destino. Mientras que nuestro protagonista junto a sus amigos de Kalos discutían sobre su próxima parada…

Misty y Max los observaba de lejos, la primera con una indescriptible sonrisa que no se sabía si expresaba alegría o melancolía. Sin aviso, la pelirroja se volteo y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario donde se hallaban Ash más compañía. En cuanto Max le sorprendió un poco que su amiga no tuviera la intención de viajar con los demás pero no la cuestionó y se fue detrás de ella…

Sin despedirse.

El originario de Hoenn tenía muchas dudas rondando en su cabeza pero si Misty quería irse sin despedirse debía existir un especial motivo ¿Pero cuál sería?

— ¿A dónde van…? —Preguntó Ash que se percató de la ausencia de sus otros dos amigos, admirando aturdido como Misty y Max se alejaban.

— ¿No vienen con nosotros? —Fue el turno de preguntar Bonnie deprimida.

— Vamos en caminos distintos —Se excusó Misty calmadamente.

— Aguarda, pero ¿No dijisteis que irías a la Ciudad Pearl-Ghost? —Decía, sacando rápidamente su dispositivo para ver el mapa. — Sólo vamos en rutas distintas cuando lleguemos a la siguiente ciudad que se divide en un camino doble. Uno hacía donde nosotros nos dirigimos y el otro hacía donde ustedes se van.

— Sí, lo sé, pero tan sólo lo retrasaríamos.

— Nada que ver —Intervino Clemont. — Si nos referimos a retraso yo soy el más lento del grupo, así que no hay motivo de preocuparse de eso.

— ¡Ay Misty, por favor ven con nosotros! —Insistió Bonnie, haciendo un puchero.

Durante todo ese rato Ash se ha mantenido en silencio y cabizbajo, ocultando la mitad de su rostro debajo la visera de su gorra. — Serena, ¿Hay otra ruta de camino a la ciudad Lumiose?

La repentina pregunta extraño a todos pero la aludida verifico en el dispositivo. — ¡Ah sí! Hay otra. Es justamente por donde se dirigen Misty y Max pero la ruta alternativa es mucho más larga… —Guardó silencio pensativa para luego añadir: — A la ruta donde vamos tardaríamos tres semanas pero al segundo recorrido tardaríamos… —Hizo algunos cálculos con sus manos. — Una semana más, es decir, en total serían cuatro semanas ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Serena, Clemont, Bonnie ¿Les importaría tomar la segunda ruta?

— ¿Qué? Espera, no es necesario que cambien todos sus planes por nosotros —Intervino Max junto con Misty.

— ¡Pues a mí no me importa! ¿Qué dices tú, hermano?

— Estoy de acuerdo, es una buena oportunidad para explorar nuevas rutas y ciudades.

— ¡Bueno ya que lo dicen así! Yo tan poco tengo nada en contra, así aprovecho de conocer unas tiendas muy populares de ropa y comida que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo.

— ¡Entonces ya está decidido! Sólo faltan ustedes…

Max se encogió de hombros resignado para después con una sonrisa decir: — A mí me parece bien, sería casi como los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices tú Misty?

La pelirroja pareció meditarlo un tanto insegura por lo que Clemont agregó:

— Piénsalo de esta manera, es una oportunidad para tener más de una perspectiva.

Obviamente nadie entendió el sentido del comentario del joven inventor pero Misty sí lo capto, riéndose junto con el ojiazul ante las miradas confundidas de sus amigos.

— Claro, claro, los líderes de gimnasio siempre deben permanecer unidos ¿No? —El rubiales se ruborizo un poco, rascándose la cabeza apenado al ser citadas sus palabras por la ojiverde. — Muy bien, yo también me anoto.

— ¡Yay! —Exclamó feliz la niña al igual que Dendenne y Pikachu. La segunda ratita saltó hacía la pelirroja, situándose en uno de sus hombros y restregando su mejilla con la de ella quien tan sólo reía divertida.

— Hehehe, me haces cosquillas Pikachu… —Acarició la cabeza del pokémon. — Yo también estoy feliz de viajar contigo.

— Misty, ahora que viajas con nosotros ¿Podrás reconsiderarlo?

Tanto la aludida como Max y Clemont ladearon la cabeza confundidos.

— ¿Reconsiderar qué?

— ¡A mi hermano, por supuesto!

— ¡BONNIE!

Pronto la niña fue cargada por una mano mecánica y llevada lejos de la pelirroja, adelantándose en el camino los hermanos que discutían amenamente.

— Me estás avergonzando —Refunfuño. — Ya te he dicho que no digas esas cosas tan raras.

— ¡Ey! Si no te busco una novia pronto ¿Quién te cuidará en mi ausencia?

— ¡Shhh~! Y en primer lugar ese es mi problema. No tuyo.

No muy lejos Max y Misty junto con los pokémon (Pikachu y Azurill) observaban la discusión de los rubiales.

— ¿Soy yo? ¿O Bonnie me recuerda un poco a Broock?

— No, no. Créeme, no eres el único que piensa eso —Alegó la ojiverde. — Aunque la diferencia es que Bonnie lleva el encanto.

El niño y Pikachu se rieron ante el comentario ya que conocían los "flechazos" del líder del gimnasio de plata cada vez que ve a una chica atractiva.

— Supongo.

La ratita amarilla al no ver a su entrenador con ellos, lo busco con la mirada para hallarlo unos pasos más atrás junto con Serena que casualmente observaba en silencio a esté con una sonrisa y un débil sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Pero lo que más capturo la atención del pokémon eléctrico fue Ketchum por observar fijamente a Misty quien estaba absorta en su plática con Max.

Pikachu ladeo la cabeza curioso, saltó del hombro de la pelirroja para aterrizar en la cabeza de su entrenador quien salió de sus reflexiones para recibirlo feliz.

— ¿Qué sucede amigo? —Cuestionó Ash, la ratita amarilla lo miró fijamente curioso para la confusión del adolescente. — ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Pikachu le sonrió mientras cabeceaba en negativa.

— ¡Ash, Serena, apresúrense! —Les gritó Max a los lejos junto a los demás que agitaban los brazos.

— ¿Vamos?

Ketchum viró su rostro a su lado derecho para encontrarse con la pelicastaña que le sonreía. Él asintió y emprendió una carrera junto con Pikachu que saltó de su cabeza al suelo para correr, seguido de Serena. Ambos jóvenes sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

En el caso de nuestro protagonista sentimientos confusos eran lo único que lo embargaba lo cual le inquietaba, tenía muy pocas respuestas y muchas preguntas.

No sabía a dónde se dirigían esas sensaciones y cuál era la naturaleza de ello pero… se encargaría de averiguarlo. Y así… sólo así, quizás pueda finalmente saber que significa la opresión en su pecho ante la presencia de Misty.

Mientras que Ash pensaba resueltamente de sus asuntos, manteniendo su mente lo más abierta posible a los cambios que puedan surgir en esta aventura. Serena pensaba con optimismo que algún día haría que sus preciados sentimientos (los cuales seguían crecimiento cada día) por Ash lograría expresárselos apropiadamente…

Y así… sólo tal vez, podría alcanzarlos e incluso que sean correspondidos.

Pero hasta entonces tiene que volverse más fuerte ella misma como persona y entrenadora pokémon.

…La cuestión es que Serena no está al tanto de la magnitud de dificultades que se presentaran en sus aspiraciones porque muy pronto el destino le impondrá una prueba. Prueba que será la base para lo que le deparará en el futuro y evaluará si tendrá la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentarlo con valor.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Cuestionó Misty al percatarse que Ash la miraba de reojo, no tardando en recibir una negativa de él que viró su rostro en sentido contrario a ella. Haciendo que la pelirroja enarcara una ceja extrañada para después dejar de lado el asunto, no sin antes reflexionar que su amigo últimamente se comportaba raro…

Más de lo normal.

— ¡Sí, esto va a ser una gran aventura…! —Exclamaron al unísono Max y Bonnie que no podía contener la emoción del viaje.

E irónicamente los más jóvenes del grupo no estaban equivocados en su apresurada predicción porque nuestros viajeros ignoraban que una tormenta primaveral lentamente los acechaba, amenazando en arrastrar consigo a Misty junto a Ash y Serena.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.**

* * *

 **Nota de ChibiFjola:** ¡Muy bien~! Espero que les haya gustado esté tercer capítulo y que la batalla pokémon fuera sido entretenida. Tal vez se cuestionen de porque actualice rápido. Pues simple: vacaciones. Estaré en unas minis vacaciones ya que se termino el semestre por lo que estaré ausente hasta finales de Marzo o mitad de Abril, subiendo el próximo capítulo después de dichos lapsos ya que empezaría las clases con un nuevo semestre en la Universidad e iría seguidamente al Cyaber por los estudios (Y aprovechando el "viaje cibernético", también actualizaría mis fic).

Ahora sin más que decir queridos lectores aparte de agradecerles a todos aquellos que comentan y me ponen en follows o en sus favoritos, me despido y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo donde ya veremos con más ahínco la interacción entre Ash y Misty.

¡Bye-bye~!


	4. Viajando por el Tiempo

**¡KALOS: Aventuras de Sirena!**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _Viajando por el Tiempo_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Después de una inesperada reunión entre viejos amigos, a pesar de los altos y bajos que hubo, ahora todos ellos se aventuran a un viaje con el fin de divertirse y prolongar más su tiempo compartido. Y aunque apenas han pasado una noche juntos en el bosque…

Ya amaneció dando inicio un nuevo día que parece prometedor con el cielo soleado, admirando la belleza y verdor del bosque mientras que escuchan de fondo en la lejanía los rugidos de los pokémons salvajes…

Aunque a otros les costaba disfrutar del paisaje.

— Y aquí… v-vamos de nuevo… ¡Aff!… —Se quejó exhausto Clemont que después de un par de minutos, comenzó a resentir el recorrido.

— Ay hermano, ni siquiera llevamos una hora caminando.

Él se mostro disgustado… y regañado por el comentario de su hermanita ¿No podía ser más solidaría? A poco que lleva sus herramientas y utensilios de cocina, es obvio que va bien pesadito.

— ¿Está todo bien allá, Clemont? —Cuestionó Misty que se detuvo junto con Max al ver que los dos hermanos se quedaban atrás del camino.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Intervino el niño que veía al genio secar el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo.

— Estoy bien, descuiden… ya es algo común en mí —Alegó Clemont tranquilamente, empezando a sentir que recobraba las energías con el pequeño descanso.

— Demasiado común…

— ¡BONNIE!

La rubia tan sólo se carcajeo divertida e incluso hasta con cierta picardía al oír el llamado de reprimenda de su pariente.

— Tranquilo hermano, no importa cuánto te tardes. Eso no te quita lo bueno que eres.

— Gracias… —Luego frunció el ceño ligeramente al interpretar mejor el comentario, siendo en conclusión un tanto ofensivo para él. — ¡Oye…!

Misty junto con los niños y pokémon (Dedenne y Azurill) no tardaron de reírse por el asunto al encontrarlo gracioso. Ambos hermanos eran muy simpáticos y a pesar de sus obvias diferencias, lograban congeniar muy bien.

— Admito que siento un poco de celos de ti, Bonnie.

— ¿De mí? —Cuestionó la niña extrañada situándose al otro lado de Misty, ya que a la otra par de la pelirroja estaba Max.

Asintió sonriéndole para después centrar su mirada al frente del camino, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. — Seh… la relación que tienes con tu hermano es muy buena, quisiera llevarme así de bien con mis hermanas.

— Si lo dices así… supongo que yo también —Intervino Max rascándose la cabeza un tanto apenado. — May y yo ya no discutimos tanto como antes pero en ocasiones nos es inevitable.

— ¡Wow~! ¿Ambos tienen hermanos mayores…?

— ¡Ah! Es cierto, ya lo habían mencionado antes cuando nos conocimos —Intervino Serena, dándose media vuelta y caminando en retroceso para no darles la espalda a sus amigos.

— Sí, pero yo solamente tengo una lo cual me basta. Muy diferente de Misty ha quien no le envidio su posición al tener tres hermanas mayores.

— ¡¿TRES?! —Repitió incrédula los hermanos de la ciudad Lumiose.

— ¡Vaya~! ¿Tres hermanas mayores? Debió ser una infancia muy agitada —Opino la pelicastaña quien desconocía como era tener un hermano mayor o menor ya que era hija única…

Sin embargo, la compañía de Bonnie le daba una idea de cómo sería tener un hermano… ¿Y saben qué? Era grandioso pero como todo lo bueno, tiene sus altos y bajos por lo que hay que admirar a Clemont que cumple con cariño, paciencia y responsabilidad su papel de hermano mayor.

—…Aún sigue siendo agitado —Pensó en voz alta la pelirroja que recordó el día cuando se fue del gimnasio, dándole las indicaciones a sus hermanas de la rutina que debían cumplir pero ellas estaban como siempre en sus propios asuntos e ignorando lo que les decía. Por lo que no tardo en explotar en un grito y estresarse. — Pero… cuando las necesito, ellas me brindan su apoyo —Añadió, al saber que en primer lugar el motivo que hacía esté viaje fue porque sus hermanas lo arreglaron todo con el fin de ayudarla.

« _Cómprate algo lindo en Kalos ¡Y no olvides traerme algo lindo a mí también, eh!_ », recordó nostálgica Misty las palabras que le dijo sus hermanas Daisy y Lily que las despedía junto a Violet y Tracey., « _Tú tan sólo diviértete_ » Le dijo su amigo pintor con una gota surcando en su cabeza mientras que sumisamente le recordaba a las hermanas que el viaje iba con fines para que la joven líder de gimnasio tomara un merecido descanso.

« _Tracey tiene razón pero si te encuentras a la fabulosa campeona-actriz Diantha ¡Pídele un autógrafo en mí nombre!_ », esas habían sido las palabras de Violet quien era fanática de una joven actriz que también es una entrenadora pokémon que se convirtió en la campeona de Kalos al ser invencible con su Gardevoir, un pokémon tipo hada y psíquico, que según su hermana Violet y el profesor Oak tiene la habilidad de mega evolucionar… pero no estaba segura en creer sobre lo último. Sabía que el profesor Oak jamás le mentiría más no podía evitar ser escéptica de la mega evolución, era demasiado fantástico para ser real.

— ¿Y cómo son tus hermanas, Misty?

La ojiverde meditó un poco para responder apropiadamente la pregunta de Serena. — Pues ellas… son alocadas, egocéntricas y con la cabeza siempre en las nubes.

— ¡Oye~! Para mí ellas son muy lindas y simpáticas —Intervino Ash, aprovechando que sus amigos de Kalos quedaron mudos con unas graciosas muecas de estupefacción y confusión.

— Claro, tú no tienes que tolerarla las veinticuatro horas del día —Objeto la pelirroja pero a diferencia de tiempo atrás cuando se refería a sus hermanas, percibiéndose enfado o malestar en su voz; ahora se apreciaba calma, despreocupación e incluso diversión. Algo que pudo notar Ketchum para su sorpresa. — Pero por alguna razón a mis hermanas les caes bastante bien.

— ¡Hehehe! Bueno no me gusta presumir, pero soy encantador ¿O no?

Entonces Ash recordó la vez que conoció a las hermanas de Misty y de las tres, la que posee los ojos de color verde al igual que su amiga, se despidió de él diciéndole "Nunca cambies". Muy diferente de Misty que recordó todas las veces que sus hermanas la fastidiaban, preguntándole por Ash como su novio… lo cual le sacó un sonrojo.

— ¡Ehem! —Tosió la pelirroja en un intento de calmarse ya que al ver a los ojos a Ash, le genero una inesperada vergüenza. _¿Por qué tuve que recordar algo como eso?_ , se cuestionó mentalmente en reproche, incomoda porque los nervios despertaron inconscientemente.

En cuanto al pelinegro notó para su extrañeza que Misty súbitamente había desviado su mirada ¿Y ahora qué le hizo?

— ¿Entonces eso es todo de tus hermanas? —Intervino Bonnie al finalmente salir de su letargo.

— No, claro que no.

— ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡¿Hay más?! —Exclamaron al unísono Serena y Clemont un tanto aterrorizados porque la manera que describía sus familiares la joven de Kanto, les hacía pensar que sus hermanas eran unas personas realmente malas y difíciles de tratar.

— Es verdad que son egocéntricas e imprudentes pero también te sorprenderías lo buenas que son. Yo me sigo sorprendiendo de las hazañas que hacen y eso que las conozco de toda la vida —Se encogió de hombros, perdiéndose en numerosos momentos que convivio y compartió con sus hermanas.

— No lo entiendo, parece muy complicado.

Misty se carcajeo y por reflejo miró a Max que con tan sólo verse a los ojos, ambos entendieron que pensaban lo mismo.

— La familia es complicada, todos tenemos diferencias ya sean gustos, sueños o ideales pero al final siempre nos une ese sentimiento sincero de amor hacía nuestros seres queridos. Es sólo… saber entender y respetar.

Serena no tardo en vincular las palabras de la ojiverde con la relación que tiene con su madre Vera. Ambas eran distintas e incluso la mayor parte del tiempo ella no entiende a su madre pero gracias a este viaje al que se ha aventurado, poco a poco ha llegado a comprenderla mejor. Además que sus enseñanzas como corredora de Rhyhorn le han ayudado mucho, algo que jamás se espero.

…Ante esa revelación de parte de la especialista de pokémon acuáticos, despertó una gran simpatía en la novicia entrenadora pokémon por está porque comenzaba a ver que la pelirroja no era muy diferente de su persona e incluso podía tener más cosas en común de las que esperaba. Tan sólo… deseaba que eso ayudara para que su amistad se fortaleciera durante esté pequeño viaje.

— Aún no lo entiendo, sigo pensando que no tiene que ser complicado.

Los demás tan sólo se carcajearon ante el comentario honesto de la niña pero a diferencia de los adolescentes, Max no se pudo contener de decir con ese aire de "sabelotodo":

— Eso indica que todavía eres una niña.

Bonnie se volteo molesta hacía Max con los mofletes hinchados. — ¡Te informo que tú también eres un niño! ¡Y uno muy molesto, sabiondo!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo me llamasteis?!

Rápidamente Clemont y Misty se interpusieron entre los niños que se miraban con mala cara.

— ¡Cálmate Bonnie! Es grosero referirse así a alguien.

— ¡Él empezó!

— ¡Tan sólo di mi opinión!

— ¡Pues nadie te pregunto!

— ¡Bueno ya es suficiente! —Vociferó la líder de gimnasio Cerulean, alzando la voz lo suficiente para callar la disputa entre los menores del grupo. — Max, está bien que opines y defiendas en lo que crees pero debes tener cuidado en lo que dices porque puedes ofender a los demás como en este caso. Y Bonnie, esa no es la manera de responder ante una situación así.

—…El quien lo viene a decir… —Susurró por lo bajo Ketchum, recordando todas las veces que Misty en el pasado explotó por cualquier comentario que él dijera, recibiendo a cambio un agrio comentario, un coscorrón o un potente grito de ella.

— ¡Cállate Ash!

El aludido se puso tenso al oír la firme (y amenazante) voz de su amiga pelirroja que le dio una mirada fugaz en clara advertencia de que guardara silencio o el próximo que recibirá un buen sermón sería él (con una buena tunda incluida).

— Lo que quiero decir… —Relajándose y suavizando su semblante cuando su mirada esmeralda se centró en los niños, agachándose para quedar a la altura de los infantes. — Es que los dos son amigos ¿No?

No tardo en ser apoyada la ojiverde por Serena, Clemont y los pokémons (Azurill y Pikachu), causando que los niños con los mofletes hinchados más una mueca aparentemente enfurruñada intercambiaran miradas para finalmente ceder y estrechar sus manos, disculpándose respectivamente. En cuanto a Ash le parecía un poco inesperado pero grato ver lo bien que llevó la situación Misty, demostrándole a él que así como creció y maduro… su amiga también lo hizo.

 _«¿Tan malo es que Misty cambie?»_

Las palabras de Serena se materializaron en la mente de Ketchum, despertándole un inesperado alivio y sintiéndose un poco tonto por haberse inquietado anteriormente por los cambios que observo en su vieja amiga. _Misty siempre será Misty, sin importar qué._ , sentenció finalmente él mientras que miraba a la pelirroja con una pequeña e indescriptible sonrisa…, _¿Eh?_ , llevó inconscientemente su mano a su pecho al sentirlo cálido pero aún más raro era que su corazón latía apresurado ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué su pulso se acelero? ¡No tenía sentido!

— ¡Pika…! —

El aludido salió de sus reflexiones al oír un rugido familiar en su hombro izquierdo, encontrando a Pikachu que le miraba un tanto preocupado y curioso. En consecuencia atrajo la atención de los demás que lo primero que notaron fue que Ash tenía la mano en el pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Te sientes bien? —Cuestionó Serena preocupada.

El pelinegro mayor se ruborizo al sentirse pillado y también que los nervios lo traicionaron por lo que no pudo hablar correctamente, así que cabeceo apresuradamente.

— ¿Seguro? Te vez algo sonrojado —Intervino Max.

— Tal vez sea por el sol —Dedujo Bonnie.

— Pero si es temprano, los rayos del sol en la mañana no son tan fuertes —Aclaró Clemont, ajustándose las gafas.

— Chicos ¡Estoy bien, enserio! —Alegó, haciendo el ademan de retomar su andar mientras que apresuraba a los demás a continuar, ignorando los consejos de Serena de revisarle la temperatura porque tal vez tenga fiebre… — ¡Ah! —Pero una mano agarrando firmemente su muñeca lo retuvo, así que se volteo para ver el dueño de esa mano. Teniendo la sospecha que sea Serena ya que era la que estaba más cerca de su persona, aunque sería inverosímil por el modo de que su muñeca era sujetada y la joven artista pokémon era alguien que trataba a los demás con mucha delicadeza y mesura.

…Y tuvo razón, porque cuando se volteo lo primero que sus ojos castaños chocaron fue con una deslumbrante mirada esmeralda que lo observaron con severidad.

— ¿M-Misty…? ¡Oye! —Reclamó al sentir como ella le quito su gorra con total familiaridad. — ¡Devuélve…! —Guardó silencio cuando sintió que la mano con que sujetaba su muñeca, ahora se situaba en su frente mientras que la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido parecía meditar algo… ignorante que su contacto intensifico el sonrojo en las mejillas del entrenador. — H-Hey…

— Quédate quieto, Ash Ketchum del pueblo paleta —Le interrumpió con ese tono mandón y amenazante que él le conoce de toda la vida, aún así fue obediente como raras veces hacía con ella… quien parecía bastante concentrada en tomarle la temperatura. Provocando que se cuestionara en su mente si acaso se debía que estaba preocupada… por él, y eso tan sólo incito que su corazón latiera con mayor rapidez de lo que ya hacía… — Pues parece que estás bien…

— ¡P-Pues claro que lo estoy! —Vociferó, quitándole la gorra para ponérsela y retomar su marcha a pisotones. Queriendo alejarse lo mayor posible de Misty por temor que oyera los latidos de su corazón.

— Uy, perdón —Dijo irónica la pelirroja, fastidiándole un poco la conducta infantil de su amigo. — Pero que humor te traes…

— Sólo no tomes mi gorra otra vez.

— Sí, sí, como digas —Manifestó despectiva e indiferente, retomando también su andar al igual que los demás pero con la diferencia que mantenía una gran y prudente distancia de Ketchum.

En cuanto a los demás… se sentía incómodos porque ahora una atmosfera pesada los envolvía por el modo que terminaron las cosas entre los viejos amigos.

— Ay ¿Siempre son así? —Le preguntó Bonnie por lo bajo a Max.

— A decir verdad, de acuerdo a lo que me contó Brock, eran peores —Confesó pensativo y manteniendo un tono de voz bajo, caminando bien retirados de los involucrados (especialmente de la pelirroja). — Pero ahora se ve que su intensidad ha bajado.

…Y todo se debía que el temperamento explosivo de Misty ha cambiado significativamente. Si fuera sido la chica de antes, sin duda le fueran dado inicio a una gran discusión que fuera terminado en comentarios hirientes entre ambos que tan sólo complicaría todo hasta que la bronca se les pase. En otras palabras… Ambos amigos se incitaban entre ellos mismos a discutir, uno que lo inicia y el otro que termina por darle la contienda.

— Chispas… —Fue lo único que consiguió decir Bonnie que le dio una furtiva mirada a su pariente quien observaba al dúo con preocupación. — Hermano ¿Crees que ellos estén bien?

Clemont le dirigió una sonrisa, intentando transmitirle calma y seguridad a la niña. — Claro, es común que a veces los amigos se peleen.

Pero Bonnie no se mostró muy convencida porque ni siquiera ella peleaba de esa forma con su hermano, Serena o Dedenne por muy en desacuerdo que esté con ellos.

— Ey, míranos a nosotros. Recientemente acabamos de pelear y no fue la gran cosa —Su comentario surtió efecto en ella porque su mirada azulada recobró un brillo renovado.

— Max tiene razón, también recuerda las veces que discute Chespin y el Pancham de Serena. Eso no significa que se odien o algo por el estilo, sino que… —Meditó un poco para ver que podría decir pero no fue necesario porque su familiar añadió con su regocijante personalidad:

— ¡Se quieren mucho! —Rápidamente Max le recordó que bajara la voz. — ¡Ups! —Se cubrió la boca con sus manos pero afortunadamente Serena ni Ash o Misty le prestaron atención porque estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. — Pero ya lo entiendo, Ash lo dijo una vez. Que los que pelean mucho es porque se quieren mucho(1).

— Exacto.

— Eso significa que Misty y Ash se quieren un montón —Ambos chicos de gafas tan sólo asintieron, aliviados que la pequeña volvió a su actitud enérgica… aunque repentinamente ella pareció meditabunda.

— ¿Y ahora que sucede?

— Pues pensaba que si los que se pelean se quieren, eso significa que también Max y yo nos queremos mucho ¿No?

El peliverde se sintió un tanto incomodo y hasta tímido por el repentino tema, llegando incluso a ruborizarse por lo que volteo rápidamente del lado contrario de donde estaba Bonnie quien le sonreía. Rehuyendo de la mirada azulada de ambos hermanos.

— E-Ehm… no sé… supongo —Contestó algo esquivo al darle vergüenza el tema y no es porque fuera exactamente Bonnie sino que no se le daba bien interactuar con las personas (Y en parte admitía que era culpa suya por su actitud soberbia) sino con los pokémons.

En cuanto a la niña sonrió complacida por la respuesta de Max. Y Clemont tan sólo estaba contento que su hermanita volvía a ser la misma.

 **.**

 **~ No muy lejos de ahí… ~**

 **.**

— Quien lo diría. Los torpes se han multiplicado. —

Dijo una de las tres presencias que se ocultaban entre unos arbustos, vigilando a los protagonistas de la historia junto con sus amigos por medio de los binoculares de avanzada tecnología.

— ¡Nyaah! Así es. Ya nos bastaba con los torpes de siempre —Refunfuñaba el pokémon felino que tenía la capacidad de hablar el idioma humano e incluso caminar como uno. — Esto nos va afectar en nuestro protagonismo ¿Saben?

— ¡No digas eso ni de chiste! ¿Y qué dices tú, Jessie? —

La aludida se veía pensativa sin dejar de mirar por los binoculares, observando exactamente a la pelirroja del grupo. — Mmm… reconocería esa cabeza de zanahoria por donde lo viera.

« _Ah, miren es la ancianita_ »

— ¡GRRRR! ¡Anciana tu abuela, mocosa! —Explotó la mujer del grupo, provocando que su grito llamara la atención de los jóvenes a quienes seguían, los cuales se voltearon para ver donde supuestamente vino la repentina voz más no hallaron nada… por lo que continuaron con su camino.

La realidad fue que los otros miembros del grupo Meowth y James junto con Wobbuffet que salió de su pokébola ocultaron a la temperamental de su amiga, todos situando una de sus manos (o patas en el caso de los pokémons) en la boca de la pelifucsia.

— Jessie ¡Nyah, contrólate! —Le decía el felino junto con el pokémon azulado.

— ¿Quieres darnos en bandeja de plata o qué?

— ¡Mmmm! —Ella usó de toda su fuerza, zafándose del agarre de sus compañeros y sobretodo quitándoselos de encima ya que la aplastaban. — ¡Quítense! Estás pesaditos, eh. A ver si rebajan un poco.

— Si rebajamos más, vamos a desaparecer. Además no es como si comiéramos mucho… —Indicó James sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

— A diferencia de otros… —Agregó Meowth de brazos cruzados y mirando acusadoramente a Jessie y a Wobbuffet.

— ¡¿Qué insinúan?!

James vociferó un chillido del susto porque no es conveniente recibir el temperamento de Jessie quien para ser una mujer posee una considerable fuerza.

— ¡N-Nada! ¡Ese es Meowth!

— ¡Yo s-sólo dije a "otros"! No señale a nadie con mi garrita.

Ella miró fijamente a sus compañeros quienes detrás de sus espaldas cruzaban los dedos y empezaban a sudar como unos puercos que se encaminan al matadero. Finalmente después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos para James y el pokémon parlanchín, Jessie cedió volviendo su atención a "los torpes".

— Estuvo cerca…

— Casi, casi.

— ¡Wobbe~! —Canturreó acusadoramente el pokémon psíquico a los amigos de su entrenadora por lo que estos rápidamente le miraron con mala cara y amenazantes, intimidando al azulado. — ¡WOBBE! —Exclamó al sentir como se le abalanzaba encima James y Meowth, dispuesto a callarlo ya que los iba acusar con la tercera integrante.

— ¡Chicos compórtense, estamos en el trabajo!

Los tres que discutían intercambiaron miradas para después ver a la ojiazul que se volteo a ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Oh~! Conozco esa mirada, tienes un plan.

Ella se carcajeo estridentemente de esa manera tan propia de su personalidad excéntrica. — ¡Por supuesto! Como siempre robaremos a Pikachu pero también iremos por todos los de esa cabeza de zanahoria, le enseñare a respetar a sus mayores.

El resto del grupo observo con una gota surcando de sus cabezas; la risa desquiciada de la pelifucsia más el fuego interior que se veía en sus ojos azules. En definitiva las intenciones ahora de su amiga iban meramente en venganza y personales por lo que sabían de antemano que algo malo sucedería a lo largo del plan.

…Pero eso ya lo saben, y no le arruinaremos la historia. Así que…

— ¡Sería bueno tener ese Azurill, nyah!

— Es cierto Meowth, esa hadita bebé es muy fuerte. Recuerden que ha peleado con nosotros e incluso una vez destruyo una de nuestras maquinas sin ayuda de los otros pokémons de los torpes.

— ¡Ya lo verán! Este plan es infalible —Y a continuación empezó a reír de esa manera tan pomposa.

James y Meowth intercambiaron miradas, comprendiendo automáticamente que estaban más propensos a fallar pero…

Uno para todos y todos para uno(2).

Así que ellos también empezaron a reír pomposamente junto a su querida amiga que si bien ella tenía un montón de defectos, la estimaban en demasía tanto con sus virtudes y defectos.

 **.**

 **~ Volviendo a lo importante… ~**

 **.**

— ¡Ah, Serena…!

La aludida salió de su letargo al escuchar a Ash llamarla, sólo para ver que entre ellos se interponía una pequeña colina de enredaderas y raíces de los árboles en el camino.

— Ten cuidado, ven… —Le extendió la mano y caballerosamente le ayudo a bajar de la colina.

— Gracias Ash —Le agradeció Serena con una sonrisa, siendo devuelto el gesto por el pelinegro que le dijo un resuelto "¡No hay de qué!". El momento agradable pudo durar más… hasta que la novicia entrenadora se percato que todavía su mano sujetaba la de él, así que azorada deshizo pronto el contacto.

No muy lejos de ahí, estaba Misty que ya casi en la cima de la colina observo la escenita en primera fila.

— ¿Sucede algo?

La repentina pregunta de los menores del grupo, atrajo la atención de los demás que centraron su atención en la pelirroja que al no cargar en brazos a Azurill… los tenía en posición de reflexión; uno lo tenía a la altura de su pecho que era usado como punto de apoyo para el otro brazo porque su codo reposaba en él y su mano sujetaba distraídamente su pequeño mentón.

— Mmm… —Vociferaba la ojiverde pensativa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y su semblante más que verse intimidante, se veía… adorable con esa mueca infantilmente enfurruñada.

— ¿Misty?

—…Te has vuelto inesperadamente caballeroso —Dijo finalmente la líder del gimnasio Cerulean.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que fue roto por la exclamación de Ketchum:

— ¡¿AH?! ¡YO SOY CABALLEROSO! —Protestó infantilmente entre molesto y avergonzado, asomándose un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡No lo eres! —Refutó, situando sus manos en sus caderas sutilmente pronunciadas que todavía están en desarrollo. — Veo que por fin mis enseñanzas te llegaron —Dijo risueñamente y con cierta arrogancia.

— ¡Yo siempre he sido caballeroso! ¡Y si alguien me enseño fue mi madre, no tú!

— Claro que no lo eres, Ash Ketchum del pueblo paleta. Incluso May se quejaba de lo poco considerado que eras.

— ¡Yo soy muy considerado! Sí discutía con May es porque siempre pensaba en comer, queriendo desviarse del camino.

— Es verdad —Intervino Max dando un extenuado suspiro al recordar aquellos tiempos.

— ¿Lo ves? Yo siempre fui caballeroso, tanto así que no tienes ni una prueba.

…Pero el pelinegro se equivoco porque la entrenadora pokémon de tipo acuático no tardo en enumerar todos los eventos pasados donde él no fue caballeroso en el tiempo que viajo con ella (o con May que, al ser buenas amigas, le contó las veces que le exasperaba Ketchum). Al no poder refutar el adolescente con la indiscutible verdad que revelaba la pelirroja; Ash se incomodó al recibir las miradas condescendientes de sus demás amigos y la mirada resignada por parte de Max y Pikachu.

— ¡Y-Ya entendí! Tan sólo te pedí una —Misty sonrió satisfecha y mentira sería si no dice victoriosa. No obstante, Ketchum que no le pesa la lengua… añadió: — Pero en mi defensa personal, si no lo fui contigo es porque no eras muy femenina.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Ash! —Llamaron en reprimenda Serena y Clemont.

— ¿Qué? ¡Sí es la verdad! Ella tan poco fue muy considerada. Siempre regañando, mandando y quejándose.

Ahora era el turno de sonrojarse de Misty por la misma irritación y vergüenza porque en parte… recordó todas las veces que fue gruñona con él. Aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones fueron justificadas porque Ash le desesperaba por su imprudencia en el cuidado de los pokémons.

— ¿Mhn?

Sin advertencia, en el campo visual de la ojiverde apareció una mano que le fue extendida. Busco el dueño de aquella mano que ya sabía de antemano, encontrándose a Ash sonrojado con una careta infantilmente enfurruñada.

—…Sin embargo, eso no justifica el hecho de no haberte tratado con más amabilidad —Concluyó, sorprendiendo a Misty (y su chillón sonrojo disminuyo, volviéndose de un tono más suave) que no esperaba que él cediera en semejante conclusión e incluso reconociera su error. Si fuera sido el Ash de diez años, rezongaría fervientemente en demostrar su inocencia. — Después de todo… sigues siendo una chica.

El "agradable" momento se fue cuando Misty escuchó la última frase, desapareciendo su sonrojo de un soplo y asomándose un tic en su sien de clara irritación. _¿Cómo que "Después de todo", idiota?_ , cuestionó mentalmente.

Al ser la pelirroja alguien orgullosa, valiente y autosuficiente. Todas esas características salieron a flote al sentirse ofendida, rechazando el gesto de su amigo:

— ¡No gracias! _Está Señorita_ puede sola.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿No aprecias mi bondad?! —Irritándose también Ash y cuando vio que su mano extendida ella no lo tomaría por ningún motivo… se enojó más. — ¡Ya deja de ser tan terca!

— ¡EY, SUÉLTAME!

Max que estaba del lado opuesto de la colina junto con los hermanos; suspiró pesadamente al oír el inicio de una riña, trayendo la atención de los dos rubiales. En cuanto Azurill que yacía en los brazos del niño y Pikachu que estaba al lado de Serena que admiraba la discusión desde un mejor ángulo; ambos pokémon bajaron sus orejas mientras que rugían resignados por sus respectivos entrenadores.

— ¡T-Tengan cuidado…! —Reprochó preocupado Clemont al ver desde su lugar como Misty se tambaleaba en la cima de la colina y forcejaba con Ash que la había agarrado atrevidamente por la cintura.

…Por el lado de Serena no se sintió capaz de vociferar palabra alguna al sentir un nudo en la garganta y un dolor punzante a la altura de su pecho. Porque el simple hecho de ver a Ash actuar tan cercano hacía una chica… siempre le despertaba un gran desaire.

— ¡…ASH!

— ¡MISTY…!

En medio del forcejeó, Misty perdió el equilibrio y el azabache al notar que ella se caería. Rápidamente la trajo consigo, maniobrando para amortiguar la caída de su amiga y no se lleve la peor parte… a diferencia de él que sintió el impacto en su espalda.

— ¡¿Están bien?! —Preguntó Serena preocupada por los dos, impulsada por dicho sentimiento es que reaccionó y se acerco apresuradamente a ellos.

Pikachu no se quedo atrás al igual que Bonnie que escaló con suma facilidad la colina y bajo de ella, seguido de Max pero se mantuvo en la cima de la colina… junto con un extenuado Clemont que impulsado por la preocupación subió pero al hacerlo quedo sin fuerzas ya que no es muy atlético.

— Ouch… —Ash abrió un ojo y luego el otro, viendo en su campo visual a Serena y a la ratita amarilla de cabezas. Él les sonrió, asegurándole con ese gesto que estaba bien… siendo captado rápidamente por el pokémon eléctrico que respiro calmado pero la pelicastaña no se convenció, ese golpe había sonado muy fuerte.

Entonces él fue consciente que el peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo, era otro ajeno que empezó a moverse y a emitir un débil quejido. Ketchum por reflejo paso una mano en dicho cuerpo, justamente en la cabeza donde enredo entre sus dedos la melena naranja de su amiga que resulto ser sedoso que emanaba un sutil y dulce olor frutal que reconoció como mandarinas.

Inesperadamente al ser consciente de su cercanía le despertó una sensación de cosquilleo en su mano que tocaba su cabello naranja, así como también lo sentía en su estomago y en su pecho. Una sensación cosquilleante similar a cuando estás en una montaña rusa, subiendo y bajando.

 _Esto no es bueno…_ , pensó incomodo al comenzar a sentir como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones. Pudo percibirlo como un latido dulce…, _¿Me estaré enfermando?_

— Misty ¿Estás bi…?

La ojiverde que se incorporo al ejercer fuerza en sus brazos, estando sus manos ubicadas a los lados de la cabeza del pelinegro y sentándose en el suelo a un costado del cuerpo masculino; alzó su rostro para revelar su ceño fruncido, expresando malhumor y su mirada esmeralda lo fulminaba. Ante ese semblante de la pelirroja, el corazón del pelinegro quedo helado y todas esas extrañas sensaciones se borraron de un soplo.

— ¿Qué parte no entendisteis de que me soltaras? —Con una de sus manos, lo apuntó. Apoyando su dedo índice en el pecho del pelinegro y ante cada palabra que decía lo acompañaba con un golpeteo con el dedo.

Frunció el ceño y como su gorra voló de su cabeza por la caída, se podía admirar mejor su rostro en el que se asomaba varios tic del mismo enojo. — ¿Acaso me estás culpando?

— ¿No es obvio? Por TÚ culpa nos caímos.

— ¡Sí serás…! Te estaba ayudando a bajar.

— ¡Yo podía sola! —Levantándose del suelo, sacudiendo en el proceso la tierra. Siendo un inconveniente cuando usas pantaloncillos blancos.

— Tú… —Decía levantándose del suelo y moviendo las manos con saña. — ¡¿Y así quieres que sea amable contigo?! En verdad eres una odiosa malcriada y de mal carácter.

El resto del grupo tan sólo les surco una gran gota de sus cabezas ¿Cómo esos dos lograron ser mejores amigos?, aunque era reconfortante verlos pelear porque si tenían la energía para hacerlo eso significa que salieron ilesos de la caída… a excepción del orgullo, razón numero uno de porque ninguno cede en la discusión.

— ¿Ah? Me lo dice el quién es infantil, cabezotas y no entiende el término "sutileza".

— Ya basta… por favor… ¡aff!… no peleen… —Decía Clemont tirado boca abajo en la cima de la colina, apenas con aire por haber subido apresuradamente al estar preocupado por sus amigos que se habían caído.

— Hehehe… —Max se rió condescendiente al ver al joven inventor a su lado sin aliento. Se agacho, hincando su rodilla entre las raíces de los árboles y le palmeo la espalda en un intento de transmitirle apoyo como también sus buenos deseos para que recupere fuerzas. — Clemont, tiene razón. Ya está bueno de las peleas…

— ¡Él empezó!/ ¡Ella empezó! —Protestaron al mismo tiempo los entrenadores enemistados, señalándose de manera acusadora ante el niño y actuado de una manera muy infantil.

— Ash, Misty, no deberían preocuparse por eso. Ustedes son amigos y eso debe ser lo importante ¿No? —Intervino Serena en un intento de apaciguar a los dos " _niños_ ".

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! Ya paren con las discusiones —Apoyó Bonnie y Dedenne que asomó su cabeza fuera del bolso.

Por otro lado Pikachu se alejó para ir a buscar la gorra de su entrenador, hallándolo a un par de metros de donde se desenvolvía la discusión. La ratita amarilla olfateo un poco la gorra, moviendo sus orejas igual que unas antenas para después con su cola sacudirle la tierra y volvió a observarla satisfecho que ya estaba limpia.

Así que lo tomo con sus patitas delanteras… más no se esperó que estuviera siendo acechado.

— ¡PIKA…! —

Todos centraron su atención de dónde provino el rugido, hallando a Pikachu encerrado en una especie de cubo traslúcido con la excepción de la parte superior que sobresalía un dispositivo metálico y las esquinas que eran del mismo material.

— ¡Pikachu…! —Exclamaron preocupados Ash y Misty, admirando como el pokémon golpeaba con sus patitas delanteras las paredes sin dejar de rugir alterado.

— ¿Qué está pasando…?

— ¡No lo sé, pero liberaré a Pikachu…! —Hizo el ademán de acercarse pero un ataque de algo largo y metálico impacto contra el suelo enfrente de él, impidiéndoselo.

— ¡Ash! —Llamó preocupada Serena al ver la tierra levantarse y cubrir la silueta del pelinegro.

— ¡Estoy bien…!

— ¡Nyah! Pero no por mucho tiempo.

 _Esa voz parlanchina la he oído antes_ , pensó Misty con cierto fastidio, cayendo sus parpados en aburrimiento mientras que una ceja se arqueaba. Y tal como lo sospechaba… cuando la nube de tierra se disperso; revelo a Ash tosiendo de pie e ileso mientras que por los aire se reveló un gran globo con la forma de la cabeza de un Meowth y en ella estaban el Equipo Rocket, debajo de la gran cesta guindaba una mano mecánica que prontamente se estiró y agarró entre sus dedos la prisión en la que estaba confinada Pikachu.

Ketchum al verlo se abalanzó impulsivamente para evitarlo pero falló, ahora el pokémon amarillo guindaba debajo del globo Meowth, siendo fuertemente sostenido por la mano mecánica.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿El Equipo Rocket? —Cuestionó Max, ajustándose las gafas en un intento de asegurarse que su vista no le fallaba.

— ¡Así es y no lo olviden, porque…!

Y el equipo Rocket comenzó a recitar su discurso de presentación (siendo escuchado impotente por los jóvenes, a excepción de Misty que de brazos cruzados y con una expresión aburrida los oía) pero a mitad de la introducción cuando fue el turno de Jessie en decir su parte…

— ¡Corsola cañón de picos!

— ¡EEEK! —Vociferaron a gritos "los malos", agarrándose de los bordes del canasto verde al sentir como el globo se agito porque el ataque del pokémon acuático acertó en la mano mecánica que explotó, destruyéndose y al mismo tiempo afecto el dispositivo de la prisión, liberando a Pikachu que caía por los aires… para ser atrapado en los brazos de su entrenador.

Cuando el globo se estabilizo, dejándose de tambalear, el trío de villanos suspiraron aliviados para después reclamarle a la pelirroja:

— ¡Oye, cabeza de zanahoria eso fue grosero! —Gritó furiosa Jessie con varias venitas hinchándose en su sien.

— ¡Mocosa ten un poco más de respeto! Apenas sales y ya quieres abarcar las cámaras ¡Nyah!

— No todo gira en torno a ti —rezongó James que le salió la voz un tanto femenina y amanerada, sólo para después volverla más profunda de lo normal, añadiendo en su objeción: — A diferencia de nosotros que tenemos un contrato de por vida.

— ¿De qué rayos están hablando? —Preguntó fastidiada Bonnie a lo que Max que ya había bajado de la colina le dijo que los ignorara.

— Bueno si quieren que los escuche, primero no deberían de acosarnos y robarnos ¿No lo creen?

— ¡Wobbe~! —Rugió con cierto tono irónico Wobbuffet, quien salió de su pokébolla, situándose a espaldas del trío.

Meowth se le erizo su pelaje tal cual como un gato enrabiado y se giró para encarar al pokémon azul: — ¡¿Y tú de qué lado estás?!

— ¡Olviden eso y acabemos con los torpes!

— Pero para aclarar, " _acosar_ " es una palabra fuerte —Indicó filosóficamente James. En consecuencia recibió un coscorrón de Jessie. — ¡Ay, eso dolió…!

La pelifucsia le dio una mirada fulminante que fue suficiente para que su compañero dejara sus quejas a un lado y sacara a regañadientes (con lagrimitas en sus ojos al todavía resentir el golpe) su pokébolla que prontamente se agrando, dispuesto a citar su pokémon.

— ¡Salid ya Pumpka…!

Jessie fue interrumpida por un potente chorro de agua que atinó en su cara y eventualmente el resto de su cuerpo, tan sólo asomándose sus ojos desorbitados en medio del torrente de agua. El ataque había venido de Azurill que había saltando fuera de los brazos de Max para situarse enfrente de su entrenadora.

— Nyah, Jessie ¿Estás bien?

La única mujer del equipo Rocket, tosía ahogadamente que apenas que agarro fuerzas se volteo hacía Meowth. — ¡¿Parezco que estoy bien?!

— ¡Ash! —El aludido viró su rostro hacía su lado izquierdo para ver de pie a Misty que no apartaba su mirada tenaz y templada de los villanos, los cuales dos de ellos intentaban calmar a la temperamental de su amiga.

Ketchum no tardo en entender lo que quería su vieja amiga, así que se levanto del suelo mientras que Pikachu se situaba en el suelo.

— ¿Listo amigo? —La ratita amarilla asintió contagiándose de la energía luchadora de la pelirroja y la de su entrenador. — ¡Bien…! ¡Atactrueno!

Por otro lado, Jessie hecha una furia volteo a encarar a Misty… sólo para ver como en su campo visual se aproximaba un triple ataque de Corsola con rayo burbuja, Azurill con chorro de agua y finalmente Pikachu con atactrueno. Una combinación potente que los mandó a volar… otra vez.

— ¡Wow! Eso fue asombroso —Dijo Clemont, ajustándose sus gafas con un destello en su mirada azulada al ver como se desenvolvió la situación sin muchos problemas.

Sin duda alguna Ash era un entrenador especial, razón número uno de porque hacía esté viaje para tener más de un punto de vista y aprender a ser mejor él mismo como un líder de gimnasio… una cuestión que lo estaba logrando porque gracias a Ash, ahora tenía otro nuevo punto de vista con Misty quien por segunda vez lo acaba de sorprender.

La líder de gimnasio Cerulean utilizo a sus pokémon de una manera precisa, eficaz e impecable.

— ¡Genial~! No pensé que Azurill fuera tan fuerte también —Manifestó Bonnie emocionada al ver el potente chorro de agua que dirigió contra el Equipo Rocket las dos veces. Algo bastante entendible por lo pequeño que es el pokémon hada. — ¡Misty es asombrosa! ¿Verdad?

Serena reaccionó, volteando para ver a la niña que le sonreía risueña. — Sí… —Le devolvió el gesto, sonriéndole.

Posteriormente la novicia entrenadora situó su mirada azulada al frente que a un par de pasos adelante estaba Ash y Misty… lo cual causo que su sonrisa se borrara paulatinamente. La razón es que la pelicastaña sentía admiración, no había duda de que Misty es sorprendente y el ataque combinado con Ash lo hizo todavía más asombroso…

…Demasiado para ser verdad. Porque pudo apreciar una gran sincronía entre ellos, el ver como se entendieron sin muchos miramientos y palabras. Tal vez se deba a su amistad, una cuestión que no ponía en duda pero aún así… no podía evitar que le doliera un poco.

No cuando ahora observa como los viejos amigos, de pie uno a la par del otro, intercambian miradas, sonriéndose mutuamente… y nada más, como si ellos fueran los únicos en ese instante en el tiempo.

— ¡Pika~! —

Las miradas esmeralda y castaña centraron su atención dónde provino el rugido para hallar a Pikachu usando la gorra en su cabeza que obviamente le quedaba grande por lo que con una de sus patitas se ayudaba para que la gorra no le cubriera hasta sus ojos negros.

— Hehehe… gracias amigo —Se agachó para tomar la gorra y cuando se la iba a poner, noto que la pelirroja le miraba intensamente. — ¿Qué pasa?

Ella en el momento no dijo nada, tan sólo se midió con él usando la mano. Él seguía viéndola confundido pero sobretodo curioso cuando aprecio como Misty le miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica, aunque en el fondo expresaba también alegría.

— Ash… has crecido —La expresión aturdida del pelinegro le causo gracia, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar una modesta carcajada. En cuanto Pikachu y Corsola al apenas notar esa observación, rugieron enérgicos al corroborar que era cierto porque ahora ambos amigos eran de la misma estatura. — Antes yo era muchísimo más alta que tú, pero ahora veo que me has alcanzado.

Él no supo si fue que algo estaba mal en su vista o si el sol estaba muy brillante pero… Misty se veía tan resplandeciente y literalmente hablando porque ella parecía brillar de manera encantadora con todo el entorno que parecía adaptarse a su persona. Era una imagen mítica pero sobretodo…

 _Linda_., cruzó por la mente de Ketchum sacándole un sorpresivo sonrojo y que su pulso se acelerara. _¡¿Ah?!_ , gritó aturdido en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué se sentía avergonzado?, no era la primera vez que tenía ese pensamiento de una amiga (que hasta la a halagado francamente de lo bien que se ve) como May, Dawn, Serena e incluso Misty… en la vez que se disfrazo como la asistente del mago Marvin.

— Mhn… —Se colocó su gorra y oculto su mirada bajo la visera (y si es posible, disimular el suave sonrojo que se asoma en sus mejillas). — Sí, supongo que ya no podrás bromear sobre mi estatura.

— ¡Nah! —Le dio un suave codazo que asentó en el brazo, sin lastimar a su amigo. — Tú mismo siempre das algo de que reírse.

— ¡Oye~! —Exclamó con inofensivo reproche, solamente para después reírse los dos juntos con sus pokémons que se contagiaron del buen ánimo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Después de un largo recorrido, cuando llegó la hora del medio día. Pronto hicieron una pausa al escuchar los rugidos de la pancita de Bonnie quien se disculpo avergonzada, motivo por el que Clemont y Misty no tardaron en recomendar el descansar para almorzar. Rápidamente los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando Ash escuchó lo que el ojiazul iba a cocinar…

Su panza rugió casi instantáneamente, disculpándose pronto mientras que se rascaba la cabeza apenado. Sacándole más de una carcajada a los demás del grupo.

— ¡Muy bien, salgan ya…!

Los cuatro entrenadores sacaron sus pokébolas y las apuntaron a un punto del lugar, donde no tardaron en materializarse sus respectivos pokémons. Todos rugieron contentos de salir al exterior, esperando expectantes las ordenes de sus entrenadores pero…

— ¡Psya~duck~…! —

Cuando advirtieron la presencia de Psyaduck… Chespin no tardo en sobresaltarse, ocultándose entre Luxio y Pancham. Mientras que Goomy no tardo en arrastrarse hacía Ash porque le brindaba mayor seguridad.

— Supongo que no los presentamos antes —Indicó Bonnie con cierta diversión que compartía con Misty y Max.

— Chicos ellos son unos amigos, Max y Misty —Intervino Clemont, presentando a los aludidos que no tardaron en saludar. — Ella es entrenadora pokémon.

— ¡Eeeeh! No la minimices hermano —Rezongó infantilmente la niña para después girarse hacía los pokémon y con gran entusiasmo dijo: — Misty es líder del gimnasio Cerulean de la región de donde viene Ash —Los pokémon del aludido parecieron sorprenderse y mostrar mayor curiosidad, comparado con los demás. — Especialista en pokémons… mhn…

— Del tipo acuático —Añadió resignado Max, interviniendo al ver que Bonnie olvido parte de su improvisada presentación. La rubiales le agradeció risueña para después retomar su presentación.

— ¡Así es! Misty viajo tiempo atrás con Ash así que son buenos amigos, y Max viene de la Región Hoenn y cuando Ash viajó allá a retar los líderes de gimnasios de ese lugar viajo con Max y su hermana mayor y… mhn…

— Con Brock. ¿Era tan necesaria toda esa introducción?

— Estoy de acuerdo con Max —Opinó Clemont. En cuanto a Misty se sentía algo incomoda con esa presentación y Pikachu que desde hace un rato se situó en el hombro de la pelirroja, estaba al tanto de la incomodidad de está.

— ¿Y qué tiene? Si todo lo que dije es verdad —Nadie tuvo un argumento para contradecir su punto pero aún así… — ¡Además! Aún no he llegado a la parte importante —A Clemont, Bunnelby y Max les dio mala espina la sonrisita pícara de la niña. — Porque con un poco de suerte, haré que en este viaje Misty reconsidere ser la novia de mi herma… ¡AH, OYE!

— Ay… ya decía yo. Por favor, ignoren lo último… —Decía avergonzado y resignado Clemont disculpándose, cargando a su hermana al situar sus manos debajo de las axilas de la niña para llevarla lejos mientras que está rezongaba.

— ¡¿Por qué dices que lo ignoren?! Estamos hablando de tu futuro… ¡Verdad Serena!

— ¿Ah? —La aludida salió de su letargo cuando escuchó su nombre. Fennekin, Bonnie y Misty que eran perceptivas pronto se dieron cuenta que algo le pasaba a la artista pokémon que se ha mantenido muy distante del grupo y pensativa.

— ¡Bonnie! Lo que haga para el futuro es asunto mío y más bien encárgate de tu propio futuro.

La niña tan sólo se cruzó de brazos, aparentando enfado e hinchada los mofletes. Por otro lado Max, Misty y los pokémons se carcajearon ante la graciosa e inofensiva pelea de los hermanos.

Después de la escena fraterna. Chespin fue el primero que dio el primer paso para presentarse, acercándose posteriormente Fennekin y Fletchinder que eran los más extrovertidos del grupo. Siendo recibido por Misty y Max que se agacharon para saludar también. Poco a poco los demás pokémons se integraron a su manera…

Aunque había que admitir que Hawlucha le agrado mucho a Max que parecía fascinado de ver un pokémon tipo lucha. Y Hawlucha que no se aguanta… hacía sus poses al estilo de un fisicoculturista.

— Ellos son mis pokémon. Psyduck, Corsola y Azurill. Un placer —Cuando mencionó al tercer pokémon que llevaba en brazos, saltó para caer limpiamente en el suelo y acercarse hacía los otros pokémon que lo recibieron a gusto.

— Vamos Goomy, no hay nada de que temer —Le aseguró afable Ketchum a su pokémon que llegó a obtenerlo porque cayó literalmente del cielo. — Ellos son unos amigos que viajaran con nosotros por un tiempo —Se agachó y le dio un suave empujoncito a Goomy hacía donde estaba Corsola y Psyaduck.

El pokémon coral pronto saludó de forma amigable mientras que el pato tan sólo ladeo la cabeza sin dejar de sostenérsela con sus patas, pero no funcionó porque Goomy se escondió detrás de Ash. Y el pelinegro junto con sus compañeros que provienen de Kalos, no tardaron de reírse resignados a la cobardía del pokémon babosa que también era del tipo dragón.

— Está bien, no le insistas —Intervino calmadamente Misty. — Habrá tiempo suficiente para conocerse.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Por otro lado Goomy respiró aliviado al mismo tiempo que Ash le dejaba de insistir a su pokémon. El último que ha atrapado en la región Kalos, conformando en su equipo como el quinto integrante junto con Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder y Hawlucha.

— ¡PYS…! —

Todos centraron su atención donde vino el rugido y el sonido del agua agitándose nada más para ver que en el estanque que no estaba muy lejos de donde decidieron darse un descanso, el singular pato estaba luchando en el lago para no ahogarse.

— ¡Psyduck! —Misty automáticamente fue a socorrerlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Psyduck no que es un tipo agua? —Cuestionó Serena extrañada, concordando con Bonnie. Ambas voltearon a ver a Clemont en busca de respuestas al ser uno de los más sabios y experimentados del grupo.

— E-Eh… pues se supone que sí o eso creía… —Decía pensando seriamente a ver si hallaba una respuesta lógica que aclare está situación tan insólita.

— Bueno Psyduck es… especial —Intervino Ash condescendiente, trayéndole recuerdos al ver como su amiga se sumergía al estanque. Nadando sin dificultad hacía el pato que calmo su lloriqueo cuando la adolescente lo rodeo con un brazo y lo acerco contra su cuerpo mientras que regresaban a la orilla.

— ¿Ah? —Espetaron confundidos los originarios de Kalos.

— Psyduck no sabe nadar —Confesó tajante Max ya que ¿Para qué esconderlo?, a cambio recibió la esperada estupefacción de sus amigos.

— Pero eso es científicamente impo…

El joven inventor se vio interrumpido por el potente gruñido de Misty que salía toda empapada del estanque, cargando en brazos a Psyduck con esa careta boba que desesperaría a cualquiera. Ella lo dejo en el suelo para después con las manos en las caderas reclamarle tal cual como si el pato fuera un niño pequeño:

— ¡Psyduck! Ya te he dicho que te mantengas lejos de las aguas profundas sin tus flotadores ¡Deberías saberlo! Teniendo en cuenta que no nadas.

Pero el pato tan sólo ladeo la cabeza a un lado sin dejar de sostenérsela con sus patas superiores. En consecuencia exaspero a Misty que se veía amenazante, rodeándole un aura de fuego… provocando que los demás temieran por la integridad del pokémon y antes de que unos intimidados Serena, Clemont y Ash intervinieran para evitar presenciar un homicidio.

Súbitamente la pelirroja se agacho enfrente de Psyduck y le tomo los cachetes al pato, empezando a estirar de ellos sin infringirle dolor ya que el pokémon ni se quejaba. Aparte que era una imagen bastante chocante, inesperada y sobretodo graciosa… porque Misty con un semblante aparentemente enojón, le reprochaba sumisamente al pato sin abandonar su tarea de estirarle los gordos cachetes.

— Pato tonto, mira que eres terco —El pokémon exclamaba"¡Psyñaña~!", sin alterarse esa habitual y característica careta boba e indiferente que tiene. — Nada de peros —Le objeto, como si realmente fuera entendido lo que dijo Psyduck. — Tú en verdad estás tentando tu suerte, sí sigues así vas a ser un pato tonto y ahogado.

Ketchum no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¡Su amiga no le había dado una tunda a Psyduck!, Misty amaba a los pokémons (exceptuando los de tipo insecto) y los que recibían su incondicional amor eran sus propios pokémons pero Psyduck resulto ser todo un reto, llegando a ser tan intolerable a veces para ella que explotaba estresada y furiosa. Pero el pato es bastante indiferente a estas amenazas, ya sea porque sabe que Misty realmente lo quiere o simplemente no comprende sus acciones como ocurre con todo a su alrededor.

…Aún así… _esto_ , lo que acaba de suceder, es impactante.

— E-Ehm… Misty —Intervino Serena al finalmente salir de su sorpresa por el súbito cambio del momento. En cuanto la pelirroja viró su rostro hacía la pelicastaña, soltando en el proceso los cachetes del pokémon acuático (que corto le queda la referencia de su naturaleza) los cuales rebotaron por unos segundos. — Será mejor que te cambies de ropa.

— Si, tienes razón… —Admitió dándole un vistazo a su vestuario que chorreaba agua. — Pero primero quiero secar a Psyduck o si no se resfriará seguro.

— Ten —Max que había ido un momento a buscar el bolso de la ojiverde, tomo la toalla que tenía guardada. Tomándose esa atribución al saber que Misty no le molestaría el asunto porque al final no estaba hurgando en sus pertenencias para fisgonear.

— Gracias Max. Bueno Psyduck vamos a secar… —Su cometario quedo inconcluso al ver que el pato se había alejado de su persona, cuando lo busco con la mirada lo halló a quince pasos. — ¿Pero qué…? Ven aquí.

Sin embargo, el caprichoso pato se mantuvo indiferente a su orden sin tener siquiera la intención de acercarse. Eso no le hizo gracia a la ojiverde que frunció ligeramente el ceño por su desobediencia pero no explotó en furia, en su lugar volvió a repetir la orden y… nada a excepción de que el pato ladeo la cabeza a un lado.

— ¡Psyduck no tengo todo el día…! —Se aproximo al aludido con la toalla en manos pero el pokémon rápidamente huyó de ella, manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ellos dos. — ¡Tú…! —Estrujó entre sus manos la toalla y empezó a perseguir al pokémon por un par de minutos más, terminando por exasperarla.

— Mhn… parece que Psyduck es bastante caprichoso —Comentó pensativo Clemont observando la escena que se le presentaba a la originaria de Kanto, ajustando sus gafas.

— Caprichoso o no, está buscando que Misty en verdad se enfurezca —Indicó Ketchum preocupado por la integridad del pokémon amarillo que si bien era algo torpe y gracioso de ver… la paciencia de su amiga tenía un límite.

Y es que Ash todavía no se olvidaba de aquella vez que la pelirroja indignada iba a romperle una bicicleta en la cabeza a Psyduck(3) que quedo igual de aturdido que él mientras que Brock arrodillado y abrazando la cintura de Misty, le suplicaba que no lo hiciera (afortunadamente ella no lo hizo o sino Psyduck sin duda alguna fuera pasado a mejor vida).

— ¡Pues a mí me parece simpático! —Opinó risueña Bonnie.

— ¡PSYDUCK QUE VENGAS ACÁ!

El pato seguía rehuyendo de Misty hasta que en medio de su huída, se interpuso en su camino Azurill para que así dejara de causarle problemas a la pelirroja quien ahora más calmada por la oportuna intervención felicitó al pokémon azul mientras que se acercaba a cumplir con su cometido…

Pero durante esos instantes ambos pokémons acuáticos dialogaron, tan sólo para después el más grande de los dos tomar entre sus garras al pequeño y ponérselo sobre la cabeza sin dejar de sostenerlo por sus piecitos…

— ¿Ah?

…Y a continuación Psyduck volvió a huir de Misty, resistiéndose a su petición de secarlo… con la diferencia que está vez se le unía Azurill que lo llevaba cargado sobre la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué Azurill, tú también?! —La hadita bebé como respuesta tan sólo se carcajeo encantado al ser cargado y unirse en esta "rebelión" ante su querida entrenadora. Por otro lado Misty ya harta con un semblante severo que intimidaría a cualquiera, se puso la toalla en el cuello y declaró la guerra: — Con que así son las cosas, pues bien… ¡Lo haremos a la mala!

Al ver que la pelirroja salió corriendo y se abalanzo contra los dos pokémons de tipo agua, por reflejo varios pokémons del grupo y Serena junto con Clemont y Ash gritaron preocupados:

— ¡Espera Misty, no…!

No obstante, su oración quedo inconclusa al ver que Psyduck sin dejar de cargar a Azurill, lograron esquivar a Misty y en varias veces más. Prontamente se unió a la revuelta Corsola al ser llamado por los dos pokémons rebeldes.

— Pato malo, también pusisteis a Corsola contra mí —Le rezongó aparentemente molesta. — Pues no importa, ¡Ya verán…!

La acción se repitió varias veces: los pokémons huían de Misty, resistiéndose y está que no dejaba de perseguirlos con una careta de enfado. Pero después de observar bien la escena… ellos parecían más bien estar… jugando. Y es que había que ver que los pokémons acuáticos reían encantados…

— ¿Están… jugando a las "Atrapadas"? —Cuestionaron confundidos Ash y Serena.

— Así parece —Alegó Clemont sonriente y aliviado que la situación no es nada seria.

— ¡Ugh, pues yo quiero jugar también! —Manifestó Bonnie haciendo un puchero al ver como se divertían. Por otro lado, el resto de los pokémons también pensaban lo mismo pero en vez de hacer un puchero rugían dándoles ánimos a los "rebeldes" para no ser atrapados. En cuanto a Max, a diferencia de los pokémons, era neutral por lo que animaba a ambos bandos… dando comentarios de alientos.

— ¡Te tengo! —Exclamó victoriosa la pelirroja al capturar a Corsola con un brazo, trayéndolo consigo. En cuanto al pokémon coral se reía y rugía extasiado. — Va uno, ahora falta dos —Viró su rostro hacía Psyduck con Azurill.

El pato rápidamente salió corriendo pero gracias a su torpeza cayó al suelo, por suerte Azurill no recibió daño alguno ya que rápidamente saltó y cayó de pie en el suelo sin mucho esfuerzo. Después la hadita se situó al lado de Psyduck, animándolo que se levantara luego de asegurarse que estuviera bien. El pato se incorporo del suelo, sonriéndole al pequeño pokémon que le devolvió el gesto…

— ¡Ajá, los tengo…!

Los perseguidos pronto advirtieron la presencia de su entrenadora que se aproximaba a ellos por lo que rápidamente corrieron pero ya era demasiado tarde, en un último impulso, Misty se abalanzó hacía ellos… capturándolos en sus brazos y en el proceso rodó en el suelo para terminar sentada en el césped y entre sus piernas estaban sus pokémons que reían junto con ella.

— ¡Oh, Psyduck eso es asqueroso…! —Exclamó Misty sin enfado alguno al ver que el pato estornudo por lo que le termino guindando un moco de su pico. Por el lado de Corsola y Azurill se asquearon, saliendo instantáneamente del abrazo grupal para situarse bien lejos del pato.

Ubicándose los dos pokémon acuáticos más pequeños del equipo de la ojiverde a los lados de está mientras que ella ni se inmuto, manteniéndose en su lugar.

— Ahora vamos a secarte…

La pelirroja tanteo su cuello pero no encontró la toalla, cuando fue a buscarla con la mirada la halló tirada en el césped no muy lejos de donde estaban. Antes de que fuera ella misma por la toalla, Pikachu al sospechar lo que iba hacer la entrenadora; no tardo en ir a buscarla pero fue Chespin quien tomo la delantera y agarro la toalla para entregárselo a ella quien le agradeció sonriente. Causando que el pokémon tipo planta se le hinchara el pecho de manera jactanciosa.

Por el lado de Pikachu, Bunnelby y Luxio suspiraron resignados por el comportamiento altanero de Chespin además de ser un glotón y miedoso, también era muy presumido sacando de la cosa más diminuta e insignificante un hecho heroico. Pero a pesar de esos pequeños defectos, podías convivir con él porque al final es un buen compañero y amigo con el quién puedes contar en los momentos críticos.

— ¡Oye Ash! —El aludido salió de su letargo en observar a su vieja amiga para descender la mirada y ver a Bonnie. Le sonrió, expectante a lo que fuera a decirle. — Ya sabía que Misty es genial pero no sabía que fuera tan divertida y atlética.

El semblante de Ketchum inesperadamente se volvió taciturno a pesar que preservaba su sonrisa afable. _Yo tan poco…_ , pensó sintiéndose culpable y decepcionado de sí mismo porque en el corto tiempo de esté viaje que apenas inicia, acababa de descubrir que desconoce muchas facetas de su amiga…

— ¿Crees que mi hermano tenga chance con ella…?

— ¡BONNIE! —Llamaron en reprimenda los dos cerebritos del grupo (entiéndase Max y Clemont).

— ¡Ops! —Exclamó traviesamente la niña, echándose a correr lejos de su hermano mayor que ya iba a buscarla para llevársela lejos y sermonearla sumisamente. Por el lado de Max tan sólo cabeceo en negativa, resignado y en desaprobación que la rubiales siga empeñada en hacer algo tan vergonzoso ¿Acaso no entiende que es penoso para Clemont?, no es el joven inventor y siente pena ajena por esté.

— ¡Psyduck no…!

Ash que no le había prestado atención a Bonnie ni advertido cuando se fue, volvió a centrar su atención dónde provino la voz que de tan sólo oírla aceleraba los latidos de su corazón; admirando a Misty que entre risas era salpicada por Psyduck que sacudía la cabeza como si fuera un perro para quitarse el residuo del agua en el pelaje.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_ , esa era la pregunta del millón para él. Desde que se ha vuelto a reunir con Misty a experimentado infinidades de sensaciones que jamás había sentido como por ejemplo: sentir como si algo atravesara su pecho y a pesar de ser doloroso… al mismo tiempo no lo es. Aún más extraño es que no odia esa sensación.; otra rareza es que antes de que se dé cuenta, su mirada ya está en su amiga porque su mente no deja de pensar en ella, estando al pendiente de lo que hace siempre ¡Era frustrante!; también cuando está con Misty le dan unas repentinas ganas de llorar sin razón alguna.

…Más y más cosas le han estado ocurriendo ¿Y lo peor de todo esto? Que cuanto más pasa el tiempo esas sensaciones se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Quería saber, quería descifrar esté gran misterio que hay en él. No obstante, ahora se sumaba otra meta y es que en definitiva…

Quería saber _todo_ sobre Misty porque… el hecho de que ignore tantas facetas de ella, manifestando que al final no la conoce como aseguro ingenuamente, le generaba una ansiedad casi asfixiante. Era insoportable, embriagador y extraño… Todavía no alcanzaba a comprenderlo, aún así el deseo de _aprender_ y _conocer_ más de ella no menguaba.

— ¿Pika? —Rugió curioso Pikachu que casualmente viró su rostro hacía donde oía a Goomy que estaba a los pies de Ash, llamándolo en un intento de tener su atención para pedirle que lo refrescara dándole agua ya que al ser un pokémon tipo babosa tiene que mantenerse hidratado siempre por lo que comúnmente su ambiente idóneo sería uno con mucha humedad como un pantano.

La ratita amarilla rápidamente se tensó al ver que Goomy se debilitaba, así que iba a llamar alterado a Ash (y si era necesario electrocutarlo) pero… su rugido quedo trabado en su garganta cuando con sus ojos negros admiraron que él parecía abstraído en ver algo por lo que siguiendo la mirada del pelinegro, rápidamente dio con la pelirroja que ignoraba el hecho ya que estaba sumergida en atender a sus pokémons y uniéndosele en el cuadro Chespin más Frogadier y Fletchinder que parecían simpatizarle mucho a la adolescente…

No extrañándole a Pikachu porque Misty era muy agradable pero otra historia era la conducta de su compañero humano. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando, años compartidos con su entrenador no han sido en vano y podía asegurar por toda la salsa kétchup que ha comido que al adolescente le turbaba algo que tenía relación con la entrenadora amante al océano y a los pokémons acuáticos.

¿Pero sobre qué podría ser? Y si le afecta tanto… ¿Por qué no lo habla directamente con ella? ¿Por qué los humanos se complican tanto y no eran más honestos consigo mismos?

Lo que ignoraba tanto pokémon y entrenador que sólo es cuestión de tiempo en que el segundo comenzara a " _sincerarse_ " pero eso no significará que todo esté resuelto porque pronto se sumergirá a un vórtice sin retorno…

Un vórtice interesante y peligroso que lo hará sentirse hasta… ¿Entusiasta?

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.**

* * *

 ******Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**

(1) _Ash lo dijo una vez. Que los que pelean mucho es porque se quieren mucho_. No es invento mío porque en realidad es cierto y aparece en un capítulo de la decimoctava temporada de Pokémon sobre la serie XY, que es la actual donde las aventuras de Ash se desenvuelven en la Región Kalos.

Donde Ash da la referencia sobre los que se pelean es después que Pancham (de Serena) y el Chespin (de Clemont) inician una nueva disputa, apareciendo esa escena al final del capítulo, siendo en el: 854 (sería el episodio en la versión japonesa); 843 (sería el episodio en la versión ESP/HA).

(2) _Uno para todos y todos para uno_. No sé si les pareció conocida la frase pero por si acaso me explicó: es el juramento de los _Tres Mosqueteros_ en que se expresa la fidelidad a la amistad que los une y que se ha popularizado enormemente. (En la enciclopedia de donde saque la fuente informativa, sale como referencia el nombre "Alejandro Dumas (Padre)").

(3) _la pelirroja indignada iba a romperle una bicicleta en la cabeza a Psyduck_. Está escena tan poco es invento mío porque en realidad sucedió. Desafortunadamente no sé el número exacto del capítulo pero si sé que aparece en la primera temporada de Pokémon donde se desarrolla las aventuras del protagonista en la región Kanto, así como también sé el nombre del episodio donde aparece tan cómica escena « _La banda de la bici del puente (ES)/ La banda del puente (HA)_ ».

En resumen, el motivo de la escena y que Misty haya llegado a tal extremo es que Psyduck como siempre hace de sus payasadas, poniéndola en vergüenza y provocando que la gente de su alrededor se burlen tanto de ella como del pato (Pero sobretodo de este último).

* * *

 **¡PREGUNTA(S)!**

De PsyAnn. **"** **No se si lo mencionaste y se me paso, pero que edades tienen? Las mismas del anime? 10 y 12?"**

 **R=** Al principio del primer capítulo lo mencioné como segunda aclaración. Pero no tengo problema de recordárselos ;). En la historia las edades de Ash, Misty, Serena y Clemont son de (14) años por lo que ya son adolescentes. En cuanto a Max y Bonnie que son los menores del grupo, tienen (8) años.

En la trama de mí historia Ash comenzó su viaje como entrenador pokémon con (10) años, y con el transcurrir del tiempo fue creciendo hasta la actual edad de 14 años. Pero si detallo más el asunto, a mi opinión personal, su crecimiento de manera cronológica sería de la siguiente forma:

 **[!]** _En sus aventuras en la región Kanto, Islas Naranjas y Johto. Acompañado durante este viaje de Misty, Brock y un breve tiempo con Tracey_ : Ash tiene la edad de 10 años al igual que Misty (Tracey y Brock obviamente son mayores, pero como no conozco sus edades exactas, calcularé que en aquel entonces Brock tenía 14 años y Tracey 13 años).

 **[!]** _En sus aventuras en la región Hoenn y nuevamente en la región Kanto pero en "La Batalla de la Frontera". Acompañado de Brock, May, Max y ocasionalmente de Misty_ : Ash tiene la edad de 11 años al igual que Misty y May. En el caso de Brock sería 15 años y Max 5 años.

 **[!]** _En sus aventuras en la región Sinnoh. Acompañado de Brock, Dawn y ocasionalmente de May_ : Ash tiene la edad de 12 años al igual que Dawn y May. En Brock sería 16 años.

 **[!]** _En sus aventuras en la región Unova/Tesalia. Acompañado de Cilan, Iris y ocasionalmente con "N"_ : Ash tiene la edad de 13 años al igual que Iris y Dawn (que aparece brevemente). En Cilan sería 16 años y en "N" le calculo entre 17 o 18 años.

Espero haber aclarado tu duda PsyAnn y de todo aquel que se haya preguntado lo mismo x3.

* * *

 **NOTA DE CHIBIFJOLA** : Bueno por esté capítulo me declaro culpable al haber quedado tan largo (para ser exacto acaban de leer – _24pág._ – de Word, incluyendo las notas de autor y aclaraciones) y lo peor que tuve que eliminar un par de escenas porque entonces me quedaría _un poco_ más largo.

Aparte de eso, también espero que les haya gustado la portada del Fic que disfrute en dibujarlo y diseñar el nuevo look de Misty para esta historia. No soy Leonardo Da Vinci (xD) o algún otro pintor reconocido pero aspiro realmente que mi "retrato" de Misty se parezca a ella lo suficiente a pesar de lo cambiada que está.

Sin más que decir, no les degasto más la vista queridos lectores (xD) y me despido. Como siempre GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS por comentar, dándome sus opiniones lo cual apreció mucho ya que me indican si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo o no de entretenerlos. También les agradezco aquellos lectores que se dan un tiempito para leer mi fic pero sobretodo se anuncian agregándome en sus favoritos o en follows.

 **~ .*.*.*. ~**

 **NOTA I** –  Para EnglishRoseNath: ¡Hola~! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. Sobre tu observación en confundir los tiempos en las personas lo tendré en cuenta y me las ingeniare para mejorar ese detalle lo mejor posible. Gracias por tu observación y por comentar, lo apreció un montón ;3.

 **NOTA II** –  Para PsyAnn: ¡Hola~! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, en verdad entiendo porque la mayoría no trata el tema de Serena/Misty ¡Es dificilísimo! xS. Me es complicado llevar el tema de Serena ya que no es mi personaje predilecto pero admito que los creadores de Pokémon la dibujaron muy bien ya que su look me agrada.

En cuanto al tema de Pikachu en verdad lo ignoraba, me dejasteis O.O. De igual modo agradezco el dato, así como también apreció mucho tus opiniones ;D.

 **~ .*.*.*. ~**

Les mandó a todos un GRAN abrazo virtual ¡Bye-bye! Les deseo un feliz día, tarde o noche. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo sí así ustedes lo desean.


	5. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

¡Hola~! Lo sé, me tarde demasiado para actualizar x.X, pero todo me salió mal a lo planeado y termine retrasándome. Discúlpenme y gracias por su paciencia, así como también por animarse a comentar. Alegran mi día cuando leo sus reviews.

Antes de iniciar la lectura, aclaró que ya no me referiré a Serena como _**pelicastaña**_ sino como _**peliámbar**_.

Ahora sí… ¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

 **¡KALOS: Aventuras de Sirena!**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 _Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _En un sencillo y humilde pueblo de la región Kanto, rodeado de espeso follaje de intenso verdor se hallaba en medio del boscaje una pequeña de vestido rosa y sombrero veraniego que se abría paso entre los arbustos que para su estatura los matorrales parecían una fortaleza casi impenetrable._

 _Ella se había separado sin querer de su grupo, estando ahora perdida en medio de la nada. Tan sólo reinando el sepulcral silencio que era roto de vez en cuando por los rugidos de los pokémons salvajes lo cual despertaba la inquietud de la nena._

— _¿Dónde están todos? —Pensó en voz alta, mirando con angustia a su alrededor._

 _Jamás quiso venir a este campamento ni hacer esté viaje pero a su madre la invitaron a un evento de corredores Rhyhorn en la región vecina de Kalos, Kanto, y por supuesto su progenitora no podía dejarle sola en casa sin la supervisión de un adulto; ha tenido que llevársela ¿Pero porqué está en un campamento? Porque Vera, su madre, opinó que no le haría bien estar involucrada con el atareado evento por lo que al estar informada de que en un pueblo vecino, no muy lejos de donde se efectuaría la carrera, se haría un campamento infantil…_

 _Sin dudar la inscribió y por eso ha de estar aquí enfrascada en esté campamento que ni le ha gustado un poco._

 _«_ Vamos Serena. Te hará bien esté lugar ¡Míralo es muy lindo! _»_

 _Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre al dejarla en la entrada del campamento mientras que ella se rehusaba llorando a cantaros, aferrándose con sus manitas a los pantalones de Vera. En parte no negaba que era muy pintoresco el lugar pero en la noche lo detesto por completo al no poder pegar ni un ojo al oír los sonidos terroríficos del bosque…_

 _¡Es enserio!_

 _¡Sentía que alguna criatura horrorosa se adentraría a su cabaña y se la llevaría consigo, sin nadie poder oír sus gritos!_

 _En consecuencia, no volvería a ver a su madre y nadie vendría a rescatarla porque todos desconocen su paradero._

 _«_ No, no llores Serena. Dale una oportunidad, aquí te irá mejor que conmigo donde te aburrirás _»_

 _El argumento de Vera era válido porque le disgustaba esos eventos ya que para empezar no le gusta las carreras Rhyhorn… aunque ese detalle se lo llevaría a la tumba por temor que su madre no lo acepte o aún peor… hiera sus sentimientos, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su querida madre. A pesar de todo ella vehemente intento persuadirla de lo contrario, no importándole ir al evento siempre y cuando eso signifique estar con su progenitora._

 _«_ Dónde yo estoy no hay niños de tu edad, todos son adultos. Por eso esté campamento vino enhorabuena. ¡Además! Quizás hasta hagas muy buenos amigos _»_

… _Pero su madre tuvo expectativas muy altas, durante todo el tiempo que ha estado en el campamento no ha hecho ni un amigo. Todo porque no se le daba bien socializar con la gente al ser naturalmente tímida y a todos los niños presentes le fascina a los pokémons…_

 _No, ella no odia a los pokémons, pero había que admitir que algunos le daban mucho miedo. Así como muchas cosas más la asustaban, siempre era así cuando experimentaba con algo nuevo… porque temía lastimarse en el intento o que sea el hazme reír de los demás._

 _Lo admitía era una llorona, lo sabía al estar siempre pegada a las faldas de su mamá pero Vera era lo único que le brindaba seguridad. También que admiraba y envidiaba un poco a su madre, ella era fuerte, valiente y temeraria ante cualquier cosa. ¡Incluso podía luchar contra un Rhyhorn, enfrentándolo y todo!_

 _«_ No te subestimes Serena con el tiempo esos temores serán tan sólo un vago recuerdo, siempre y cuando los enfrentes con perseverancia. Por eso las carreras Rhyhorn te ayudaran _»_

 _¡Detesta las carreras Rhyhorn! ¡No quería ser corredora! Respetaba a su madre, la admiraba, pero no le gustaba algo que era tan brusco, ajetreado y para colmo te debas ensuciar. Más que odiar las carreras de Rhyhorn ¡Odia ensuciarse!_

 _Sinceramente hablando no le veía sentido a las palabras de su madre ¿En qué la ayudará entrenarse para ser una corredora?, no era fuerte, punto. No heredo la fortaleza innata de su madre…_

 _Y ahora parecía que no la volvería a ver jamás._

— _¡Ah! —_

 _Repentinamente unos arbustos no muy lejos de su persona comenzaron a moverse, asustada retrocedió pero tan sólo termino tropezándose al ver que algo salió de allí… siendo un Poliwag que la miró fugazmente y se retiró saltando, internándose en la espesura del follaje._

 _Ahora, aparte de perdida, estaba sucia y adolorida. Intento incorporarse tan sólo para ver que su rodilla derecha le dolía, centró su mirada azulada a la zona donde le escocía para ver un raspón._

 _Su mirada se volvió acuosa, amenazando que un nuevo sollozo haría acto de presencia._

— _Nunca debí venir… —Se lamentó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza provocando que las traviesas lágrimas que se asomaban de sus lagrimales se deslizaran por sus sonrojadas mejillas. — Mamá…_

 _El nuevo sonido de unos arbustos removiéndose la sobresaltaron, ya idealizándose en su ingenua mente algo horrible que emergería._

— _¡Ah, Hola~! —Dijo la presencia que salió de los arbustos… y no era para nada aterradora como lo imagino Serena. Más bien era bastante común al ser tan solo un niño y si mal no recordaba también estaba en el campamento elaborado por el Profesor Oak. — ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó al detallar el niño de cabello negro y ojos castaños; que la niña seguía sentada en el suelo con la rodilla derecha reflexionada…_

— _A-Ahm… Sí… es sólo que me perdí…_

— _Oh, pues regresemos —Se aproximo a la nena y le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa._

 _Pero ella se mostro cabizbaja, ocultando su mirada con la visera de su sombrero veraniego. — No puedo… mi rodilla… —Pronto comenzó a hipar. Se sentía aliviada que finalmente fue hallada por alguien del campamento pero tan poco quería quedarse sola en caso de que aquel niño tenga que ir a buscar ayuda de un adulto para que la lleven de regreso._

 _El niño no era bueno consolando pero a pesar de que eso, sentía que tan poco podía dejarla sola… Uhmn ¿Cómo decirlo? Aquella niña se veía realmente resignada al pesimismo._

— _Muy bien ¡Te ayudaré! —Del bolsillo de su pantaloncillo azul que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas; sacó un pañuelo de un azul claro que usó para amarrarlo en la rodilla lastimada de la nena. — ¡Listo~! —Exclamó admirando satisfecho su vendaje improvisado. Se incorporo del suelo y le extendió la mano una vez más. — ¡Ahora, arriba!_

— _P-Pero… —Comenzó dudosa pero al ver la sonrisa del niño, guardo silencio y se dispuso a intentarlo. Extendiendo su mano tímidamente a él para luego hacer el esfuerzo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible porque su rodilla estaba muy adolorida._

 _Y así como lo predijo Serena en su mente, no logró siquiera levantarse del suelo._

— _No puedo… —Contestó desilusionada, bajando la mirada al suelo y ocultándola bajo la visera de su sombrero veraniego._

— _¡No debes rendirte!_

— _¿Ah? —Alzó su mirada ante la voz animada y vehemente del pelinegro._

— _Si no puedes a la primera ¡Tienes que seguir intentándolo! —La alentó con un semblante serio pero afable. — ¡Vamos, una vez más! —Ella sin poder negarse al optimismo del niño, decidió intentarlo…_

 _Sintiendo está vez un calorcito en su pecho que emergía silenciosamente, mejor llamado como fe. Porque en el fondo ella quería creer, quería ser fuerte y valiente pero sobretodo ella…_

… _Ya no quería tener miedo…_

— _¡Arriba! —Está vez él la ayudo al tirar de ella, atrayéndola hacía su persona. Serena se ruborizo ligeramente apenada al estar tan cerca de ese niño… casi pareciendo un abrazo si no fuera porque ella tenía una de sus manitos sobre el hombro del pelinegro y su otra mano seguía siendo sujetada por aquella mano ajena que le brindaba tanto confort._

— _¡¿Lo ves?! —Exclamó de improvisto, apartándose un poco para verla a la cara. Sacando de su letargo a la ojiazul. — ¡Lo hicisteis! Te levantasteis._

 _Ella como si no creyera en lo que dijo, verifico al descender su mirada al suelo y notando para su sorpresa que en verdad lo hizo ¡Se había levantado!_

— _Nunca debes rendirte, siempre hay que seguir luchando por avanzar._

 _Volteo a verlo, cruzando su mirada azulada con la castaña que para ese momento tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras que le sonreía abiertamente. Ella asintió tímidamente para después sentir como él sin soltar su mano, se situaba a su lado._

— _Ahora regresemos al campamento._

— _¡S-Sí!_

 _Continuaron con su trayecto, sin él soltarle nunca la mano siendo como su punto de apoyo hasta que llegaron al campamento y los cuidadores preocupados se acercaron preguntando a donde se habían metido. El pelinegro rápidamente se explicó…_

 _Haciendo que los adultos suspiraran aliviados y miraran con ternura al niño._

— _Lo hicisteis bien, Ash —Felicito una de las cuidadoras._

— _Sí Ketchum, finalmente tu curiosidad por aventurarte en el bosque en busca de pokémons ayudó de algo —Bromeó uno de los adultos, haciendo que el niño se riera un tanto apenado ya que… en parte era cierto. Todo por culpa de su rivalidad con Gary Oak, un niño que le encrespaba los nervios por su actitud arrogante y de sabelotodo porque tenía como mentor al Profesor Oak por lo que obviamente destacaba entre otros niños, siendo muy popular._

— _¡Brandon! —Llamarón en reproche las dos cuidadoras presentes._

…Ash… Ash Ketchum… _, se repitió Serena en su mente al finalmente saber el nombre del niño que creyó en ella y le animó, rescatándola de perderse en el bosque._

— _Bien, será mejor que vayamos a curarte esa herida —Indicó la tercera cuidadora presente, extendiéndole la mano a ella que no tardo en tomar. Al mismo tiempo sintió como la otra mano que era sujeta por el pelinegro, era liberada… sintiendo un extraño vacío. — Desde aquí nos encargaremos Ash, cuidaremos de tu amiga muy bien. Regresa con los demás._

— _¡Sipi! Adiós, espero que te mejores —Le deseó Ketchum retirándose del lugar. Ignorante que la niña no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta perderlo de vista._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó la cuidadora al ver que la niña no avanzaba, volteando a verla para ver que tenía la mirada perdida en algo. Así que la joven adulta busco que era lo que veía con tanto ahínco la ojiazul… más no halló nada ni a nadie._

— _¡A-Ah! Nada —Aclaró la menor, saliendo de su letargo para avanzar junto la mujer que la guiaba a la enfermería del campamento donde la atenderían._

 **~ (*) ~**

 _Al día siguiente era el último día del campamento, Serena se apuraba para guardar sus cosas e ir en busca de aquel niño… que le enseño una parte de ella que desconocía. Su optimismo le habían ayudado a hacer algo por sí misma y… por primera vez, esa hazaña, aunque muy simple, le hizo sentirse orgullosa de sí misma._

 _Se sentía agradecida y quería expresárselo apropiadamente…_

 _Más no pudo. De entre todos los niños que eran buscados por sus respectivos representantes… él no estaba y cuando se atrevió a preguntarle a uno de los encargados del campamento, le informaron que Ash Ketchum se acaba de ir con su madre._

— _¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó el joven cuidador al ver a la niña algo decaída pero está le asintió, haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento para así retirarse a una parte alejada…_

 _Una vez que estuvo sola, sacó del bolsillo de su vestido rosa que se inclina a una tonalidad carmesí; un pañuelo de un color azul pálido. Acaricio con su pulgar el lienzo, observándolo taciturna._ Soy… una tonta… _, se dijo en sus pensamientos, escociéndole sus ojos en clara señal de que en cualquier momento podía llorar._

 _Nuevamente la vida le recordaba lo incapaz que era. No pudo agradecerle apropiadamente, no pudo siquiera conocerle durante su estadía en el campamento… ni mucho menos ahora, en estos pocos minutos para al menos despedirse y devolverle el pañuelo._

— _¡Serena!_

 _La aludida se giró para ver que su madre Vera se acercaba, la había extrañado tanto y además… necesitaba en esos momentos la calidez que solamente su progenitora podía darle por lo que corrió hacía ella la cual automáticamente se agacho para recibirla en sus brazos._

— _¡Mamá…! —Exclamó en un sollozo ahogado. Vera le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda a su hija al sentir como temblaba en sus brazos a causa del mismo llanto, sintiéndose fatal la joven mujer de que tal vez su gesto por darle más independencia a su pequeña… no haya sido buena idea._

… _O al menos eso llegó a creer Vera. Porque la realidad es que gracias a que la inscribió en ese campamento, su hija se encontró con alguien que finalmente le hizo entender la enseñanza que siempre ha intentado inculcarle en una sola palabra:_

 _La perseverancia._

 _Desafortunadamente la aprendió de la manera más amarga pero gracias a ese tropiezo, le hará entender que; nosotros mismos somos nuestro propio obstáculo a avanzar hacía nuestras metas. El miedo… es un sentimiento que comúnmente surge por infinidades de razones que se moldea en distintas formas…_

 _A pesar de eso, si el miedo se aferra a ti. Entonces sólo hay que llevarse el miedo consigo… y pisar el suelo con firmeza, caminando hacia el incierto pero prometedor futuro. Porque lo que nos define no son nuestros tropiezos en la vida, sino las veces que nos levantamos y luchamos por nuestros sueños, por nuestros seres queridos y… en especial, por nosotros mismos._

… _Esa es la belleza de crecer…_

 _¿Cierto Serena?_

 **.**

 **~ Seis años después ~**

 **.**

Nuestros protagonistas se estaban dando un descanso, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo en medio del bosque. Bonnie, Max y Ash estaban entretenidos con los pokémon. Por el lado de Clemont estaba cocinando con esmero y de vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía hacia su hermana quien reía encantada jugando con los pokémon lo cual le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa. En cuanto a Serena estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que había puesto Ash y Max junto con la mesa plegable que traía consigo el Joven inventor de su pesado equipaje.

La peliámbar se veía pensativa y por anticipado los que se habían percatado de su estado era Fennekin junto con Bonnie.

— ¡Mmmmm~! —

Ante la repentina exclamación, todos centraron su atención en la presencia faltante del grupo. Siendo Misty que se había tenido que cambiar de ropa para no resfriarse y guindar su atuendo habitual para el viaje en una cuerda que ato entre dos árboles.

En esos instantes la pelirroja vestía en la parte superior: un top deportivo, revelando su plano vientre y el color de la prenda costaba de blanco y negro en franjas horizontales; encima del top que marcaba su generoso busto todavía en desarrollo, usaba una camisa azul celeste de mangas cortas que tenía desabotonada. En la parte inferior vestía: unos jeans de color negro que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y el ruedo estaba arremangado, dándole cierto estilo jovial. Finalmente como último toque, usaba unas sencillas sandalias de color cobrizo que se ajustaba la correa por arriba del tobillo.

— ¡Clemont huele delicioso~! —Exclamó risueña, quitándose de encima la toalla que cubría su cabeza para revelar su rostro y que su cabello de un vivo color naranja lo tenía suelto, cayendo como una cascada por sus hombros y espalda.

Ante el sepulcral silencio que se formó y las fijas miradas de todos sobre ella, Misty ladeo la cabeza a un lado mientras que su semblante se desfiguraba en extrañeza.

— ¿Qué pasa…?

— ¡A-Ah…! No es n-nada —Contestó rápidamente Clemont, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Sintiéndose claramente apenado por haberse quedado aturdido al ver a la joven líder de gimnasio. — Descui…

— ¡AWWWW QUÉ LINDA~! —Vociferó emocionada Bonnie, aproximándose a la pelinaranja que se sobresalto por el potente grito de la niña. — ¡Misty, tu cabello en verdad está largo…! Te queda muy bien así.

— Gracias Bonnie, para ser honesta nunca tuve interés por dejármelo crecer… —Distraídamente tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de su larga melena naranja. — Ni fue mi intención. Así que me lo iba a cortar…

— ¡No Misty, no te lo cortes…!

— ¡Bonnie! Si Misty quiere cortárselo es su decisión —Intervino Clemont ya que estaba al tanto que su hermanita, una maniática del cabello, adoraba las largas cabelleras. No por nada Bonnie se deprimió mucho cuando Serena se cambio de look, abandonando la imagen de tener su larga melena de bucles.

— ¡Pero le queda tan bien~! —Canturreo infantilmente en objeción.

— Bueno, iba a cortármelo al principio… pero Max junto con una amiga me convencieron de no hacerlo.

— ¡Qué bueno! —Confesó aliviada para después alzar el pulgar en alto en dirección al originario de Hoenn. — ¡Max, eres un grandioso amigo!

— Je, no es para tanto.

— ¿Clemont, puedo ayudarte en algo? —Cuestionó, acomodándose la toalla para que quedara guindada en su cuello y el resto de la prenda cayera hacía adelante por sus hombros.

— Sí, claro. ¿Podrías poner la mesa? —Dejó un momento las tenazas de cocina para entregarle unos platos a la pelirroja, siendo pronto ayudada por los menores del grupo (Bonnie y Max).

En el proceso la adolescente originaria de la ciudad Cerulean hablaba con los niños, en algún momento Bonnie le había preguntado qué tipo de pokémon tenía y en la conversación intervenía Max, añadiendo información y destrezas de todos los pokémons que tenía la joven líder. Emocionando a la rubiales que en su mirada azulada centellaba estrellitas en clara admiración, avergonzando un poco a Misty…

Una vergüenza que se esfumó, borrándose su rubor y tímida sonrisa en un santiamén para desfigurarse su semblante en fastidio. Eso extraño a los niños que dejaron a un lado el tema, observando por unos segundos a la pelirroja para ver si hallaban a simple vista la causa de su mal… pero no hubo ni una pista.

Entonces Max se animó a preguntar: — ¿Te encuentras…?

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó inesperadamente Misty, tomando por sorpresa a los demás que centraron su atención en la pelirroja justo en el instante para ver como ella alzaba la mirada para enfrentar a Ash que parecía un poco aturdido al ser pillado y que aparentemente durante todo esté rato a estado observando fijamente a su amiga.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo, yo?

Situó una mano a la altura de sus caderas ligeramente pronunciadas (aún en desarrollo, obviamente). Dándole esa posición cierto aire altanero con su ceño fruncido. — ¿Pues quién más Ash Ketchum? —Arqueó una ceja. — ¿Sabes? Una foto te dura más.

— No tienes que ser tan quisquillosa —Rezongó un poco molesto por la actitud malhumorada de su amiga, apartando su mirada de ella y cruzándose de brazos. En cuanto a los demás ya se imaginaban que vendría una nueva riña…

Pero Misty al igual que los demás, no quería que el ambiente se tornara pesado. Por lo que la temperamental líder de gimnasio tan sólo suspiro relajándose para volver a dirigirle la palabra y no sonar tan inflexible:

— De acuerdo, quizás fui algo tosca al hablarte —Eso tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro e incluso a Pikachu, no esperaron que la chica concediera tales palabras solidarias. Inconscientemente esa repentina actitud de la ojiverde provocó que un destello de interés se asomara en la mirada de Ketchum, pareciendo a un niño que le dan un juguete nuevo. — Pero insisto que si tienes algo que decir puedes decírmelo directamente…

El originario de Pueblo Paleta la midió cautelosamente con la mirada, relamiéndose un poco los labios antes de contestarle: — ¿No te vas a enfadar…?

— Si no es algo estúpido…

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Lo lamento! Pero no me voy a retractar en eso ¡Y sabes muy bien porqué!

 _Touché…_ , pensaron generalmente los demás al saber que el pelinegro podía ser temerariamente imprudente cuando decía algo, pudiendo ser fácilmente malinterpretado llegando al extremo de ofender sin querer. Sin embargo, Ash seguía desconfiado… actuando de esa manera infantil que más que exasperar causaba cierta gracia. Pudiendo identificarlo fácilmente a un niño que le ofrecían un dulce e inseguro esté de que fuera una broma por ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, preguntaba mil veces si podía comerse el postre.

— ¡Anda! Hazlo mientras que estoy benevolente…

— ¿Al menos no me vas a pegar…?

— No…

— Ni a gritar, pellizcar o gruñir —Agregó, interrumpiéndola lo cual hizo que los demás centraran sus miradas (incrédulas) en Misty quien se sonrojo apenada. Admitía que en cierta época era muy temperamental, pudiendo sacarla de casillas en cuestión de segundos y en consecuencia ella atentaría contra cualquiera como si fuera un Tsunami.

— No lo haré ¡¿Me vas a decir o qué?! Ya es bastante malo que me sigas con la mirada tal cual como lo haría un Snorlax con su comida.

Ahora era el turno de ruborizarse avergonzado Ash. — ¡Exagerada! —Exclamó apresuradamente en su defensa. — ¡Yo no hago eso!

— Oh, pues mira que es difícil creerlo —Se cruzo de brazos, sonriéndole con superioridad y esos eran los tipos de gestos que le exasperaban a Ketchum de su amiga porque lo hacía sentir un chiquillo de dos años en sus primeras andanzas ¡Maldición! Ya no era un niño ¡Tenía 14 años!

Odiaba cuando Misty lo trataba inferiormente, no viéndolo como su igual ¡Rayos, si ambos tenían la misma edad! Incluso ha mejorado mucho como entrenador ¡Y no es por echarle sal a la herida, pero le ha ganado dos veces de las cuatro batallas que han tenido!

Así que impulsado por el enojo, reveló: — ¡Sólo te veía por tu cabello ¿Sí?!

La actitud altiva de la pelirroja se borró de un soplo y arqueando una ceja, lo miró con curiosidad… no siendo la única que estaba atento por la pequeña discusión, diciendo al unísono… _todos_ (incluidos los pokémon presentes) y la involucrada:

— ¿Mi cabello?/ ¿Su cabello?

El ojicastaño se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde por lo que sonrojado, desvió su mirada a un punto donde no diera con la de los demás (incluidos la de los pokémons). Posteriormente suspiró resignado, sabía que una vez que había soltado aquello… Misty no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta sacarle toda la verdad.

— Yo… bueno… —Empezó tímido, rascándose la nuca con una mano y evitando por todos los medios de cruzarse con esa mirada esmeralda que lo observaban fijamente. — Hasta ahora notó… que tu cabello… —Todos los apremiaron con un **"¿Siiií?"** , causando que le fuera más difícil decir lo siguiente: —…Está largo y… p-pues…

Las mejillas de la líder de gimnasio comenzaron a adquirir un adorable e imperceptible sonrojo de un tono coral mientras que su semblante desconfiado se descomponía debido a que su mente comenzaba a sacar deducciones sobre las palabras de su amigo ¿Acaso él…?

— ¿Y pues que tiene? —Apremió Clemont ante tanto suspenso (y también porque se moría de la curiosidad).

— Hermano… la comida —Intervino Bonnie, señalándole la parrillada que empezaba a desprender cierto olor a quedado al sobrepasarse de cocción la comida. Afortunadamente estuvo a tiempo de salvar el almuerzo.

— ¡WAAAAAH!

El momento humorístico entre los hermanos fue ignorado (para el alivio de un avergonzado Clemont) por saber que pasaba por la cabecita de Ketchum. No todos los días observas a Ash interesarse por algo más que los pokémon y las batallas.

— Pues… p-pues… Te ves rara.

Todos prácticamente besaron el suelo ante las palabras del entrenador a excepción de Misty que quedo atónita sin apartar su vista del avergonzado Ketchum que le devolvía la mirada un tanto sonrojado ¡¿TANTO MISTERIO PARA NADA?!

Lentamente el rostro de la pelirroja comenzó a desfigurarse en una extraña mueca que era difícil de interpretar si manifestaba enojo o vergüenza. Eventualmente Misty reaccionó, explotando…

— ¡AH! —Soltó Ash al sentir como la húmeda toalla impregnada del perfume femenino le golpeo en la cara, obstruyéndole su visión e inundando su sentido olfativo. — ¡Dijisteis que no me pegarías! —Masculló acusadoramente sin atreverse a quitarse la toalla al estar confundido si quitárselo o no… ya que le resultaba demasiado agradable la esencia a mandarina entremezclada con el olor a mar.

— No seas un llorón y no lo hice.

— ¡Qué…! —Finalmente se quitó la toalla del rostro para enfrentarla pero ya para ese momento ella se había acercado a Clemont, hablando amenamente de algo… — ¡¿Cómo que no lo hicisteis?!

— Cumplí con lo prometido —Indicó, volteándose para mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa y volver a centrar su atención al chef. Dando por finalizada la discusión porque ignoró a Ketchum quien rezongaba entre dientes, sintiéndose ofendido de alguna forma que ella pasara deliberadamente de él y se concentrara en nada más en su amigo inventor…

— En realidad tiene razón.

Intervino Max acercándose a Ash quien se regreso con sus pokémon a jugar, sentándose sobre una roca. Pero más que atenderlos… tan sólo tenía su mirada castaña fija en Misty y con una mueca infantilmente enfurruñada.

— ¡Max!

El pelinegro se sobresalto al oír una repentina voz cerca de su persona, resultando ser su pequeño amigo de Hoenn quien tomó asiento sobre otra roca que estaba a su lado izquierdo con Azurill en sus brazos.

— Me asustasteis, no te vi…

— Sí, ya me di cuenta. Has estado empeñado con Misty, huh —Manifestó perspicazmente, generando que el ojicastaño evadiera incomodo la mirada oscura del niño y como si no fuera suficiente Pikachu y Azurill se unieron a la causa, observándolo minuciosamente.

— ¡E-Eso es por…!

— "Porque ella me hace molestar" ¿Eso ibas a decir? —Le interrumpió tranquilamente con ese aire intelectual que conoce de memoria el joven entrenador. — Como sea, al final, Misty cumplió su palabra —Al escuchar las protestar de Ash, agregó condescendiente: — Tú mismo demandasteis que… _No pegar. No gritar. No pellizcar_ y _no_ _gruñir_.

El adolescente intento refutar pero era obvio que Max (así como Misty), tenían más que razón. Así que resignado prefirió en distraerse con algo más…

Y gracias a que ahora su mente no estaba centrada en la pelirroja se percato de la ausencia de alguien más del grupo: — ¿Eh? ¿Y Serena?

— Se fue hace unos minutos. Ella dijo que en el camino observo unos arbustos de bayas y quería recolectar para sus próximos pokélitos… —Respondió Bonnie que se había acercado a ellos. La niña parecía algo pensativa para la extrañeza de ambos y cuando le iban a preguntar si le sucedía algo, la pequeña se volteó hacía cierto pokémon escurridizo de color amarillo: — ¡Psyduck, ya sabes lo que dijo Misty! —Le regaño sumisamente con los mofletes hinchados y aparentando enfado, abrazando por detrás al Pato para traerlo de regreso con sus amigos y el resto de los pokémons. — No te quiero ver cerca del agua, eh.

— ¡Psy~! —Exclamó el pato ladeando la cabeza a un lado con la diferencia que está vez manifestaba en su rostro cierto cansancio. Al parecer Bonnie demostró ser una implacable guardiana para el gusto del caprichoso pokémon.

— Hehehe vas a ser una excelente entrenadora Bonnie —Halagó Ash divertido por la situación. La niña manifestaba un gran carácter a su temprana edad y… ante tal pensamiento, se preguntó en su mente si Misty de pequeña fue igual que Bonnie.

 _¡Aaaaargh! Ya deja de pensar en ella_ , se reprochó en sus pensamientos recargando el peso de su cabeza en su mano y consiguientemente apoyaba el codo en una de sus piernas como punto de apoyo.

— ¡Gracias Ash, ya ansío tener la edad para serlo! —Dijo la ojiazul, rebosante de alegría por el halago. — Pero por ahora me es suficiente cuidar de sus pokémons y los de mi hermanote.

— Si, te entiendo… —Intervino Max un tanto nostálgico al recordar todos los pokémons que a conocido como aquellos con los que ha entablado un fuerte lazo de amistad y ha prometido regresar por ellos una vez que tenga la edad necesaria, mientras que acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de Azurill que recibió con gusto el mimo.

— ¡Ah, por cierto Max! ¿Después me dejarías cuidar de Azurill? —Preguntó Bonnie dedicándole una sonrisa a Azurill mientras que tomaba de uno de los brazos de Psyduck quien nuevamente intento escapar pero era obvio que su huida fue frustrada. — ¡Ya que Misty me pidió que cuidara en su _ausencia_ sus pokémon!

El peliverde se encogió de hombros, dando a entender con ese simple gesto que no tenía problemas al igual que Azurill quien rugió animoso mientras que cabeceaba en afirmación. Por supuesto, esas respuestas generaron la emoción de la niña que rió cantarinamente.

En cuanto Ash…

— Espera. ¿En su ausencia? —Cuestionó, abandonando la tarea de sermonearse mentalmente por estar ensimismado con su amiga, solamente para volver hacer lo mismo. — ¿Misty se fue? —Alzó su mirada para observar a su alrededor y efectivamente no ver por ninguna parte aquella melena naranja ondearse al compás del viento. — ¿A dónde…?

— Dijo que quería caminar un rato antes de que estuviera el almuerzo…

— ¿Sola? —Cuestionó preocupado, levantándose de su lugar. Los infantes y los pokémons por supuesto no comprendieron la actitud del pelinegro.

— Sí ¿Qué tiene? No es como si se fuera ido muy lejos…

— Además Ash, Misty no es tan débil —Agregó Max, siendo apoyado por Pikachu, Corsola y Azurill.

¡Eso ya lo sabía él! Desde que la conoce a recibido de primera mano sus coscorrones y bofetadas. Además que Misty era una excepcional entrenadora experimentada que le enseño ferozmente (entiéndase apunte de golpes certeros) lo básico en las batallas así como también al cuidado de los pokémon y tratarlos con respeto. Sin embargo, su mejor amiga tenía un gran punto débil que son… ¡Los pokémon tipo insectos!

¿Y adivinen donde están ahora? ¡En el bosque! El nido perfecto para hallar a pokémon salvajes de dicha naturaleza y de todas las variedades.

Los niños seguían observando extrañados a Ketchum quien parecía tener un dilema mental, ya que su rostro se veía contrariado. Siendo el motivo que el pelinegro se cuestionaba si contarles a los niños o dejar de perder el tiempo e ir en busca de Misty…

¡Decidió por ambas!

— Bonnie ¿Por dónde se fue Misty…? —La pequeña confundida señalo la ruta que tomo la pelirroja, Ash le agradeció y no tardo en ir bajo la indicación seguido de Pikachu.

— ¡Eh, Ash…! —Llamarón los niños, atrayendo la atención de Clemont y los pokémon que admiraban extrañados la escena.

— Max, Bonnie si quieren me acompañan y les explicó en…

— ¡Hola~!

La voz de la líder de gimnasio se hizo presente al mismo tiempo que aparecía entre los arbustos, acompañada de Serena que en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto cubierto de una tela rosada que rápidamente se identifico que contenía las bayas que anteriormente mencionó que iba a buscar.

— ¡Llegaron justo a tiempo! —Manifestó Clemont, sirviendo magistralmente en un bol uno de los platillos que preparaba. — La comida ya está lista.

— ¡Genial! —Celebraron las dos entrenadoras, intercambiando miradas acompañado de una sonrisa.

— Bonnie ¿Mis pokémon se portaron bien en mi ausencia?

— ¡Muy bien! —Le contestó risueña, un gesto que se desfiguro en una mueca infantilmente enfurruñada. — Con el que no puedo decir lo mismo es con Ash.

El aludido no tardo en ruborizarse. — ¡Bonnie! —Llamó sumisamente en protesta. Ahora gracias a su comentario se gano la atención de todos de la cual resaltaba más para él era los ojos esmeraldas que parecían a su perspectiva como dagas afiladas clavándose sobre su cuerpo.

— Estuvo muy inquieto por buscarte…

— ¿Necesitabas algo? —Cuestionó calmada Misty, muy diferente de su viejo amigo que cruzaba los dedos porque alguien interrumpiera esa incómoda situación (incluso se conformaba con el equipo Rocket) ¡Por Dios! No quería volver a confesarle algo a la pelirroja, suficiente fue con el tema del cabello…

— ¡No! ¡Qué va! —Contestó apresurado, abanicando la mano haciendo más ahínco en su respuesta.

Max arqueo una ceja, no muy convencido. — Pero si estabas alterado porque se fue sola al bosque… —Pikachu y Azurill rugieron de acuerdo con el niño de Hoenn.

— En realidad, Misty y yo nos encontramos. Así que estuvimos juntas.

— ¿Acaso creías que me iba a perder…? —Preguntó la pelirroja con cierto aire divertido pero también a la defensiva. — Tal vez no haya viajado por un tiempo Ash Ketchum pero tan poco soy tan indefensa.

— ¡Aish! ¡Eso ya lo sé! —Explotó exasperado, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de Kanto quienes jamás habían visto en esa actitud al pelinegro a excepción de los momentos que sus planes de tener una batalla pokémon han sido frustrados o el equipo Rocket hace de las suyas. — Es sólo… que… tú… ¡Ya sabes!… —Decía esquivo, empezando a sentir sus mejillas calientes, clara señal que se sonrojaba. —…en el bosque…

Unas resueltas carcajadas interrumpieron el pobre intento de explicación del azabache quien estaba cabizbajo, alzó su mirada para ver al producto de sus dilemas mentales desternillándose en resueltas carcajadas y doblegándose un poco.

— ¡¿Era por eso?! —El silencio de Ash más su ceño fruncido y apartando su mirada castaña de la suya, afirmo su pregunta. No pudiendo contenerse, volvió a soltar otra risotada ante la confusión de los demás presentes quienes no entendían el sentido de la disputa.

— ¡Grrr! ¡Pikachu vamos a comer! —La ratita amarilla se sobresalto por el inesperado llamado pero lo siguió a la mesa donde ya Clemont había dejado varios platillos terminados. — ¡A la próxima no…!

— Gracias.

— ¿Huh?

Ketchum detuvo su marcha abruptamente y se volteo hacía Misty quien estaba un poco sonrojada por haberse reído de lo lindo por un largo rato, así como unas traviesas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos esmeraldas. Pero lo que más lo descoloco fue… la sincera sonrisa que le dedicaba a él…

— Gracias por cuidarme las espaldas —Le dijo, pasando de largo del pelinegro… aunque no sin antes revolverle la cabeza cuando estuvo a su lado; hundiendo sus finos dedos en la densa cabellera azabache, gracias a que el joven entrenador no usaba su gorra porque anteriormente sus pokémon la acapararon para jugar.

Fue una acaricia rápida hasta un tanto infantil e inesperada ya que ambos tenían la misma edad y jamás acostumbraron a ese tipo de interacciones pero… su simple gesto estuvo cargado de una gentileza indescriptible que removieron algo en el pecho del entrenador.

Él que se quedo estático con los ojos cerrados, reaccionó unos segundos después que las acaricias se detuvieron. Se volteo para enfrentar a su amiga al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano a su cabeza… como si quisiera preservar esa sensación de cosquilleo en su cabello.

— ¡Hey…! —Rayos, ni siquiera sabía que decir. Un nudo en la garganta se había formado y toda su cara le ardía un infierno (sin necesitar de un espejo sabía que se asemejaba perfectamente a la luz roja de un semáforo). — ¡…No soy un niño!

— Pues berreas como uno.

Contestó resueltamente ella sin voltearse a verlo (no hacía falta, lo conocía muy bien para saber que estaría rezongando entre dientes), tomando asiento en la mesa junto con Clemont que también estaba confundido por la situación más no le hizo hincapié. Total, Ash y Misty son viejos amigos por lo que es natural que su relación sea muy amena y cercana.

Bonnie no tardo en seguir a su hermano con la misma deducción, aunque su intuición femenina le decía que había algo más… pero no sabía que exactamente. Los pokémon proveniente de la región Kanto tan poco profundizaron el tema, pensando igual que los hermanos… aunque acotando en su observación que últimamente el entrenador de Kanto se ha sonrojado mucho. Los pokémons de Misty prefirieron callar y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, ya que a diferencia de los demás ellos estaban al tanto de que la pelirroja ha sufrido ciertos cambios… desde cierto incidente.

Pikachu imitó a sus viejos amigos pokémon provenientes de Kanto, actuó como si nada pero sabía que desde la llegada de la joven líder de gimnasio; cosas extrañadas estaban sucediendo a su entrenador. Por lo que dejaría que todo siga su curso para así saber qué rayos le ocurría a su amigo humano y poderlo ayudar en lo que necesite. Sólo tenía que esperar y observar.

Por el lado de Max no le prestó atención al asunto pero se acordó que la manera en la que se comportan Misty y Ash es parecida a la relación que tienen su hermana y Drew. May siempre suele enfadarse, sonrojarse y alterarse con la presencia del arrogante coordinador pokémon, en cuanto a esté tiene como hobby personal el poner los nervios de punta a su hermana, divirtiéndose de sus reacciones pero… en otras ocasiones mostraban una extraña e indescriptible cercanía mutua entre ellos, justamente la misma que ve rodear ahora en sus amigos…

¿Será que eso es común quienes una vez fueron rivales?

…En fin…

…Todo pareció volver a la "normalidad", almorzando todos a gusto. Incluso Ash que después de dar un par de bocados a su platillo, deleitando su paladar con el delicioso sabor de la comida casera del joven inventor del grupo; obvió el tema de Misty… por breves momentos durante el almuerzo porque cuando su mirada se situaba deliberadamente en ella, aquellos confusos sentimientos volvían a emerger como un volcán… quemando sus entrañas.

— ¿Serena?

La aludida reaccionó, alzando la mirada para cruzar su mirada azulada con una castaña de un tono oscuro a través de unas gafas.

— E-Ehm… Max… ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Me podrías pasar la ensalada, por favor? —Ella asintió, pasándosela pero el niño la miró meditabundo. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Aseguró, colocando su mejor sonrisa. — Disculpa, a veces suelo andar en las nubes.

El peliverde le devolvió la sonrisa convencido por su comentario, después de todo tenía una hermana que siempre andaba distraída pensando principalmente en comida.

— No te preocupes.

Y sin más que decir, él se sirvió en su plato una porción de ensalada. Dejando que Serena vuelva a sumergirse en sus reflexiones o más bien en sus preocupaciones que más que nunca la han atormentado desde la presencia de la líder de gimnasio.

Misty no era una mala chica. Al contrario es alegre, divertida, a veces algo misteriosa y con un espíritu luchador…, _¡Ah!_ , gritó ahogadamente en su mente al percatarse de un detalle y su semblante se volvió ligeramente taciturno. _Ya veo…_ _Ash y Misty son parecidos._ , Observó fugazmente a los aludidos quienes ignoraban el asunto. _En otras palabras son totalmente opuesto a mí…_ , si anteriormente se sentía desanimada ahora se siente pésimo.

— ¡Misty~! —

Serena alzó la mirada de su plato al escuchar la voz del chico que le gusta, llamando en un canturreo de inofensivo disgusto a la pelirroja que saboreaba el último bocado de las croquetas vegetarianas que reposaba tentadoramente en un plato enfrente de ella y Ketchum. El segundo se encrespó más al oír el ronroneo de satisfacción de su " _amiga_ ", restregándole prácticamente en la cara el delicioso sabor de la croqueta la cual ÉL estaría degustando felizmente si no fuera porque le han robado.

— ¡Tramposa! ¡Ese era mío!

Tragó su bocado para sacarle la lengua juguetonamente mientras que le guiñaba un ojo. — Que yo sepa no tenía escrito tu nombre. Además deberías estar agradecido, no quieres verte igual de pachoncito como un Munchlax ¿O sí?

Ash hincho los mofletes y le siguió haciendo pucheros a la pelirroja que no tardo en carcajearse divertida. Notándose a leguas que su aparente disputa era meramente inofensiva, razón de porque los demás que presenciaron la escena imitaron a Misty, riéndose totalmente recreados… excepto Serena que no pudo disfrutar del todo el momento gracioso.

La artista pokémon volvió la mirada a su platillo a medio comer porque un nudo en la garganta se había formado, empuño sus manos con fuerza debajo de la mesa al escuchar de fondo las risas de los viejos amigos de Kanto.

 _¿Qué debería hacer…?_

Odiaba esté sentimiento que se anidaba en su pecho, sentía celos por Misty y detestaba sentirlo ¡Pero las inseguridades se fortalecían! Cada vez que veía la amena relación que tiene la originaria de Ciudad Cerulean con el del Pueblo Paleta, le exteriorizaba a ella lo ingenua que fue al creer que se ha vuelto un poco cercana a Ash.

… _Para progresar de esa manera…_

¿Dónde quedó la confianza que recobró hace una hora atrás?

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¿Eh, Serena? —

La aludida alzó la mirada para cruzar su mirada azulada con la de Ketchum que le miraba preocupado… y pronto se le unieron los demás junto con la enfermera Joy. Recientemente habían llegado a la ciudad próxima una vez que salieron del bosque por lo que como acostumbran se fueron al Centro Pokémon para ocupar con anticipación un par de habitaciones que compartirían y dejar a sus respectivos pokémon para que restablezcas fuerzas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Insistió Ash.

— ¡C-Claro! —Alegó nerviosa ante la cercanía de su rostro con la del pelinegro.

— ¿No vas a dejar tus pokémon, Serena? —Intervino Bonnie, señalando la recepción donde esperaba la enfermera Joy con su cordial sonrisa y no muy lejos también Wigglytuff con un pequeño carrito donde tenían a Pikachu y a Azurill junto a las pokébolas de sus amigos para examinarlos.

— ¡S-Sí! —Se aproximo pronto a la recepción, dejando sus dos pokébolas que amablemente acepto Joy quien se retiró e indicó que para su regreso del recorrido en la Ciudad estarían listos sus pokémons.

— ¡Bien! ¿A dónde iremos primeros? —Preguntó animado Clemont.

— Serena siempre recomienda muy buenos lugares que ver —Sugirió Ash al no tener la menor idea de donde comenzar, después de todo a donde vayan siempre les aguarda una gran aventura.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad! —Exclamó Bonnie a Max y Misty que no pudieron contenerse de sonreír por la hiperactividad de la niña. — Siempre comemos cosas deliciosas ¡Especialmente dulces!

— ¡Oh~! Pues me convencisteis con eso último —Indicó la pelirroja un tanto emocionada y es que los dulces era su otra debilidad, aparte de los pokémon acuáticos y el océano. — Serena tú mandas ¿A dónde vamos?

La peliámbar sonrió de soslayo, cargado su gesto de cierta ternura al sentirse apreciada por sus amigos. De mejor humor y olvidando previamente sus inseguridades, sacó su dispositivo. — ¡Pues a ver~! —Tecleo aquí y allá en ambas caras del dispositivo. — ¡Listo! Cerca de aquí hay un Centro Comercial, muy famoso por una pastelería que tiene ciento veintidós sabores para escoger…

— ¡¿Ciento veintidós?! —Vociferó emocionada Misty con corazones en sus ojos. — ¡No se diga más…! ¡AH!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Max extrañado al ver que la pelirroja detuvo súbitamente su marcha.

— ¡Chicos! Antes de irnos ¿Pueden esperar un momento? Necesito hacer una llamada —Ash y sus amigos de Kalos asintieron, aunque parecían preocupados ya que por la voz de la pelirroja parecía urgente hacer esa llamada.

— ¿A mis padres?

— No, pero sería bueno que también les llamaras.

— Lo haré pero cuando regresemos —Pidió el niño de la Ciudad Petalia. — O sino jamás recorreremos la ciudad, ya sabes cómo es Mamá… —Suspiró extenuado al imaginarse a su vivaz progenitora. — Me preguntara por todo sin querer que obvie ningún detalle.

— De acuerdo, pero que no se te olvide hacerlo.

— ¿Y tú a quién llamarás?

Misty sonrió. — Pronto lo sabrás. Ustedes también pueden unirse si quieren —Ofreció al resto del grupo. — Además… creo que ellos se alegrarán de verte Ash.

— ¿A mí? —Señalándose confundido. — ¿Acaso los conozco?

La joven líder de gimnasio no le respondió, en su lugar se carcajeo divertida y se fue al dispositivo telefónico del Centro Pokémon para hacer la video-llamada. Siendo seguida de cerca por sus amigos. La pelirroja marco el código correspondiente y eventualmente en la pantalla plana de tamaño mediano se asomó una imagen borrosa que le pareció ambiguamente familiar a Ketchum…

— **¿Hola? ¿Misty?** —

— ¡Es Tracey! —Reveló Ash emocionado al reconocer la voz justo en el instante que la imagen se volvía nítida y aparecía un joven de cabello negro con ojos castaños oscuros casi dando a negro y usando una sudadera azul turquesa de cuello alto con detalles verdosos ligeramente oscuros.

— **¡¿Ash?! ¡Wow, pero que pequeño es el mundo!** —

Antes de que Misty, Ash, Max o Tracey pudieran decir algo más, del lado de este último se oyó a lo lejos pero lo suficientemente audible un ahogado grito femenino en coro seguido de un breve dialogo:

— **¡¿Dijisteis Ash?!** —

— **¡Anda pero que suertuda resulto nuestra hermanita!** —

— **No. Más bien después de esto, nos debe una grande.** —

— **¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! Si no fuera por nosotras, jamás se hubieran reencontrado.** —

— **¡Pues obvio! Somos excelentes casamenteras sin ni siquiera intentarlo.** —

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó exasperada Misty a la pantalla en el que reía nerviosamente Tracey. Posteriormente apareció Daisy, Lily y Violet casi apachurrando al joven dibujante que estaba en el medio entre las tres chicas.

— ¡Pero qué lindas~! —Exclamó Bonnie emocionada al ver a tres posibles candidatas de ser su cuñada. En el lado de Clemont se tuvo que ajustar sus gafas, claramente aturdido de ver las chicas que si bien no se parecían mucho a Misty, no se negaba que eran parientes de lo atractivas que eran y que emanan una exótica esencia tropical.

En el caso de Serena se llevó una mano a su boca que estaba abierta ¡Las hermanas de Misty si que eran guapas! ¡Parecían modelos! Y la pelirroja parecía seguir los mismos pasos porque no tenía nada que envidiarles a sus hermanas mayores, las cuatros poseían algo único y llamativo en su apariencia que sería difícil de ignorar.

— **Ay Misty, no es necesario gritar. Estamos aquí ¿Sabes?** —Refutó Lily calmadamente.

— **¡Cómo sea! ¡Hola Ash! Espero que cuides a nuestra hermanita y a Max en nuestro lugar.** —Saludó Daisy, siendo correspondida por el pelinegro que se tuvo que acercar un poco a Misty para aparecer en la video-llamada. — **Ya sé que se vuelve pesadita a veces…** —

— ¡¿CÓMO?!

— **Pero descuida, la razón de este viaje es que se tomara unas vacaciones para que se relaje. Pues nos haría un gran favor por aquí…** —Agregó Violet.

— ¡HEY!

— ¡Bien~! ¡Bieeeen~! ¿Y cómo les ha ido por allá chicos? —Intervino Tracey, imponiendo un poco de orden (y también para que Misty no explote).

— ¡E-Excelente! —Tomo la palabra Max, igual de nervioso que el dibujante e intentando poner un granito de arena para que la pelinaranja se calmara lo cual logró porque está en un suspiro abnegado, dejó caer sus hombros en involuntaria resignación ante las miradas de sus compañeros de Kalos. — Ash va por su quinta medalla y hemos hecho nuevos amigos.

— Cierto. Tracey, hermanas, les presento a nuestros amigos con quienes viajamos.

Misty se hizo a un lado de la pantalla para una mejor visualización de los originarios de Kalos.

— ¡Hola mi nombre es Bonnie, y él es mi hermano!

— ¡H-Hola soy Clemont! —Se presentó, rascándose con la mano la nuca algo apenado que pronto fue dejado de lado cuando la pequeña se arrodillo encantadoramente en el suelo mientras que ofrecía:

— ¿Algunas de ustedes querrían ser la nov…?

— ¡BONNIE! —Llamaron en reprimenda Clemont y Max, el primero quitando a su hermana de la pantalla con el brazo Aipom.

— ¡Urgh! ¡A ESTÉ PASO TE VAS A QUEDAR SOLTERO POR LA ETERNIDAD!

— ¡Ese es un asunto personal que no te atañe! —Le rezongó el niño, haciendo que la niña aún en el aire al ser sostenida por la mano mecánica; hinchara los mofletes en enfado y se cruzara de brazos, apenas visibles los tres en la pantalla para los residentes de la Ciudad Cerulean.

— ¡Claro que me atañe, Max! ¡Algún día espero ser Tía…!

— ¡BONNIE, POR FAVOR! —Suplicó avergonzado Clemont clonado en una roja manzana.

— ¡¿QUÉ SON ESTOS GRITOS?! —Todos se sobresaltaron ante la potente y firme voz que se le unió a la discusión, siendo la enfermera Joy. — No sé si lo sepan chicos, pero les recuerdo que esto es un Centro Pokémon. NO un circo.

Pronto todos se disculparon, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Aunque los más afectados eran los rubiales y Max que enérgicamente hacían reverencias sin parar. Ya más calmada Joy se retiró no sin antes pedir que hablaran en un tono de voz moderado.

— Ejem… —Pronuncio Misty deliberadamente volviendo a la pantalla. — ¡Seguimos! —Enlazó su brazo con el de Serena, trayéndola consigo para que apareciera en la pantalla. — Falta presentarles a Serena.

La peliámbar se ruborizo y sonrío apenada a la pantalla para después dedicarle una mirada de inofensivo reproche a Misty por tomarla por sorpresa. Aunque… sería mentira si no admite que le agrada mucho la manera tan abierta y familiar con la que trata la pelirroja a todos.

— **¡Oh my Good~! ¡Me encanta tu ropa!** —

— **¡Esas botas están fantásticas!** —

— **¡Adoramos tu estilo!** —Canturrearon las trillizas, observando con ojo crítico y fashion como las chicas a la moda que son.

— Te dije que le caerías bien —Le dijo por lo bajo Misty a Serena, obviando el ataque de sus hermanas… quienes inesperadamente comenzaron a sollozar, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. — ¡¿Y ahora que les pasa?!

— **Esto es genial… finalmente nuestra hermanita…** —Comenzó Violet.

—… **Tiene una amiga…** —Continuó Lily.

— **¡Con buen gusto!** —Finalizó Daisy, dejando de cubrirse los ojos y echándose aire al abanicar su mano en la cara en un vago intento de contener las lágrimas (¡No quería que el maquillaje se le arruinara!). Un aura de fuego emano de la pelinaranja, teniendo las manos empuñada y ocultando su mirada esmeralda bajo su flequillo.

— **¡Chicas, por favor!** —Se abrió paso Tracey quien había salido volando fuera de la pantalla cuando las trillizas hicieron acto de presencia. — **¿No creen que es descortés no presentarse, luego de que los amigos de Ash, Misty y Max lo hicieron?** —

La ojiverde le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo dibujante por haber cambiado oportunamente de tema. Un gesto que advirtieron pensativos Ash y Serena pero los sentimientos que inundaban en ambos eran muy distintos: el primero, se sentía confundido y algo disgustado en el fondo aunque desconocía el motivo.; la segunda sintió curiosidad por la complicidad que veía en las miradas de Misty y Tracey.

— **¡Tienes razón! Y cómo siempre lo mejor queda de último…** —Expresó Daisy "algo" egocéntrica. — **¡Soy Daisy!** —Se presentó, haciendo una pose "guay" ante la pantalla como si estuviera en un comercial o hiciera una mejor imitación del Equipo Rocket.

— **¡Yo Violet! Gusto en conocerlos** —Saludó la peliazul guiñando un ojo coquetamente e imitando a la rubia quien era la mayor de las tres, haciendo también una pose _guay_ para situarse al lado de Daisy que no abandonaba su posición.

— **¡Y yo Lily!** —Imitando a sus hermanas para quedar al lado de Violet, quien quedo en el centro. Por una extraña razón las trillizas desde pequeñas se presentaban con la secuencia de mayor a menor. — **…Juntas formamos…** —

— **¡Las flores acuáticas de Ciudad Cerulean!** —Dijeron al unísono.

— **¡…Y acompañándolas Tracey Sketchit, hehe!** —Intervino sonriente el dibujante (sin verse afectado ni un poco por las actitudes de las trillizas), asomándose en una esquina de la pantalla y recordando que era una video-llamada en vez de un comercial de televisión.

Misty rodó los ojos en fastidio, y pensar que esa era la familia loca con la que creció… Aún desconocía como ella salió cuerda de esa crianza y cómo demonios le hace Tracey para mantener la calma ante las ocurrencias de sus hermanas.

— ¡Afff! Cómo sea ¿Cómo va el gimnasio, ha habido problemas?

Y antes de recibir las noticias… resultaron no ser muy alentadoras cuando se escucho de fondo un potente rugido que puso la piel de gallina a los acompañantes de la pelinaranja. Clemont cayó de sentón al suelo y Bonnie abrazo a Serena que se encogió de hombros con una graciosa mueca de susto que se igualaba a la de Max y Ash.

— ¡Ese fue Gyarados!

— ¡De eso no hay duda! —Comento el rubiales intimidado por feroz rugido ¿Cómo Misty podía tener semejante pokémon a su poder?

— ¿Estará bien? —Preguntó preocupado Ash luego de recomponerse del susto pero nadie pudo responderle porque la joven líder del gimnasio alterada exigió saber lo que sucedía, impacientándose al ver a Tracey y sus hermanas vacilantes de responderle.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Me regreso ya mismo a Cerulean…!

— **¡NO!** —

A todos les sorprendió ver como las despreocupadas hermanas de Misty y a Tracey que desde un principio de la video-llamada actuaban rebosantes de alegría, pareciendo que tienen una sonrisa permanentes en sus rostros; ahora poseen un semblante severo que intimidaría a cualquiera, tal vez tanto como lo haría un Gyarados.

— **Misty, entiendo que estés preocupada por el gimnasio y los pokémons…** —Comenzó el dibujante un poco más condescendiente a diferencia de las trillizas que le dedicaban una mirada de hielo a su hermanita que no podía dejar de salir de su aturdimiento ¡Fueron contables las veces que observo esa mirada en sus hermanas! — **Pero debes confiar en nosotros.** —

— Lo sé, aún así tienen que…

— **¡Sin peros Misty! Hicimos un trato y no te aparecerás por aquí ni en pintura hasta cumplir el plazo de tres semanas.** —Interrumpió tajante Lily. — **Más bien agradece que permitimos informarte de cómo van las cosas en el gimnasio cada vez que quieres.** —

— ¡Es mi responsabilidad!

— **Que nos has confiado a nosotras. ¡Por Dios Misty, ni siquiera hemos cumplido una semana con el gimnasio bajo nuestra custodia! —** Rezongó Daisy indignada. — **Si la memoria todavía te falla, ya fuimos líderes de gimnasio ¡Nacimos con ello…!** —Indicó esto último con melancolía que compartió todas las hermanas y silenciosamente Tracey estaba al tanto del motivo de su tristeza por lo que situó una mano en el hombro de la ojiverde en modo de apoyo, la cual le miró agradecida.

En cuanto Ash quiso hacer lo mismo al ver a su amiga tan triste pero vacilo, aun así alguien más se tomo la atribución de brindarle el apoyo siendo Max que le tomo la mano a la líder. Sacándole una sincera e imperceptible sonrisa que le dedico al niño.

— **Sólo danos tiempo, es normal que aquí todos te echen de menos y Gyarados lo demuestra con creces…** _—_ Expresó Violet más calmada y como si fuera sido invocado al nombrarlo, el dragón marino rugió nuevamente haciendo que Tracey y las hermanas cerraran los ojos mientras que los demás que no están acostumbrados se estremecieron de los pies a la cabeza como gelatinas.

— Tal vez no fue buena idea dejar a Gyarados con ustedes, si le siguen dando problemas pueden…

— **No. Descuida. Gyarados está haciendo un buen trabajo como el protector de los pokémons en el gimnasio** —Intervino el pelinegro. — **Él seriamente está cumpliendo la tarea que le pedisteis, sólo que a veces suele hacer berrinches…** —Solamente para después agregar en plan de broma: — **Tal cual como su entrenadora.** —

— ¡Oye~! —Objeto fingiendo enfado. — De acuerdo, ustedes ganan —Suspiró resignada. — Me tomará tiempo pero disfrutaré de mis vacaciones. Max me ayudará ¿No?

— ¡Puedes darlo por hecho!

— ¡Hey, no te olvides de nosotros! —Dijo Bonnie hinchando las mejillas al sentirse omitida y pronto Serena lo capto.

— ¡Es verdad, Misty! —Alegó animada. Situándose al lado de la aludida y, aunque al principio vacilante, colocó su mano en el hombro de la pelinaranja para que sienta su apoyo. — Descuiden, haremos que esté tan ocupada que ni pensará en sus deberes ¿Verdad, Ash, Clemont?

— ¡Pues claro!

— **Se lo agradeceríamos un montón. Nos quitaríamos un peso de encima si Misty no nos vigilara tanto…** —Bromeo Violet para mosqueo de la pelirroja menor. — **Cuiden de nuestra hermanita, por favor.**

— **¡Y enséñale algo de moda Serena!** —Pidieron Daisy y Lily, enlazando las manos en señal de exagerado ruego generando la risa nerviosa de la peliámbar y el enojo de la ojiverde menor.

— ¡Adiós, fue un placer conocerlos! —Se despidió Bonnie agitando la mano efusivamente, siendo respondida por las trillizas que pronto desaparecieron de la pantalla excusándose que debían ir a calmar a Gyarados y demás quehaceres.

— Bueno entonces seguiremos hablando después, Tracey…

— **Espera Misty, necesito hablar contigo** —Le interrumpió el aludo muy serio, manifestando con su semblante que no era un tema para tomarse a la ligera. — **Es importante así que… bueno…** —Se rascó la cabeza un tanto incomodo. — **Chicos ¿Podrían dejarnos solos?**

Los demás no tardaron en darles su espacio, despidiéndose del dibujante que le correspondió y disculpándose por excluirlos de la conversación pero todos se mostraron muy solidarios, asegurando que no había problemas.

— Te estaremos esperando en la recepción Misty —Le avisó Clemont.

Los últimos en irse, casi con desgana, fueron Ash y Serena porque en esos instantes dominaban sentimientos de contrariedad que los confundían. En él porque se sentía curioso por todo lo que había escuchado de las hermanas de Misty y Tracey, la seriedad con las que le hablo a su mejor amiga no fue normal… ¿Habrá algo más detrás del repentino viaje de la amante de los pokémon acuáticos?

 _Si es así… ¿Qué sería?_ , se cuestionó mentalmente, virando su rostro un poco para ver de reojo a la ojiverde centrar su atención en la pantalla. _Sería bueno… que contarás conmigo_ , pensó desanimado al recordar la relación tan amena que observo entre su amiga y Tracey. Ketchum apresuró el paso, ocultando su mirada bajo la visera de su gorra. Por una extraña razón la opresión que solía tener en su pecho, ahora no le despertaba una sensación de incomodidad sino de un vacío asfixiante.

Por otro lado, siguiendo casi de cerca al originario de Kanto. Serena meditaba sus preocupaciones personales de las cuales la principal causa era por Misty y eso le molestaba de sobremanera consigo misma. Le desagradaba tener envidia de la entrenadora que era tan amable, simpática y agradable, es decir, ¡¿A quién no le agradaría Misty?! Era una chica fuerte que siendo ella misma la gente se reúne a su alrededor con naturalidad. _Soy una persona horrible con estos oscuros sentimientos…_ ,se reprochó en su mente, mordiéndose el labio inferior contrariada y llevando su mano empuñada a la altura del pecho.

… _A mi realmente… me agrada Misty…_

Alzó su mirada para ver a unos pasos de distancia, enfrente de su persona, la espalda ligeramente ancha de Ash. Por supuesto, las reacciones fueron casi inmediatas; su corazón se aceleró, una opresión en el pecho surgió costándole respirar y una ola de calor despertaba en sus mejillas. Sensaciones que fueron abruptamente detenidas cuando en su mente se materializo escenas de los viejos amigos de Kanto, actuando de una manera indescriptible que le hizo ver una faceta que desconocía totalmente del chico que le gusta.

… _Pero mientras no sepa del por qué esté lío…_ , volvió su mirada al suelo, su semblante se volvió taciturno., _…seguirá viviendo en mi corazón…_ , _aun así…_ , volteo a ver hacía atrás para ver a la lejanía una cabellera pelirroja que reconoció automáticamente como la de Misty que estaba sumergida en su conversación privada.

… _Sería lindo si pudiéramos hacernos buenas amigas…_

Sonrió sinceramente aunque su gesto no lograba apreciarse al expresar melancolía. Volvió la vista hacia adelante, apresurando el paso al notar que el resto de sus amigos lo esperaban en la recepción del Centro Pokémon.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.**

* * *

¡Muy bien~!

 **¿Qué les pareció el Capítulo?**

 **¿Los hice reír?**

 **¿Los he aburrido?**

 **¿Cumplí sus expectativas con esté capítulo o lo empeore?**

 **¿Han notado las "pistas" que he dejado en** _ **todos**_ **los capítulos** **hasta ahora?**

También les doy como noticia que ahora que tengo un móvil más moderno con la capacidad de navegar por internet (no en todo su esplendor ya que tengo límites al navegar por móvil -3-), puedo responderle sus reviews por medio **PM/Inbox** al poder iniciar sección en la página.

Así que aquellos que sean usuarios y comenten, les responderé con gusto. Aquellos que no sean usuarios tan poco se preocupen porque al final de cada capítulo estarán las respectivas contestaciones a sus reviews, exceptuando claro aquellos comentarios que sean sobre preguntas de la historia que las pondré aparte ya que alguien más puede tener la misma duda.

Ahora sí, ya no les desgasto más la vista xD y me despido.

 **¡Plis, Reviews! Es mi única paga por publicar mis ideas locas del Pokeshipping *w***


	6. Desde otra Perspectiva

**¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS!  
** NECESITO DECIRLES TRES COSAS DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA:

 **[1]:** A partir de este capítulo en adelante la "verdadera acción" inicia. Por lo que requiero de su valiosísima ayuda;

 **¿QUÉ POKÉMON –ACUÁTICO– QUIEREN QUE MISTY ATRAPE EN KALOS?**

Mi cerebro e imaginación no me dan para escoger (a excepción de un determinado pokémon) para Misty. Por lo que se los dejaré en sus manos, pueden enviarme su selección por **reviews** o **Inbox/PM**. Si ya me enviaron alguna opción potencial sobre algunos Pokémons y después se les ocurren otras nuevas opciones, me las pueden igualmente enviar. NO tengo ningún inconveniente,  la ÚNICA condición es que el pokémon o los pokémons deben ser de TIPO AGUA sin importar si resulta ser híbrido (que aparte del elemento agua, tenga otra naturaleza adicional –hada/fantasma/dragón/hielo/etc.–) o no.

 **[2]:** Actualmente tengo un asunto personal al cual debo darle TOTAL prioridad por lo que la próxima actualización (el CAPÍTULO 7), me tardaré en subirlo ya que dudo que tenga el tiempo suficiente para escribirlo apropiadamente. Por lo que pediré un poco de su paciencia.

 **[3]:** Al final del capítulo están respondidos aquellos _reviews_ que no pude responder a través de un PM/Inbox porque no están registrados en la página (y si lo están, avísenme si les es posible ;3).

¡Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura~!

* * *

 **¡KALOS: Aventuras de Sirena!**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 _Desde otra Perspectiva_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

En un Centro Pokémon había una jovencita pelirroja de pie enfrente de uno de los dispositivos de comunicación, donde en la pantalla se proyectaba del pecho para arriba a un joven pelinegro de mirada oscura que no se le calcula más de diecisiete años y sea de lo que hablaban parecía serio porque ninguno de los dos relajaba sus fracciones faciales, sólo en dados casos que luego de intercambiar un par de palabras ella soltaba uno que otro suspiro de cansancio.

— **No olvides tú misión Misty…** —

— No lo he hecho y no lo haré, me dirijo hacía allá ¿Recuerdas? —Interrumpió un poco a la defensiva por tanta insistencia ¡¿Acaso no conoce con quién está hablando?! — Después de todo… a mi me conviene… —Agregó distraída, llevando su mano a la altura de su pecho en la que sostuvo por encima de la blusa amarilla algo que yacía oculto a simple vista.

Él la miró por unos instantes, midiéndola con la mirada más se abstuvo de decir lo que pensaba.

— **Muy bien. Le daré las coordenadas, espera mi respuesta hasta entonces.** —

Ella asintió, borrándose pronto la comunicación. Ignorante que no muy lejos de allí, a sus espaldas, cuatro presencias escucharon lo necesario de su conversación de la video-llamada y con saber lo suficiente unas sonrisas maliciosas se dibujaron en sus rostros.

— ¿Huh?

Antes de retirarse a la recepción del Centro Pokémon, Misty, al sentir que la sensación de ser observada no menguaba desde hace rato, por última vez viró su rostro lo suficiente para ver detrás de su persona más no halló nada fuera de lo normal por lo que retomo su marcha hasta dar a lo lejos con sus amigos…

Por lo que inhaló profundo para luego exhalar todo el aliento que contuvo en sus pulmones, necesitaba relajarse. La reciente conversación con Tracey más el ver a sus hermanas le recordó agriamente del porque estaba aquí recorriendo la Región Kalos… pero eso no significa que eso sea motivo de arruinarles el viajes a sus amigos.

— ¡Misty~! ¡Por aquí~!

La aludida plasmo su mejor sonrisa cuando su presencia fue notada por Bonnie quien con su llamado y alzando los brazos efusivamente no tardo en atraer la atención del resto del grupo, dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde la rubia enfocaba su atención para ver a Misty que se les acercaba.

— Disculpen la espera. Ya podemos irnos.

— ¿Todo bien con lo de Tracey? —Preguntó Clemont, atreviéndose abordar el tema porque aunque no lo parezca durante estos pocos días que se conocen los líderes de gimnasio se han vuelto muy cercanos al congeniar sus opuestas personalidades.

— Sí, nada grave.

— ¡Ahora los postres! —Intervino Bonnie dando pequeños brinquitos con sus mejillas sonrojadas, uniéndosele pronto en su rebosante alegría la pelirroja de recordar que pronto sus papilas gustativas se sumergiría en ciento veintidós sabores azucarados.

— Dirígenos Serena —Indicó Max, contagiándose de la energía de las dos chicas que celebraban por anticipado. La peliámbar asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa al peliverde para después encabezar la marcha junto con los demás…

— ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

Misty se detuvo en seco ante la inesperada pregunta, virando su rostro hacía el lado derecho para encontrar al originario del Pueblo Paleta mirándole escéptico de brazos cruzados. Ella le miró con un semblante que no manifestaba exactamente sorpresa pero tan poco parecía esperarse la inesperada aprensión de Ketchum.

Aún así, la pelirroja se recompuso sonriéndole… de una manera enigmática como modo de respuesta. Una que seguía siendo demasiado fofa y ambigua para el gusto del pelinegro que no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo a regañadientes porque ella rápidamente huyó de su interrogatorio, acelerando el paso para alcanzar a los demás que todavía no habían advertido su ausencia.

Ignorantes todos ellos que bajo la sonrisa de la primera heroína de esta historia… oculta una tormentosa verdad.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaah~! —Una exclamación general de asombro vociferó el grupo al estar en el medio del centro comercial en planta baja en donde se sitúa una de las entradas principales de la novedosa estructura.

— ¡Pero qué bonito! —Opinó Bonnie dando saltitos, era uno de los centro comerciales más grandes que hayan visto durante su viaje y lo más llamativo es que había muchas personas que transitaban bajo la compañía de sus respectivos pokémon, algunos entrenadores iban incluso con tres.

— Aquí hay mucho por que ver —Agregó Max, más interesado en observar a los pokémon siendo algunos totalmente nuevos y desconocidos para él mientras que otros les era familiar al provenir de la región Hoenn.

— ¡Sí, sí, pero no olviden los dulces, lo importante son los dulces! —Intervino Misty con estrellitas en sus ojos e inquieta como una niña pequeña, paseando su mirada a su alrededor en busca de la dichosita tienda. — ¡Serenaaaaa~! —La apremió en un canturreo infantil.

Tanto a la aludida como a Clemont no se esperaron esa actitud infantil de la pelirroja que siempre solía mostrar una personalidad más seria, madura y controlada. Definitivamente la originaria de Ciudad Cerulean era una caja de sorpresas, siempre había algo nuevo que aprender de la líder de gimnasio.

— ¡Ahm, s-sí! —Salió de su aturdimiento para buscar en su dispositivo, tecleando por aquí y por allá entre las dos pantallas táctiles del equipo. — Listo. Está en el segundo nivel del centro comercial en el ala Oeste.

— ¡Andandoooo~!

— ¡Yupi, apresúrate Max sino serás el último que elija…!

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!

— ¡Oigan, no corran…! —Reprendió sumisamente el joven inventor al ver como Misty seguida de cerca por los niños emprendieron la retirada de acuerdo a las indicaciones de la peliámbar. — ¡Aff! No tienen remedio —Dijo y más que estar enojado, le agrado mucho la efusividad en el trío amante de los dulces. Comenzó a poner pies en pólvora e intentar seguir a su hermana junto con sus nuevos amigos…

— Wow, Misty es… —Pensó en voz alta Serena, virando su rostro hacia el originario del pueblo Paleta quien parecía serio al tener el ceño ligeramente fruncido y no tener su acostumbrada sonrisa. Tendiendo a demostrar más esa careta cuando está en una ruda batalla pokémon. — ¿Ash?

El moreno miró de reojo a la artista pokémon, cruzándose sus miradas al momento que el semblante de él se relajo y empezó apresurar el paso. — ¡Apurémonos Serena! —Le indicó con su característica alegría. — Conociendo a Misty capaz y vacía las despensas de la pastelería.

La ojiazul se rió por el comentario, ya que su desbordante imaginación hizo mella y la imagen se materializo nítidamente en su mente de la entrenadora pelirroja en una mesa repleta de platos vacios con las mejillas tiernamente manchadas de merengue, un pañuelo azul celeste amarrado a su cuello con un estampado de una estrella azul índigo en el medio y con un semblante de total felicidad mientras que devora los últimos postres.

— ¡Serena…!

— ¡Voy~!

La entrenadora novata pronto acelero el paso, alcanzando a Ash y posteriormente a un exhausto Clemont que jadeaba como si estuviera en un desierto o le fuera dar en cualquier momento un patatús.

 **.**

 **~ …Y unos minutos después… ~**

 **.**

Una densa aura oscura y depresiva rondaba en la pelirroja junto con sus dos acompañantes que se mantenían cabizbajos enfrente de la famosísima tienda que ahora… yacía cerrada con un cartel en el que tenía escrito un "Lo sentimos, regrese más tarde" y estampado en una esquina a un Clefairy que hacía una reverencia de pie, acorde al mensaje del anuncio.

— B-Bueno ¡Pero arriba esos ánimos! —Alentó Serena con una gota surcando a un costado de su cabeza.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! No es el fin del mundo, podemos hacer otras cosas —Agregó Clemont.

Bonnie se giró hacia su hermano y amigos, se le veía desanimada pero pensativa. — Mmm… Bueno ya que lo ponen así ¡Hagámoslo! —Contestó eufórica con sus ojos azules nuevamente llenos de vidas.

Max pronto se giró también y pensativo, asintió para dar su veredicto: — Bueno camino aquí he visto otras tiendas que pueden ser muy interesantes, quizás te pueda interesar Clemont —El aludido ladeo a un lado la cabeza, mirando con ojos curiosos al peliverde. — Entre las tiendas, vi una ferretería.

No tardo en verse la alegría del inventor, irradiando sus gafas un brillo por lo que su mirada azulada dejo de verse a través del cristal. — ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Voy contigo!

— Claro, eso si no te importa si visitamos en el camino otras tiendas de pokémons —El rubio automáticamente asintió. — Quisiera ver si compro unas cosas.

— ¿En tiendas de pokémon, Max? ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó extrañado Ketchum, ya que el niño originario de Hoenn no tenía un pokémon para rondar por esas tiendas. Sobre todo si piensa comprar algún producto que obviamente son para uso exclusivo de pokémons.

— Me gusta ver esas tiendas, siempre te sorprendes por lo que puedas encontrar ahí. Además, quisiera comprarles algo a May y a mis padres de mi viaje en Kalos.

— Ya que lo pones así, iré con ustedes —Reconsiderando la idea e interesado por las palabras de Max. — Quizás encuentre algo para Pikachu y los demás. ¿Y ustedes, chicas? ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

Misty continuaba en su depresión por lo que ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta. En cuanto a Serena, a pesar que tuvo curiosidad sobre qué productos podría vender dichas tiendas pokémon, le pareció más tentadora la propuesta misma… tal vez porque al final el quién la hacía era Ash.

— ¡Uy~! ¡Qué dilema!

— ¿Qué pasa Bonnie?

La niña tenía los mofletes hinchados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, pensando seriamente en algo.

— Es qué por un lado quiero ir a esas tiendas que menciona Max y por el otro, quisiera ir a las tiendas de ropas.

Al ver la cara entristecida de la pequeña ojiazul, Serena se mordió contrariada el labio inferior porque entraba en un dilema… del cual tuvo que ceder y aplazar sus planes de compartir con el joven entrenador del Pueblo Paleta. Le gustaba Ash pero adoraba las sonrisas de Bonnie a quien ve como una hermana pequeña.

— Entonces ¿Qué te parece si vemos primero un par de tiendas? —La mirada curiosa de la rubia no tardo en fijarse en la artista pokémon. — Ya sabes, un paseo de chicas —Le guiño un ojo cómplice. — Luego alcanzamos a los chicos antes que terminen su recorrido.

— ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¡Pues hagámoslos!

— Bueno si es así, fijemos un punto donde puedan interceptarnos —Sugirió Max, estando todos de acuerdo (a excepción de Misty que seguía sumergida en su pena personal).

Serena sacó su dispositivo para teclear aquí y allá en ambas caras del equipo rosáceo, informándoles en los posibles lugares idóneos como punto de encuentro pero Clemont refuto con una solución demasiado sencilla que nadie se la pudo negar, mostrándose de acuerdos con el punto de encuentro.

— Ya aclarado eso, nos veremos allá —Expresó Ash.

Y con esa discusión más que finalizada, tanto Bonnie como Serena se voltearon hacia la pelirroja con una sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja. La líder de gimnasio Cerulean sintió un escalofrío en anticipación a lo que fuera a ocurrirle…

— ¡Oh, Misty~!

El canturreo infantil de la niña, hizo que la aludida virara el rostro en dirección al llamado. Advirtiendo la sospechosa aura de ambas ojiazules que podía asemejarlas con las de un pokémon siniestro.

— ¿…D-Dime?

— ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡VÁMONOOOS! —Invitó la peliámbar, situándose a un lado de la pelirroja para enganchar su brazo con el de ella. En el sentido contrario de la confundida Misty, Bonnie imitó a la novata entrenadora.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿ADÓNDEEEEEE~?!

Misty fue arrastrada de espaldas hacia vaya a saber dónde ya que en la posición que estaba menos podía advertir hacia donde la llevaban las dos originarias de Kalos. Así que en busca de respuesta con una cara totalmente desencajada del desconcierto, miró a los chicos de los cuales los dos cerebritos del grupo se despedían de ella claramente divertidos por la escena. En cuanto Ash no pudo evitar reírse por la graciosa mueca que tenía su amiga.

— ¡Hehehe~! De seguro que la pasaran bien —Comentó Clemont una vez que perdió de vista a las dos adolescentes junto con su hermana, aunque lejanamente persistió por unos segundos más los gritos de Misty.

— Son chicas a fin de cuentas —Indicó Max indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros con cierta resignación. — Un paseo de shopping es como beber agua para ellas. Mientras que para nosotros es como darle la vuelta al mundo.

— Ciertamente —Contestó, asintiendo un tanto solemne. Luego intercambio miradas con el peliverde, no pudiendo evitar el reírse. — ¿Una hermana, no? —Max asintió pesadamente y Clemont no tardo en reírse, risa que se torno a un débil chillido lastimero.

Ambos cerebritos suspiraron lánguidamente, comprensivos del sufrimiento del otro por los inconvenientes de tener una hermana. Sea mayor o menor.

Por otro lado el ojicastaño se mostró pensativo sobre cómo sería una salida de _shopping_ con Misty. No es como si no fuera salido con ella de compras cuando viajaron anteriormente juntos, teniendo la pelirroja una inagotable energía y demandando hacer que se haga su voluntad (en resumen, era una mandona). Aun así, cuando se trataba sobre "cosas de chicas", su amiga los desplazaba tanto a él y a Brock de un manotazo. Yéndose sola a vaya a saber dónde (aunque algunas veces también iba acompañada de Pikachu y, en aquel entonces, Togepi) y más vale que no la molestaran en sus asuntos femeninos porque si no…

Bueno, no estaría vivo para contarlo.

La verdadera intriga de Ash Ketchum es… ¿Si salir con Misty de " _shopping_ ", sería como salir con cualquier otra chica? Porque ahora que él estaba más crecido (tanto física como psicológicamente), teniendo una perspectiva un poco más suspicaz y aguda de la vida que de antaño, pues… era más consiente que a fin de cuentas Misty, es una _chica_ en todo el sentido de la palabra y eso… le desconcertaba.

Justo como la primera vez que la vio usar un traje de baño de dos piezas.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Misty suspiró por enésima vez luego de tumbarse en una de las bancas que había en el centro de la tienda para la clientela. Ella es una chica que gusta en ir de compras, usar cosas lindas y toda la cosa pero… quizás ya esa pasión se ha ido apaciguando o al menos eso cree porque hasta hoy había resentido por primera vez una salida de compras y de por si haciendo cosplay.

Bonnie y Serena tenían la costumbre que al salir juntas de compras, solían jugar en tiendas de cosplay y probarse infinidades de trajes. Les pareció lindo que ambas originarias de Kalos, la incluyeran en su ritual, divirtiéndose mucho pero después ellas se emocionaron al ver que –según estás– los atuendos que usaba Misty le lucían de maravilla, llevando el cosplay a otro nivel de realismo totalmente diferente. Motivo por el que ambas empezaron a insistirle a la pelirroja que se probara infinidades de disfraces tras disfraces como si fuera una muñeca a la cual puedan vestir como se les antoje.

Solamente pararon cuando la pelirroja, ya agobiada, sacó su carácter y exclamo un grito de frustración que podría jurar que sonó por todo el Centro Comercial.

« _Lo sentimos Misty, es que realmente tienes el tipo de cuerpo que le luce todo_ », Esas habían sido las disculpas de Serena, haciendo una leve reverencia. « _Es que te veías tan lindísima con esas ropas, parecías una diosa. No. ¡Una hada tal cual al de los cuentos!_ », Esas fueron las palabras de Bonnie y por eso las perdono con facilidad, así como también se disculpo por haberles gritado a la primera ya que ambas ojiazules no fueron con mala intención.

La líder de gimnasio ya con la cabeza fría, recordó que está era la primera vez que durante sus viajes tenía compañía para ir de compras. Usualmente era ella sola, luego con la unión de Ash y Brock en sus viajes, paso a estar acompañada por el Pikachu del primero y… Togepi.

 _Togetic…_ , pensó con cierta melancolía pero después se retracto, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de tristeza y soledad. Su mirada esmeralda se enfocó distraídamente en un espejo de cuerpo completo que desde su posición, se veía reflejada sentada en la banca.,…S _é que estás bien y cuidas de los tuyos. Lo sé. Te críe bien… Mi pequeño Togetic._

— ¡Misty!

La aludida viró su rostro dónde provino el llamado para ver como Serena se acercaba a su persona con sus ropas habituales de viaje.

— ¿Y Bonnie?

— Está cambiándose, ya vendrá pronto. Tuvo problemas en quitarse el vestido —Comentó esto último sin poder evitar reírse, prontamente siendo imitada por la ojiverde. — Espero que te hayas divertido con nosotras a pesar de que te agobiamos… —Añadió apenada, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja y estrujando nerviosamente sus manos sobre su regazo.

— Me divertí, ya no te tienes que disculpar Serena. Además yo tan poco tuve porque gritarles.

La peliámbar sonrió, asintiendo en afirmación. — Por cierto Misty, no hay nada que te quede mal —Obviamente la especialista de pokémon acuáticos, se encogió de hombros avergonzada e incómoda por el halago al no estar acostumbrada de recibirlos. — Te pareces a tus hermanas…

La pelirroja explotó en carcajadas, desconcertando a la ojiazul que le miró confundida.

— Lo… lo s-siento, e-es… es la primera vez que oigo tal comparación —Se excusó entre risas, acallándolas paulatinamente. Y ante la mirada apremiante de Serena, explicó: — Verás entre mis hermanas y yo, siempre he sido un _Seel_ , mientras que ellas son un _Dewgong_.

Parpadeo aturdida por tal analogía, sabía a que pokémon se refería sin tener que acudir a su pokédex. Siendo un hermoso león marino de color blanco. — ¡P-Pero eso es imposible! ¡Tienes que ser popular…!

— Bueno, si popularidad te refieres a ser la hermana menor de las tres chicas más codiciadas de la ciudad. Pues sí, soy popular —Dijo divertida sin ni una pizca de resentimiento o dolor como en tiempos de antaño.

Hincho los mofletes y frunció el ceño aparentando enfado. — ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —Pero la pelirroja cabeceo en negativa, defendiendo su explicación. — Tú eres muy linda Misty ¡Dios! Tienes hasta pinta de modelo y todo al igual que tus hermanas ¡Claro que debes ser popular! Seguro que tienes admiradores por montón y amigos…

— ¿Sabías… qué mi primer amigo lo tuve a los diez años? —Automáticamente la sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de la artista pokémon. La ojiverde le sonrió condescendiente y apartó su mirada de la peliámbar para centrarla distraídamente hacia delante sin ver nada en realidad. — Yo… siempre viví bajo las sombras de mis hermanas. Ellas eran bellas y de por si fuertes entrenadoras, nunca las envidie por ello sino al contrario, me sentía orgullosa que fueran mis hermanas mayores pero… —Su mirada se tornó melancólica. — Si admito que me dolía un poco cuando la gente del pueblo me subestimaban y todo, pero jamás se comparó al dolor que sentía cuando mis propias hermanas no me reconocían como una entrenadora capaz e incluso… aunque era en broma, que era la poco agraciada de la familia.

— Misty…

Ignorando la sorpresa e incomodidad de su acompañante, prosiguió. — Sí, quizás no soy muy femenina ni tendré el toque "fashion", lista para aparecer en una foto —Se mofó, borrándose todo rastro de tristeza. — En fin, harta de ser subestimada y con la edad de poder viajar como cualquier entrenador pokémon. Me fui de casa, asegurándoles a mis hermanas de que no regresaría hasta ser la mejor entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos, y sin tener la menor idea de por dónde comenzar, me fui a la Ciudad Verde que escuché que en uno de sus ríos era bueno para pescar. Incluso hasta algunos afirmaban que te llevarías una grata sorpresa y vaya sorpresa me llevé…

— ¿Qué pescasteis? —Pregunto Serena mirándole con ojos curiosos y en su rostro tenía plasmada una seriedad infantil, claramente interesada por la historia. Algo que le causo gracia así como también ternura a Misty, no pudiendo evitar de reír por lo bajo.

— Un amigo.

Contestó simplemente con una sonrisa de soslayo totalmente cargada de felicidad y nostalgia de recordar un evento que ahora es elemental para ella.

— ¿Un pokémon?

— Bueno, él traía uno consigo —Serena se mostró confundida, sintiéndose perdida. — Un Pikachu para ser exactos y lo tenía mal herido en sus brazos. Razón por la que sin dudar lo abofeteé, reprendiéndole que esa no era la forma de tratar a sus pokémon.

Entonces finalmente la novata entrenadora sumo dos más dos y lo entendió. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. — ¡Aguarda! ¡¿Hablas de Ash?!

— Sí. Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta fue mi primer amigo y por medio de él, gane más amistades que hoy en día son valiosas para mí.

— ¡Ya estoy lista~!

Ambas adolescentes centraron su atención en la nueva presencia, siendo Bonnie que se aproximaba a ellas tan risueña como siempre. La ojiverde asintió, levantándose de su asiento junto con Serena que todavía no salía de su sorpresa.

— ¡Serenaaa~!

La aludida pronto reaccionó, saliendo de sus reflexiono para notar que se estaba quedando atrás y una vez que Bonnie junto con Misty vieron que la aspirante a artista pokémon las alcanzaba; continuaron caminando, sumergidas en su conversación ya que la peliámbar no mostraba indicios de querer participar. Debido a que estaba absorta con la nueva información sobre la líder de gimnasio Cerulean y también en inmortalizar su propia infancia… la cual no fue muy rosa pastel.

Por su propia timidez e inseguridades no pudo relacionarse con otros niños y pokémons, perdiendo muchas oportunidades que hoy en día se sigue cuestionando si algo habría cambiado si fuera actuado diferente. Siempre solía hacer de todo una tragedia, aun si era de una situación sencilla como decir algo; lo pensaba como algo torpe y cuando lo notaba ya lo había dicho.

Entonces comenzó a darle miedo hablar con la gente, privándose así misma al punto que comenzó a odiarse pero…

« _¡No debes rendirte!_ »

Las palabras de Ash.

« _¡Vuelve a subir sobre Rhyhorn! Si caes, te levantas. Si te lesionas, te curas. Si se te presenta un obstáculo ¡Supéralo!_ »

Las enseñanzas de su madre.

« _Mi nombre es Bonnie ¡Y él, es mi hermanote!_ »  
« _¡Soy Clemont! Un placer_ »  
« _¡Ven a viajar con nosotros Serena! ¡Será divertido!_ »

…Y esté viaje.

Han sido el recordatorio que le han hecho comprender que todas las veces que algún hecho le superaba, como el no tener amigos o el no destacar… eran por su culpa. No había notado que ponía un gran esfuerzo y que nada pasaba, lo peor que en vez de enfrentarlo, entonces huía al no salir los resultados esperados. Y en consecuencia, tenía el erróneo pensamiento que "su mundo" era pequeño y limitado… muy distinto al de Ash y eventualmente al de Misty…

 _«¿Sabías… qué mi primer amigo lo tuve a los diez años?»_

Pero ella es… ¿Parecida a mí…?

 _«…Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta fue mi primer amigo y por medio de él, gane más amistades que hoy en día son valiosas para mí.»_

Sus ojos tan azules como el cielo se enfocaron en Misty. _Si, ella me recuerda a mi misma…_ , pensó melancólica y con un indescriptible sentimiento que se anidaba cálidamente en su pecho.

— Señora ¿Necesita ayuda?

La pelirroja sin advertencia se había alejado de sus compañeras de viaje para acercarse hacia una anciana pequeña de cabello canoso, cuerpo menudo y rechoncho., bien entrada en los cincuentas que estaba acompañada de un Clefable y un Cleffa, los cuales parecían tener conflictos con unas cajas.

— Oh, cariño. Estoy bien, es sólo que el tiempo ya pasa sus facturas y requiero descansar —Se excuso amablemente la anciana que se veía muy simpática con su vestido rosa de un colorido estampado floreado muy sutil que apenas se apreciaba al usar un delantal blanco.

— ¿Tiene que ver con esos empaques? —Preguntó Bonnie que al acercarse, logró divisar que los pokémon hadas intentaban cargar respectivamente las dos cajas de tamaño mediano; haciendo uso de la telequinesis, que por una extraña razón… sin resultados alentadores.

— Sí. Se supone que mi hijo me ayudaría pero no ha llegado todavía, seguramente debe estar muy ocupado en su trabajo…

— Le ayudaré.

— ¡Pero Misty eso se ve muy pesa…!

Guardo silencio Serena cuando observó como la ojiverde se agacho y cargo ambas cajas de tamaño mediano, una encima de la otra sin muchas dificultades. Las dos ojiazules más la anciana con sus pokémon se quedaron pasmados…

— ¡Niña no te sobre esfuerces! ¡Te puedes lesionar! —Le reprochó preocupada la señora después de salir de su estupefacción.

— Estoy bien. En realidad, no pesa mucho —La tranquilizó. — ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quiere que lleve estás cajas, Señora?

Al principio la anciana no se mostro convencida, mayormente preocupada que la joven se lastimara pero al ver que no le titubeaba, cedió: — El trabajo de mi hijo no está muy lejos de aquí, podemos dejarla allá y él luego se encargara de ayudarme.

Asintió la originaria de Cerulean para luego centrar su atención a sus compañeras. — Ustedes pueden reunirse con los chicos y continuar…

— ¿Estás de broma? ¡No vamos a dejarte atrás! —Interrumpió la peliámbar, siendo pronto apoyada por Bonnie que le dijo a la señora que también quería ayudar para después tomar una pequeña caja que la propia Clefable le facilito. Resultando ser liviana por seguridad de la niña.

Misty sonrió por el gesto de sus compañeras para después encabezar la marcha junto la anciana que cargaba en sus brazos a su Cleffa mientras que le indicaba a donde ir. Después de todo la segunda caja que cargaba la pelirroja, estando apilada sobre la otra, le llegaba por el mentón casi cubriéndola por lo que le limitaba su campo visual.

Siguiéndolas de cerca estaba Clefable junto con Bonnie y Serena que individualmente cargaban una caja de menor tamaño como también de ligero peso, acorde a sus capacidades físicas (Siendo la de Clefable mucho más grande comparada a las que carga las ojiazules). Del trío, la última susodicha desvió su mirada hacia la espalda de la pelirroja que amenamente conversaba con la anciana la cual parecía decir algún que otro comentario que le sacaba un sonrojo a la adolescente.

 _Misty es muy fuerte…_ , opinó abstraída Serena. Aunque la pelirroja le recordaba un poco a ella misma, por las complicaciones que tuvieron ambas en su infancia y que fueron influenciadas por Ash Ketchum; aún sentía que había alguna desigualdad entre ellas que la diferencian en gran escala. Lo sabía, lo presentía pero… No podía verlo.

¿Por qué sentía que la relación con Misty era muy diferente a la de sus otras amistades? No era como la de Bonnie, Clemont, Xana, Tierno, Trevor o incluso la de Miette (quien es algo así como su "rival". Todavía no entiende eso).

Ladeo la cabeza a un lado, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente para después sacudir la cabeza y retomar su semblante alegre. _Que importa, ya lo descubriré. Por ahora me basta disfrutar del momento y también de que…_

— ¡Vamos Bonnie, Clefable, nos estamos quedando atrás! —Comenzó acelerar el paso la artista pokémon.

 _Quiero cambiar mi mundo._

Pensó con determinación, centrando su atención en la espalda de la pelirroja que posteriormente se volteo hacia ella al oír a Bonnie y Clefable tan enérgicas ya que le pedían a la peliámbar que las esperara al resultar ser muy rápida.

 _Y así con esfuerzo, perseverancia, más un poco de valor…  
Finalmente podré estar a la misma altura de personas admirables como Clemont, Xana, Bonnie, Misty y demás personas que he conocido con diferentes sueños, todos igual de poderosos._

 _Pero sobretodo…_

— ¿Paso algo malo? —Cuestionó la pelirroja, parpadeando confundida al ver a Clefable y a Bonnie que ya luego de finalmente alcanzar a la peliámbar; se dieron un respiro para volver a llenar sus pulmones del merecido oxígeno.

 _Quiero que mi mundo esté a la misma altura de Ash y así, sólo así…_

La aspirante a artista pokémon, le sonrió con cierto aire divertido y enigmático. — Nop. Sigamos.

 _Convertirme en alguien adecuada para él.  
Enserio, enserio, yo espero alcanzar algún día mi destino…_

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! —

Enfrente de una tienda las chicas miraban con una careta de incredulidad hacia el final de su trayectoria, una cuestión que causo la confusión de la anciana y sus pokémons por el reaccionar de las jovencitas. Por supuesto, eso sin agregar el hecho que justamente saliendo del local; hacían acto de presencia tres chicos que identificaron el trío femenino.

— ¿Hermano?

— ¡Bonnie!

— ¡Ash!

— ¡Serena! ¡¿…MISTY?!

La incredulidad de Ash pareció ser contagiosa, porque Max y Clemont no tardaron en ver con la misma careta descompuesta a la pelirroja:

— ¡¿MISTY?!

Antes de que algunos de los presentes se les permitieran decir algo más, alguien más entro a escena. Saliendo de la ferretería un hombre de complexión robusta, estatura mediana y rasgos faciales un tanto hoscas:

— ¡¿Pero qué es todo ese rui…?! ¡Madre! —Llamó al identificar sorprendido a la anciana al desviarse su mirada de su reciente clientela, tres jovencitos bien simpáticos que le subieron el ánimo ante una atareada jornada. No obstante, las sorpresas no acabaron allí porque sus ojos se centraron en la acompañante de su querida progenitora: — ¡¿EEEEEEH?!

La líder de gimnasio con una mueca infantil de pura vergüenza entremezclada con el enojo, no pudo tolerarlo más y explotó: — ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE LES PASA?! ¡¿ACASO NUNCA HAN VISTO A UNA CHICA CARGAR UNAS CAJAS O QUÉ?!

Los hombres no tardaron en mostrarse intimidados por la actitud explosiva de la adolescente que no se le calculaba más de catorce años. En cuanto a las femeninas, sus reacciones fueron distintas al admirar la escena: la anciana sonrió complacida y hasta orgullosa de ver el carácter de Misty.; Los pokémon hada junto con Bonnie se reían totalmente divertidos por la escena, resultándole muy gracioso las muecas asustadas del cuarteto de testosterona.; Y Serena… pues observaba todo con una gota descendiendo de su cabeza, presenciando la bizarra escenita.

— ¡N-No que va! —Chistaron nerviosos los chicos, incluido ahí también el hijo de la anciana.

— ¿Y qué hacen ahí? —Cuestionó socarrona la señora. — ¿Dónde están sus modales, caballeros?

Rápidamente el hijo de la señora más Clemont fueron los que reaccionaron, acercándose a Misty para tomar los grandes empaques que cargaba. El señor fornido, vestido con un overol de mecánica similar al de Clemont pero de color café y abierto hasta el abdomen, dejando ver que debajo usaba una camisa negra en el que tenía a la altura del pecho un estampado de un rayo amarillo; cargó la caja apilada sobre la de abajo.

Por lo que al joven inventor le tocó cargar la de abajo pero…

— ¡WAAAAAAAAH!

No tuvo el mismo resultado que el dueño de la ferretería, cayendo inminentemente al suelo junto con la caja que asentó de una manera ensordecedora. Afortunadamente Clemont tenía las manos a los lados de la caja y no debajo de ella, o si no se habría pisado horrendamente los dedos.

— ¡¿Clemont, estás bien?! —Corearon sus compañeros de viaje.

Misty al no recibir respuesta, se agacho para auxiliarlo pero en su lugar el rubio alzó la mirada que en esos instantes no se admiraban por el brillo de sus gafas y con una mueca en su rostro, cuestionó:

— ¿C-Cómo?

La ojiverde capto su escueta pregunta, carcajeándose apenada y encogiéndose de hombros: — En el gimnasio suelo cargar cosas pesadas, no soy como tú que tengo robot para asistirme.

Clemont suspiró entre avergonzado y resignado consigo mismo, sabía que tenía una pésima condición física pero hasta ahora es que se percata de la gravedad del asunto.

— ¡Wow Misty, eres súper fuerte! —La pelirroja más que sentirse halagada, quiso que se la tragara la tierra. — ¡Hermano pronto, cásat…! ¡MHFF!

Imprevistamente Max había silenciado a Bonnie, tapándole la boca con la mano. Por supuesto, la niña no tardo en dedicarle una mirada de pocos amigos por haberla interrumpido, muy distinto de Clemont que le agradeció al originario de Hoenn por la oportuna intervención.

Los demás que les resultó divertido la escena, prefirieron eliminar la incomodidad entre los dos líderes de gimnasio por lo que cambiaron de tema:

— ¡Marc! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve esperando… —Le reprocho sumisamente la anciana, provocando que su hijo se disculpara realmente apenado. — Si no fuera por estás amables jovencitas, yo junto con Clefable y Cleffa no hubiéramos podido lidiar con estos empaques.

— En verdad lo siento Má, pero la tienda estaba colapsada… —Luego se dirigió a las dos adolescentes y a la niña, haciéndole una formal reverencia de pie. — Gracias por ayudar a mi madre.

— ¡No hay de qué! —Indico risueña Bonnie, destapándose la boca al quitarse de encima la mano del peliverde.

— Nos gusto ayudarla, pero el quién debe agradecerle es a Misty. Sin ella no fuera sido posible.

— A-Ah, pues…

— Muchísimas gracias jovencita ¿Cómo podría pagártelo?

La ojiverde alzó las manos, agitándolas efusivamente al igual que su cabeza que cabeceaba en negativa mientras que aseguraba que era innecesario.

— ¡Nada de peros, cariño! Y tengo la manera perfecta para recompensarlos —Intervino la Señora, sacando del bolsillo de su mantel una pequeño block de hojas rosas junto con una pluma. Escribió algo en ella para después arrancar la hoja rosácea y extendérsela a la pelirroja que lo tomo curiosa. — Hoy no los podré atender, pero mañana pacense temprano por mi tienda. Eso sí con una condición.

— ¿Condición? —Repitieron confusos los jóvenes ante la diversión de Marc y los pokémons hadas al sospechar lo que tenía pensado la anciana.

— Vengan con el estomago vacío, lo necesitaran.

— ¡¿Ah?!

Marc se carcajeo divertido al admirar como los jóvenes parpadeaban extrañados.

— Sólo háganle caso a mamá, ella sabe lo que les dice.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Luego de una atareada pero entretenida caminata por el centro comercial, nuestros protagonistas y sus amigos hacían una pausa. Estando la mayoría reunidos fuera de la monumental construcción, justamente en una linda plaza con áreas verdes donde había un par de fuentes y banquillos para que la gente se sentara.

Todo era muy tranquilo… hasta que tres rugidos hicieron ecos, causando la risa de algunos peatones pasajeros que pasaron muy cerca de donde provino tan peculiar sonido.

— Mmmm ¿Por qué tardan tanto? —Cuestionó Ketchum, llevando una mano a la altura de su estomago.

En cuanto Bonnie y Max que estaban igual de abatidos e impacientes, decidieron aplacar el hambre con un par de bayas que les regalo Clemont de los víveres que compro en uno de los supermercados del centro comercial.

— Las chicas siempre son así… —Indicó el peliverde en un tono de fastidio que enojó un poco a la niña e iba a objetar por la escasa consideración a sus compañeras de no ser que su pariente intervino condescendiente:

— Sean pacientes, tan sólo han pasado cinco minutos —Y le extendió a Ash una baya que agradeció felizmente éste.

— ¡Disculpen la demora!

Una quinta voz hizo acto de presencia, siendo nada más que Serena que traía en manos una pequeña bolsita rosácea con un moño rojizo con lunares blanco. Se notaba que la peliámbar había corrido para regresar con sus amigos.

— ¿Y Misty? —Preguntaron en coro los chicos del grupo al no ver que la susodicha no estaba con la artista pokémon. Después de todo, ambas se habían excusados que irían juntas a comprar algo en una tienda que por igual capturo su atención.

— Ella ya viene —Contestó felizmente algo que despertó la curiosidad en ambos niños y el joven inventor. La joven novata pokémon solía estar de buenos ánimos, pero ahora se percibía una extraña complicidad.

Ignorando las miradas apremiantes de sus amigos, los ojos azules de la peliámbar se enfocaron en Ketchum que parecía pensativo mientras que tiraba al bote de la basura lo que no era comestible de su baya. Un tanto ruborizada se acercó al pelinegro, extendiéndole tímidamente su reciente compra:

— Ash, como un caballero tienes que cargar las cosas de una chica.

El originario de pueblo paleta salió de sus reflexiones para sonreírle y sin hacer protestas, acepto como comúnmente hacía con Serena: — ¡Claro! —Extendió la mano para pronto recibir la bolsa rosácea.

El pelinegro jamás entendió porque esa tendencia de la peliámbar en hacer que cargue sus compras cada vez que visitaban una tienda en el pueblo o la ciudad de turno. Pero como su amiga se lo pedía de forma amable, además que –como una chica– ella se veía en todo el sentido de la palabra frágil; por lo que no tenía inconvenientes de ayudarla.

Por otro lado, la joven ojiazul chillaba internamente de la felicidad. Siendo vista por Clemont y Max con una mirada de extrañeza al no entender los motivos de Serena, ya que la bolsa a simple vista no se veía pesada. En cuanto Bonnie sonrió pícaramente por la escena.

— ¡Listo~! —Una sexta voz hizo acto de presencia, apareciendo Misty que se acercaba con un par de bolsas blancas de mayor tamaño con el logo de la tienda de ropa. — Ya nos podemos ir a esa tienda de Yakisoba.

— ¡Wow! ¿Pero qué comprasteis? —Cuestionó Max, ajustándose las gafas mientras que veía las tres bolsas de regalo.

La ojiverde sonrió y le guiño el ojo con un aire cómplice. — Sólo unos presentes de mi viaje en Kalos.

El peliverde rápidamente capto sus palabras, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la joven de Cerulean. Mientras que el joven inventor iba a ofrecerse a la pelirroja para llevar sus compras, alguien más se le adelanto…

— ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó Misty, arqueando inquisitiva una ceja al ver que su viejo compañero de aventuras de manera improvista se había acercado a su persona y deslizo su mano por su muñeca hasta situarla en su mano que sostenía las bolsas. En consecuencia, provocándole un involuntario sobresalto.

— Te ayudo con tus compras —Contestó con una resuelta sonrisa.

— No la necesito, puedo llevarlo por mi misma —Objetó rauda, moviendo con cierta brusquedad su mano con el fin de rehuir del contacto de la mano del pelinegro como si fuera una brasa caliente. — Ya vámon-…

— Misty —Interrumpió Ash condescendiente sin abandonar su buena actitud optimista, volviendo acercarse a la aludida y deslizando su mano por la muñeca femenina. Quitándole está vez con éxito las bolsas a la pelirroja que un tanto anonadada, no se impuso. — Los amigos deben ayudarse. Además… —Su sonrisa se amplió con cierto aire pueril pero juguetón: — Ya te lo dije ¿No?, eres una chica.

Sin más, Ketchum sintiéndose satisfecho de ser vencedor en el debate contra su amiga, se encamino hacia el trayecto donde se supone que está la tienda de comida Yakisoba que desde un principio decidieron en grupo donde comerían. Siguiéndole de cerca Misty que tenía las mejillas hinchadas aparentando enfado, entremezclado con vergüenza al asomarse un ligero sonrojo por sus pómulos.

— ¡Hehehe en verdad que esos dos son todo una situación! —Indicó divertida Bonnie, apresurando el paso para seguirlo junto con su hermano y Max.

— Ni que lo digas, desde que los conozco siempre han sido así.

Clemont se carcajeo ante el comentario del peliverde que solía comportarse como un adulto, serio y reservado con ese aire intelectual. — Eso sólo significa que tienen una buena relación esos dos.

— ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Y tú qué crees…? —La niña que se había volteado a ver a la peliámbar, guardo silencio a la vez que su sonrisa paulatinamente se borraba al admirar el semblante de la adolescente. — ¿Serena, estás bien?

La aludida reaccionó, recibiendo ahora la mirada preocupada de Bonnie junto con los dos cerebritos del grupo: — ¡E-Estoy bien! —Contestó apresuradamente y acelerando su marcha, aproximándose más hacia los dos originarios de Kanto.

— ¿Serena está bien? —Preguntó Max no muy convencido del comportamiento de la ojiazul. Bonnie quien tan poco se dejo persuadir por las palabras de su amiga, prefirió desviar el tema y no perjudicar innecesariamente a la novicia entrenadora:

— ¡Sí! De seguro está cansada y con hambre como nosotros.

Ambos cerebritos cedieron ante tal comentario, pareciéndole lógico por lo que no insistieron más con el tema. Un asunto que agradeció la niña, ya después se encargaría de preguntarle a su momento y en privado a su amiga si le ocurre algo malo.

En cuanto a los originarios de Kanto, la situación entre ellos se desenvolvía de una manera muy distinta y menos enigmática; estando Misty vacilante de decirlo o no, pero la sola idea le atormentaba por lo que impulsivamente y reuniendo todo el valor, soltó sin más preámbulo un tartamudo:

— Gra… gracias.

— ¿Eh? —Ash que encabezaba esa marcha, se volteo para ver por arriba de su hombro a su amiga quien evadía verle a los ojos con una cara de lo más enfurruñada y a la vez avergonzada con las mejillas coloradas. — ¡Pffft~!

— ¡NO TE RÍAS TONTO…!

El pelinegro se volteo por completo para encararla y aclararle que no se burlaba de ella…

— ¡MISTY! —

La expresión alegre de Ketchum se borró de un soplo, siendo sustituida por la preocupación al igual que sus demás amigos que alarmados admiraron como sorpresivamente había sido capturada por unas barras de metal que rodearon su menuda figura, haciéndola perder el equilibrio por lo que cayó de sentón al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué es esto…?!

— ¡Misty…! —Ash quien es el que estaba más cerca, iba hacer el ademan de acercarse a su amiga. Sin embargo, se vio detenido por una bola sombra que impacto contra el suelo. Y aprovechando su incapacidad, una mano mecánica se extendió hacia la pelirroja que la capturo para elevarla del suelo…

— Mejor mantente quietecito…

La maliciosa risa en coro más una voz femenina que les advertía desde el cielo, fue rápidamente identificada por los jóvenes que alzaron la mirada para ver imponente el inmenso globo en forma de la cabeza de un Meowth.

— ¡EQUIPO ROCKET!

— ¡Ese somos nosotros, no lo desgastéis! —Expresó James soberbio mientras que Meowth manejaba un dispositivo que parecía controlar la mano mecánica que tenía sujeta a Misty que forcejeaba en vano.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! —Cuestionó la originaria de Cerulean al tenerlos una vez cerca al hostigador y repetitivo trío de villanos junto con su Pumpkaboo.

— No te creas importante mocosa —Se mofó Jessie sin inmutarse ante la mirada de enojo de la adolescente. — De ti obviamente nada, sino lo que traes contigo.

Max y Misty se inquietaron al oír las palabras de la pelifuscia, porque además de los pokémon de la segunda, lo único que podía estarse refiriendo sería a…

— ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Liberen a nuestra amiga! —Demando Bonnie enojada.

— ¡Será un placer! —Intervino Meowth. — Una vez que nos de lo que queremos… —De su pata izquierda, saco sus garras y amenazadoramente las acerco al cuello de la pelirroja.

— ¡MISTY…! —Gritaron alarmados Ketchum junto con sus amigos los cuales se quedaron impresionados al admirar que de una de las garras del felino pokémon guindaba un cordón negro que yacía oculto a simple vista en el cuello de Misty por su sudadera amarilla sin mangas.

— ¡AJÁ! —Exclamaron satisfechos los miembros del equipo Rocket al corroborar sus sospechas.

— ¡Eso es…! —Gritaron Clemont y Serena estupefactos sin darle crédito lo que sus ojos azules presenciaban.

El pokémon parlanchín ejerció la suficiente fuerza para sacar el aparente collar, revelando así que de él guindaba una…

— ¡¿UNA MEGA PIEDRA?! —

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6.  
**

* * *

 **¡PREGUNTA(S)!**

Por Conuk. _**¿Misty ya supero su miedo a los tipo bicho, solo se volvió menor o sigue igual como siempre?**_

Esta pregunta ya la respondí por PM/Inbox a Conuk, pero si alguien más también se preguntó lo mismo después de leer el anterior capítulo, aclaró; Misty sigue con el mismo temor a los pokémon tipo insecto. Lo ÚNICO distinto en ella de su característica personalidad es que su temperamento explosivo lo tiene mejor controlado.

* * *

 ***w* ~ REVIEWS ~ *w***

 _ **Guest**_  
Muchas gracias por tus palabras ya que me hacen saber que sigo bien encaminada por esta historia y que todavía no meto la pata xP. Como siempre disculpa la tardanza y espero que esté capítulo sea de tu agrado ;D… que también es algo largo, ya que es mi intento de recompensar mis retrasos -_-U. Espero seguir leyéndonos, ¡bye~!

 _ **Stefany**_  
¡Ya voooooooooooolví! Algo tarde (._.) pero seguro ;D. Me alegra un montón que te esté gustando mi historia ya que el motivo del porqué lo escribo es para todo aquel que está descontento con Pokémon y sobretodo que QUIERE VER A MISTY (¿Qué tan difícil es complacernos con ESO los creadores de Pokémon? xS). En cuanto a lo de Serena… pues ella tan poco me agrada y por dicha razón, intento que eso no influya para desquitarme con el personaje (Aunque en ocasiones quiero lincharla en la misma historia *~*… después de ver un episodio de Pokémon ù-ú). Y sin más deseos de desgastarte la vista :P, te mando muchísimos abrazos virtuales. ¡Bye-bye!

* * *

 **Etto ¿Por dónde nos quedamos…? ¡Ah sí!**

— ¡¿UNA MEGA PIEDRA?! —

 **¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAAAAAAN! *0***

 **¡¿A qué no se las esperaban?! No, enserio. Espero que no se lo hayan esperado (._.).**

De verdad, de verdad, espero que haya sido de su agrado esté sexto capítulo y como ya dije arriba al principio del capítulo, nos veremos… a su debido momento (;~;).

 **REVIEWS**

 **REVIEWS**

 **REVIEWS**

 **¡Sin pena!** **Miren que no muerdo, eh ;-9.**

 **PD: por favor queridos lectores, no olviden darme sus sugerencias sobre cual(es) pokémon(s) desean que capture Misty durante su viaje en Kalos. Pueden enviármelos a través de sus reviews o por Inbox/PM.**


	7. Igual que la Neblina

**¡LEER NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **¡KALOS: Aventuras de Sirena!**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 _Igual que la Neblina_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Si lo sabes todo de él o ella,  
¿Eso lo hace tu _mejor amigo_?

…O…

Sin saber todo de él o ella,  
¿Eso lo hace tu _mejor amigo_?

¿Cuál es la opción más razonable…?  
Porque yo ya no lo sé.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

En una parte alejada de un parque, nuestros protagonistas admiraban estupefactos como cierto Meowth con sus garras cortaba el cordón negro sin esfuerzo alguno y con su otra pata atrapaba lo que resultaba ser un collar donde tenía como único adorno una peculiar piedra la cual apenas se admiraba lo suficiente al estar amarrada con el cordón negro del que guinda, rodeándola de una forma que formaba una equis en la gema.

— ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!

Los adultos junto con los dos pokémon mostraron una mueca de disgusto en sus rostros ante el potente grito de la pelirroja.

— ¡Uy pero que ruidosa eres! —Se quejó James.

— Afortunadamente ya no tenemos que soportarte —Indicó Jessie que con una sonrisa maliciosa, descendio su mirada azulada al control de mando que el pokemon parlachin le entrego hace unos momentos.

— ¡Ahí se ven~!

La pelifucsia apretó el brillante boton rojo del aparato que sostenia entre sus manos enguantadas. En consecuencia, Misty sintió un vacio en el estomago al ver que sin advertencia la mano mecánica la libero de su agarre por lo que la gravedad hizo su trabajo de traerla al anhelado suelo… pero no de una forma bonita recibiría el impacto.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!

Serena se cubrió la boca con las manos, observando horrorizada como su compañera de viaje caía mientras que Bonnie y Max admiraban entre asustados y desesperados de ayudar a la adolescente. Muy diferente de Ash que aunque estaba igual que sus amigos, por mero instinto, soltó las compras de sus amigas y corrió donde caería Misty para atraparla entre sus brazos…

No obstante, no llegaría a tiempo para amortiguarle la caída.

— ¡MISTYYYYYYYY! —Gritó Ketchum sintiéndose frustrado, materializandose en su mente para su tormento a su mejor amiga gravemente lesionada o aún peor…

Afortunadamente Clemont sacó de su mochila su brazo Aipom el cual sostenía una especie de esfera metálica de color naranja y detalles amarillos que prontamente arrojo con precisión dónde caería la líder de gimnasio. La pieza de metal detono y de ella se formo una enorme colchoneta inflable que recibió a tiempo a la ojiverde que cayó de espalda y respirando agitada con sus ojos desenfocados hacia el cielo sin observar nada en realidad y sus oscuras pupilas contraídas.

Todos sintieron que pudieron respirar. Y mientras que ellos se sumergían en el alivio, los villanos se iban campante con su nueva adquisición.

El ojicastaño sin perder tiempo, se subió sobre la colchoneta hasta llegar donde su amiga que seguía en la misma posición. Totalmente paralizada con el rostro desencajado ante el mismo temor de haber caído más de cuatro metros de alto.

— ¡Misty! ¡Misty! —La sacudió pero la aludida seguía sin reaccionar, provocando que su preocupación se acrecentara. La tomo del brazo e hizo que se incorporara en la colchoneta, estando ahora la joven sentada. — Vamos…

Su mano enguantada busco la de ella para empezar a jalarla e inducirla que se baje del colchón. Tirando suavemente de ella pero con firmeza.

La pelirroja guiada por la calidez que le brindaba aquella mano, inconscientemente su cuerpo reacciono dejándose llevar porque su mente era otra historia, continuando en shock.

— ¡¿Están bien?! —Preguntó Serena junto con Max, seguidos de cerca por los hermanos de la Ciudad Lumiose.

En esos instantes Ash bajaba a Misty de la colchoneta, sosteniéndola de las caderas y ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente para hacerla descender sin inconvenientes al suelo. El pelinegro la observaba expectante, prevenido para ayudarla en todo lo que pueda y sino movería cielo y tierra para que sea posible. Su amiga normalmente ya fuera explotado en furia por las artimañas del equipo Rocket o llorado por el mismo susto o sino hasta por ambas cosas a la vez pero… ninguna de esas reacciones se manifestó en ella lo cual era todavía más preocupante.

— ¡Misty, la piedra se la llevaron…! —Dijo Max lo obvio, sosteniendo de los brazos a la joven y sacudiéndola suavemente. Quien finalmente reaccionó, saliendo del shock y liberándose del agarre que era presa su mano derecha por otra que estaba enguantada, siendo algo callosa y poseedora de un suave bronceado pero que emanaba una embriagadora calidez.

…Que ella ignoro al estar cegada por sus preocupaciones. En consecuencia su acción, sin querer, creo una inexplicable sensación de vacío al dueño de aquella mano…

— ¡LA PIEDRA! —Exclamó llevando su mano izquierda por reflejo a su pecho donde sabía que no sentiría el disimulado bulto y dureza de la gema debajo de su camisa, mientras que observaba mortificada el cielo. — ¡¿Ahora qué le diré al Profesor Oak?! —La mano que tenía en el pecho la llevó a la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Ese Profesor te dio esa mega piedra? —Cuestionó Bonnie, haciendo que la mirada esmeralda se centrara en ella.

— Esa no era una mega piedra, sino una piedra llave ¿No es así? —Intervino Clemont con ese tono de voz solemne, analítica e intelectual que suele usar en momentos de gravedad. Demostrando su lado erudito que suele ser opacado por las torpezas y timidez del inventor.

Misty suspiro y asintió con cierto desasosiego, dejando caer sus hombros en extenuación.

— ¿Por qué te la entrego? ¿Y por qué no dijisteis nada…? —Preguntaba precipitadamente Serena, aun con la adrenalina del reciente susto latente.

La pelirroja incomoda, cruzó su mirada con la de Max quien resulto sentir lo mismo ante el interrogatorio. — Es una larga historia —Se excuso el peliverde, en defensa de su amiga.

— ¡Pero…! —Insistió la peliámbar pero al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho la hizo callar, siendo Clemont que la miraba un tanto serio.

— Ahora eso no importa, debemos recuperarla —La novicia entrenadora se mostró vacilante y antes de que dijera algo más, fue Ketchum quien intervino… ocultando su mirada bajo la visera de su gorra:

— Clemont tiene razón, Serena. Busquemos al equipo Rocket.

— ¿Pero cómo? —Intervino Bonnie, ya que desafortunadamente sus amigos no traían consigo sus pokémons.

— Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dividirnos. Unos irían avisarle a la Oficial Jenny para que ella nos ayude a buscar al equipo Rocket —Aconsejo el joven inventor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pensando seriamente. — Mientras que otros irán al Centro Pokémon, ya que si damos con el equipo Rocket lo más seguro es que tendremos que enfrentarlos.

— Entonces no se diga más —Dijo Max junto con Bonnie que asintió de acuerdo con el originario de Hoenn.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

En la recepción del Centro Pokémon ingresaban agitados Clemont, Ash y Misty. En el que primero de los tres tocando el pequeño timbre que está sobre el gran mesón con el fin de ser atendidos lo cual no tardo en cumplirse porque salió la enfermera Joy.

— Chicos, chicos, tranquilos ya estoy aquí —Decía la ojiazul ante el constante sonido del timbre ser tocado.

— Lo siento enfermera Joy pero ¿Nuestros pokémons están listos?

— Claro ¿Pero todo está bien? —Cuestionó al ver a los adolescentes tan agitados y con caras de tragedias, mientras que tecleaba unas cosas en las tres pantallas táctiles empotradas en un lado del escritorio.

— No enfermera Joy, es que a nuestra amiga la han robado —Indicó nuevamente Clemont, dando una furtiva mirada hacia Ash y Misty quienes parecían tener sus mentes en otra parte. Los dos actuaban extraños, aunque en la pelirroja lo comprendía ¿Pero y Ash, por qué tan afectado?

— ¡Oh, no! —Exclamó preocupada, tomando ya el teléfono sobre el escritorio para llamar a la estación de policía. — Hay que reportarlo con la Oficial Je…

— Ya lo hicimos, horita Serena y los demás están en eso —Intervino Ketchum con un semblante serio, algo impropio de su personalidad alegre y antes del que el joven inventor pudiera acotar algo al apreciar intrigado el humor de su amigo…

Wigglytuff hizo acto de presencia llevando una carretilla en la que estaban sus pokébolas junto con Pikachu y Azurill quienes pudieron percatarse de la tensión que había en sus amigos humanos ¿Qué sucedió? Usualmente sus entrenadores los recibía con una gran sonrisa y un cálido abrazo, pero ahora…

— ¿Pikapi? —Rugió la ratita eléctrica saltando de la carretilla para caer en el escritorio donde volvió a impulsarse, dando un brinco para caer en el hombro de su entrenador que lo recibió con una sonrisa… borrándose todo rastro de ese semblante tan serio.

— Hola amigo, necesitare de tu ayuda. El equipo Rocket volvió hacer de las suyas.

El ratón frunció el ceño al comprenderlo todo, así que por eso a los adolescentes los envolvía esa tensión. Pero extrañado, volvió a rugir confundido a su entrenador y luego observo a los demás a espera que le explicaran mejor ¿Ahora que han hecho ese trío de villanos?

— Le han robado una mega llave a Misty, dada por el profesor de la región Kanto —Intervino Clemont antes de agradecerle a la enfermera Joy para después retirarse un poco de sus amigos, sacando del bolsillo de su overol un extraño dispositivo.

Ambos Pokémons fuera de sus pokébolas al oír las palabras del originario de Ciudad Lumiose se mostraron sorprendidos. No obstante, el pokémon acuático admiro preocupado a su entrenadora quien rápidamente le acaricio la cabeza, asegurándole que ella está bien. En cuanto a la rata amarilla estuvo analizando todo impactado ¡¿Una mega llave?! ¿Por qué Misty tenía uno? ¿Y por qué no se los dijo antes…?

Súbitamente Pikachu sacudió su cabeza apartando todas sus preguntas las cuales no eran importantes sino hallar al equipo Rocket. Disgustado el pokémon eléctrico por las travesuras del trío de villanos pero a la vez preocupado por su amiga humana, saltando fuera del hombro de su entrenador para aterrizar en el hombro de la líder de gimnasio Cerulean.

— Estoy bien Pikachu, enserio —Le dijo Misty ante los incesantes rugidos de la rata, preguntándole y mirándole preocupado. No obstante, ambos pokémons al admirar la sonrisa ladeada de la pelirroja no los persuadía y lo supieron cuando sus miradas oscuras se cruzaron, sabiendo que pensaban en lo mismo.

— ¡Chicos! —Clemont los llamó acercándose a sus amigos que les prestaron total atención. — Max me acaba de decir que con la Oficial Jenny hallaron un rastro del lado oeste de la ciudad.

— ¡Entonces debemos ir para allá!

Ambos líderes junto con los pokémon asintieron de acuerdo a las palabras del pelinegro.

— Ellos nos lleva la delantera, así que debemos abarcar mucho terreno —Indicó Misty. — ¿Cómo llegaremos tan pronto?

— Ya eso lo pensé, conozco un atajo que si nos vamos por ahí de seguro llegaremos al lugar. Quizás hasta interceptemos a la Oficial Jenny y a los demás.

— ¿Pues qué estamos esperando? ¡Andando! —Alentó Ash junto con Pikachu, saliendo del Centro Pokémon seguido de los demás.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Tal como lo había calculado Clemont, lograron llegar al lado oeste de la ciudad que les quedaba prácticamente al otro extremo de donde ellos estaban en el Centro Pokémon. Siendo el final de su destino una zona boscosa y muy tupida donde pudieron interceptar a la Oficial Jenny y demás amigos cuando bajaban del vehículo, un Jeep a todo terreno con la insignia de la policía de la región Kalos.

Una vez reunidos todos juntos Ash sacó a Fletchinder de su pokébola, pidiéndole a la gran ave que buscara por la zona al equipo Rocket prontamente yéndose el pokémon en su búsqueda aérea. Por otro lado en la parte terrestre, la oficial Jenny junto con Clemont y Max opinaron que lo mejor era separarse para abarcar más terreno.

Por lo que el joven inventor le entrego a cada grupo un dispositivo de comunicación que eran unas radios en formas del rostro de Clembot. En cuanto a las divisiones del grupo fue: 1) La Oficial Jenny y Clemont.; 2) Serena y Bonnie.; 3) Max, Misty y Ash., dispersándose en las profundidades del bosque…

— Serena ¿Has encontrado algo?

La aludida salió de su letargo ante la pregunta, cuando se volteo se encontró con Bonnie que le miraba seria claramente sumergida en su búsqueda de hallar al Equipo Rocket pero… la niña al ver que la adolescente parecía algo consternada. El semblante de la menor se torno preocupada, ahora dirigida solamente a la peliámbar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡E-Estoy bien! —Le aseguró sonriéndole y agitando las manos a la altura de su pecho, realzando su respuesta.

— Pero… ¡Ah, ya sé! Tú también estás preocupada por Misty ¿No es así?

La artista pokémon asintió porque en parte la niña estaba en lo correcto pero por la otra… había alguien más que ocupaba su mente, inquietando su corazón.

— Descuida Serena ¡Vamos a encontrar al Equipo Rocket y le daremos su merecido! —Le tomo de la mano, comenzando a tirar de ella. Guiándola a las profundidades del bosque.

En cuanto la ojiazul mayor le fue imposible sonreír con ternura mientras que admiraba a la rubia, siempre la pequeña tenía las energías y el optimismo para cualquier situación. A su lado era imposible sentirse abatida por lo que con los ánimos a lo alto, se dispuso a concentrarse para buscar y poder ayudar a Misty.

No obstante, antes de dar todas sus energías para hallar al equipo Rocket, le fue imposible virar su rostro para ver hacia atrás dando con el espeso follaje verdoso pero… ella no admiraba eso sino el sentido hacia donde se fue Ketchum junto con los otros. Estando el experimentado entrenador actuando muy extraño desde que la pelirroja fue asaltada por el repetido trío de villanos.

 _Ash… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?_ , se cuestionó para volver su vista hacia el frente, afianzando el agarre en la manito de la niña que en esos instantes le brindaba tanta fuerza y apoyo. Apaciguando sus inseguridades e inquietudes personales. _¿Será que estás preocupado por Misty? O…_

— ¡Serena mira…!

La aludida salió de sus reflexiones para ver hacia donde señalaba Bonnie.

 _No importa. Yo solamente espero… que estés bien. Ash._

 **.**

 **~ Al mismo tiempo ~**

 **.**

En otro sector del denso y amplio bosque, se encontraba Max junto con sus dos viejos amigos de Kanto. Los tres estaban algo dispersos en su búsqueda, cada quien yendo a una dirección opuesta para abarcar varios ángulos de su exploración. Ya estaba confirmado que los del Equipo Rocket se habían ido por esta dirección ya que Max junto con Bonnie y Serena, acompañados de la Oficial Jenny, le preguntaron a varias personas de la ciudad que siempre le indicaban la misma dirección sobre haber visto un globo de un Meowth volar a la dirección oeste.

Sólo faltaba encontrarlos y capturarlos, recuperando la mega llave de Misty.

 _Pero…_ , el rostro del peliverde se torno amarga al desviar su mirada hacia los dos adolescentes que en esos instantes le daba la espalda y apreciando también que él no era el único que percibía la tensión porque Azurill y Pikachu que estaban en el suelo también por su lado buscando, observaban a ambos entrenadores con una gota de sudor surcando de sus cabecitas.

Y de manera imprevista los pokémon y el niño intercambiaron miradas, los tres dedicándose miradas condescendientes por tener que tolerar semejante tensión. Pero Max se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender a los pokémon que lo mejor es ignorar el asunto lo cual hicieron los tres.

 _Ash seguramente…_ , pensó resignado el originario de Hoenn mientras que hacía a un lado un par de arbustos para ver detrás de ellos., _… debe estar molesto… ¿Huh?_

Por el rabillo del ojo observo una mancha amarilla que se movía agitadamente por lo que viro su rostro a dicha dirección para hallar a Pikachu que le hacía señas con los bracitos, así que centro su atención hacia lo que señalaba con tanto ahincó viendo como Ash seguido de Misty se perdían de su vista.

— Déjalos, mejor así, que se arreglen —La ratita amarilla junto con Azurill que se aproximo para unirse a la plática. — En cuanto a nosotros, sigamos buscando.

Los pokémon asintieron decisivos, retomando su exploración.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

La pelirroja estaba mortificada por la mega llave, según el Profesor Oak era una gema con propiedades poderosas y todavía desconocidas al estar bajo investigación por lo que esté en las manos del Equipo Rocket no le hace gracia en lo absoluto ¿Quién sabe qué puede hacer esos villanos de cuarta? Pero al menos agradecía la líder del gimnasio de Cerulean que esos tres acosadores desconocían sobre su otra adquisición, encomendada por el Profesor Oak y el motivo de porque está aquí aventurándose en la región Kalos.

Una brisa gélida hizo acto de presencia por su espalda, causada por la rapidez que cierta persona paso de largo detrás de ella. Misty roló los ojos en claro fastidio sin atreverse a voltear para ver al susodicho.

…Y como si no fuera suficiente a su malestar, se le une Ash a la causa…

Se enderezo en su lugar y fue detrás de aquel muchachito que ni aún después de haber crecido un poco, no dejaba de agotarle la paciencia. Si alguien debe estar molesto aquí ¡Es ELLA! A ella fue la que agraviaron, y si el originario del Pueblo Paleta seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro que conoce; seguramente debe estar enfadado porque no le contó sobre la mega llave que está (o estaba) bajo su poder.

— ¿Se puede saber qué sucede contigo? —Cuestionó admirando la espalda de Ketchum quien se detuvo en seco más no se volteo a verla.

El pelinegro bufó. — Me quitasteis las palabras de la boca —Retomando su marcha. — Lo que no puedo creer es que todavía tengas el descaro para preguntármelo.

— ¡¿QU…?! —Suficiente, llegó a su límite. — ¡No actúes como el sufrido aquí! ¿Es por qué no te conté lo de la mega llave? Pues discúlpame Ash Ketchum si cada vez que nos vemos no ventilo mis secretos a la primera.

— Ahora no quiero hablar contigo —Gruñó acelerando el paso, demostrando que la quería tener lejos.

— ¡NO! —Le gritó apresurando el paso, agarrándole la muñeca y reteniéndolo. — No puedes hacerme un berrinche y después largarte como si na…

Guardo silencio la ojiverde cuando sintió súbitamente como él se zafo de su agarre, un movimiento que la dejo impactada pero sobretodo con un horrible vacio en el estomago y una punzada en el pecho… ¿Qué había pasado…?, Misty con la cabeza un poco más fría, levantó su mirada del suelo para admirar el rostro furibundo y sombrío de Ketchum.

…Era… era la primera vez que lo veía así…

— ¡Pues bien! ¡¿Quieres hablar?! ¡Hablemos! —Decía exasperado, llegando incluso a alzar la voz. Más de lo normal. — ¿En verdad crees que ESO es lo que me molesta? —Bufó con una media sonrisa un tanto sardónica. — ¿Tan inmaduro me crees, Misty?

La aludida reaccionando, debatió porque no iba a ceder tan poco: — ¡Pues entonces dilo! Porque tú conducta deja muy poco que desear.

— Mi problema no es de que NO me dijeras lo de la mega piedra, que de por sí, agrego que tuvisteis bastante tiempo para contármelo…

— ¡¿Lo ves?! —Le interrumpió exasperada, alzando los brazos al cielo. — Ahí está, ¿Por eso estás tan fastidiado? Tú has tenido tus aventuras desde que nos separamos y no por eso hago un espectáculo porque no me cuentes nada.

— ¡Maldición Misty! ¡¿Qué no oyes?! —Preguntó indignado. — ¿Quieres oír que tienes la razón? ¡Pues sí! Sí me encoleriza que NO me hayas dicho ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque omitiste decírmelo durante todo el tiempo que hemos viajado juntos! —Los ojos esmeraldas de la entrenadora se abrieron desmesuradamente a la vez que su semblante se descompuso. — ¡Sí! ¡Así es! ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Te guardasteis apropósito lo de la mega llave…

Al ver que la pelirroja no tenía intención de intervenir, continuó el ojicastaño:

— A mí no me interesa lo de la mega llave, a donde vaya la veo ¿Pero qué no me lo dijeras, por qué? Si el Profesor Oak te encomendó alguna tarea o algo por el estilo, yo entendería que fuera confidencial ¡Incluso te ayudaría, aunque no supiera nada lo haría porque eres mi amiga! —Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, que ni siquiera le debatía y se defendía; tan sólo desespero aún más a Ketchum que gruño frustrado. — Es qué… ¡Rayos! ¡¿Acaso no lo sabes?!

Claro que ella lo sabía, él movería cielo y tierra por ayudar ya sean personas o a pokémon y con mayor razón cuando se trata de sus amigos. Por lo que ahora al entender la _verdadera_ causa de la irritación del joven entrenador, la hacía sentir culpable porque tal como Ash lo manifestó; obvió decírselo debido a que…

— …Es que no lo entiendo —Misty salió de sus reflexiones para admirar que el pelinegro cabizbajo y hablando un poco más calmado pero… viéndosele algo desconcertado como si hablara más para sí mismo que para ella.

— ¿A-Ash…?

—… ¿No te he dado la suficiente confianza? —La pelirroja se tensó al admirar el semblante desilusionado de él, sabiendo que su conducta había llegado al extremo de generar un malentendido que hasta ahora entendía la gravedad en la que hería a su amigo.

— N-No. Aguarda… — ¡Maldición las palabras no les salía! Un doloroso nudo se había formado en su garganta, imposibilitándole el hablar. Aún así no podía cruzarse de brazos ¡Tenía que aclararle todo!

Porque ver al originario del Pueblo Paleta tan vulnerable y dolido siendo ella la causa de ello le partía el corazón, así como también la hacía enojarse consigo mismo ¡Pero qué estúpida había sido!

— ¿No soy… de fiar?

— ¡Ash yo…!

— ¡Fletchin! ¡Fletchin! —

El ave hizo acto de presencia, reduciendo un poco su aleteo para descender por los aires y acercarse hacia su entrenador al cual noto extraño por lo que confundido admiro mejor la escena ¿Acaso interrumpía algo? Sin embargo, las indagaciones del pokémon pasaron a segundo plano cuando entre los arbustos salían Max junto con Pikachu y Azurill que advirtieron a lo lejos al ave volar hacia donde suponían estaban los adolescentes.

— ¿Encontrasteis algo, Fletchinder? —Preguntó Max, ignorando olímpicamente a los adolescentes y la atmosfera que los envolvía.

El aludido recuperando la compostura, asintió rápidamente al niño.

— Entonces guíanos —Pidió Ash, también recuperando la compostura yéndose en dirección donde volaba la ave que era en el sentido contrario donde hace unos momentos él se dirigía junto con la pelirroja que le seguía de cerca. Por lo que pasó a un lado de Misty quien sintió un malestar e inexplicable vacio anidándose en su pecho ante la aparente indiferencia de él.

— ¡Le avisaré a los demás! —Aclaró Max mientras que avanzando en dirección donde volaba ahora el ave, iba hablando por la radio dándole las coordenadas de su ubicación y hacia donde se dirigían a Clemont quien fue el primero que le respondió.

Pikachu que había estado observando todo junto con un entristecido Azurill quien no soportaba admirar a su entrenadora tan consternada. En cuanto la rata amarilla paseaba su mirada hacia donde se fue Ketchum y los demás, para luego centrarla en la cabizbaja pelirroja que seguía de pie sin moverse ¿A quién debería de seguir?

En medio del martirio mental se decidió ¡Ahora no había tiempo para esto! Debían concentrarse en el equipo Rocket. Por lo que sin encaminarse donde estaba la pelirroja, rugió capturando la atención de está que alzo el rostro para verlo. Y la rata pronto le hizo señas con la cabeza, dándole atender que _debían_ _avanzar_.

Así que con la determinación del pokémon que fue como un aliento de energía para ella, Misty se recompuso determinada. — Tienes razón ¡Vamos! —Tomo en brazos a Azurill y corrió, llevándole Pikachu la delantera.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Luego de haber dado con el Equipo Rocket quien como siempre dio su "sello de presentación", reunidos casi todos los jóvenes junto con la Oficial Jenny, prontamente la batalla comenzó…

En el bando enemigo: Jessie con Pumpkaboo y de colado Wobbuffet; James con Inkay., mientras que en el bando importante…, digo, de los buenos: La Oficial Jenny con Manectric; Clemont con Chespin (quien salió de su pokébola sin el consentimiento del inventor); Y finalmente Ash con Fletchinder y Frogadier. Por el lado de Bonnie, Max y Serena al no tener pokémons, especialmente está última, tan sólo eran espectadores que se mantenían atentos para ayudar a sus amigos en lo que pudieran. En cuanto a Misty no daba señales de vida y de acuerdo a las palabras tajantes de Ash, se encontraba con Pikachu y Azurill.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Vocifero por lo bajo frustrada la Oficial Jenny al ver que nuevamente otro atraque era repelido por las habilidades del Wobbuffet de Jessie.

— ¡Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca! —Pronunciaban insolentes y "malvadamente" el Equipo Rocket al verse victoriosos en la batalla.

— ¡Ya resígnense! —Alentó Jessie situando una mano en las caderas mientras que la otra la situaba a la altura de la boca, riéndose pomposamente. — El mal siempre triunfa sobre el bien.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Gritaron Max y Bonnie, ya bastante malo era que tuvieran complicaciones en la batalla para ahora oír las chifladuras del trío que tan solo le agotan la paciencia.

— ¡Vayan aprendiéndolo de antemano mocosos! —Intervino James que ya saboreaba la victoria. — ¡Y qué mejor ejemplo cuando le quitemos sus pokémons!

— ¡No lo harán mientras que esté yo aquí! —Abogó la Oficial Jenny, prontamente ordenándole a Manectric chispazo. Un ataque con el que arremetió hacia el grupo enemigo de humanos pero obviamente Jessie agarro a Wobbuffet situándolo abiertamente delante de su persona como escudo mientras que los demás miembros se situaban detrás de la pelifuscia. — ¡Maldición!

— ¡Lero! ¡Lero! ¡Lero! —Fastidio Meowth, sacándole la lengua y estirándose uno de sus parpados.

— ¡Son unos cobardes! —Les gritó Serena ¿Cómo NO podían vencerlos? ¡Han salido de peores! ¡¿Por qué les costaba tanto?!, _Si tan sólo tuviera a Fennekin y a Pancham…_ , se lamento en sus pensamientos pero pronto deshecho sus arrepentimientos. Ella se había decidido que la _nueva_ Serena no cometería los mismos errores del pasado, manteniéndose ahora firme ante cualquier obstáculo.

Por lo que debía confiar en sus amigos, que si bien no tienen su apoyo en el campo de batalla eso no significa que ella no les brinde su ayuda.

— ¡Cobardes a mucha honra! —Defendió James. — ¡Jessie, ya fue suficiente diversión! ¡Hay que darle sus pataditas!

— ¡Espera! Es muy tentador pero… ¿Y Pikachu?

— ¡Nyah, es verdad James! Los pokémons de los torpes no están nada mal, pero ninguno es tan especial como Pikachu.

— ¡No se llevaran a Pikachu ni mucho menos se saldrán con la suya! ¡Flentchider! ¡Frogadier!

Los mencionados determinados al igual que su entrenador, arremetieron contra el Equipo Rocket; Flentchinder con ala de acero y Frogadier con hidropulso pero tal como era de esperarse el pokémon azul de la contraparte se interpuso, usando manto espejo en el ataque acuático mientras que Inkay y Pumpkaboo usaron respectivamente psicorayo y bola sombra para hacerle de frente al ataque del ave que le atino.

— ¡Flentchinder!

El ave que había caído en el suelo se incorporo rápidamente, aleteando sus alas y rugiendo con bravura demostrando que estaba en óptimas condiciones para continuar luchando. Por lo que Ash nuevamente dio la orden de volver atacar, prontamente uniéndosele Clemont y la Oficial Jenny a la causa… sólo para serles de vuelto el ataque combinando gracias a las habilidades de Wobbuffet, generando una explosión y que todos quedaran esparcidos en el terreno. Tosiendo ruidosamente ante la nube de tierra que se levanto en la atmosfera.

— ¡Hermano! —Bonnie con el ademan de incorporarse y echarse a correr en la nada, fue retenida por Serena.

— ¡Bonnie no! Es muy peligroso. ¿Y Max? —Decía observando a su alrededor entre la cortina de tierra que le limitaba su búsqueda. — ¡Max! ¡Max!

— Aquí estoy Serena ¿Están bien? —Apareció el originario de Hoenn, logrando dar con las chicas gracias al llamado de la peliámbar, sirviéndole su voz como guía.

La ojiazul mayor aliviada ahora busco con la mirada a sus amigos, sobre todo a Ash quien lo ha visto actuar extraño. Se notaba que durante la batalla contra el Equipo Rocket no estaba concentrando y no es porque ella fuera paranoica, Clemont se había dado cuenta y Max también aunque para no ponerse en evidencia ambos ni preocupar a los otros, disimularon el asunto. Aún así Serena logró captarlos…

¡Dios! ¡Incluso el Equipo Rocket lo había notado, usándolo como un medio para molestarlo! Alterando a Ketchum con sus lenguas viperinas que no conocen límites para inyectar su acido. Por lo que la adolescente mordiéndose el labio contrariada, observaba a su alrededor con cierto desespero.

Afortunadamente la nube de tierra ya se estaba asentando por lo que lograron dar con Clemont y la Oficial Jenny junto con sus pokémons, tosiendo y sucios pero bien.

 _Por favor que estés bien. Por favor que estés bien._ , pedía en sus pensamientos Serena sin menguar en su búsqueda implacable., _¡ASH!_ , gritó mentalmente aliviada de lograrlo divisar en la lejanía junto con Fletchinder que aleteaba para despejar el área del polvo para su entrenador quien tosía igualmente que los demás pero se veía que estaba en una sola pieza. No obstante, su sonrisa de alivio se desvaneció…

— ¡…F-Fletchinder! —Llamó Ash al apreciar como el ave repentinamente fue tomado por una mano mecánica, apresándolo. Por lo que él se abalanzó para tomarlo y liberarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, llevándoselo lejos de su persona. — ¡No! —Cuando fue a incorporarse para ir en su búsqueda… se detuvo en seco al admirar que por donde fue arrastrado el pokémon volador; aparecían el Equipo Rocket y… no estaban solos.

— ¡Frogar! —

— ¡Fletchin! —

El pokémon rana y el pokémon volador se hallaban presos en una especie de jaula con barrotes de luz que electrocutaban dolorosamente a sus prisioneros si intentaban huir. Por lo que ambos pokémon de Ketchum se hallaban un poco magullados debido a sus intentos de escapar.

— ¡Ustedes jamás ganaran! —Les gritó, aún en el suelo hincando una de sus rodillas contra el suelo y ocultando su mirada bajo la visera de su gorra.

— ¡Pues te tenemos una novedad, torpe; YA ganamos! —Aseguro Meowth al mismo tiempo que Inkay y Pumpkaboo daban inicio a sus ataques que consistían en: psicorayo y rayo oscuro.

Todos gritaron el nombre del protagonista, mostrando todos los indicios de que era su derrota, mientras que el pelinegro impotente tan sólo esperaba el impacto de las técnicas porque aunque se moviera, no podría esquivar los ataques a…

 _¡¿Huh?!_ , súbitamente sin advertencia a Ash le inundo su olfato un dulce aroma cítrico a la vez que un calor ajeno lo envolvía y antes de que se diera cuenta, se vio rodando por el suelo junto aquello que se aferraba por su cuello.

— ¡Ay no, la otra torpe…! —Masculló el pokémon parlanchín. — Eso significa que…

Antes de siquiera revelar su sospechas, Pikachu junto con Azurill aparecieron de entre los arbustos, irradiando sus colas una luz blanca las cuales acertaron contra la parte superior de la jaula que era metálica en donde estaba el panel de control que hacía que los barrotes eléctricos funcionaran. Obviamente con el poder combinado, destruyeron de un solo golpe la prisión y liberaron a sus amigos quienes le agradecieron para después los cuatros mirar determinados a los villanos que ahora se veían nerviosos.

En cuanto por el lado de Ash, un poco adolorido pero no tanto como lo estaría si fuera recibido el ataque de los pokémon del bando enemigo; se incorporaba del suelo al sentarse, teniendo un brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Misty quien igualmente rodeaba su cuello.

— O-Ouch, Misty ya era ho… —Guardo silencio cuando sintió un ligero apretón contra el cuerpo ajeno…

— _Lo siento._ —

Antes de él poder recapacitar en aquellas palabras que les llegó en un susurro, la pelirroja se separó y se levanto del suelo. Poniéndose de pie. — ¡Ash! ¡¿Pero qué intentabas hacer?! —Le reprocho inofensivamente pero el aludido estaba mudo y ruborizado hasta la medula con una graciosa mueca desencajada ¿Acaso…? ¡¿Acaso ella lo había abrazado?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡AUCH! —Se quejo al recibir un zape en la cabeza, aunque sabía que no fue un golpe dado con la total fuerza bruta de la adolescente, igualmente lo resintió lo suficiente para sacarlo de su letargo. — ¡Oye…!

Sus reclamos se atascaron en su garganta cuando admiro como Misty le extendía la mano mientras que le sonreía, un gesto honesto y cargado de algo más que no sabía definir.

— Ash, vamos, levántate, porque _necesito tú ayuda_ _(1)_ —Ketchum sorprendido abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esas palabras, existiendo un significado oculto en ellas que hizo que su corazón latiera frenético.

Escondió su mirada bajo la visera de su gorra sonriendo, soltando un bufido que fue más como una carcajada reprimida.

— ¿…O acaso piensas dejarme hacer todo el trabajo a mí?

— Eso jamás —Contestó, tomando la mano extendida de su amiga. Levantándose y mirándose mutuamente con una sonrisa de soslayo sin soltarse de las manos aún, envolviéndolos una inexplicable complicidad y compañerismo que… hasta el momento solamente han podido definir como _especial_.

— AY YA TERMINENLA —Gritó asqueada Jessie de ver tanta cursilería amistosa y demás tonterías. Definitivamente los torpes siempre le echan a perder su buen humor (sobre todo porque le recuerda que ella todavía no ha conseguido su príncipe –ricachón–). Un sentimiento que era igualmente compartido por James y Meowth, no tanto por la atmosfera dulzona entre los dos adolescentes sino porque la balanza nuevamente se ponía a favor de los mocosos…

Y cuando eso ocurría, usualmente el equipo Rocket terminaba muy mal, mal, mal.

— ¡Con gusto _ancianita_ , ya muy pronto te mandare a volar!

— ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?! —Gritó enfurecida la pelifuscia, echando humo por la nariz como un Tauros. Y eso es porque mencionarle la edad a Jessie era tocar un nervio sensible (James y Meowth lo habían entendido a la mala).

— ¡Azurill chorro de agua!

— ¡Pikachu bola voltio!

Ambos pokémon automáticamente dirigieron sus ataques a sus contrincantes provocando que en el camino se fusionaran e incrementara su potencia, por lo que James ni Jessie no dispuestos a dejarse vencer, le ordenaron a Inkay y a Pumpkaboo que atacaran. Interceptándose los ataques de ambos bandos, provocando una pequeña explosión que como prueba de ella dejo una capa de humo…

— ¡Una vez más!

El humo se disperso inmediatamente cuando del lado de los adolescentes se manifestó dicho ataque combinado, no dándole tiempo a Jessie y a James de contratar, pusieron delante a Wobbuffet como escudo… ¡Pero sorpresa! El pokémon tipo psíquico no logró activar su poder de manto espejo. Siendo lógico después de usarlo tantas veces seguidas. Y como si no fuera suficiente, para el colmo de los colmos, Wobbuffet apenado se rasco la cabeza, ganándose que Jessie se exasperara y lo agitara como un muñeco de trapo:

— ¡No me vengas con tu "Wobbe" tan despreocupado idiota, grrrr!

Sin embargo no hubo más chance de seguirle recriminando las ineptitudes de su pokémon quien se lavaba las manos; ya que el ataque finalmente les llego, electrocutándolos de lo lindo gracias al agua que sirvió como un conductor para el cometido.

— ¿Chicos están listos? —Cuestionó Ash a sus tres pokémon que rugieron con ese espíritu luchador brotando de sus cuerpos. — ¡Muy bien, entonces todos juntos!

— Clemont, no debemos de quedarnos atrás —Indicó la Oficial Jenny al inventor que también asintió, llamando ambos entrenadores a sus pokémons que estaban listo para volver a la batalla.

— ¡Chespin, hojas navajas!

— ¡Manectric, trueno!

El cielo prontamente comenzó a nublarse y a tronar debido al ataque del pokémon perro, haciendo que los villanos le invadieran un escalofrió que los estremeció de los pies a la cabeza como gelatinas en clara anticipación de lo que sufrirían a continuación…

— ¡Azurill, chorro de agua!

— ¡Fletchinder, viento cortante! ¡Frogadier, hidropulso! ¡Y Pikachu, atactrueno!

El Equipo Rocket chamuscado observaron –asustados– el despliegue de ataques que le venían en secuencia: 1º) Le impactaron las hojas navajas de Chespin, moviéndose incómodamente al chocar contra su cuerpo ¡Maldición dolía! Y mientras que James abrazaba a su Inkay, intentando protegerlo lo mejor posible del ataque más de los otros ataques que vendrían… Jessie así lo mismo, sólo que no de forma voluntaria ya que el propio Wobbuffet le pagaba con la misma moneda al situarla delante de su figura azulina como escudo.

— ¡Tú…! —Rugió Jessie a su pokémon una vez que se zafó, dedicándole una mirada asesina Wobbuffet.

2º) A Jessie no le dio chance de cometer _Pokémicidio_ porque encima les cayó el viento cortante de Fletchinder. Zapateando como si bailaran para evitar el menor grado de daños posible, aún así no salieron impunes.

— ¡Argh! ¡ESTO ESTÁ DESIGUAL! —Explotó James ¡Una cosa es que a él lo magullaran, y otra es a su Inkay!

— ¡Es verdad, esto está arreglado! ¡Exijo un juicio para nivelar esto!

— ¡Nyah! No podemos, ¿Acaso no comprenden que ya está escrito en el libreto?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron James y Jessie. — ¡¿Y QUIÉN ESCRIBE ESTO?!

— ¿Y ellos de qué están hablando? —Cuestiono Bonnie a lo que recibió un cabeceo negativo de Max en señal de que ignorara las chifladuras que salían de esos tres parlanchines "malvados".

3º) Ahora rasguñados el Equipo Rocket, enseguida les impacto el ataque de los dos Pokémon acuáticos del grupo. Siendo hidropulso y chorro de agua los cuales se fusionaron, haciendo una gran bola de agua comprimida dirigida a toda velocidad. En otras palabras un súper hidropulso que empapo hasta los huesos al bando enemigo que todavía en una pieza, tirados en el suelo, lo que hicieron fue escupir un chorrito de agua como si fueran unas fuentes.

— ¡Mi cabello! —Chillo Jessie al caerle el cabello en la cara sin gracia, haciendo berrinche en el suelo.

Meowth y James que sentados en el suelo con sus espaldas juntas, suspiraron con aire derrotado. — ¿Y eso es lo que a ti te preocupa? —Y los otros miembros Pokémon no pudieron estar más de acuerdo, rugiendo en afirmación mientras que asentían.

4º) Cerrando con broche de oro, el atactrueno de Pikachu electrocuto al Equipo Rocket y por supuesto… Manectric quien ya estaba preparando su ataque hizo acto de presencia…

— ¡¿Acaso esto puede ser peor?!

…Y en clara afirmación a la pregunta de James, el trueno impacto sobre ellos que ya se retorcían – _graciosamente_ – electrocutados por la ratita amarilla. En consecuencia, provoco una gran explosión que los mando a volar y mientras que ellos salían por los aires, un destello brillante descendía lo que identificaron como la mega llave que pronto Misty fue atraparla entre sus manos…

— ¡La tengo! ¡La tengo! ¡La ten…!

…Pero no la tuvo, sino en su lugar fue _técnicamente_ Psyduck quien la tuvo al salir de su Pokébola a un metro donde caería la mega llave y cayó en la cabeza del pato quien quedo tieso, inmóvil sin hacer ninguna mueca. La gema por otro lado reboto de la cabeza amarilla para caer en el suelo, rodando hacia Misty quien la tomo y luego observo a su Pokémon.

— ¿Psyduck?

Una lagrimita sin derramar se asomo en el ojo izquierdo del Pato a la vez que un mini chichón se elevaba por donde impacto la piedra. Eventualmente Psyduck comenzó a chillar adolorido y, como siempre, suele buscar consuelo de su entrenadora, acercándose a la pelirroja y abrazando una de sus piernas mientras que lloraba.

Misty guardo la mega llave en el bolsillo de su short blanco para luego agacharse y abrazar a su pokémon quien automáticamente le devolvió el gesto. — Ya, todo estará bien… —Le decía repetidamente mientras que le frotaba la espalda, teniendo como efecto que el Pato se calmara. Sollozando menos.

— ¡Fiuuu! —Exclamo Bonnie exhalando, llamando la atención de los demás que observaban con una sonrisa ladeada la escena de la pelirroja con Psyduck. — ¡Qué bueno que todo termino bien!

— Es cierto —Concordó Max felizmente aliviado de haber recuperado la mega llave. Había sido un día sumamente _estresante_.

— Bueno, es como dicen "Lo que empieza bien, termina bien" —Indicó la Oficial Jenny, siendo corroborado por Manectric que rugió en afirmación.

— No pude haberlo dicho mejor —Manifestó Clemont cargando a su Chespin en brazos.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Gracias enfermara Joy!

Agradecieron el grupo protagónico a la enfermera quien les recibió sus Pokémons para hacerle nuevamente su chequeo más otras solicitudes que pidieron respectivamente los entrenadores para el cuidado de sus Pokémon.

— No hay de qué, por cierto, no olviden sus compras… —Mencionó la enfermera, señalando un rincón del escritorio justamente en el suelo donde estaban unas bolsas blancas de gran tamaño más otra de color rosáceo. Siendo rápidamente identificado como las compras que hicieron Misty y Serena pero debido a las travesuras del Equipo Rocket la tuvieron que dejar en el Centro Pokémon para poder movilizar mejor en su búsqueda.

— ¡Gracias Enfermera Joy! —Agradecieron ambas entrenadoras, mientras que Max y Clemont se encargaban de llevar las compras al dormitorio donde dormirían.

No hace mucho se despidieron de la Oficial Jenny que los llevo en su Jeep, dejándolos enfrente del Centro Pokémon. Algo que agradecieron los adolescentes y niños ya que estaban cansados de tanto ajetreo. Y apenas que se toparon con la enfermera Joy, pronto fueron abordado por infinidades de preguntas a las que ellos apenas pudieron responder y… ahora sólo se acomodaban donde pasarían la noche…

— ¡Ops!

Un rugido resonó por el gran dormitorio que estaba equipado en ambos extremos por dos camas, con el detalle que a mano derecha había una litera y en el fondo un escritorio mientras que a su lado derecho, en una esquina, había un sofá. Por lo que al oír tan estridente sonido Serena, Clemont, Max y Bonnie quienes estos últimos se peleaban por dormir en la cama de arriba en la litera; se voltearon a mirar a Ash quien se rasco apenado la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— Lo siento…

— No está bien, es comprensible ya que con todo esto no pudimos almorzar —Manifestó Max, haciendo que Bonnie recordara lo vivido en el día de hoy y se enfadara hinchando los mofletes ¡Uy, ese Equipo Rocket era muy molesto!

— Bueno. Podemos pedir prestado la cocina a la Enfermera Joy y preparar algo delicioso —Sugirió el joven inventor, recibiendo rápidamente la celebración eufórica de Max, Ash y Bonnie.

— Entonces puedo preparar como postre unos rico macarons.

— ¡Si viva! —Celebro la niña y ante la duda del peliverde, le explicó: — Los macarons de Serena son deliciosos ¡Les va a encantar…!

El sonido de la puerta ser cerrada se oyó milagrosamente entre todo el ruido, centrando su atención todos en ella para ver a Misty que fue la última en entrar a la alcoba. Parecía pensativa y un tanto cabizbaja…

El verla así hizo que la buena atmosfera se desvaneciera en un santiamén y a cambio los semblante de los demás se tornaran preocupadas. Pero de siquiera poder preguntarle a la pelirroja si estaba bien, está alzó la mirada con determinación e incluso cierto formalismo:

— Chicos… gracias —Hizo una reverencia de pie, una que ante su rigidez y postura mostraba la seriedad de su agradecimiento.

— ¡Ey, descuida! —Aseguro Serena un poco tímida ante el agradecimiento de la líder del gimnasio de Cerulean.

— ¡Serena tiene razón! Somos amigos y todos nos ayudamos.

— ¡No pudisteis decirlo mejor hermanote!

—…No… —Dijo Misty cabeceando en negativa y de reojo miró a Ash quien se ruborizo porque recordó que tiempo atrás su amiga lo abrazo. Por lo que el ojicastaño desvió la mirada de los esmeraldas, no sintiéndose capaz de sostenerle la mirada ni mucho menos quería que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de su sonrojo o la causa de ello. — Si somos amigos, no debería haber secretos… ¿No?

Ketchum volvió su mirada a su vieja amiga al oír dichas palabras, desapareciendo su sonrojo para ahora verlo un tanto… ¿Culpable? — Oye, no tienes que… b-bueno lo que dije yo…

— No importa —Le interrumpió, dándole una sonrisa ladeada. — de igual modo se los iba a decir. Después de todos allí nos dirigimos.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! —Intervino Bonnie levantándose de la cama para situarse en el medio junto con su hermano, Serena y Ash para observar mejor a Misty. Mientras que Max ya sospechando a lo que se refería su amiga de Kanto, se mantuvo en su lugar, cerrando los ojos y esperando paciente el relato de ella.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Pregunto ante la aparente conversación en códigos entre los amigos de Kanto.

Misty inhalo y exhalo en un suspiro para centrar su mirada esmeralda a todos sus amigos que esperaban expectantes. — Chicos… yo vine a Kalos a traer un pedido del Profesor Oak.

— ¿La mega llave?

— No —Indicó Max, respondiéndole a Clemont que distraídamente se ajusto las gafas. — Esa… es otra historia.

— Vine a entregar esto —Sacó del bolsillo de su short algo y extendiendo su mano empuñada que pronto la abrió revelando lo que reposaba sobre la palma de su mano.

Los demás a excepción de Max, se reunieron alrededor de Misty para observar curiosos lo que les mostraba.

— Eso es…

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7.**

* * *

 ******* _ **Aclaración(es) del Capítulo:**_

(1) _necesito tú ayuda_. No sé si me deje entender en esta parte, pero para prevenir explicó: el motivo de por qué Ash se sorprendido (y contento) ante tales palabras de Misty es porque con eso le da a entender a él que "Confió en Ti", ya que yo opino que cuando le pides ayuda a alguien es porque has de tenerle confianza o depositas un grado de confianza en la persona porque consideras que podrá ayudarte.

A mí me gusto esté modo de hacer las paces, en vez de darse una charla extensa y melosa de disculpa sacada de telenovela. Preferí con unas simples palabras, un par de gestos tiernos ¡Y listo! Ya que si mi memoria no me falla Ash y Misty se entendían a la perfección sin conversarlo, a veces sólo era una mímica entre ellos y ya al final del capítulo estaban más unidos que antes.

* * *

Bueno han tenido una extensiva lectura por lo que intentare ser breve.

Primero que nada, **¡BIENVENIDOS los que me agregaron en follow o en favoritos!** me alegra haber capturado su interés y espero mantener sus expectativas hasta el final. También **¡GRACIAS a los dejaron un review en el anterior capítulo! Así como también los que participaron en decirme "¿Qué Pokémon Acuático quieren que atrape Misty en Kalos?".** De verdad muchísimas gracias, su ayuda me ha sido muy valiosa porque gracias a sus elecciones ya tengo los pokémon de Kalos para Misty. **Y por ello les informo que a lo largo de la historia, les tendré preparado una sorpresa a cada uno que me brindaron el apoyo en esta encuesta ;D ¡Sólo espérenlo! De seguro lo van a disfrutar :3.**

Antes de dejarlos queridos lectores, permítanme darles una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Espero que lo pasen de las mil y un maravillas con sus seres queridos, les deseo éxito, salud y fortuna ante todo para el año 2017 ¡Y los que vengan! xD.

Bueno, ahora sí, besitos y abrazos de osos les mando. ¡Bye, bye! Espero leernos en el 2017 ¡Los adoró!


	8. Sincerándonos

**¡KALOS: Aventuras de Sirena!** **  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 _Sincerándonos_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

En el Centro Pokémon, en el sector de la cocina estaban el grupo protagónico de esta historia. Todos satisfechos con el reciente festín que se acaban de dar, los trastos sucios fueron recogidos y puestos en el lavavajilla. Faltando nada más comer el postre preparado por Serena pero al estar tan llenos no les apetecía ni mucho menos cuando lo que apenas les fue contado por Misty le seguían rodando por la cabeza.

Por lo que reunidos todos en la mesa de la cocina, retomaron la conversación que habían interrumpido por el hambre que tenían y la líder del gimnasio Cerulean prometió seguir explicándoles luego de cenar:

— Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que conseguisteis la mega llave? —Pregunto Clemont ajustándose las gafas, dándole una furtiva mirada a la gema en la que reposaba en el centro de la mesa, sobre un pañuelo doblado junto con un pequeño dispositivo de memoria de color negro y rectangular.

La pelirroja suspiro al venírsele los recuerdos. — Fue en un día de expedición a las zonas montañosas de Cerulean, Tracey me había invitado para acompañarlo ya que estudiaríamos las propiedades de unos ríos para ver si eran habitables para los pokémons.

— ¿Había contaminación? —Cuestionó Serena.

— No precisamente, comenzó a formarse un coral en los ríos que se conectaban con la playa. Ese tipo de coral había sido arrastrado por la misma corriente del agua lejos de su región y con el trascurrir del tiempo, se formo en grandes cantidades.

— ¿Y eso es malo? —Preguntó Bonnie a lo que Max contestó:

— ¡Por supuesto! Cada región tiene su vegetación y pokémons, pero si llega haber algún cambio drástico, especialmente en términos geográficos puede haber consecuencias.

Ante las caras confundidas de las chicas de Kalos y el propio Ash, fue el turno de explicar el joven inventor: — Verán cada pokémon de acuerdo a su hábitat, poseen características que le ayudan para sobrevivir.

— ¡Haaaaa! —Pronunciaron al entenderlo los tres.

— Ahora imagínense un pokémon de fuego, arrastrado abruptamente a un ecosistema invernal. Sería difícil que sobreviva —Ketchum torció la boca al recordar a Charizard cuando apenas era un Charmander, abandonado por su entrenador de aquel entonces, y propenso a morir debido al mal clima. Afortunadamente eso no sucedió pero fue un momento estresante. — O que en un bosque donde reside pokémons, sufran algún cambio drástico ya sea por causas del clima o la más común porque son colonizas por las personas, comúnmente para construir una ciudad o empresas.

— ¡Ay!

— Es triste pero así es la vida Serena… —Decía Max junto con Clemont que asentía de brazos cruzados con un aire reflexivo y solemne.

— Ah, no. Es que casi me pincho el dedo —Indicó la peliámbar apenada quien había puesto su estuche en la mesa una vez que inicio la conversación y sacando un par de telas, comenzando a coser seguramente alguna de sus otras manualidades.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por el suceso, animando la atmosfera.

— ¿Y qué hacían los corales? —Retomo el tema Ash.

— Al principio nada, pero después los pokémons de la montaña y especialmente los que residían en los ríos se lesionaban ante el mismo coral. Por lo que eran llevados de emergencia al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad —No tardo en desfigurarse los rostros de los demás en preocupación y seriedad. — Es por eso que fuimos averiguar y descubrimos que el tipo de Coral que se había formado no era tóxico, pero si limitaba el hábitat de los pokémons del río, por eso tuvimos que podar un poco el coral.

— ¿Pero entonces que lo lastimaban? —Intervino Clemont extrañado.

Max y Misty torcieron la boca en fastidio, diciendo al unísono: — El Equipo Rocket.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Hay más de ellos?! —Exclamaron las dos ojiazules con aparente horror.

— Bueno es una Organización… —Indicó el originario del Pueblo Paleta. — Así que sí. ¿Y lo vencieron?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros despreocupada. — Meh, lo mismo de siempre. Ellos fastidiaban, y uno los manda a volar… Más que la "Organización del Mal", parece la "Organización _Voladora_ ".

— ¿Cómo me dijisteis que se llamaban? —Cuestionó el peliverde.

— Cassidy y el tipo… empezaba con "B" —Comenzó a charquear los dedos de su mano izquierda al tener el nombre en la punta de la lengua. — ¿Bill? ¿Bob?

— ¡Aguarda! —Interrumpió Ketchum al tener un vago recuerdo. — ¿Son esos sujetos que tenían a un Raticate en sus lemas?

— ¡Esos mismo!

— ¿Y qué querían de las montañas? ¿Robar a los pokémons? —Intervino Bonnie, no comprendiendo nada del momento nostálgico compartido entre los viejos amigos.

— No. Cerca de los ríos existían unas cuevas que se destruyeron, revelando valiosos minerales que vendiéndolo en una relativa cantidad del mercado costarían una fortuna.

— ¡Pero qué rufianes! —Protestó la niña, hinchando los mofletes del enojo ante la misma injusticia que oía.

— Sí, bueno, antes de dar con el Equipo Rocket y descubrir sus planes. Nos dimos un descanso porque Daisy insistía, en ese momento Psyduck que se coleo entre mis Pokébolas del equipaje; Salió y se fue a "nadar"…

— ¡Oooooh! —Pronunciaron Ash y sus amigos de Kalos al comenzar unir los cabos sueltos de la historia, sacando sus propias deducciones de como Misty hallo la mega llave.

— Sí, Psyduck cayó al río y fui a rescatarlo pero bajo el agua cuando di con él, actuaba muy extraño, soltándose de mi agarre y dejándose hundir hasta el fondo por lo que tuve que ir a buscarlo. Allí en el fondo del río, entre el coral, algo brillaba y así dimos con la mega llave.

— ¿Habrá venido de la cuevas destruidas? —Reflexiono en voz alta el rubio, tomando entre sus dedos su mentón. — ¿Será que entonces la teoría del Profesor Oak es cierta? ¿Qué la región Kalos no es la única fuente que contiene mega piedras? —Se cuestionaba dando una furtiva mirada al dispositivo de memoria que estaba al lado de la mega llave.

— Bueno eso no lo sé —Contestó la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. — Pero yo debo de entregarle los avances que ha hecho el Profesor Oak sobre la investigación de las mega-evoluciones al Profesor Sycamore.

— ¿Y le darás la mega llave? —Le preguntó Serena, provocando que Max mirara expectante a la especialista de pokémon acuáticos. Ya que el niño le seguía insistiendo a Misty que sería un desperdicio entregar la gema cuando el Profesor Oak ya le había dado el permiso que podía quedársela, insinuando que las coincidencias no existen y tal vez esa mega piedra esté destinada a ella.

— Claro, creo que el Profesor Sycamore le daría un mejor uso.

— ¡Pero Mistyyy~! Sería una gran oportunidad —Protesto el originario de Hoenn.

— Ya lo hablamos Max, no estoy interesada en las mega evoluciones y de por sí para que funcione, tendría que tener una mega piedra que sea compatible con alguno de mis pokémons.

— Es verdad —Intervino Clemont al ver que Max volvería a insistir, defendiendo su punto y ver si logra persuadir a la entrenadora. — Ya hemos hablado con el Profesor Sycamore durante nuestros viajes y las veces que nos ha informado de su investigación, nos dice que todavía no sabe cuántos pokémons son capaces de mega-evolucionar.

El peliverde dio un suspiro abnegado resignándose, Misty era igual o más terca que su hermana y madre. Una vez que se les metía algo en la cabeza no podías hacerlas cambiar de opinión. ¡Mujeres! No puedes con ellas ni tan poco puedes vivir sin ellas.

— ¡Bueno! —Exclamó Ash con una gran sonrisa dirigida a la pelirroja. — Sea como sea, te ayudaremos con tu misión. ¿Verdad chicos?

Los demás miembros del grupo asintieron, pero la ojiverde en ese instante tenía su atención era en el originario del Pueblo Paleta. Teniendo ella una expresión que no manifestaba precisamente sorpresa, posteriormente ella le sonrió con cierta ternura. — Claro, después de todo… —Se inclino hacia adelante, apoyando su codo en la mesa y por consiguiente en el dorso de su mano recargo el peso de su cabeza mientras que con su otra mano la extendía para desordenar el rebelde cabello oscuro de su amigo al no usar su gorra, estando él sentado justamente enfrente de su persona. — _Confió_ en ustedes.

Automáticamente los colores se subieron al rostro de Ketchum que, apenado por las palabras de la Sirena, tenían el efecto de sumergirlo en un delirio de felicidad ¡Y no debería afectarle a tal grado! Es decir, ahora Misty se los decía a todos por igual ¿…Entonces por qué se lo toma a título personal?

— ¡O-Oye mira que no soy un niño! —Le refunfuño, apartando la mano de su amiga de su cabeza. — Tenemos la misma edad, eh.

Misty suspiro con un semblante de derrota. —…A veces me es difícil creerlo.

— Ja, Ja, Ja, muy graciosa —Chistó el joven entrenador en inofensiva ironía. —… A veces a mí me es difícil que seas una chica —Agregó en un susurro inaudible… o eso creyó.

— ¡¿Qué dijisteis?! —Le rezongó, tomándolo de la mejilla y pellizcándolo. Haciendo que él se inclinara hacia ella mientras que intentaba no demostrar lo mucho que le dolía el pellizco ¡Diablos sentía que, en lugar de una mano, una tenaza de su Kingler o Corphish sujetaban su cachete! — ¡Grrrr! En verdad te gusta sacarme de mis casillas, Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta.

— Au, au, au —Pronunciaba en queja el ojicastaño, siendo observado por los niños con diversión al hallar graciosa la escena mientras que Clemont tragaba grueso al verlo doloso y Serena preocupada de Ash así como también de que el momento entre los amigos de Kanto le dé contienda a una nueva disputa. — ¡Hahaha! ¡Au, au! ¡Hahaha~!

— ¡¿Y ahora por qué te ríes?! —Cuestionó exasperada la pelirroja y viendo a su amigo como si se fuera vuelto loco.

— ¡De naaada~! —Canturreo, a lo que ella le estiró con mayor fuerza el cachete. Y a pesar de que él se quejo, no se le borraba su sonrisa ni podía parar de soltar una que otra carcajada. —¡Au! De acuerdo ¡Au! ¡Tú ganas! —Inmediatamente fue liberado, por lo que Ash se enderezo en su asiento y sobándose con cuidado su enrojecida mejilla que sufrió tal suplicio. — ¡Geez! Insensible…

La ojiverde recargo su espalda en el respaldar de su asiento, cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirar escéptica a su amigo. — Ash… —Llamó en advertencia, no iba a permitir que le cambiara de tema y así evadir su pregunta a su raro actuar.

El aludido le sonrió abiertamente, un gesto que era deslumbrante y les hacía contener la respiración a ambas entrenadoras pokémon allí presente. — Sólo pensaba… Que ahora al no haber más secretos, puedes estar más tranquila y divertirte Misty ¡Hehe~!

La líder del gimnasio se mostró sorprendida, un gesto que permaneció ante la intervención de los demás:

— Es verdad, eso a mí me aligera un poco la carga —Insinuó Max quien estaba sentado al lado de la pelirroja que le miró de reojo, admirando como el niño se deslizaba en su asiento dándose unos golpecitos en sus hombros. — Me gusta ser tu apoyo, pero sigo siendo un niño ¿Sabes?

— ¡Ooooh! ¿Entonces eres un "niño" cuando te conviene, eh? —Preguntó Bonnie mirando ladinamente al originario de Hoenn que rápidamente se enderezo en su lugar y, entre avergonzado y mosqueado, contestó:

— ¡Cállate! —La niña tan sólo se carcajeo, no viéndose ofendida en lo absoluto por la contestación del peliverde.

— Ash tiene un buen punto —Manifestó Clemont, teniendo ahora la atención de la Sirena que viró su rostro al lado derecho donde estaba sentado el rubio. Justamente en uno de los cabezales de la mesa mientras que en el cabezal contrario, estaba sentada su pequeña hermana. — Casi no conozco tu familia, pero se ve que tus hermanas se están esforzando para que disfrutes tu descanso.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —Opinó Serena al recordar la charla por la video-llamada. — Ellas se alegrarán mucho cuando vean que te divertisteis, ¡Así que Misty debes también esforzarte! —Le reprochó sumisamente con cierto aire maternal que le causo gracia a la pelirroja quien asintió con una sonrisa a la peliámbar. — ¡Muy bien, ahora ten!

Inesperadamente la ojiazul mayor dejo de coser, dejando su aguja en su pequeño estuche de costura para después extender ambas manos hacia la desconcertada ojiverde…

— ¿Eh?

Viendo así la joven líder del gimnasio que en la palma de las manos de Serena reposaba una especie de pequeña bolsita de tela de color rojo con estrellas de cinco puntas de color blanco y guindaba de un largo cordón negro como si fuera un… ¿Collar?

— ¡Waaaaah! ¡Qué lindooo~!

— ¡Wow! ¿Lo hicisteis en tan poco tiempo? —Dijo Max, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver mejor la manualidad de la peliámbar. — ¡Serena eres muy habilidosa!

— Es uno de los tantos dones de Serena ¿No es así, Ash?

— ¡Claro! Y eso no es nada ¡Deberían verla en el escenario!

La artista pokémon se ruborizo avergonzada de recibir tantos halagos de parte de sus amigos.

— N-No es para tanto…

— Vaya Serena… —Comenzó Misty, tomando entre sus dedos el presente de la novicia entrenadora. — En verdad que es muy bonito ¿Pero por qué…?

La sonrisa de la ojiazul mayor se amplió y con un tierno rubor se encogió de hombros. — Bueno, Meowth te había roto el otro collar, por lo que pensé que esté te sería más cómodo y lo llevarías contigo… —Tomo el collar improvisado, pero bien hecho de las manos de la Joven Sirena para después abrir la bolsita y colocar en ella tanto la mega llave y el dispositivo de memoria que entraron con facilidad. Luego hizo presión en ambos extremos del cordón que guindaban de la bolsita, cerrándola así y no permitiendo que su contenido saliera. — ¿Lo ves?

La ojiverde tomo el presente y lo estreno, colocándose. Ahora guindando en su cuello, reposando la bolsita a la altura de su pecho.

— Gracias ¡Me encanta! —Agradeció Misty con una gran sonrisa. — Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte.

Nuevamente la peliámbar se encogió de hombros avergonzada. — ¡Ah! —Exclamó al acordarse de algo. — Por cierto, la tela es impermeable. Así que en caso que te mojes, lo de adentro se mantendrá seco.

— Eso será muy bueno, teniendo que rescatar a Psyduck siempre —Acusó Ash un tanto burlón, ganándose que su vieja amiga le mirara con una cara infantilmente enfurruñada.

— Me lo dice el niño que siempre tenía que salvarlo de no ahogarse ¿O acaso olvidasteis que eras como un pez de plomo nadando en el agua?

Ya los demás viendo que venía una nueva disputa, quizás inofensiva, prefirieron intervenir. Además que pronto se haría más tarde y, hasta cierta hora, el Centro Pokémon apaga las luces de las instalaciones. Por lo que Clemont con ese instinto protector de hermano mayor y a la vez, al ser él más sabio del grupo, sugirió:

— Bueno ¿Qué tal si comemos los mancarons de Serena?

— ¡Siií! ¡Viva! —Celebró Bonnie junto con Ash, volteándose a ver en la dirección donde estaría el cesto con los dulces… ¡Pero sorpresa, no estaban! — ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!

— ¡¿A dónde se fueron?! —Cuestionó Serena, levantándose junto con los demás (a excepción de Misty que parecía pensativa); a buscar por los alrededores el canasto… no tardando en hallarlo, vacío ya que su contenido fue engullido por cierto pokémon planta.

— ¡CHESPIN! —

El aludido que yacía sentado en el suelo, recargando su espalda en una de las islas de la cocina y acariciándose con una de sus patas su hinchada pancita con una cara muy satisfecha; quedó de piedra apenas que escuchó el llamado de reproche de los humanos… sudando frío al verse pillado en su travesura. Y mientras que el pokémon planta recibía un sumiso pero firme sermón del grupito, Misty permanecía en su asiento con un semblante pensativo e incluso hasta taciturno…

 _«Sólo pensaba… Que ahora al no haber más secretos, puedes estar más tranquila y divertirte Misty ¡Hehe~!»_

Pero era una mentira, había algo más que todavía no le contaba a Ash. Incluso Max con el que se ha mantenido en mayor contacto, no está muy informado del asunto y es que _ese secreto_ … le era demasiado doloroso el decirlo, como también inmortalizarlo, siendo desde entonces su tormento y el segundo motivo que hace éste viaje…

Su mirada esmeralda distraídamente se enfocó en el originario del Pueblo Paleta cuando lo escuchó reírse de algún comentario de los niños por las payasadas de Chespin.

 _Hey, Ash…_

Casualmente el pelinegro quien se sintió observado viró su rostro, cruzándose su mirada castaña con la esmeralda. Ella le sonrió de soslayo, disimulando la angustia que embargaba su pecho en esos instantes, y afortunadamente Ketchum no se percató por lo que le devolvió el gesto con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

 _¿Seguirás a mi lado… si llegases a saberlo?_

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

En hora de la media noche, todos dormían profundamente en el Centro Pokémon o al menos así era… En cierta parte de las instalaciones del cuidado de los Pokémon, cierta criaturita amarilla y regordeta se despertó luego que su burbuja de moco se reventó. Soñoliento observo a su alrededor, admirando a sus durmientes compañeros de viaje tanto los de antaño como los nuevo.

Aunque era agradable estar allí entre pokémons, había algo que le hacía falta y siendo alguien que no se queda con las ganas; más despierto con sus ojos bien abiertos, se incorporo de su lugar y se acerco a cierta criaturita azulada de menor tamaño. Con una de sus garritas amarillas, pincho la mejilla del pokémon bebé varias veces hasta que éste se removió en su lugar y abrió sus ojitos de un profundo color negro que al reflejarse la luz, son de un intenso azul índigo.

El pequeño roedor soñoliento al divisar el quién lo despertó, rugió en un bostezo que afianzo su lado adorable. En cuanto el pokémon amarillo le contestó, dialogando con el roedor azul sin percatarse ambos que no muy lejos otro roedor de mayor tamaño de color amarillo movía sus largas orejas como antenas, clara señal que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que se despertaría.

— Psy… —La hadita bebé rugió nuevamente, agachando sus orejas y cerrándose sus ojos por si solos. Demostrando que le costaba mantenerse despierto. — ¿…Duck? —Aun así, eso no detuvo al pato que cargo a Azurill y lo situó sobre su cabeza, agarrándolo fuertemente de sus patas.

Azurill no se quejó, tan sólo bostezaba y observaba soñoliento como salían del refugio ambientado de áreas verdes. Al mismo tiempo, la ratita eléctrica abrió los ojos oportunamente para ver cómo salía Psyduck junto con Azurill y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos… solamente para volverlos abrir por completo con sus orejas bien erectas en alarma.

¡¿A DÓNDE IBAN ESOS DOS?!

Azurill era juguetón pero no era travieso como Togepi por lo que era un bebé que se portaba bien y no causaba problemas, sino al contrario era muy maduro para su edad. No obstante, Psyduck era muy distinto y tenía el condenado don de meterse en problemas hasta en las circunstancias más absurdas. Por lo que Pikachu como el pokémon responsable y sensato que es, se fue inmediatamente a buscarlos…

Eso sí, salió cauteloso del lugar sin deseos de despertar a sus demás amigos ya que no quería crear una tormenta de un vaso con agua si no era necesario. Aun así, a pesar del sigilo que mantuvo, Frogadier que yacía en un rincón sentado y apoyando su espalda a un tronco mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados; abrió por unos instantes sus ojos para ver cómo salía Pikachu, comúnmente los seguirías pero… sabía que el roedor amarillo era lo suficiente capaz para mantener el orden, así que volvió a retomar su sueño reparador.

 **.**

 **~ …Con Psyduck y Azurill… ~**

 **.**

Por los pasillos deambulaba el pato, cuando se hallaba en una ruta de doble vía viraba su cabeza a ambos lados como pensando hacia dónde dirigirse mientras que encima de su cabeza el miembro más joven de su equipo, seguía medio dormido por lo que casi no prestaba atención. La careta de Psyduck permanecía igual, la que tiende a describirse por los demás como "tonta" o "lerda".

En cuanto Pikachu les seguía el rastro pero todavía no lograba interceptarlos.

— ¡Psy~duck~! —

Ante los constantes rugidos de la rechoncha criaturita amarilla, Azurill abrió los ojos soñolientos para toparse en su campo visual con una puerta. Pronto éste se sintió que era dejado en el suelo, observando desde su lugar como Psyduck se paraba casi de puntillas para tomar la manilla de la puerta y abrirla lo cual requirió unos minutos. Una vez abierta, la hadita bebé fue nuevamente cargada sobre la cabeza del pato e ingresaron al dormitorio, ignorando un rugido un tanto familiar de cierto roedor amarillo que les pedía que se detuvieran.

Una vez adentro los pokémon acuáticos, los ronquidos de los humanos retumbaron en sus sensibles sentidos auditivos así como también percibían los olores que definían la esencia propia de cada persona. Aunque con cierta diferencia de percepción, ya que en ambos sentidos Azurill superaba al pokémon psíquico en esas capacidades físicas. De igual modo Psyduck también tenía sus virtudes y sabía dar con su entrenadora en un santiamén, llámenlo instinto o suerte de un tonto, pero a fin de cuentas lo hacía.

— ¿Azurill? ¿Psyduck?

A pocos pasos de acercarse a un extremo de cierta cama en especifico, la ocupante quien estaba despierta y no lograba reconciliar el sueño, los identifico en medio de la oscuridad que era ambiguamente iluminada con la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por las traslucidas cortinas de los ventanales. Por primera vez, desde que se despertó Azurill sonrió y es que ver a la pelirroja siempre le alegraba su corazoncito. Si bien sabía que ambos eran de especies distintas y conocía quien era su madre biológica, a sus ojos nunca dejara de ver como su figura materna a Misty quien devotamente cumple con su papel.

Y con las energías renovadas, el roedor azul brinco de la cabeza del pato para caer en la cama de su entrenadora quien se había sentado sin dejar de verlos con curiosidad por unos segundos… para luego mirarlos con una sonrisa afable con un aire maternal.

— ¿Quieren dormir conmigo?

Ambos pokémon de tipo agua rugieron en afirmación. Por lo que la adolescente se hizo a un lado de la cama individual y alzó su cobija, invitando así que Psyduck se subiera a la cama siendo el último que faltaba en unírseles. El pato pronto se subió… con algo de ayuda de su entrenadora, y ya acostado al lado de ésta, fue arropado por la sábana blanca. No tardando en sentir la calidez de la humana al igual que ese dulce olor cítrico que es característico en ella y tiene como efecto relajarlo, sintiéndose protegido ¿Y por qué no? También mimado.

Por parte de Azurill, se acurruco entre el cuello y pecho de su entrenadora hallando su lugar donde pasaría cómodamente la noche. Misty acostada de lado, observaba a sus pokémons con una dulce sonrisa, verlos siempre le hacía sentirse feliz. Esas criaturitas marinas eran su familia y eran lo que la hacían ser quien era.

— ¿Huh?

Misty sintió un hundimiento a sus pies en el colchón debido a un nuevo peso, por lo que curiosa alzó un poco la cabeza para ver que fue la causa de ello. Hallando allí a la ratita eléctrica de su amigo del Pueblo Paleta, apoyando una de sus patitas delanteras en la cama y el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía afuera… como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

Pikachu al ver las intenciones de los pokémons acuáticos, se tranquilizó como también estando ya allí en el dormitorio iba a subir a la litera superior donde estaba Ash profundamente dormido y roncando por lo bajo, pero… hubo algo que le hizo detenerse. El roedor amarillo atesoraba a su entrenador, y pasar tiempo con él le generaba una gran alegría pero en esos instantes prefirió estar con la pelirroja, amiga de su querido entrenador…

Y no es que el pokémon eléctrico sintiera alguna preferencia por la chica por encima de su entrenador… sino que a Misty la veía menos y en esas semanas de viaje el tiempo era valioso ¿Así que por qué no aprovecharlo para pasarlo con la joven? No sólo porque fue una de las primeras amistades de su compañero humano o por ser una de las personas que guío a Ash Ketchum en sus primeros –y torpes– pasos como entrenador, transformándose hoy en día él en un digno entrenador pokémon.

…Sino porque, así como Ash ha sido su primer y único entrenador pokémon, uno al cual no quiso en un principio ya que en aquel entonces prefería su vida silvestre como también porque consideraba que todos los humanos veían a los pokémon como herramientas. Sin embargo, afortunadamente se equivoco y la prueba de ello fueron Misty, Brock y su propio entrenador. Siendo sus primeros amigos humanos, creando fuertes vínculos con ellos tres que le han sido vitales en la actualidad porque si no, no podría ser el pokémon abiertamente sociable que es hoy en día con los humanos que se han cruzado en el camino de Ash Ketchum.

Por eso… Misty y Brock son a sus ojos _especiales_ , diferenciándolos de las otras amistades humanas que ha hecho Ash. Llámenlo favoritismo, pero ese cariño que le tiene a esos dos (quizás en distintos desniveles, ya que ambos jóvenes les despiertan emociones distintas) eran incomparables, así como el que le tiene a su entrenador.

— ¿Pikachu?

La ratita amarilla salió de sus reflexiones al oír el llamado, topándose su mirada oscura con otra de un brillante color esmeralda. Posteriormente la adolescente le sonrió con cariño y le dijo, casi afirmando: — ¿Quieres unírtelos? Ven, aquí hay mucho espacio…

Pikachu sonrió contento, eso hacía que quisiera tanto a Misty porque además de su propio entrenador. Ella lograba entenderlo sin tener que hablar necesariamente el mismo idioma o tener a un Meowth parlante de por medio que sirviera de traductor.

Ágilmente el roedor se movió en la cama hasta situarse del lado derecho del lecho, justamente a la altura de la cabeza de Misty y se hizo un ovillo quedando su cabecita muy cerca de la cara de la pelirroja. Una vez cerca, la rata amarilla inhaló profundamente con el fin de inundar su sentido olfativo con el aroma natural de la chica… como si quisiera grabar su olor en su mente a pesar que lo conocía de memoria.

— Buenas noches Pikachu —Le deseo, acariciándole la cabecita por lo que la ratita rugió por lo bajo. Aceptando gustosamente el mimo. — Buenas noches Psyduck…

— Psy… duck… —E inmediatamente se quedó dormido, roncando en ligeros resoplidos, causando la risa de la rata eléctrica como la de la ojiverde.

— Buenas noches mi pequeño Azurill —Deseó, sabiendo que el pokémon bebé no la escucharía al estar profundamente dormida.

Misty y Pikachu cruzaron sus miradas por última vez para luego disponerse a dormir, ambos sintiéndose en esos instantes en una perfecta armonía de la que no deseaban que se interrumpiera. Pero eso sería soñar algo imposible porque en un par de semanas, la joven entrenadora tendría que regresar a su gimnasio y Pikachu seguiría a Ash a donde vaya, ayudándolo a cumplir su meta de ser el mejor maestro pokémon del mundo.

Y sin darse cuenta tanto pokémon como humana tuvieron el mismo pensamiento:

 _Si tan sólo… el tiempo se detuviera en este instante._

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

 _En un gran pasillo de paredes, techo y suelo de porcelana, de intenso color blanco; yacía tres preadolescentes de la misma edad llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo, no muy lejos se acercaba una niña que no se le calculaba más de ocho o nueve años por lo que era mucho menor que las otras tres chicas que no se le calculaba más de doce años._

— _¿Daisy, Violet… Lily? —Llamó la pequeña pelirroja de tonalidad naranja, teniendo su corta melena recogida en su acostumbrada coleta a un costado de su cabeza. — ¿Por qué lloran?_

 _Las trillizas no le contestaron, estaban sumergidas en su total pesadumbre y eso empezaba a preocupar a la menor. Sus hermanas solían ser dramáticas, llorando por todo pero… sabía cuando eran unas meras lágrimas derramadas y cuando lloran de verdad. Ni siquiera por las pocas veces que algún chico galán les rompió el corazón lloraron de tal forma, porque el único hombre que sus hermanas amaron con devoción fue a su padre._

 _Y clara prueba de ello, era que desde que su padre falleció. Ellas ya no cumplían con ameno su responsabilidad como líderes del gimnasio Cerulean y el poco interés que sentían por las batallas pokémon la habían perdido._

 _Sin papá, algo en ellas se rompió, dejando a cambio un vacío porque las piezas jamás volverían a ensamblarse._

— _¿D-Dónde está mamá? —Preguntó mirando a su alrededor un poco nerviosa, usualmente su madre era la idónea a la tarea para calmarlas cuando entran en ese estado._

 _Misty se sobresaltó al oír que sus hermanas sollozaron con mayor fuerza: destapándose el rostro Lily, alzándolo hacía el techo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, enrojecidos e hinchados revelando que desde hace un largo rato a estado llorando. En cuanto Daisy hundió más la cara entre sus manos y Violet… extendió su mano hasta tomar la mano de su hermanita, acercándola con suavidad a su persona._

— _M-Misty… —Llamó la trilliza del medio, la única que alcanzó a tener una bocanada de aire para decir las siguientes palabras que cambiarían el mundo de su hermanita. —…Mamá… M-Mamá está… —Su voz se fue perdiendo al admirar como la niña cabeceaba en negativa, manifestando que de alguna manera había captado la situación._

—… _No… no… —Decía en suplica y sin tolerarlo más Violet, la jaló hacía su persona, atrayéndola en un abrazo que pronto se le unió Lily y Daisy._

 _Era una escena difícil de admirar que hasta el más fuerte se sentiría descorazonado, pero… curiosamente la menor de las hermanas no lloraba. Estando la niña con la mirada perdida en el techo sin ver nada en realidad, sus ojos esmeraldas yacían opacos y sin vida mientras que apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de su hermana Violet._

 **~ (…) ~**

 _Era otra mañana del gimnasio Cerulean, las trillizas se levantaron un poco tarde e iban retrasadas para las diligencias donde se reunirían con su abogado y pondrían al día la documentación personal como la herencia, el poner el gimnasio a su título, entre otras cosas más., y apenas eso era una parte de lo que tienen que hacer, debían preparar el desayuno a su hermanita y alimentar a los pokémon…_

 _Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al hallar el desayuno ya listo y servido en la mesa. Por un instante las trillizas contuvieron la respiración ¿Habrá sido una mera pesadilla…?_

— _¡Hasta que despiertan! —_

— _¿M-Misty? —_

 _La aludida apareció al fondo de la cocina, saliendo de una habitación contigua que se conecta con la lavandería y un pasadizo al acuario donde están los pokémon del gimnasio. La niña usaba una camisa amarilla de tirantes con lunares rojos y azules de varios tamaños, combinándolo con unos short negros y encima traía puesto un delantal rosa que le quedaba algo largo, cubriéndole por debajo de las rodillas._

— _¡Caray! Creí por un momento que tendría que ir a despertarlas —Les rezongó, ignorando los rostros de estupefacción de sus hermanas o sus ojos hinchados, seguramente estuvieron llorando durante la noche. — Bueno coman antes que se le hagan tarde._

— _¿Lo hicisteis tú sola? —Preguntó Lily señalando la mesa._

 _Se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja en señal de clara obviedad. — ¡Pues claro! —Exclamó. — Además no es la gran cosa. Son tostadas, yogurt y bayas cortadas._

— _N-No, está bien… —Indicó Violet, observando que varías de las cosas servidas en la mesa eran sus alimentos favoritos y servidos al gusto de cada una._

— _Bueno yo iré a darles de comer a los pokémons… —Avisó Daisy haciendo el ademan de irse por donde vino Misty recientemente pero fue detenida por está._

— _No hace falta, ya me encargue —_

 _Las trillizas miraron nuevamente sorprendida a su hermanita quien se mantuvo indiferente a las reacciones de sus hermanas mayores. Y era entendible ¡Eran muchos pokémon! De por sí que no es una tarea que simplemente sirves el alimento en un tazón y ya, cada pokémon requiere una porción en especifica sin mencionar que algunos requieren vitaminas especiales para un adecuado desarrollo._

— _Mamá me enseño —Reveló Misty antes de ser bombardeada por las preguntas de sus hermanas, siendo suficiente explicación para las trillizas. Además que oír a la niña mencionar a su difunta madre manteniendo la compostura… fue algo que hizo que las tres preadolescente se le encogieran el corazón. — Ahí les dejé sus almuerzos —Señalo en un punto del mesón, donde había tres bolsas de papel, teniendo el nombre de cada trilliza. — Iré a ver como siguen los pokémon…_

 _La niña se dio media vuelta, yéndose por donde vino… aunque por unos instantes Daisy hizo el ademan de acercársele a su hermanita y detenerla pero Violet la retuvo al situar su mano en su hombro derecho. Cuando la rubia viró su rostro a ver a su melliza en busca de una explicación, está le cabeceo en negativa._

 _Un gesto suficiente para hacerla desistir de hablar con su hermanita ¿Pero qué podían hacer? Eran niñas cuidando a otra niña, una la cual tomo la batuta mientras que ellas aún seguían sin lograr adaptarse al nuevo itinerario y mucho menos sin su madre. Aún peor y que generaba mayor conmoción… Es que Misty todavía no ha derramado ni una sola lágrima, ni siquiera en el funeral de su madre lo hizo y desde aquel acontecimiento ya van por la séptima semana._

— _P-Pero Violet… ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? —Cuestionó Lily quien se había sentado en su lado de la mesa, en su respectivo asiento._

— _Sólo denle tiempo._

— _¡Pero no es normal! —Explotó la rubia, la más emocional de las tres. — Ya a su edad nosotras seguiríamos desahogándonos… —Sus ojos esmeraldas se tornaron acuosos, señal que podría llorar en cualquier momento pero ninguna lágrima derramo. —…Cuando lo de papá… nosotras…_

— _Esa fuimos nosotras, Misty es diferente, es fuerte —Manifestó Violet y centro su mirada castaña a la mesa, dibujándosele una sonrisa ladeada. — Sólo hay que verlo… Daisy…_

 _Las otras dos mellizas captaron, centrando su atención en la mesa más su contenido servido y sacándole una sonrisa de soslayo. Ignorantes que oculta en la entrada por donde se fue la pelirroja menor, escuchó su conversación cabizbaja, pero sin expresar tristeza o nostalgia._

 **~ (…) ~**

 _En hora del mediodía, sus hermanas ya hace unas tres horas se habían ido y ella durante ese tiempo estuvo limpiando el gimnasio con la ayuda de los pokémons. Ahora todos estaban reunidos en la piscina, relajándose un poco y nadando._

 _Dándose un merecido descanso por lo que Misty estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina con los pies sumergidos en el agua, vistiendo un sencillo traje de baño cuerpo completo con la espalda descubierta de color azul celeste y reunidos a su alrededor estaban los pokémons, algunos un poco rezagados jugando a salpicarse unos a otros._

 _Ella sonreía de soslayo observando a los pokémons divertirse, ellos siempre lograban subirle el ánimo. Aunque ahora… solamente la hacían sentir "Viva". A pesar que en su rostro expresara alguna emoción en realidad no las sentía… era como si estuviera en un trance, en un sueño del cual no puede despertar y vive lo mismo; se despierta, come, habla, almuerza, hace las tareas domesticas, cena y en la noche, vuelve a dormir para al día siguiente repetir la misma rutina._

 _Ajena Misty de su entorno. No se percató como algunos pokémons, especialmente el Dewgong quien resultaba ser el líder entre los pokémon y a la vez la representación viviente del logo del gimnasio de Cerulean; intercambiaron miradas preocupadas al percatarse que los ojos esmeraldas de la niña habían perdido brillo y miraba perdidamente a la nada. El león marino que también sobrellevaba la pérdida de su entrenadora y tenía ese instinto materno, pronto maquinaba como sacar a la niña de su trance, ocurriéndosele una idea cuando vio a Seel en el agua. Siendo su retoño y que fue dado como regalo a las hijas de su entrenadora en señal de una "Nueva Era", teniendo ellas junto con el pokémon bebé seguir con el legado._

 _Seel observó cómo su madre le hablaba, una charla que a los oídos humanos serían rugidos, pronto el pokémon bebé salto del agua y aterrizo en el regazo de Misty que reaccionó. — ¿Qué pasa Seel? —Le preguntó acariciándole la cabeza. El pequeño león marino tan sólo froto su cabeza con el pecho de la niña, queriendo transmitirle todo su apoyo. — ¿Quieres jugar?_

 _El pokémon bebé asintió, rugiendo emocionado._

— _Mmm… No lo sé, yo creo… —Pero el pequeño león marino ignoro a la niña, virando su cabeza en dirección a los pokémon que jugaban salpicarse y usó chorro de agua en ellos. En consecuencia, Seaking, Shellder y Golden que jugaban se enfadaron por el abrupto ataque por lo que se zambulleron en la piscina provocando un gran chapuzón que salpico a todos._

 _Cuando el trío emergió, no tardo en recibir las protestas de los pokémon en clara manifestación que eso no les ayuda animar a la niña y al mencionarla… pronto la recordaron. Por lo que preocupados rápidamente las criaturas acuáticas se voltearon a ver el estado de Misty quien se mostraba cabizbaja y sus ojos no podían apreciarse porque su flequillo mojado ocultaba su mirada. Dewgong llevó una de sus aletas delanteras a su rostro mientras cabeceaba en negativa y rugía pesadamente. Muy diferente de los otros pokémons que sudaban porque en vez de hacer que la chica se anime, ahora lo que van a ganarse es una reprimenda… y es que el carácter de la menor era de temer._

— _¡Je…! ¡Estoy empapada hasta los huesos! —_

 _Los pokémons centraron su atención en la niña que imprevistamente alzó su rostro y revelando que se estaba riendo. Pronto los demás la siguieron, contagiándose de su risa._

 _En cuanto Misty el chapuzón le recordó su vida pasada, antes de que papá se fuera al cielo… ese que él solía contarle de pequeña "El Paraíso donde el Cielo y el Océano son uno solo". Un lugar donde toda "persona de mar", solían ir luego de morir, y donde eventualmente su madre también se le unió…_

 _Su risa sin darse cuenta fue apaciguándose al mismo tiempo que en su mente se inmortalizaba los momentos donde paso con sus padres y hermanas, todos reunidos, divirtiéndose en cualquier parte…_

 **Ellos y todos esos momentos**

 _En la playa, en la piscina, en el bote que su padre rentaba y llevaba a sus hermanas como a ella a pescar, en la cocina acompañada de su madre mientras que cantaban y bailaban alguna canción que sonara en la radio,…_

… **Ya no volverán…**

 _Seel dejo de reírse al sentir algo impactar sobre su frente, era tibio y podía percibir un débil olor a salado en la atmosfera._

 **Nunca más.**

 _Las risas de los pokémon acuáticos fueron silenciadas, dominando un silencio sepulcral al ver como las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la niña que en un instante de la risa había pasado al llanto. Finalmente todo lo que aguardaba en su pecho, emergió en un torrente, colapsando… porque había entendido lo que implica la muerte._

 _Su pequeña familia, la que conoce y amó tanto no volverá porque… están "rotos"._

 **Estoy sola.**

— _¿Huh? —Abrió los ojos al sentir algo deslizarse por su mejilla y a pesar de que su visión estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas pudo ver que Seel lamía sus lágrimas. — S-Seel… —Llamó, saliéndole su voz algo estrangulada y al ver que el león marino intentaba reanimarla; lo abrazó, llevándose la sorpresa al sentir que el resto de los pokémons se reunieron a su alrededor, algunos saliendo de la piscina y otros manteniéndose dentro de ella. Amontonándose y queriendo transmitir todo su apoyo, hacer notar su presencia ante ella…_

 _Como si le quisieran decir en su acción "Todo va estar bien"._

— _C-Chicos… uw… —_

 _Misty lloró como si su vida dependiera de ello y los pokémon en silencio le hicieron compañía, dejando que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera. Aun cuando la niña se quedó dormida con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, ellos permanecieron a su lado fielmente, brindándole calor. Aun cuando las trillizas llegaron para ver la escena, tan poco ellos se movieron._

 **~ (…) ~**

 _Misty sentía calidez, pero era algo opacado por la incomodidad que sentía, intento moverse en busca de una posición más cómoda y quitar el entumecimiento en su cuerpo… más no le fue posible. Sus sentidos comenzaron a desperezarse, oyendo lejanamente el ruido de la lluvia ¿Estaba lloviendo? ¿Cuándo?_

 _Lo último que recuerda es estar en la piscina reunida con los pokémons._

 _Abrió sus ojos, costándole la acción al resentirlo a causa del mismo llanto, dejando apreciar su mirada esmeralda para ver el origen de la parálisis en su cuerpo. Movía su cabeza siendo lo único que podía hacer, topándose con… ¿el rostro durmiente de Daisy? ¿Qué hacía dormida en su cama?_

 _Intento moverse, pero sintió que había algo encima sobre sus piernas, obstaculizándole el movimiento al ser usado de almohada. Y al alzar un poco su cabeza, logró divisar la causa de su entumecimiento en sus piernas que responde por el nombre de Lily, durmiendo en posición fetal. Viró su rostro a su lado izquierdo para hallar a la trilliza que faltaba, también dormida a su lado en su cama individual por lo que estaban todas apachurradas a su persona y en consecuencia era usada de almohada o peluche._

 _Misty dejo recaer su cabeza en la cama, soltando un suspiro en resignación al ver que no podría moverse por lo que se dispuso a dormirse. A pesar de la ligera incomodidad que sentía en su cuerpo, no le desagradaba y sobretodo porque si bien seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su pecho que dejo la partida de sus padres; el dolor que le quemaba angustiosamente en su pecho, se había esfumado._

 _Porque había comprendido. Sí, su familia está rota, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de tener una… Sólo que ahora en adelante, será y verá diferente, porque se conforma de dos especies; sus hermanas y los pokémons acuáticos._

 _Y con ese pensamiento, Misty cayó en un profundo ensueño donde predominaba la paz. Porque ahora sabe que no está sola, nunca lo ha estado…_

 _Ni lo estará aún después de seis largos años._

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara por lo que se removió en su cama en un intento de evitar ese molesto brillo resplandeciente que obstruía su reparador descanso. Pero imposible, no había forma de huir, por lo que pesadamente abrió sus ojos. Se incorporó en la cama, sentándose y hallar para su extrañeza a Clemont fuera de la cama mirando analíticamente sorprendido un punto en específico mientras que se ajustaba sus gafas.

Arqueo una ceja ¿Qué ocurría…? Iba a preguntarle cuando oyó una risa que fue silenciada por un " _Shhhh~_ ". Picado por la curiosidad gateó a los pies de su cama para hallar desde su altura a Serena mirando con cierto reproche a Bonnie que cubría su boca con sus manos, intentando reprimir sus risas.

— ¿Chicas?

Serena alzó la mirada y con un gesto de la mano al situar su dedo índice en sus labios, le hizo entender a Ash que debía hablar en voz baja. El ojicastaño cabeceo, pero insistió en preguntar sólo para ver como la peliámbar señala un punto en específico del dormitorio… que le sacó una sorpresa ¡¿Cómo no pudo notar ESO antes?!

En la cama que ocupaba Misty era poco decir que estaba "Llena". Su amiga estaba en el medio acostada boca arriba, toda apachurrada y usada como almohada. En el lado izquierdo era usada como un almohadón por Psyduck que apoyaba el peso de su cabeza en el plano vientre de la entradora mientras que Azurill usaba su pecho como almohada. Por encima de la cabeza de Misty tenía a Pikachu enroscado su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza contra la de la pelirroja. Y finalmente por el lado derecho de su amiga, estaba Max dándole la espalda a ella, pero usando el brazo izquierdo de está como una almohada al tenerlo extendido, quedando colgada su mano fuera de la cama.

— Mhn… —La pelirroja comenzó a mover la cabeza y a fruncir los labios, señal de que empezaba a despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió su cuerpo entumecido, una sensación que casualmente… le era bastante familiar y ya formaba parte de su vida.

Sensación que, si bien tenía un significativo valor sentimental ya que abre un baúl de recuerdos trascendentales de su infancia y a la vez es el sedante que calma su alma…

Eso no significa que sea _cómodo_.

 **.**

 **~ ((«» «»)) ~**

 **.**

Ya habían desayunado, equipado sus pertenencias y arreglado para retomar nuevamente su viaje. Pero eso no significa que estuvieran listos porque faltaba recoger sus pokémon con la enfermera Joy, aunque… durante la espera no pudo evitarse una pequeña disputa inofensiva en los menores del grupo (Entiéndase Bonnie y Max), en la que el originario de Hoenn sonrojado por la vergüenza fulminaba con la mirada a la pequeña originaria de ciudad Lumiose, la cual no paraba de reírse y jugarle bromas al peliverde que debatía un tanto hosco sus comentarios.

…Mientras que Clemont y Serena intentaban calmar las asperezas entre los menores…

— ¡Vamos chicos! Ya paren con eso.

— ¡No soy yo! ¡Es ella aquí la inmadura!

— ¡Oooh, ya entiendo! ¿Así que eres un niño cuando te conviene, eh?

— ¡Tú…! —Le miró con inofensiva saña a la vez que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se tornó de un chillón rojo escarlata y sus gafas se deslizaron ligeramente por el tabique de su pequeña nariz. — ¡CÁLLATE!

Bonnie se carcajeo enfrente de su cara, sin verse en lo más mínimo ofendida. Al contrario, parecía encantada…

— ¡Max! Baja la voz. Nos pueden regañar —Reprochó Serena a lo que Max pronto se disculpó e iba a obedecer como el chico educado y bueno que es, pero la niña volvió a decir otro comentario burlón que lo encrespó. — ¡Bonnie, tú también!

El motivo de la disputa era porque todos conocieron un lado más allá de la imagen de "Niño cerebrito y calculador" que siempre suele mostrar Max; siendo que éste extrañaba a su hermana, y si bien Misty jamás podría remplazarla, no pudo evitar la tentación de colearse a la media noche a la cama de la pelirroja en busca de apaciguar esa melancolía e inmortalizar aquellas noches reconfortantes cuando era más pequeño y dormía con May.

Y aunque era natural la conducta de Max para su edad, siendo muy bien aceptada por todos, incluso por Misty al conocer mejor al niño que los demás. Para Max era vergonzoso y lo veía como una tragedia que ahora (además de Misty quien era la excepción), conocieran ese lado vulnerable de él por muy normal que sea para su edad ¡Le es inaceptable!

— ¡Ash, no te rías! —Le reprochó Serena un poco frustrada al todavía no lograr apaciguar a los niños que ese día amanecieron más enérgicos de lo normal. Y no le ayudaba ver al joven moreno riéndose de lo más despreocupado.

— ¡Ops! Lo siento Serena, pero descuiden chicos —Indicó tranquilo, dándole una furtiva mirada a los niños para observar como Max le rebatía furioso a la risueña de Bonnie. — ¡Ellos están bien! — Aseguró, pero Clemont y Serena no pensaron lo mismo al volver a dirigir su mirada en los infantes, por lo que los dos adolescentes originarios de Kalos intercambiaron miradas resignadas para volver a la tarea de separar a los niños.

En cambio, Ash sin advertir que nuevamente quedó como un chico inexperto de la vida enfrente de los jóvenes entrenadores de Kalos y a la vez amigos, desvío su atención en la otra presencia a su lado a unos cinco pasos de distancia. Observando también en silencio a los niños del grupo, pero por su semblante abstraído y ojos esmeraldas opacos, sabía que ella "No estaba presente".

— ¿Quizás deba hacer lo mismo contigo, y traerte devuelta? —Pensó en voz alta mientras que miraba a sus dos pequeños amigos en su divertida discusión.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Dijo Misty, saliendo de su letargo, virando su rostro para hallar a Ketchum que le miraba de reojo por unos segundos para volver a enfocarla hacia delante donde estaban el resto del grupo reunido en tan curiosa escena. — ¿Dijisteis algo?

El pelinegro suspiro abnegado. — Creí que después de contarnos todo, tú mente estaría despejada… pero parece que lo empeoramos.

La líder del gimnasio le miró enfurruñada, cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro en el sentido contrario donde estaba él. En manifestación con éste gesto de hacerle un desprecio, pero a cambio se vio infantilmente graciosa a los ojos del pelinegro. — No me trates de lunática Ash Ketchum del Pueblo Paleta.

— Oh, eso no es necesario, tú solita te delatas —Al recibir la mirada fulminante de ella, le invadió un escalofrío que lo estremeció de los pies a la cabeza… Rápidamente intento justificarse: — ¡Sólo bromeaba! —Alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho en señal de paz y también de defenderse de un posible ataque de su amiga, pero a cambio… el semblante de Misty se desfiguro en malestar y su mirada esmeralda descendió hasta enfocarse en el marmolado suelo.

— ¿Y si te dijera que no es así? —Obviamente, el rostro del joven de Kanto expresó confusión ante las repentinas palabras de su amiga al parecerle fuera de lugar en su plática. Por lo que Misty, en un suspiró abnegado se limitó a explicarse mejor: — Ash… la verdad, no les he contado todo, es decir, bueno… Y-Yo… —Se mordió el labio inferior, claramente contrariada. Sin percatarse que ese gesto capturo muchísimo la atención de su mejor amigo. — Hay otro motivo del porque viaje a Kalos.

Salió de su letargo, apartando rápidamente la mirada de los labios de la pelirroja al notar que los observaba sin disimulo alguno. — Sí tienes algo que decir… —Comenzó a decir, aclarándose un poco la garganta en el proceso al salirle estrangulada y sentir repentinamente la boca reseca.

— Sólo dilo, lo sé… —Completo ella, sonriendo de soslayo al sospechar que eso diría. Ash no era precisamente el tipo de persona que se matara la cabeza en expresarse, al contrario, era muy fluido al hablar. Tanto que no reparaba en lo que decía y por culpa de eso lo llevó a muchos malentendidos al igual que en otras… donde cautivo a más de una persona por su personalidad tan franca, ingenua y pura. A ella, por ejemplo.

En cuanto el experimentado entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, observo meditabundo la sonrisa de su amiga. Una que le pareció extraña, es decir, las sonrisas de Misty solían tener infinidades de facetas; la tímida, la fanfarrona, la pícara, la traviesa o, su favorita, la resplandeciente cargada de una infinita felicidad que se funden con el entorno de una forma… casi mágica, haciéndole pensar a él que el tiempo se detuvo mientras que no puede apartar su mirada de ella, de su sonrisa y como si no fuera suficiente… le despierta un vacío en el estómago acompañado de un cosquilleo.

Pero en esos instantes ninguna de esas sensaciones se despertó, y por ello, hizo lo que hizo; se inclinó hacia ella un poco, lo suficiente para que la mirada cabizbaja de ella se cruzara con la suya y con un semblante aparentemente enojón (pero no exento de un sutil toque adorable e infantil) le dijo un tanto acusador:

— Oye. No sé qué sea eso que todavía no me has contado, pero… —Su ceño fruncido se esfumo para darle lugar a una gran sonrisa, dibujándose en sus labios y mostrando su perfecta dentadura. — Sin importar qué, ¡Yo siempre estaré a _tú lado_! ¡Así que anímate y disfrutemos al máximo del viaje!

Inesperadamente las mejillas de Misty se encendieron, en clara señal que la sangre se había acumulado en esa zona de su agraciado rostro. — ¿Q-Qué…? —Se aclaró la garganta al ver que le salió en un hilo de voz, y no ayudaba el hecho que su corazón latía desenfrenado. — ¿No…No estás molesto? Bueno, que yo lo esté ocultando…

Él se enderezo en su lugar, contestándole despreocupado: — ¿Piensas contarme, no? —Cuestionó y antes de siquiera esperar que ella le responda, volvió a tomar la palabra: — Así que eso significa que no me lo estás ocultando.

Misty le miró estupefacta y mentira diría si no dice _agotada_ por lo impredecible que puede ser su amigo Ketchum ¡Dios, si antes le hizo un berrinche por no decirle lo de su misión en Kalos! ¡Tuvieron incluso una discusión por eso! Pero ahora… estaba allí delante de ella, aceptando el asunto de lo más natural, aunque claro, con la explicación que le acaba de dar él tenía absurdamente un buen punto a su favor del cual ella no le podía refutar.

Definitivamente la lógica del Originario del Pueblo Paleta era algo que todavía no dejaba de sorprenderla.

— ¡Eh, Ash, Misty…!

Sus amigos pronto comenzaron a llamarlo a lo lejos, avisándoles que la enfermera Joy llegó a la recepción con sus respectivos pokémon en sus pokébolas a excepción de Pikachu y Azurill. Desconociendo el grupo de amigos que interrumpieron justamente un momento trascendental para los amigos de Kanto y de la historia…

— ¡Oh cielos! ¡Ya vamos, chicos! —Ash comenzó avanzar, pero al notar que la líder del gimnasio Cerulean no le seguía de cerca, se volteó un poco para verla: — ¡Hey Misty! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vamos! El pensar mucho no te asienta para nada…

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

El pelinegro se carcajeo, apresurando su marcha al ver la esperada reacción enojona y defensiva de su amiga por el comentario. Ignorante él que detrás de su persona, siguiendo sus pasos de cerca estaba Misty a quien se le desvaneció el ceño fruncido y ahora admiraba abstraída la espalda ligeramente ancha de Ash con un brillo de inquietud fulgurando en sus ojos esmeraldas…

… _Oh, no…_

Pensó preocupada la pelirroja al percatarse que los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con mayor fuerza contra su pecho. Siendo justificado su mortificación por motivo que su cuerpo le mostraba uno de sus mayores temores desde que cruzo nuevamente camino con Ash Ketchum; …Y es que existe la amenaza que los sentimientos que creía superado por él, podrían emerger… e incluso serían peor porque está vez no se sentía tan segura ni capaz de si podría suprimirlos.

 _¡RAYOS!_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8.**

* * *

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.  
Se suponía que éste capítulo lo publicaría en Enero, pero porque mi computadora sufrió fallas técnicas, frustro mis planes. En fin, ¡Más vale tarde pero seguro! ¿O no? Bueno, ya han leído mucho, así que seré breve en decir:  
 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS E IGUALMENTE QUIENES ME AGREGARON EN FOLLOW O EN SUS FAVORITOS  
¡GRACIAS Y BIENVENIDOS!**

El próximo capítulo será especial para el Pokeshipping y también para Misty porque FINALMENTE ELLA ATRAPARÁ SU PRIMER POKÉMON EN KALOS. Espero que estén ansiosos (¡Yo lo estoy! xD), sobre todo para quienes participaron en la pequeña encuesta, porque les tengo preparado una sorpresita ;D. ¡Bye, bye! Abracitos y besos, nos seguiremos leyendo.


End file.
